The Butterfly and the Rose
by Near Death Happiness
Summary: When a girl named Yumi befriends the seemingly invisible Koushaku Chouno, they become close friends throughout the years growing up. But how will Yumi react when she finds her best friend keeping secrets from her and eventually turning into one of the very monsters her Father had warned her about during her childhood? Will Yumi be able to cope with the many toils ahead? OC/Papi
1. The Sickly Butterfly

**_Prologue_**

_"It takes more than looking to really see…"_

They say that there is always someone out there for everyone. That the person you are destined to be with forever and ever is out there somewhere in the world. Some far away and others much closer to you than you'd ever imagine. I'd never happen to think that the person that I was destined to be with forever would be so close to me and yet so distanced from others…

**I** can still recall the day I had met the silent and mysterious boy named Koushaku Chouno. It was a very long time ago but the memory still lingers with me. It was in Elementary school when I had first met him. He had always been silent and unseen by people and for some reason unknowingly to me, people rejected him for the person he was when someone happened to notice him. I remember the first day Koushaku had come to our school. He was awfully restrained and resigned himself in the back of the classroom. I had noticed him but dared not to speak to him out of my own shyness. I was very reserved back then and bashful, but I never was afraid to stick up for what I believed in. A week went by and I couldn't help but watch Koushaku from a distance. My own friends were concerned about me and asked me why I was becoming so dazed and downbeat. Had they not noticed the new boy who had not spoken once since he had first gotten here? He had always remained in the back of the class room or by himself at the swings when it was recess. He was always so alone and even at a young age I knew he had to of been so lonely. Anyways, I could remember the day so perfectly. My friends were playing hop-scotch on the sidewalk. They had asked me if I had wanted to play and I was going to accept the offer until I saw the boy from the corner of my eyes, sitting solemnly at the swings, isolated from the rest of the class who were all playing their individual games with their friends. I hesitated and soon told my friends I wasn't up for it that day and I wanted to go hang out by myself. I walked over cautiously to the boy that sat there on the lonely swing, looking down blankly at the white sand that coated the playground. I stood in front of him and looked down at him. It was completely silent for a good minute until I decided I would speak up.

"Hi…"

It was the simplest word but probably the first thing that was ever said to him this whole week. He shifted uncomfortably on the swing and brought his head up slightly to look up at me in silence through his dark violet eyes. I stared down at him and brought up a small innocent smile.

"Do you want to play with me?"

He stared straight at me in stillness and his expression had not once changed. He didn't make a sound and I decided that maybe he was just being shy himself that or shocked. I looked down at him calmly with the smile still placed lightly on my face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought you were lonely being here all by yourself. We can just hang out here if you like… Or I can leave too if that will make you feel better."

He shifted again in an uncomfortable way but in my surprise he spoke up.

"N-no… You can stay."

I remember the giddiness I felt when he allowed me to join him in his solitary world. I was thrilled that he allowed me to enter into his quiet space that no one seemed to take interest in. I sat down next to him on the other swing and looked over at him with the smile still on my face if not wider than it once was.

"Thanks, I'm Yumi Lynn Rivers by the way. What's your name?"

The boy turned his head to me and seemed still slightly tense.

"I'm Chouno… Koushaku Chouno…"

It was that day when Koushaku and I had first made an impact on each other. The day that would determine our futures… From that day on I myself had become distant from my old friends and I had started to follow Koushaku around like a lost puppy dog. Unexpectedly, Koushaku and I had become best friends and though we were alone and now confined ourselves away from everyone else. Together nothing brought us apart and I knew in my heart that nothing would separate the friendship that we had built. Koushaku had even warmed up to me and only ever spoke to me, I loved hearing him talk. I loved knowing he knew that I was someone he could talk to and trust with his words. I would spin the world the other way for Koushaku if it were possible.

Though to extreme misfortune as Koushaku and I grew older, Koushaku had begun to get sicker and sicker with an illness he had for a very long time. Because of this illness, it was beginning to affect his attendance at school and for most of the time he'd stay home lying in bed as sick as a dog. I tried to attend school as much as I could but the guilt and frustration that built inside of me knowing that Koushaku was alone and ill killed me on the inside. Koushaku was the smartest person I knew but because of all the absences he had, he has been held back twice. And I certainly was not going to pass on to another grade without him. I stayed loyal enough as to hold myself back for two years so I could be with him and be his aide when he needed someone.

I was always there for him and nobody ever noticed that Koushaku Chouno was gone… Nor did they ever seem to know he ever existed… But I was there, I always would be there…No matter what …

* * *

I stood in front of my large oval shaped mirror and peered into it looking back at myself and making sure everything was perfect for the day. I stood completely straight and smiled goofily into the mirror before turning away and looking up at the cat clock on my wall that's tail swooshed back and forth every second. It was 7:30 and it was a half an hour until school started but I usually liked to go early to go by Koushaku's house to see if he was going to school or not. (Though lately he has been resigning himself to his dorm at the school...) I walked out of my room and paused on the staircase when I saw my step-mother looking up at me with a disapproving expression.

"Don't tell me you're going to go see that awful boy again!"

I rolled my bright amber eyes and walked slowly down the stairs and went towards the door before giving my step-mother an answer. I always knew my step-mother hated Koushaku. She never really had a legitimate reason to though. Ever since I first brought Koushaku to my house she had this look of pure distaste. My best guess for why my step-mom hated him so much was because she wanted me to be with someone that suited her taste, someone who was rich(which Koushaku was), handsome, charismatic, and burly. You know all that typical malarkey that everyone would just dream to have. Of course none of that stuff interested me. Plus, Koushaku was just my best friend, nothing more. I didn't understand why she'd have to always blow things out of the water.

"Nori, he's not awful and yes, I'm going to go see him. He's my friend. I don't see why you can't just accept that."

I knew it was coming from the moment I spoke my last word. My step-mother's face twisted into this look that could be compared to some kind of brutish animal. Her face turned red and she stomped over to me and grabbed a large chunk of my very long straight dark blue hair and brought my face close to hers.

"Yumi Lynn Rivers, I thought you were taught better than to talk back to your own mother. I am tired of you being around that low-life that you call a friend. He's no good I tell you!"

"You're not my mother and you don't even know him!-"

"ENOUGH!"

She then pushed me away roughly and turned away from me breathing slightly heavily. She was so furious her fists were white from clutching them so tightly.

"Just go to school."

Then just like that she stormed out of the room and the last thing I saw was the wave of her dark red sun dress that waved in the wind when she turned sharply away from me. I sighed heavily and tried to regain my composure. I was pretty used to my step-mother acting like this, she usually did. Sometimes, I thought she might have some kind of anger issues. I never liked my step-mother for obvious reasons. I believe the only reason she stays here in this household is because my dad is wealthy. I feel bad I have to speak so lowly of my family… I do love my father. And well, my real mom.

After that dilemma, I began walking down the same sidewalk I usually took to head to Koushaku's house then to the school. I walked for a little bit until I came up to the Chouno's residence. I saw two unfamiliar brawny body guards in suits standing still on each side of the front entrance. Hopefully, they would know who I was so I didn't have to go through the trouble of being interrogated on why I was on the property uninvited. I walked over casually and smiled sheepishly at the two men who were now staring me down like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"H-hello, would Koushaku be here at the moment?"

I asked sounding a little bit more pathetic than intended. The men stared at me and said nothing for an awkward moment. The man on the left looked over at the other guard then back at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yumi Rivers. I usually come here to walk with Koushaku to school whenever he's here."

Just then the door opened to the identical younger twin of Koushaku, Jirou. Usually, people would get these two confused but I always knew who my Koushaku was. I guess it's just one of those things you pick up on when you know someone for so long. Plus, Koushaku wouldn't give the ugly grimace that Jirou was giving me right now. Jirou was never a big fan of me, then again he never really liked his brother so I guess anyone who ever made any contact with his brother automatically placed them on Jirou's blacklist.

"Hi Jirou, is Koushaku here?"

Jirou's scowl turned into a nasty smirk. He eyed me and turned his head away from me uncaringly.

"I don't believe I know you."

I narrowed my eyes knowingly and knew Jirou was trying to play a dirty game with me. My eyes switched over to the two body guards who were now on a higher alert and looking at me with a menacing look.

"Jirou, don't play games with me. Is Koushaku here?"

I stated with obvious annoyance in my tone but I toned it down a bit because the two guards holding guns were making me a little on edge.

"Please, escort the girl off the property. Would you?"

I glared Jirou hard and gasped as the two guards walked over to me when Jirou ordered them to throw me out. I backed away and had a bad urge to tear Jirou's stupid smirk off of his face.

"Let her go."

A familiar voice ordered out sternly and I looked over to see Koushaku walking over from the side. Jirou rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother with a disapproving glance.

The body guards looked over at Koushaku and unhanded me and pushed me forward. I scowled and looked over at Koushaku. He sighed and walked past his brother giving him a dirty look that said "Don't you ever try that again." He walked down the steps and smiled lightly towards me.

"I apologize you had to put up with them."

I smiled sheepishly and waved it off. Jirou scoffed and turned his back away from us and walked back inside the house, losing interest now that his entertainment had been ruined by Koushaku.

"It's alright, isn't this a usual occurrence when Jirou is around?"

I stated in a joking way. He rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled lightly to himself.

"I presume, unfortunately."

I laughed slightly last time and quicken my pace in front of Koushaku.

"Come on, before we're late!"

"Humph, do you honestly, think anyone would notice anyways if we were?

I sighed loudly and grabbed on to Koushaku's arm.

"Who knows but let's not make assumptions!"

Koushaku made one last amused expression towards me until I dragged him along with me and arrived at school with him.

I sat next to Koushaku in homeroom and chatted idly towards him. He listened exceedingly and just smiled lightly at me and stayed pretty silent. But that's one of the qualities about Koushaku. He didn't really talk a whole lot but he always listened to me notably which sometimes made me feel like a chatter box because he didn't talk so much. Which in harsh reality I was usually the quieter one to other people. I even told him to tell me if I was ever talking his ear off but he would always tell me that he likes to hear me talk. It made me feel good but I still felt guilty deep inside which was probably silly, since Koushaku was telling me straight-forwardly that talking non-stop to him was actually favored.

As usual the day was passing by, thankfully quickly. I felt like a ghost walking the halls. But even I was acknowledged way more than Koushaku. Sometimes, I don't even think that people knew Koushaku existed even if he was in the same place as them. I looked over at Koushaku that sadly was assigned a different seat away from me in seventh period. He unlike me was working diligently on the work that was assigned. I for one should have been working but I was too busy lollygagging around and staring at Koushaku. I wonder sometimes if he ever felt awkward that I stared at him. I suppose he did the same thing when he was finished with his work or wasn't doing anything. I couldn't help but happen to notice that Koushaku was looking more pale than usual. (This was an unsettling thing since he was already as pale as snow.) He didn't seem like he was feeling that entirely well which he was regularly never well but he seemed less then "okay" right now. I glanced over at the clock and scowled seeing there was still quite a bit of time to go until class was over. I really wanted class to end so I could give Koushaku some of his medication that I generally carried around for him out of politeness. Poor, Koushaku always had to take so much medication! I must look like some kind of drug-addict with all the medication I carry around just for him. Good thing, there never are bag-checks here at the school. Or I could get kicked out for having so much medication on me that wasn't even mine.

I stared at Koushaku and really wanted to get his attention but he hadn't looked up once and it was irritating me to no end. He looked like he was going to pass out. I then had an idea that would probably get me in trouble if I was caught, but making sure Koushaku was okay was much more important to me. I took out my purple folder and started going through it and tore out a lined piece of paper and wrote the words "Are you okay?" on it and then wadded it up. I glanced over at the teacher who was busy typing away on his laptop. I then silently and quickly threw the wadded ball over at Koushaku's desk and luckily it landed on his desk unnoticed by the teacher. Koushaku's gaze broke from his work and he looked at the wadded ball and then looked up to find who the thrower was. His dark eyes scanned the room until they landed on me and I smiled sheepishly at him and made a pointing motion towards the wadded up paper. His expression turned slightly curious and he unfolded the paper and smoothed it out and then overlooked the paper. His expression seemed to dull at the words and he looked back over at me and nodded which I could tell was an absolute complete lie which bothered me even more. He always looked under the weather but this time he couldn't pass this off as the "I'm perfectly okay" façade. I never understood why he always said he was okay when he obviously wasn't. This was a usual thing that Koushaku did…

I rolled my eyes and attempted doing some of my work and I felt Koushaku's curious eyes on me throughout the rest of the class. How ironic…

When school had ended I walked over to Koushaku and put my hands on my hips and stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"You're such a liar! You are obviously not feeling well. Why do you always lie about that?"

Koushaku turned to me and had a blank expression that casually was his usual facial appearance. He sighed and turned away coughing slightly without a word. My eyes soften and I sighed while putting my hand out on to Koushaku's shoulder gently.

"I was worried about you in seventh period. You don't look good you know?"

Koushaku's eyes settled back on me and he didn't change his expression.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I don't like to worry you."

I scowled and looked at him with a sad smile.

"That makes me worry more that you try to hide it. We shouldn't have to hide anything from each other that's why we're best friends after all. I want you to seek me out if you need something, okay?"

I told him softly and he smiled lightly towards me.

"I know and I appreciate that."

I chuckled lightly and then put my messenger bag on to a ledge and began going through it for his medication. He watched me calmly and walked closer to me and seemed to watch my face as I went through my bag. I got out the truck load of medicines that he had to take and handed it over to him with a dumb smile.

"Bon appétit"

His lips curved up and he looked at me with a light smirk.

"Ha… very funny,"

He said sarcastically and then took the bottles from my hands and walked over to the water fountain and began placing the tablets in his mouth and swallowing them. I sat down on the ledge that my bag was on and watched him swallow the countless pills. I felt a pit of pity wash over me, watching him take all those mendicants. I sometimes wish I had the power to just snap my fingers and make it go away, but sadly that's not how reality worked. Koushaku seemed to have such a defective life-style. His family could be compared to completely outstanding idiocy, he always was ill from his disease that seemed to have no known permanent remedy, and he was almost like a ghost to people in life. Never seen or cared about.

How did he stay so sane in life when he seemed to have everything going against him? Koushaku was so strong in that way to me. I admired him in every aspect and I wished that I was able to be as strong-willed as him. But then again there was something I did not admire, I couldn't help but feel like he might be hiding something from me. Though we promised to tell everything to each other in any situation, sometimes I felt like Koushaku was holding back. And honestly, I'm not angry at him for it… I could never be truly angry at Koushaku. I just hope that if there really is something he's not telling me that maybe one day he would feel comfortable enough to tell me. I really dislike knowing that I can't help Koushaku with a situation he could be going through. I promised myself I'd always be his aide and at his side when he needed me. And I never was going to go against that commitment to him and myself. Not now, not ever…

"Hey, you…!"

My face scrunched up in confusion a little as I glanced over behind me to see two people running up to me. One was a boy with spiky brown hair and a rusty red eye color. He looked to be a 2nd year by the color on his band. He was also there with a girl that looked a little like him. She had long light brown hair and she was a 1st year. I looked at them with crossed arms and a slightly irritable expression.

"What do you want?"

I could feel Koushaku glancing over at us but not saying anything. Seemingly he was just analyzing the situation, as he usually did when someone talked to me that was not his self. The boy with brown spiky hair smiled at me and shoved a paper in my face.

"Have you seen this guy anywhere?"

I gave the boy another weird expression but took the paper from his hands and looked at it. The second my eyes were even able to focus on the paper I dropped the paper and put my hand to my mouth while holding back a laugh. The boy and girl tilted their heads as I fought back the urge to laugh like an idiot from that… Abomination of a drawling…

"Are you okay?"

The girl asked in a little voice. I still covered my mouth and put my head down fighting the urge so badly but even than I couldn't hold back slightly muffled snickers from myself.

"Uh, so have you seen him?"

The boy than asked while staring at me oddly. I looked over at him and couldn't hold it in anymore. I held my sides and began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I-Is this some kind of j-joke!"

I said through gaps in my laughter. The boy shook his head and picked up the paper from the ground.

"That made my day, seriously. Did you draw that?"

The 2nd year nodded and looked back at his drawling and then back at me. "Yes, I did. It's pretty cool isn't it? Anyways, have you seen him?"

Koushaku was now just staring at me, probably amused from how stupid I must have looked from laughing that hard but seriously. That picture was hysterical. I think it was suppose to be some creepy picture of Koushaku with that butterfly mask that he keeps around and loves so much. I didn't ever quite understand his obsession with that mask.

My obnoxious laughter died down and I glanced over at Koushaku who quickly began to turn back to what he was doing once I looked over at him.

"I don't know… why don't you ask him?"I stated with some unnecessary cheekiness while pointing my thumb back behind me at Koushaku, who was still taking his loads of medications.

The boy and girl turned their view from me over to Koushaku. He probably wasn't thrilled I directed their attention to him but I felt like pushing his buttons a little bit. That's the wonderful thing about being friends with someone so long. They can't hate you for picking on them a little.

"Um, hello can we ask you something?" the girl then implied while staring at Koushaku, who with much hesitance turned to look over at them.

"A moment please... Is it alright if I finish these first?" Koushaku replied blankly.

"Is he taking all of those?"

"Is it really okay for you to take that much…!"

Both the boy and girl were startled by the large amount of meds poor Koushaku had to take. Really I wanted to shove these two away but I was a little curious on why they were looking for him. Considering most people seemingly don't know he's around and existing in the world.

Koushaku finished the last of his pills and looked down slightly while closing his eyes irritably.

"Of course it's not okay. But if I don't take them my body won't last."

"Is your body weak?" the girl with the brown hair asked curiously.

"I suppose so… That aside, was there something you wanted?" Koushaku turned over to face them directly and still held his casual blank look and calm tone.

"Oh yeah, we're looking for a third year boarder who was absent from school for four days up until yesterday." The 1st year said with the "matter-of-fact" kind of tone to her voice.

I can't believe these two idiots didn't get the message before that the guy they're looking for is now speaking to them. Obviously, they're on the slow side of life.

"Up until we asked that girl over there nobody knew of such a person."

I scowled loudly and made sure those two dimwits heard it. Funny, how these two might have been annoying me more than they were Koushaku now. Then again it was hard to tell with Koushaku. He wasn't much for showing his emotion.

Koushaku looked down slightly in silence for a brief moment "Is that so? So no one like that exists, huh?"

That was my final straw, these two were just making Koushaku feel bad. I stormed over in front of them and stared at them both with a heated glare.

"I think it's a good time for you to both leave." I stated rudely while looking back and forth between the two.

"That must mean that this person is an invisible entity." Koushaku continued to speak while closing his eyes again. "Even though he's seen he just blends into the scenery. There's always one of those in any class. A classmate that nobody cares about, whether he's present or not. An existence with that type of feel… Pitiful isn't it?"

I looked over at Koushaku with a sad expression. I should have never let these two begin talking to him. I hated when Koushaku spoke about being alone and invisible. It's what I always tried to rid him of. Or at least the aloneness, Koushaku and I were alone together. But I was fine with it as long as it was with Koushaku. Maybe, Koushaku wanted more than that…

Koushaku continued to talk to the two. "Is there anything else you would like to know about that person?"

The boy walked forward and handed Koushaku the terribly creepy picture of what I obviously assumed to be Koushaku.

"A rough description of his characteristics and this composite sketch…"

Koushaku took the paper and froze with a repelling expression.

"A PENCIL FILLED WITH SOUL!" the 2nd year suddenly yelled loudly with excitement. If I could have slapped the kid in the face I would have done so at that very moment. The girl pushed the boy away and gave a sheepish expression. "No one like that could exist, right and if he did he would be a pervert?" she stated.

I felt myself choke on air as once again I felt a pit of humor boil up again but I didn't think it was quite the appropriate time to look like a stupid hyena again.

"You think so? If we we're just talking about the mask, I thought it was pretty cool." The boy said while looking over at the girl surprised. The girl gave an appalled expression "brother, your definition of cool is totally wrong!"

So that's why these two were both idiots. One was an idiot making the other an idiot. Runs in the blood I guess.

"NO… he's right!" Koushaku suddenly spoke up louder to someone that I've ever heard him speak. It was rather desperate sounding too if you'd ask me.

The girl gawked at Koushaku like he was a mad man. "EH…!?"

"This mask is magnificent….The butterfly is magnificent."

"Koushaku…?" I murmured while looking over at him oddly. He was acting really strange all of a sudden. Did I give him the right medication?

He looked over at me and then back at the sketch with a dreamy like smile. "From an ugly caterpillar that nobody cares about, transforming into a beautiful creature which people can't draw their eyes away from…"

I was worried about him… I knew Koushaku has always loved butterflies and even I had too. When we were young we used to always go to a hill that we called our own where it had a beautiful view. And if you were there at the right time. You could see so many butterflies flying around. That hill was always infested with them. It overlooked just a valley of green grass and flowers where the butterflies loved to fly and rest, especially during the spring. Koushaku and I never wanted to leave the place. It was certainly a sanctuary from all the stresses of the world. I still visit that hill a lot of nights to watch the stars. I haven't told Koushaku that I do still go there regularly. I don't know why I haven't yet…

"The papillon mask is a magnificent symbol of transformation."

I brought myself out of my own melancholy to look back over at Koushaku. He has an expression I couldn't quite place. And I usually could always read Koushaku by his eyes. Something was off, very off. I didn't speak because I didn't know what to say. It felt out of step and unnatural… So I just watched and waited what would come.

"Mahiro, it's almost lunch time, isn't it? The boy said with a serious tone to his sister named Mahiro.

"Y-yeah…" she responded while glancing over at her brother, "Go call Rokumasu and the others and get them to wait at the front gate," He continued. And with that Mahiro nodded and began to run off to go do what her brother asked of her. Now it was just Koushaku, the brother, and me standing there in an awkward silence. The brother soon broke the silence and began to speak once Mahiro was defiantly gone.

"I've lived here for a whole year since last year, but I've never seen your face."

"I told you didn't I..? He's an invisible entity." Koushaku replied calmly but continued to speak. "Always blending in with the scenery _… And now there's only two days left_." I turned my head to look at Koushaku.

"Two days?" I muttered in confusion more to myself than anyone. What in the world was he talking about now?

All of a sudden he doubled over slightly and coughed up blood. "Koushaku…!" I ran over to his side and put my arm around him. "A-are you alright! We should go, K-Koushaku…" I told him now alertly. His sickness was getting worse. His medication could only do so much… I prayed over and over in my head that he'd be okay. I don't know what I would do without him.

Koushaku pushed me away lightly. "It's alright…" he told me quietly. "N-no, you're not okay…" I looked down in frustration and Koushaku began speaking again to the boy while ignoring me.

"A weak caterpillar without even the strength to protect his own life… But he's found it."

I was so confused nothing was making any sense anymore. Koushaku was defiantly not okay and he was acting so weirdly. I felt my heart racing and it all got worse as he pulled the butterfly mask from out of his shirt. He had been holding that thing this whole time? I knew he loved that mask but now I was questioning just what the value of it meant to him.

"The great power of alchemy: that means to transform magnificently!" Koushaku smirked and put on the pink and purple mask that he called the papillon mask. All I could do was watch while consumed in confusion. I felt like the Koushaku I knew wasn't even really there anymore… And this sudden talk about alchemy…My father performs alchemy and is interested in it though he's only known as a botany scientist publicly. (That's why he's so wealthy) My father always tried to get me into alchemy because it has been a family tradition since forever. But I suppose I didn't take as much interest in it as I should of. Because now I wish I did understand. Though I don't think it would still help me much in this scenario.

"Arms al-"I looked over at the brother, he looked like he was about to attack Koushaku but Koushaku interrupted him as he pulled out a green and black pill. "Stop right there." Before he kept speaking to the boy he looked over at me. "Yumi…you should probably go for awhile."

I looked at him like he was insane. "Are you mad? I'm not going anywhere!"

Koushaku paused and then sighed and nodded slightly while looking away from me "So be it then…"

"T-That is!" the brother gasped and froze on the spot.

Koushaku looked back at the boy and smirked largely "That's right, it's the antidote to the homunculus matter. I made it to be used as a countermeasure in case any accidents occurred during the experiments. So this is a one-of-a-kind valuable. I've finished my last experiment, so this is no longer of any use to me, but without this your friend will become a homunculus is two days, right?"

Homunculi… My father told me stories of those monsters when I was a little girl. But as any child I believed it for a short time, kind of like Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, etc. But as I grew older I stopped believing in it. It's only a story to scare amateur alchemists from doing bad things with alchemy. Something like that can't be real. They're just myths… right?

I was shaking now, I was right… Koushaku was holding back something from me. He promised to never keep secrets from each other. But what was right in front of me proved that there was something hidden and locked away that Koushaku never told me. All this talk of experiments, alchemy, and homunculi suddenly. I didn't know what to make of all of it. I was just so confused… and slightly hurt. Why would he keep this from me? I'm his best friend… I've always told him everything…

"So how about trading this for your Kakugane?" Koushaku said and I could tell it sent shivers down the spine of the boy.

"The product of alchemy which is on the same with homunculus, I've heard of it, but after I saw it myself the other day, I wanted to research it. How about it? If you don't need it, then I'll just throw this down the drain. Later, even if you need it, it takes time to refine, so it'll be too late by then."

Koushaku paused again and stared at the boy intently with a taunting smirk,

"So…_what-will-you-do_…?" Koushaku separated word from word slowly. All I could do was watch and when this was over. I would attempt to get answers…

"There's no way I'll hand this over!" the boy yelled at Koushaku and glared him venomously.

"I knew it would be this way. It's obvious that one would immediately be disadvantaged by handing their weapon over. Even for me, my life comes before all else."

"That's not it! If I hand over the Kakugane, I'll die, so even if I get the antidote, in the end I won't be able to get it to Tokiko!" The boy stated firmly still glaring Koushaku.

Koushaku watched him and gave him an uncertain expression, "what are you talking about? Tell me."

"I died because my heart was pierced by a homunculus that you made, but with the Kakugane that Tokiko gave me to replace my heart, I came back to life. That is why the Kakugane in my chest is my new life!"

Koushaku suddenly froze and his face changed to complete and utter shock. I wasn't too far from a shocked state either. By what I got out of that, Koushaku made a homunculus or something and it had killed this boy and this Kakugane thing that they are talking about saved his life? T-that's impossible… Nothing can bring back someone from the dead. My father even told me that not even the greatest alchemists can bring back life…

T-that's why he was never able to bring back… m-mom… T-this is madness…! It was almost hard to stand here and listen to it. I felt like such an alien… I felt like I didn't even know anything about Koushaku anymore.

All of a sudden Koushaku grinned from ear to ear, it was almost scary. "Life… a new life…? For the Kakugane to have that type of power…! You attained a new life so easily?!" Koushaku stated in some morbid kind of excitement and fascination. He got himself so worked up he began coughing up blood again.

The boy with brown hair groaned and muttered to himself, "This guy is dangerous!"

"K-Koushaku…P-please…" I wanted to do something. I wanted to help him… I didn't know what was going on but I knew Koushaku was getting worse and I had to do something, which I had to do. I was about to go back over and hold on to Koushaku but he looked up from coughing and looked over at the boy with an expression that seemed almost crazed. "Hand it over… Give me that new life!" Koushaku began charging over towards the boy. I stood there with wide eyes and put my hands to my mouth. I couldn't even comprehend this.

"Countless people have been killed by the homunculi you created, so why should I give you a new life?! You don't just say whatever you want to!"

Countless people…? Koushaku killing people…? It can't be true… It-it can't be…

The boy soon brought back his fist and punched Koushaku straight in the face and brought Koushaku straight to the ground into unconsciousness.

"OH MY GOD…! KOUSHAKU..!"

"… Uh oh…! I-I got carried away." The boy muttered again as I ran over to Koushaku's side. A girl in a blue and white school uniform that wasn't our school's uniforms with short blue hair and golden eyes and a long scar that ran across her nose appeared and caught the pill that Koushaku had dropped when he was punched to the ground.

"Tokiko!" the boy stated in surprise as she looked over at him.

I kneeled by Koushaku and lifted his upper body enough to hug him tightly. I tried to get a response from him but he was out cold. "Koushaku, wake up! P-please..!" I brushed some of his black stray hair to the side. I can't believe that boy just knocked Koushaku out! He wouldn't get away with that, not on my watch!

"That's the homunculus antidote…" All of a sudden the girl named Tokiko threw the pill to the side with a bored expression. "What a pity, it's a fake. Not even insecticide, the real thing is an injection you inject into the matter itself."

"Kazaki… Who is she?" the girl then said while looking over at me.

"Oh that's… That's um… a girl…"

"Obviously, she's a girl. But why is she HERE?"

I snapped at her with a glare, "How dare you do this to him! You two will pay for this!"

"A girlfriend…?"

I paled and felt my cheeks go red. I glared her harder if possible, "N-no! We are friends! Best friends! I-I don't know what's going on but you two aren't going to get away with this!"

"Uh-huh, I don't think you are just quite aware of what your friend there has done," Tokiko said with a smart-ass attitude.

"Honestly, I don't care what he's done. He's my best friend and HE just knocked him out cold!" I shot back with angrily with venom dripping in my voice.

"You should have knocked her out too," she then implied while turning over to Kazaki. Kazaki shrugged slightly with a sheepish grin. I looked down at Koushaku as I had his head placed on my lap. "Please wake up…"

"Well I guess you did one thing right. You did a fine job getting the papillon mask."

Kazaki nodded and looked over at Koushaku as I kept trying to wake him up but I knew deep down I wasn't going to be able too.

"It's a little weird though. For an evil boss, he's pretty weak." Kazaki said to Tokiko. "Obviously, this guy hasn't had any battle training like I have. Besides the fact he can produce homunculus, he's just a human."

Tokiko paused and then looked over at me. "We're going to be taking him you know."

"Absolutely not…! You've done enough!" I hissed.

"Look… Hand him over without trouble or there will be trouble," Tokiko stated bluntly while crossing her arms and staring at me.

"Then I guess we're going to have trouble…" I stated while crossing my arms and closing my eyes while still keeping Koushaku's head on my lap.

"Alright then…"

….

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Kazaki picked me up suddenly and I started flailing in his arms.

"Wow, you barely weigh anything…"

**"LET ME GO, RIGHT NOW!"**

"Oh boy… She's going to be a joy…" Tokiko muttered.


	2. Questions and no Answers

And so there I was. The loyal, brave, heroine Yumi Rivers tied up in a corner with a gag in my mouth in a dark secluded room. And these two are calling themselves the good guys! I sat there for a good twenty minutes fidgeting and squirming to get free from the bonds but that didn't seem to be working out to the best of my abilities. Three people walked in to my surprise. It seemed like Koushaku was awake but unfortunately the two brats were still holding us hostage!

Koushaku looked over at me with a slightly shocked expression. "I hope you don't expect me to tell you anything with her bound like that." He said with much distaste.

Tokiko looked over at me and rolled her eyes. "Do we really have too? She's so annoying."

I growled and glared Tokiko down as much as I could. I could really make that saying "if looks could kill" saying true if I glared any harder.

Koushaku just gave an unpleasant look and sat down on a chair in the middle of the room. Kazaki walked over to me and took out my gag, I tried to bite him but he pulled his hand away too quickly.

"She tried to bite me!" Kazaki squealed while holding his hand back like it was harmed.

Tokiko just rolled her eyes once more and looked at Koushaku. "We're not unbinding her yet. First we want answers."

I sat there and glared Kazaki and looked over at Tokiko. "Once I get out of these binds… You're… You're going to regret it…!"

"I'm sure." Tokiko murmured sarcastically and kept watching Koushaku to make sure he didn't try anything. Kazaki walked over to Tokiko's side and also watched Koushaku. "She's like an animal! She tried to bite me!"

"It's a shame she missed." Koushaku muttered lowly while sending an irritable look at Kazaki.

After a minute or two they began to start interrogating Koushaku. I listened in and at first it started normally. Apparently, Tokiko had taken records of Koushaku and learned a little about him. Koushaku told them everything the illness, his absence, his life at school… He was so free to speak.

I know I would if in his place, would have been too stubborn to even tell them my name… Suddenly, Tokiko asked Koushaku a question I was curious to learn also.

How did he learn alchemy?

He told them that he learned it from his great-great-grandfather's research who founded a western trade about a half a century ago. He found the research in his house storage and that it took him three years to complete… Three years… How long have I truly been clueless about any of this?

Kazaki then asked him why he was making the homunculi. Another valid question, I would want to know. Tokiko than interrupted as rude as that girl is. She said she already knew and something about her suspicions being confirmed when she saw one of his experiments, apparently. But what sent a chill down my very spine was when she stated the words.

"He wants to turn himself into a homunculus."

I could feel Koushaku's eyes burning into me when she said that and I had fidgeted a lot more than intended. Why… Why would he want to become one of those…Monsters? If for saying if they were actually real creatures. Koushaku was perfect the way he is… I-I didn't understand… I couldn't… But then something made more sense as Tokiko kept talking. She stated that homunculi have the ability to regenerate themselves. Could Koushaku really be aiming towards this to run away from his illness? Is it his fear of being completely gone from the world that is driving him to this solution? Did Koushaku want to become some kind of immortal being? The more I heard the more questions began to develop in my mind.

I didn't even notice it because I was so lost in thought. Tears were literally falling down my face. I was crying and I didn't even realize it. Koushaku stared at me with his blank expression. I couldn't even look over at him… I just knew he was staring at me. I could always feel that certain feeling when he was watching me, especially now. What was running through that mind of his? There were so many questions and no answers.

I knew that the mind and body of a homunculus is completely different than a human. Their mind and body become something new. Improved but yet destroyed all at the same time. If Koushaku were to become this, Koushaku would not be Koushaku anymore. And I wouldn't let that happen!

But my attention was brought back as Tokiko said another thing that perked my interest.

"There is one type of homunculus that is an exception."

Koushaku still looked at me and replied to Tokiko's statement, I grew enough courage to look over at him. It was now some immense kind of eye to eye contact.

"Correct… This is my aim, the ultimate…human type homunculus."

There was some kind of hope in his eyes, almost a pride that seemed to be burning in those purple hued eyes of his. He looked at me like he was excited for something to come. A secret… Not forever hidden but something else? I couldn't quite confirm anything that I saw. I felt so detached and confused towards Koushaku. I was always able to read him by the eyes, have I lost the ability? I didn't know, no answers were answered but mostly turned to question. I knew Koushaku was hiding something from me. And I still believe he is but I don't know what it is. But the way he looks at me. It's like he wants me to know. It's so puzzling.

Koushaku then talked about this greater being, this human type homunculus, a super human as he called it. He talked about it but I just felt myself becoming over-whelmed I looked down at my bonded handed as I tore my eyes away from Koushaku's.

"If you're a homunculus, you'll eat humans." Kazaki suddenly said. I snapped my head back up and memories of my father's stories rushed into my head once again. I was always terrified of homunculi because I heard they feasted on humans. And just as I was when I was a little girl, I felt my body tense up and fear began to rush through my body. My best friend couldn't turn into this! I wouldn't let him!

"I want to live… I told you that everyone value's his live above all else. I'll do anything in order to be able to live. What about you?" Koushaku said and looked over at Kazaki. "You died once, didn't you? If you don't want to live, then you should just die. You, who merely exist, are telling me to die like this, to accept my illness as fate and just die?

"Die." Tokiko stated all of a sudden. I looked over at her as so did everyone else. "You won't become a superhuman anyway. I'm going to destroy it right now."

Koushaku suddenly stood up and reached out desperately, "STOP, IT'LL BE FINISHED IN JUST TWO DAYS USING THAT I CAN TRANSFORM FROM A CATERPILLAR INTO A BUTTERFLY, THAT'S MY NEW LIFE!"

Once again something else happened that was unexpected. A rocket hum began roaring loudly and shaking the whole room. Part of the ceiling crashed in and a large almost familiar man with blonde hair and red eyes with giant black wings hovered in. He grabbed the experiment of Koushaku's and then threw the experiment over to him.

"Are you alright, Master?" the large bird like man said while standing in front of Koushaku protectively.

"Alchemic warriors, how dare you treat my Master like this!" The man snarled at Tokiko and Kazaki. I just sat there still in bonds frozen from what just happened.

"It seems the tables have turned… Girl, become a monster and die! I will become a superhuman and live!" Koushaku shouted with that crazed look again filling his eyes.

"Whether it's a monster or a superhuman, I'll stop it!" Kazaki stated firmly while watching Koushaku and the bird like man carefully.

Koushaku stood up calmly and glared Kazaki, "Stop me? I see, so you're telling me to just die as well."

"That's not it! How could I simply let you die? For all the people you've sacrificed up until now, atone for your sins, and live until the very last day of your life!" Kazaki shouted but Koushaku said nothing.

"Master, leave this to me. Please hurry and escape. What do you want to do about the girl in the corner?"

Koushaku looked over at me and then back at the tall bird man. "Leave her."

Suddenly, the bird man with red eyes grabbed on to Kazaki and Tokiko with its large metal like hands. "Don't underestimate me. Prepare to die." And then another blast was heard and the bird man flew up as quickly as light while still holding the two and disappeared. Koushaku looked over at me and started walking over calmly.

Saying I was lost for words was an understatement at this point. "You look so confused. I suppose it's understandable." Koushaku said while kneeling in front of me. I stared at him with my bright amber eyes and just shook my head as my lips trembled to find words to even say. Koushaku smiled slightly and began untying me from the binds that I had been put under. "Koushaku…" I was the only thing I could muster up… I was scared and most defiantly perplexed. "Things will start to make sense soon. I promise." He said and helped me up from the corner I had been so grandly been laying in for what seemed like forever.

"W-who was that? Or m-maybe… what was that?" I finally said speaking a full but breathy sentence. Koushaku looked behind him and grabbed my hand and began walking away with me obviously following. "That was Washio, my homunculus that I had created. You shouldn't be seeing those two again after he's finished with them." Koushaku was walking past and trudging me along on this epic adventure. I had no idea where he was taking me but at this point everything felt like a mystery.

"I'm a little more than confused Koushaku." I muttered. He chuckled lightly and we took the back door out away from the crowd that was at the entrance of the building. "I had a feeling," he said and looked back at me while still holding my hand and finally we paused for a moment. "Where are we going? Uh, sorry for bombarding you with all these questions..." I was expecting him to let go of my hand but seemingly he forgot to do that.

He made a perturbed expression and looked away slightly. "I'm not completely sure."

"Now you're sounding like clueless, me! You're the one with all the answers when you say you're not sure…-Then- Then what, do we do!? Ugh… what a day…." I groaned and brushed some of my long hair from my face. Koushaku chuckled again. At this point it felt good to be on his side. I don't think I wanted to deal with that muscular bird guy we just had dropped in, literally.

"I'll come up with something." Koushaku stated and was looking around a lot. Probably, because he was nervous some stranger would pop up.

"I would let you go to my place with open arms. But unfortunately, I don't think Nori would be all happy and cuddly about that idea."

Koushaku glanced at me with a smirk. Somehow, I still had some talent to make him smile in some kind of dumb way of mine (Especially, since we were in such a stressful situation). So I guess he hasn't decided to go completely psycho killer like Kazaki was making it sound like.

"Um, I'm kind of getting the idea you're making evil, crazy, homunculi or whatever, but what is this thing about two days thing or something." I asked feeling really stupid but I suppose I wasn't going to be answered if I didn't ask. Koushaku once again looked at me in amusement, probably from how dumb I sound right now.

"You'll find out... In two days." Koushaku said and he said that just to piss me off, I know it! He's getting me back for making those two siblings speak to him! If I would have just never been pushing his buttons this might have never happened!

"I was thinking maybe I could find out before those two days." I stated with an annoyed tone.

"That would ruin the surprise then. You'll know soon enough but I think I have an idea on where to go. Follow me."

"Of course I'll follow you! Not like I have anything else to do!" I said in a sarcastic tone though in a sense I wasn't being sarcastic. It's true… I really didn't have anything else to do.

"Aren't you being a smart- aleck today?" Koushaku said as we started walking to God knows where.

"It's the stress. It's getting to me…" I whined and Koushaku rolled his eyes.

"Cute." Koushaku smirked.

"I'll show you cute…." I muttered "dangerously".

And at the end of the day even though I find out my best friend is some kind of evil genius homunculi master and he could be hiding something from me that could truly alter the space and time continuum for all I know. I still act like a complete usual idiot around him, just as always. Sometimes, I wonder how he puts up with me… I guess that's what best friends are truly for. Even during these stressful times…


	3. Metamorphosis

**(A/N: ._. I keep forgetting to speak... I'm going to admit this fic is kinda personal to me since Yumi is a special OC of mine. And hell I have the biggest fucking crush on Papillon, I cannot begin to fathom a way to explain. He is my favorite anime character of all time. I don't know but something about him I just really connect with. I know he's goofy and OH SO flamboyant but there is more than that. He's a really awesome character. I'm sad there is not more love for him! But that is okay... MORE FOR MYSELF mwahaha xD)**

_Chapter III_  
_Metamorphosis_

* * *

It has been two days since the incident with Washio and the two alchemic warriors. Koushaku has been very silent the past days. Even I couldn't really get him to speak too much. And none of the many questions I've had hovering in my mind were answered either. My only reassurance that he was okay was by his eyes. They still held that hopeful look to them. Whatever Koushaku was planning it was very important to him. What worried me was what this really could be. Was this that thing about turning into a homunculus? Koushaku also is making this out to sound like a gift of some sort. As if I have something to do with it. I was not sure about what the events held for today but I knew it was going to be another day like that day two days ago. Koushaku also had found a place he was staying the past two days. I tried to convince him to stay with me but he didn't want to get me in trouble with my step-mother. Koushaku seemed very solemn but excitement gleamed in his eyes as he found me this evening. He took me to the place he was staying and it was some place to do with his great -great-grandfather.

Koushaku walked into the building with me and the most notable thing when I walked in was the two strange devices in the room. I walked over with a curious expression, "What are these? They look like they're out of some sci-fi-movie," I tried joking and looking back at Koushaku.

Koushaku smiled lightly which he had not really done the past two days. "Only three and a half hours left." He stated calmly but somehow it sounded slightly detached.

I cocked my head slightly and looked back at them. "You still can't tell me what they are? You told me in two days you would have told me. It's been two days now." Koushaku nodded but didn't say anything to much of my frustration.

I sighed and stared at him as my eyes narrowed slightly. "Koushaku, you're acting really strange."

"Am I?" he said very quietly, almost eerily.

"Yes, you are…" I paused for a good long moment and spoke up again, "Do you... Do you need to talk about anything? I'm always here Koushaku, you can tell me anything. You know that… right?"

He nodded and just smiled lightly again. It was like pulling teeth to get a real response from him recently.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and there was one of the people I never expected to show up.

Kazaki Muto…

"I've found you, Chouno." Kazaki said through his heavy breathing. He must have been running a lot to be sounding so exhausted.

"You are… Muto..!" Koushaku gawked over at Kazaki in shock. All of a sudden the two just started screaming at each other.

"CHOUNO..!"

"MUTO…!"

"Rivers…?" I muttered my last name in confusion as the two decided to yell each other's last names. Once again I can't help but find a chance to say something dumb.

The two all of a sudden collapsed on the ground in pools of blood. "EH, KOUSHAKU…!?" I squealed in hysteria as I ran over to Koushaku's side. (This sure has been happening a lot.) I glanced over at the cell phone that was between them. I could hear that annoying girl that was with Kazaki two days ago having a fit. Why couldn't have she died? Does life hate me that much?

All of a sudden Kazaki was able to pull himself up and snatched the cell phone up, "I found him, Tokiko. Just as you predicted, the only place Chouno could return was his great-great-grandfather's alchemy research facility. This warehouse that houses the research facility is Chouno's last resort."

Thankfully, I was able to help pull Koushaku back up and he started coughing slightly. Why couldn't Kazaki and his annoying girlfriend just leave us alone! Koushaku muttered a thank you and then looked over to Kazaki with a deep glare.

"You're alive… That means you defeated, Washio?"

"Yeah…He worried about you to the very end…" Kazaki said with a soft expression.

"So what…? If he's unable to fulfill his purpose, then he's nothing but trash."

I even had to admit that was pretty cold on Koushaku's part. But I didn't know really what to think, Koushaku had that crazed look in his eyes again. That look I wasn't particularly accustomed too and sure didn't like.

"Hand over the antidote and the homunculus matter." Kazaki stated bluntly.

"I can give you the antidote, but not these!" Koushaku said while looking down darkly.

"These?" Kazaki muttered to himself in confusion.

"If I don't have these, it won't be long before I succumb to this illness and die… And then…" Koushaku clutched his fists tightly as he kept looking down almost painfully. I was again put in a position where all I could do was watch and wait, I hated it.

"I can't let you become a homunculus like this. I've decided that I won't allow any more sacrifices." Kazaki said and then listened to Tokiko talking on the cell phone. But I was so consumed by watching Koushaku. I've never seen him so angry… So much hatred and desperation, it was painful to even me.

"Chouno whether you become a homunculus or remain human, at this rate you'll die alone. You're separating yourself from everyone and the very one person who cares about you." Kazaki said and while glancing over at me. I felt myself shiver and look down from his words… Koushaku wouldn't die alone. I don't care how much he pushes everyone away…Even me.

"Even your grave will have no flowers, nor incense."

"Who cares…?" Koushaku seethed.

"No one will carry you in their memories."

I was about to yell at Kazaki for saying such bullshit! Kazaki was ticking me off! But Koushaku spoke before I was able to say anything.

"I don't care what happens after I die!"

"Koushaku…" I muttered softly while looking at him helplessly.

"Chouno, if you swear to make it up to those you've sacrificed, then I'll…"

"Y-You'll what?" Koushaku spoke with bitterness.

"What of it?" all of a sudden a familiar voice spoke from the door frame. It was Jirou and some of his bodyguards. "How he dies has nothing to do with you." One of Jirou's bodyguards charged forward and grabbed Kazaki and held him from behind.

"You're a hypocrite aren't you?" Jirou said while pointing at Kazaki mockingly. One of the body guards stormed over to me and grabbed me from behind and Koushaku.

"H-Hey let me go!" I growled and tried kicking backwards at the guy to hit him in the groin but to my luck he somehow avoided it and hit my head slightly. "OW, you're going to regret that!"

"Oh, how am I not surprised you'd be here too." Jirou implied while looking over at me smugly. "Always following him around like a lost little pup." I just glared Jirou and kept trying to struggle free but it was pretty much hopeless. The guy holding me down was way stronger than me.

"What do you want, Jirou?" Koushaku stated in frustration.

"What..? You still haven't given him Father's message? I've been officially named as the family's successor." Jirou said arrogantly as he walks over to Koushaku.

"Something like that no longer has anything to do with me." Koushaku said with a "matter-of-fact" tone.

Jirou grabbed on to his hair and pulled his head up slightly. "Oh really…? But you know it's very important to me." Jirou pulled his head closer and started raising his voice at poor Koushaku. "Born into the Chouno Family, just as you were, I've always been treated as a spare just because I was born a year after you. Normal education, normal school, normal life… I was named without even being granted the suffix "-shaku", which carries the pride of our great-great-grandfather, as the second son, I simply have the ordinary name "Jirou". Until you fell ill, I was nothing more than a caterpillar crawling on the ground!"

"Get off of him Jirou!" I yelled and tried to make another poor attempt in getting free.

Koushaku just stared at Jirou blankly and replied, "Well then, you must be satisfied now."

Jirou let go of Koushaku and turned away from him and started to walk away towards both of Koushaku's devices, "that's why having you recover now would be troublesome for me." Jirou said and then picked up the flasks with something in them and held them up like a bully holding up a toy away from a small child. Koushaku's eyes widen as he held them in front of him so tauntingly. I could see the pain and desperation build in his eyes.

"I didn't understand what you two were talking about before, but these can save you, right brother?" Jirou spat out provokingly as he waved the flasks, back and forth in his hand.

Koushaku shifted uncomfortably and tried to struggle free and yelled at Jirou loudly, "Idiot, stop! They only need a little more time before their complete!" Jirou smirked and dropped both of them to the ground and stomped on one of them as hard as he could. Jirou started laughing like the maniac he is and Koushaku screamed in horror. Jirou then stepped forward and started punching him in the face over and over again.

"NO, STOP IT! JIROU YOU BETTER STOP THIS YOU DAMN MANIAC!" I yelled and tried putting all my dead-weight into moving forward to free myself but the bodyguard held me back. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! P-PLEASE…!" I began sobbing uncontrollably as Jirou the heartless bastard kept hitting him and hitting him without mercy.

"What's wrong, Rivers? Upset that he's going to die and there's nothing you poor pathetic bitch can do about it!" Jirou cackled wickedly like a mad man. I struggled to even see them as my tears were so severe I was blinded by them. "Y-you heartless bastard…!" I cried out while trying to throw myself out of the man's grip.

"Nobody needs a person like you! The world is better off without you!" Jirou said as he jabbed Koushaku in the face again. I literally threw myself to the ground and the man had to struggle to pull me back up. "S-stop…! J-Just stop, please! Leave Koushaku alone..!" I pleaded but there was no getting through to that disgusting devil.

Koushaku was beaten to the floor and Jirou stood above him with a nasty satisfied smirk, "is he dead already?"

"N-no...T-those were made so that we could be together…Nothing to stop us…" Koushaku muttered weakly and painfully to himself. He looked up slightly to the best of his abilities and looked over at the homunculus matter that had fallen out of one of the flasks that had not been smashed to pieces.

"C-come…!" Koushaku yelled towards it. "You are another me, more than anyone else, more than anything else, you want to live!" Koushaku called for it in desperation.

Jirou and his guards look shocked but I couldn't help but be shocked too. What was Koushaku talking too?

"If so, then come become a homunculus…And be reborn as a magnificent papillon!"

As soon as Koushaku said the last word the homunculus matter that Koushaku was speaking too shot right towards Koushaku and right into his forehead, in reaction throwing him back by the intense impact.

I gasped in horror and stared with my heart racing a thousand miles per hour. What just happened?

But as Koushaku fell back he didn't touch the floor, he pulled himself back forwards and all of a sudden his clothes just evaporated into nothing and all that was left was his… black underwear that ironically had a purple butterfly on it… What the hell?

"Huh…? W-what just happened?" Jirou's eyes widen as he stuttered in distress.

I watched even though my face was as red as possible, it was good thing it was a dark room. Koushaku extended his hand towards Jirou and put his hand on his head and lifted him up off of his feet. "Muto, you said you wouldn't allow any more sacrifices, right…?"

"Too bad..." All at once Jirou was sucked right into Koushaku's hand! H-how was that even possible!?

My eyes widen and the man holding me dropped his hold on me and stepped backwards away from Koushaku. I fell down roughly and watched Koushaku suck Jirou into oblivion!

"As dark as the devil and as scorching as hell, and as sweet as a kiss... Is this the taste of humans…?" Koushaku stated in some kind of morbid ecstasy. Had he just… Eaten Jirou…?

Koushaku… H-he became…He became a…homunculus…

I started backing away on the ground and into a corner away from Koushaku. Was he going to eat us all!? I-I never felt so afraid…So afraid…Of my own best friend…Koushaku…

Abruptly, Koushaku reached down and pulled the papillon mask from his black thong like underwear and then put it onto his face.

"With this it's complete…_Papillon_!" Koushaku yelled while speaking the word "papillon" with much love and excitement.

Everyone but me gave a disgusted expression and the guards pulled out their pistols. I looked over at them and started shaking in the corner like a pathetic wimp. But I was more terrified for my life than I have ever been.

"You pervert!" the guards spat out glaring Koushaku and pointing their guns in his direction.

"Well said..! Now I've completely turned into a pervert!" Koushaku smirked in their direction. At this point everything I knew about Koushaku seemed to have vanished without a trace. This was so far from what I ever imagined Koushaku to…act like. The guards started shooting at Koushaku and I covered my eyes with my long purple jacket sleeves. I couldn't watch…! K-Koushaku….They were going to kill him! And yet still I was useless to do anything but cower like a… _lost pup_…

Koushaku twirled around mockingly on spot as he seemed to be enjoying himself far too much as they shot at him. The bullets simply reflected off of him and not even a dent was left. I couldn't believe my frightened eyes as I looked back at him… He was invincible.

"It unexpectedly hurt a bit, but…**I…Feel…Great!"** Koushaku grinned as they continued to shoot at him desperately. Soon the guns ran out of ammo and the guards' expressions said it all. They were scared for their lives now.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" They screamed and then tried to run away.

"Not a monster…! A superhuman..!" Koushaku said and jumped and flew across the air gracefully and blocked their escaped. He put his hands on both of them and they both began being sucked in like Jirou was. He was eating them too! Now it was just me and Kazaki left!

Koushaku turned to Kazaki and kept smirking and pulled his hand up and his nails were razor sharp. He threw his hand forward at Kazaki and slashed him with his nails. Kazaki fell to the ground with a loud scream. I wanted to run but I knew it would be useless. Koushaku could kill me if he wanted too. My life was in Koushaku's hands and there was nothing I could do about it. I could only sit there and cower in a corner praying that Koushaku wouldn't kill or eat me. Kazaki pulled himself back up and yelled "Busou renkin!" but nothing happened and Koushaku chuckled and jumped back at him and slashed him once again severely. Kazaki fell to the ground in a puddle of his own crimson blood.

"The battle has been decided!" Koushaku then said. "This body really does use up a lot of energy. I should fill my stomach first, until 12 o'clock… 3 hours until that girl turns into a homunculus. Stay there and drown in your own helplessness." Koushaku stated while looking over at the clock then at Kazaki. But then too much of my misfortune he looked over at me…I was going to die…

"Why you look so scared!" Koushaku stepped right in front of me and kneeled down to my level on the ground.

"D-Don't eat me! P-please…" I pleaded and closed my eyes tightly. Awaiting something bad to happen but nothing came but Koushaku's laughter.

"Eat you…? Now that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard you say." I hesitantly opened my yellow eyes and stared at him still fearfully. "Hm, things didn't go just as planned but it's something I can now fix!" Koushaku reached for my arm and I was expecting him to suck me up like the other guys but instead he just pulled me up to my feet.

"You shouldn't look so afraid. Do you honestly think I'd do anything bad to you...Hmm?" Koushaku spoke with coolness to his voice.

"Y-you're a…-"

"Yes, I am! Wonderful isn't it..? Now you'll never have to worry about those bothersome medications again. And nobody will ever bother you again without me getting involved and they'll regret that. See, Yumi? This is a good thing...But I suppose I could understand how you're a little shaken up. But I promise this is all for the better!" Koushaku said excitedly, I just stared at him and could feel my face warm up again once I realized how close he brought me to him and how he's well… without much clothing at the moment.

Koushaku seemed to notice and he smirked, "Do you like what you see?" I gasped in horror and pulled myself back and felt my head get woozy from embarrassment. W-was Koushaku j-just hitting on me!? Koushaku chuckled and grabbed my hand and looked at my ring finger. "You still have it." Koushaku stated randomly while he looked at the ring on my finger. I looked back at Koushaku and couldn't hide the redness of my face. I looked down at my hand that he was still holding and gulped slightly.

"Y-yes… W-why wouldn't I?" Koushaku smiled widely, "Do you remember how you got that?" I froze and if it were possible blushed more. (And let's say blue hair and a red face look terribly ridiculous.) I thought back to the time I had gotten that ring. It was a long, long time ago when Koushaku and I were just little kids and didn't know any better. Koushaku had purposed to me when we we're a lot younger and gave me this ring. I-It was just a silly thing little kids did… N-Nothing more…

"So if you think about it you've been my betrothed for a very, very long time." Koushaku mused and snickered and I just felt so fainthearted. W-why was Koushaku doing this to me!?

"We were just little kids… I-it was just some… dumb thing…" I stuttered trying to find a way out of this embarrassment.

His mouth dropped to a frown, "dumb was it? I don't think it was." Koushaku said while watching my reaction. I just shook my head with a blush and didn't know what to say.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, you know." Koushaku smirked again and suddenly lifted me up in his arms in a bridal style. "A-Ah, Koushaku...What are you doing now?!"

"I have a little business to take care of but I was pretty sure you'd want to come along!" Koushaku said and started running out of the building and towards the direction of the Chouno residence. Not too long after we arrived there and Koushaku let me down at his side.

"You can wait here if you like… Or watch. Whatever, you feel like doing. Though I'd prefer if you'd at least stick around for me..." Koushaku said and smiled at me brightly.

"What are you going to do…?" I asked in a feeble tone.

"Watch and find out~!" Koushaku taunted me and started walking forward towards the entrance of the residence where two guards stood. As he advanced forward, guards picked up on his presence they started commenting and thinking he was Jirou…Those idiots…

Koushaku put his two hands out and started sucking up both of them at the same time. What in the world was he doing! I rushed forward and stupidly ran right into Koushaku from behind. He snickered before turning around to lift me up. "You just can't keep your hands off of me can you?" he said in a smooth voice. I felt my face grow red again and I shook my head roughly.

"N-no…! Koushaku, you can't just go and…Eat everyone!"

"And why not…? Not like they have any importance to you." Koushaku said and put me down lightly on to my feet.

"B-but…"

Koushaku just smirked at me and ruffled my blue hair slightly and began walking forwards and deeper into the residence. I sighed loudly and knew I couldn't just stand here so I followed after him, though I had a feeling it wouldn't be any good. Koushaku slashed the doors open with his nails and the guards inside heard and started looking to find Koushaku. I snooped behind watching as I hid behind a pillar. Though I thought I could stay low behind but Koushaku grabbed me and started pulling me forward by his side. "E-Eep..!"

"You know I should spare anyone who can differentiate between me and Jirou. Doesn't that sound like fun…?" Koushaku said while glancing down at me. I just looked up at him like he was crazy and said nothing. Nothing seemed to get to Koushaku at the moment… This was so out of my element!

"Now then, I wonder how many will be able to tell…"

"Master Jirou, please don't surprise us like that!"

I watched as Koushaku started sucking in the two other idiots that couldn't differentiate Jirou and Koushaku. I mean sure they looked the same but was it THAT hard!? I don't ever think Jirou would be walking around practically cloth less! I mean sure that guy was a lunatic but really!? (I guess they didn't expect Koushaku to do that either.)

More guards came up and Koushaku pushed me behind him as the guards took out their guns and started shooting at him. Every single one of them thought he was Jirou. Even as they shot at him!

Koushaku kept me behind him as he kept getting shot over and over again. And well me… I'm clinging onto Koushaku from behind in TERROR! I was going to get freaking shot and I was using my best friend as a shield. Aren't I a great friend?! But every shot did not even scratch Koushaku if anything it just amused him further. Koushaku went forward and sucked the rest of the men up into nothing and he moved forward towards where his father was residing.

"Funny, how not even one was able to figure it out?" Koushaku said as he pulled me back to his side. I was starting to feel like a rag doll from how much he was pulling me around!

Koushaku opened the door to where his Father was and I hid pathetically on the side and watched. "Father," Koushaku said while standing at the door way.

Koushaku's Father heard and turned around quickly with a smile.

"Oh! What fabulous style! Is there a party tonight, Jirou?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I snapped beside Koushaku. Not even his retarded ass father could figure it out!? Koushaku glanced at me and chuckled and then looked back over towards his father and slashed right through him.

"That's right. Unfortunately it's a memorial for the deceased Chouno Koushaku."

I stared in confusion and horror as Koushaku was killing his own father (Even if he was one of the biggest dimwits in the entire world…) but what really caught me off guard was Koushaku stating it was a memorial for his death? What did he mean by that?

Koushaku then started to suck his own Father into his hand until there was nothing left but his clothes.

"Oh, I see so Chouno Koushaku didn't die tonight, but long ago. Well then let's start the party's second round now!"

"Koushaku…!" I ran forward and grabbed on to Koushaku from behind (this was becoming a bad habit.) "K-Koushaku…" He kept his smirk on his face and turned and grabbed on to my shoulders lightly. "You are the only one who is ever allowed to call me by that name. You're the only one who's ever cared to use it when I was human. Therefore, you are the only one to have that right." He put his hand to my cheek and brushed some of my hair from my face.

"You never died to me." I said shakily as I felt the embarrassment rush through me again. Koushaku just smiled for a brief moment before he all of a sudden jumped up and went right through the ceiling and onto the roof. I stumbled backwards and looked up in bewilderment…He was so…different…

When I lost view of him I quickly ran outside and looked up on the roof to see him. I looked beside me to see Kazaki run up. H-he was still alive!? Was this kid immortal too?!

"It's you? I thought I told you to stay there despairing." Koushaku said from on top of the roof to Kazaki.

"CHOUNO…!" Kazaki yelled.

"What…!?" Koushaku replied and was stunned when he saw Kazaki bring out a silver object. Wait, I-I've seen those before… My father… He had one… Kakuganes… How could I forget?!

"Double arms alchemy!" Kazaki yelled out and suddenly two giant lances appeared in the hands of Muto. "Let's settle this, Chouno…!" Kazaki lurched forward up at Koushaku and slashed directly at him. Koushaku fought back and blocked his attacks. I stood there and clutched my hands into balled fists. I was so useless… All I could do was stand there like an idiot! I looked down at the ground and noticed the grass around me was all a rotten color… I could have sworn seconds ago it was green… I shook my head from the useless thought and looked back over at their fighting. Kazaki started charging forward and hurdling Koushaku right into a building. My eyes widen and I started running to where the fight was going. Kazaki had rammed Koushaku through about 5 different buildings. I couldn't even believe it…. I rushed forward and breathed heavily as I got to where they were. I looked up and watched with widen eyes. Kazaki had Koushaku pinned to the wall with his lances pinning his hands from each side like a cross.

"Kazaki…! S-stop this…!" I mustered out pathetically.

"Impossible…" Koushaku muttered to himself painfully. "Even if it's incomplete, for a superhuman like me to be defeated by a mere human like you…"

"I maybe a mere human but I've come this way fighting with my life on the line." Kazaki said while looking down.

"So, what will the stronger do after you win against me? I can't return to normal since I've become a homunculus, and I can't stop eating humans. More importantly, the key you need for that girl's antidote is in my stomach. Are you going to wait until it turns up in my excrement? Now, what will you do with me…? What will you do?" Koushaku spoke. I walked forward and got closer to Kazaki.

Kazaki looked down painfully, "I'm sorry, Chouno Koushaku…"

"My name…tch… Don't apologize, you hypocrite." Koushaku spat out at him.

"Kazaki…. Don't kill him please. He's all I have." I said softly while behind him.

Kazaki glanced back at me and then looked down in shame.

My eyes widen as he lifted up his lance.

"NO. Please! Kazaki… D-Don't! PLEASE…!" I ran forward to push him away but I was too late. Kazaki pushed forward with his lance and the whole wall blew up…including Koushaku. All that was left was a key that fell to the ground and the papillon mask that flew gently to the ground.

Koushaku… Was gone…

Gone…

…...

And then… I snapped into a panicked hysteria.

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD**…!" I bolted forward and tackled Kazaki to the ground with me on top and started beating on him with my fists while sobbing and crying. "HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I HAD LEFT! AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT! H-HAVEN'T I LOST ENOUGH! W-WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" I cried out and kept hitting him and hitting him blindly. Kazaki flinched from my pathetic hits and pushed me off to the side with ease. I laid there in my own misery as all I could do was choke on my own tears. I felt empty and thrown away…

Kazaki grabbed the key and stood up. "I'm sorry, Yumi…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! H-Haven't you done enough! J-just leave! JUST LEAVE!" I screamed into the ground and I didn't even have the strength to pull myself up. I just laid there and wanted to die. Kazaki attempted to walk away but all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground into unconsciousness. But it didn't matter to me… I laid there and cried as it began pouring rain. It was like the weather was crying with me… That or laughing at my hopelessness with tears escaping with its roaring laughter.

I reached out forward where the papillon mask had fallen and brought it to my chest and held it there while I laid in a fetal position on the ground. I was soaked from head to toe and I could just feel myself lying in the dirty mud…As good as anything else around me… I was nothing but dirt…

Disgusting filthy dirt…

He was gone… forever…

And there was nothing I could do about it…


	4. Withered and Torn

**A/N: Oh what a depressing last chapter... Oh well. lol Anyways, I am using a song in this fic. I will probably be using a few throughout my story. Yes... They are English songs but only because I'M NOT ACTUALLY JAPANESE. Sorry... Get used to it. Hm, cake anyone? *hands out moist soft chocolate cake to my readers*  
(Song: Butterfly by Mariah Carey)**

_Chapter IV Withered and Torn_

* * *

"Miss..! Are you okay? Miss..?"

My eyes started to flutter open as I was being shaken softly by someone. "Mmm…" My vision carried back and I could see a young boy, probably around the age of 12 looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, you're alive! A-are you okay?" the boy asked timidly. I laid there and stared at him with my tear stained eyes. It was so…bright… The sun shone so bright behind the boy. Without a word I began to pull myself up in a sitting position, I looked down at myself and I was a mess. I was covered in dried mud and my long blue hair was very tangled, not to mention I still felt slightly damp from the rain last night.

"I-I-um found you lying here all by yourself… D-do I need to get someone?" the scared boy asked shakily as he looked at my unsightly appearance. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out just some incomprehensible breathy noise. I looked down at my lap and sighed slightly and attempted to speak again. "N-no, I…I-I am…fine." I lied, I was must certainly not fine. My whole life was taken away from me last night. And it was just than when I realize Kazaki had collapsed last night. I suddenly jumped up and startled the boy immensely. I scanned the area to find Kazaki but he was nowhere to be found. Did he wake back up last night from his unconsciousness? Why did it matter? There's nothing I could have done anyways… Except murder him…

But then that would just result in more problems…

Am I even actually considering murder?

What's wrong with me?

"Uh…Miss?" The boy stared at me with his big large green eyes. He looked really nervous, I suppose I should reassure him I'm not some crazy lunatic…At least I don't think I am…I just considered murder after all…

I looked over at him and reassured him to the best of someone's abilities that looked like I did at the moment.

"Um, I have to go." ….Really…? That was the best of my abilities?

I glanced at him and then began running away from the area. I had no idea where I was running. I just started running, leaving the red head boy standing there in confusion. I ran for a good while and then finally felt myself tire out. I was in a forest type area when I finally looked around. I sighed heavily and sat down next to a large tree. My father must be worried sick about me… I never came home last night. My step-mother is probably hoping I fell in a ditch and died. Though my Father was always so busy… Who knows if he even knew I was gone… It was than when the loneliness kicked in tremendously, I was all alone in the world. Sure, I had my Father but I never saw him like I used too before Nori came around. I felt like an empty void…What in the world would I do now? Make new friends? Start fresh? Keep going? I wish it were that simple in my mind...But Koushaku… He's become too much a part of me to just…Keep going…To just simply…Move on.

I brought my hands to my face and felt myself choke in my own tears again. I wondered how I kept crying…It feels like I've done nothing but cry…I was so lost…Confused…Alone…Trapped…It was a time like this my heart literally felt pain stinging within. I was so useless…Pathetic…People always say never be dependent on one person. Maybe they were right…But I didn't listen…Why am I so useless and worthless…? I wasn't a strong person…My life shouldn't have to be stabilized by some other person. But I felt like I entered a place I would be isolated forever. I didn't even have the will to live anymore. I wanted to be with Koushaku…It was the only place I truly felt truly happy.

I looked around me and noticed all the flowers…They were withered and ugly looking. Even the flowers around me couldn't stand my pitiful misery. But something did seem out of place…Not just the flowers but the grass…The trees around me…The bushes and vines…It all looked…lifeless…dead…Why can't I just have something lively! Why does everything die and leave me here alone by my petty self!

And just then something happened in front of me. A flower…A beautiful, thriving, blue rose flourished out of nowhere, right in front of me. It grew at an alarming rate… I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so lovely…So elegant… I extended my hand forward and touched the soft pedals with the tips of my fingers. It was absolutely amazing…It reminded me of my real mother…Amelia…

I was so young when my mother passed away… I was only about six years old when she disappeared from this world. Father told me she had died from a lethal unknown disease that had no remedy. My Father told me he did everything to save her. My Father loved my mother so much…My father was never the same after that day. He turned colder…Distant…Isolated himself from everyone. He always kept himself busy with work after the day of her death. Nori was just someone he placed in his life to try and cease the pain but I truly feel my Father has no love for that stingy woman. I wish I could take away my Father's pain but nothing can replace that emptiness that had clouded his heart. My mother was the happiness in our family. The rose to abide us love and joy through the death and filth of this world… The reason why my Father even works with nature in his experiments is because of my mother. My father wanted to do good for the world by using earth's resources. It was all because of my Mother's passion for nature…She was a simple florist but she touched my father's heart in such a way that made him so happy and full of passion and ambition. But now…That passion, ambition, and bliss…It's gone.

"I love you mom…" I whispered breathily as I watched the blossoming flower in contentment.

It was then that the nature around me suddenly began growing back to life. The trees, flowers, bushes, grass, and vines…It was like my mother was there with me…Like she was there by my side and comforting me the whole time. I felt the tears in my eyes slide slowly down my face. I felt so sad but in some way I felt more at ease. I looked up at the nature around me and noted how glorious it truly was. If only Koushaku was here to-…Koushaku…

I closed my eyes tightly and felt another pang of sorrow…What I would give to at least tell Koushaku what he truly meant to me. My heart would always be in a flutter when he would simply smile at me. The simplest things Koushaku did…Made everything in life so much more meaningful to me.

I truly…loved…who he was…everything he did, good or bad. It never mattered, because I always saw through to what others didn't see. Koushaku was an incredible genius…Amazing in so many ways that I couldn't even begin to list. He was silent, isolated, and distant from the world. Koushaku would never be truly alone…He would always have me…He still has me…

Caught like a butterfly in a net…

I love Chouno Koushaku… And nothing would ever change that…My best friend…That's all we ever were…But he's always been much more in my heart…Ever since that very day we were on the swings. We we're two halves that finally found each other… Destined to be…Yet now apart…But always in my memories and heart he will be…

After staying in the forest for about an hour more, I decided I would go get cleaned up and see my father…And unfortunately probably Nori too. I made my way back and opened the front door as quietly as I could. If Nori were to see me in my current state, she would hang my head on the wall. I snuck past the corner and was about to go upstairs when…

"OH MY GOD..!"

Just my luck…

"YUMI, WHY ARE YOU…WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANIMAL! AND WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" Nori screamed in her typical melodramatic tone.

"…Long story… I'm going to get cleaned up." I muttered irritably and started walking up the stairs.

"YOU'RE TRACKING DIRT INTO THE HOUSE! UGH, DISGUSTING!"

I walked into my room and slammed my door as hard as I could to make a point. I hated that woman…I wish Father could of at least gotten someone less vexing. That woman could have a cow over anything…I took off my mud stained clothes and set them aside as I went into my bathroom that was connected to my room. I took a nice hot shower, brushed my long hair, and changed into some new clean clothes. I sat on my bed and looked over at my small table at the corner of my bed. It was a picture of Koushaku and me at school. I was hugging on to him from the side and he had that silly annoyed but I'm not really annoyed expression. I smiled lightly at the memory but frowned when I kept thinking about it…How I would never see Koushaku again…I'd never see that plain empty look of his face that he usually carried around, or that annoyed look like he has in the picture…And that smile…Something I loved the most about him…That smile and that look in his sharp dark violet eyes…

I sighed and felt myself get upset again. I stood up from my bed and walked downstairs past Nori, who gave a nasty look. I went outside and went to the door to the basement where my father worked. I walked in and saw him mixing alchemy components together.

"Father…?" I implied hesitantly, I knew he was busy and I didn't want to interrupt his work. My Father Beaumont looked back over at me and took off his goggles that he was wearing.

"Oh, hello Yumi dear, how are you? Are you doing well?" he asked while putting down the two mixed components on his desk and walking over to me.

"I'm … Well… I've been better…I'm not interrupting you am I...?" I asked while looking at him hopefully. He shook his head and motioned me to sit down on one of the two arm chairs he had. I sat down and looked down at my lap anxiously. He sat down and leaned forward slightly to look at me closely. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" …Typical… It doesn't seem he even noticed I was gone last night…

"Father…Do you miss mom?" I said all of a sudden, it even surprised me a bit…

His face went stoic and he sat back slightly, he stayed quiet a good moment before speaking solemnly, "Of course, I do." He went quiet and stared down at the ground.

"Do you remember, Chouno Koushaku…?" I asked shakily but tried to stay firm.

He looked up from the ground and stared at me with slight concern, "Yes, I do. He's that polite boy that you've been friends with for a long time, correct?" I nodded and messed with the sides of my dark grey jeans.

"Yes…" I stated quietly and felt my anxiety get higher and higher. I couldn't tell him how Koushaku really died… I had to make something up… But I had to talk to someone… I needed someone… "Koushaku…H-he…-"I felt that choking feeling again return as the tears began falling again.

"Yumi…?"

"He's gone, dad."

Silence swept inside the room, my father watched me and seemed to contemplate something in his mind. "Gone…Like dead?"

"Yes…"

"How..?"

I shifted uncomfortably and made up a lie… "His illness…It got the better of him."

My father's face shifted also too uneasiness. I could tell he was reminded of my mother by the look on his face. "I'm so sorry. Dear…"

My face remained blank and I looked away from my father over at the wall. "What do I do…? Dad…He meant…So much to me."

He remained deadly silent for a moment and then spoke calmly.

"You have to move on."

I felt anger rush through me and I hit my hand on the arm of the chair really hard. "MOVE ON! … That's it? Move on..! I can't just move on! He meant so much to me! He meant EVERYTHING to me! And I'm just expected to move on!?" I cried out in hysterics and glared my father deeply.

My father flinched and looked at me painfully, "It's the only thing you can do. I'm sorry."

I shook my head in disbelieve and stared him down, "Why should I? You never moved on."

Silence filled the air again…The intensity of the air now was wicked… I could feel the hurt and pain imitating from my father. He suddenly stood up and pointed at me directly, "I LOVED YOUR MOTHER, I DID EVERTHING I COULD TO KEEP HER ALIVE! AND JUST BECAUSE I MIGHT HAVE NOT MOVED ON DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T!" And with that he fell silent and fell back down in his seat roughly while holding his head as if he were dizzy.

I shook my head with a frown and stood up from my seat silently, "You're unbelievable." I spoke with a hoarse voice and ran off up stairs. My father sat there in the chair and leaned forward putting his hands into his face. I couldn't stay here… I had to go to school…I had to get out of here… I just had to wait until tomorrow… Just one more night… I went back to my bedroom and fell onto the bed and looked over at the pile of dirty clothes, there laid the papillon mask. I reached over and took the mask into my arms and cried myself to sleep…

The next morning came and I got out of bed and did my morning routine and changed into my light yellow school dress. I put the mask in my bra to make sure nobody would touch it other than me, it seemed like a very weird spot to place it but I'll be damned if anyone were to find it and take it from me. (It's not like it was in a weirder position like where Koushaku placed it.) It was the only memory other than pictures I had left of Koushaku. I went down stairs silently and walked past my Father and Nori coldly. I could feel my father watch me as I went by he even said something to me but I just blew it off. I didn't want to deal with any of them…I just wanted to be alone. I went outside and started to walk to school, alone. It's not like I didn't go to school a lot without Koushaku…After all he missed so much because of his illness…It would just be like one of those days…Everyday would be one of those days…I narrowed my eyes as I walked and felt anger and sadness consume me. What was the point anymore? What was I even still here for? Life was just some cruel disgusting thing that I had to keep tolerating. I hated it…

As stupid as it was as I was walking to school I started singing to myself. Probably because of the fact I was so depressed anything that could lighten me up would be better than nothing.

_"When you love someone so deeply__  
they become your life  
it's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
keep you under glass  
now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
and watch you rise."  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
for you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly…"_

_"I have learned that beauty __  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land."  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
for you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
if you should return to me  
we truly were meant to be  
so spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly…"  
I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't over flowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way it feels to fly_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly __  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly…  
_  
"Butterfly…" I finished and was standing close to the school. I looked over at it and sighed, things would never be the same… Abruptly, I heard clapping from behind me, I quickly turned back to see a man with a head the shape of a yellow crescent moon.

"Weeeell~ wasn't that lovely, mooooon~!" the man said with a large grin on his moon like face.

I froze and stared at him with my mouth agape and I felt myself backing away from this… man? "Who are you? What…what are you?" I muttered shakily as I backed away. Every step away I made he advanced closer.

"I am Lunare Nikoleav, but you can call me Moon Face!"

I cocked my head slightly with a perturbed expression, "Moon…Face…?" I stated slowly and felt myself back into a wall. I gasped slightly and looked back and then back at Moon Face who stood dangerously close to me with that grin that never left his face.

"You truly have a lovely voice! I heard you while I was taking a little stroll…~ moon!"

God this guy was weird! And if he says moon one more time…! I swear he's even getting closer to me… I really need to get away from him… I don't trust him at all… I mean he has a moon for a freaking head for crying out loud!

"Yeahhh thanks…I have to go…" I said while trying to slide away from him but he blocked me from going anywhere.

"Oh, what's the rush, we just met! Moon~"

I was going to lose it…

"I can't just let a pretty face like yours go~" He grinned and I felt my alert level raise over the bar… DID THIS FREAK JUST HIT ON ME?! "Actually I think I might even bring you back with me! Moon," he suddenly grabbed on to me and pulled me into his arms bridal style. I squealed and tried to hit this Moon face or more like moron face… IN THE FACE!

"Ooooh, aren't you a feisty one, Moon!" He teased while poking my cheek like that was cute or something!

"LET ME GO, FREAK!"

"Hmm, hopefully none of the others decide to eat you, it would be a shame for my guest to be eaten on the first day of visiting! Moon~"

"EH…?!"

Why was this guy kidnapping me? Don't you think I've gone through enough the past couple of days!

"Sooo what's your name, cutie? Moooon~!" Moon Face said as he took me to God knows where with that stupid expression on his face and that STUPID DAMN WORD AGAIN. AND DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTIE?!

"I'm not telling you my name! Now let me go…! DAMNIT AND STOP SAYING THAT DAMN WORD!"

"What word, moon?"

"THAT WORD…UGH!"

After a couple more minutes of me screaming at the top of my lungs at him and failed attempts at escaping, we arrived at some building that was randomly in the forest.

"Where are we..?" I snapped at him while looking at the large building.

"Welcome to the L.X.E headquarters! I think you'll fit in nice- Hmm… now that I think of it maybe not so much! But I'm sure they'll take to you… That is if they don't eat you first, moon!"

"Eat me!? What are you a bunch of moon faced cannibal freaks!?"

"Ohh, aren't you cute, moon!"

"UGGGGGHHHHHH…!"

Moon Face enters the building while still holding me and what I see… I don't like. Men were in there… Certainly not normal ones though… I dare say it... I didn't want to say it… But they were homunculi I could tell by the symbols visible on some of them. Now I knew I was in some real serious trouble.

"T-They a-are homunculi…!" I stated while looking over at them. Moon Face just kept that stupid grin on his face and nodded.

"OH, so you know something about alchemy! How wonderful, moon…!"

"NOT WONDERFUL, THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME..! LET ME GO!" I screamed and tried flailing again and he did what I asked…Not very nicely though. He dropped me to the ground and I might have actually regretted asking to be let go. Because once I was let go the homunculi started approaching me. And there were a lot of them.

"What's this Moon Face…? A tiny snack…?" A creepy looking homunculus asked in a very raspy high pitch voice.

"She looks delicious! Hand her over!"

"YEAH, SHARE!"

I would never do it any other time but I was actually backing into Moon Face… THESE FREAKS WERE GOING TO EAT ME!

"Oh, I just brought her in! I know she looks good enough to eat! But let's at least give her the curtsy to meet Dr. Butterfly, moon!"

Moon Face wrapped his arms around me from behind and grinned widely, "Dr. Butterfly doesn't practically like humans but he might make an exception for you!" Moon Face said in my ear, I squeaked and launched myself forward to get out of his grasp, just to fall flat down on the ground in the middle of all these hungry homunculi looking down at me like I'm a chocolate bar or something!

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" I just kept muttering to myself as I lay helplessly on the ground. I was just a small little feast to these guys and I don't even know what Moon Face's motives are nor do I think I want to find out.

A door slammed open and an old man with a lab coat walked in looking rather angry, "What is all the commotion..? I am trying to work!" I lifted my head enough to look over at him… His eyes… They look familiar… They look like the eyes of a Chouno…

"Oh hello, Dr. Butterfly…!" Moon Face greeted with that smile that was always there. The man referred to as Dr. Butterfly…Which I found ironic enough if he is really a Chouno. Looked over at me and walked over right next to me. He looked down at me with a frown and then looked over at Moon Face, "What is this…? Why did you bring a human girl here?" He stated with a nasty sounding tone.

Moon Face's smile didn't falter though, "Oooh, I just found her when I was on my stroll and decided to bring her back!" he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Hey, Dr. Butterfly can we eat her…?" one of the homunculi asked and the others started to get excited.

"She has no reason to be here, so go ahead-"I interrupted him "Wait! D-Don't please….I have a question for you." I said while slowly bringing myself to a sitting position. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously.

"Well?"

"You're a Chouno…And-"He cut me off suddenly right as he heard me speak and then looked around at the homunculi suddenly. "Leave," the homunculi groaned but they listened to him and left the room. Now it was just me, Dr. Butterfly, and Moon Face.

"How do you know that?" he demanded while peering down at me with a frown.

"Your eyes… I know them from anywhere…Chouno's always have those eyes…" I said while looking up at him and feeling rather intimidated. He scoffed slightly and started walking around me casually, "What is your question?"

"Do you know someone named Chouno Koushaku…? He's related to you…"

Dr. Butterfly stopped as he made a full circle around me and looked down at me while crossing his arms, "Chouno Koushaku is dead and yes obviously I am related to him. I'm his great-great grandfather."

My heart slumped heavily as he stated it so bluntly, but what was shocking is he was Koushaku's great-great-grandfather. He should have been dead a long time ago…Unless he too is a homunculus. That was the only concept that made any sense… It seemed funny in some terrible way… A couple days ago I'd tell you I didn't believe in homunculi…Now…Now look at me…

"Now that you've wasted a good portion of my time… Moon Face do what you want with her just don't let her get in my way," Dr. Butterfly said and turned away from me and started to walk away. "He's almost complete by the way. He should be done by tomorrow." And with that he left the room, though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh how fun! See I think he likes you...Moon!" Moon Face said and walked over beside me. I pulled myself up to my feet and turned to look at Moon Face, "What was he talking about… He's almost complete?"

Moon Face chuckled and put his gloved hand on my head lightly. Why did he have to keep touching me!

"I think I'll leave that as a surprise for you tomorrow! I think you'll like it!" Moon Face implied while ruffling my hair… I growled and pulled myself away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Hmm, I might consider it if you tell me your name."

"No!"

"Then I'll touch you all I want, moon!"

"UGH, I HATE YOU!"

"Ohh, don't hurt my feelings! How harsh…Hate is such a strong word!" Moon Face said the whole time with that big grin that I wanted to rip off from his moon shaped head. I growled and prowled over to a corner and sat down at it and put my head to my knees. "I'm going to sleep and waiting for tomorrow and then I'm getting out of here."

"Oh, but it's so early, still!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Oh, so mean!" Moon Face said, I swear he was getting enjoyment out of my suffering. I think I would feel safer sleeping with the hungry homunculi then sleep in the same room as this perverted moon faced moron! I closed my eyes and hoped that Moon Face would just leave me alone...

"Ohh but what fun will it be if you sleep the whole time, moon?"

I growled quietly to myself and kept my eyes closed to give Moon Face the indication that I don't want anything to do with him.

"Okay, well if you want to be that way I'll leave you alone, but I don't know how friendly the others will be with you…Especially, if I'm not here to watch you." Moon Face stated in a disappointed tone but I could still feel that disgusting grin on his face. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was there…Disgusting…

I stayed quiet and a couple seconds I hear Moon Face walking away. I waited until the footsteps faded away and I opened my eyes slightly but not fully to make sure I was not being deceived. Once the coast was clear, I opened my eyes fully and took in my environment more. The place was so dark and dreary. There were no windows or anything. It looked a little bit like a lab almost, but one a mad scientist would reside in. I didn't want to go and explore though…Not with those homunculi wandering around in this place…I wanted to just sleep the day away but I felt unnerved to do so because of being vulnerable while asleep and unaware of what might happen to me if I do let myself drift away. I wanted to escape most of all but I had to be smart about this. I knew darting off to find the exit would just be suicide and then either the homunculi would eat me or Moon Face or Dr. Butterfly would kill me too. I felt like a trapped animal once again…Oh, what a familiar feelings this was becoming…I_ really_ hated it…And just how long was Moon Face planning on keeping me here…? I would question his reason of bringing me here but the answer might not be something I want to hear… Dr. Butterfly certainly did not seem cute and cuddly about my presence here either… Who knows if the man would change his mind and decide to throw me to the homunculi…Unless the homunculi get me even before that! I wish Koushaku was here…He would know what to do in a situation like this… This was getting painfully hard to tolerate…

Sooner or later I felt myself drift to sleep as the silence crooned me to sleep.

* * *

(**A/N: Isn't Moon Face really creepy? I love to tease him. I hope none of you lovely readers go to sleep tonight and wake up to Moon Face breathing heavily and staring down at you with those creepy ass eyes and licking his lips...and- HOLY SHIT. I'M SCARING MYSELF. *runs away*)**


	5. Blossom and Soar

**(A/N: Nothing much to say... Hope you enjoy~ *gives you all lollipops*)**

_Chapter V_  
_Blossom and Soar_

* * *

"She smells so good!"

"I don't think Dr. Butterfly or Moon Face would mind if we just take one little bite. Heheh"

I groaned lightly and opened my eyes to see two homunculi hovering over me with drool dripping from their mouths. I gasped and pulled myself backwards as quick as I could and accidently hit my head hard on the wall behind me. I hissed out in pain and held my head while looking up at the monsters. They chuckled darkly as they stared at me with their ghastly eyes.

"L-leave me alone..!" I snapped trying to sound as brave as someone that looked like me could. They chuckled more and the one on the right that was big and burly grabbed on to my arm and put his nose towards my head and took in a large whiff of my dark blue hair.

"I can't take it! She smells so _DELICIOUS!"_

I screeched and attempted to shove the huge homunculus away. The monster on the left that was much lankier than the other snickered sickly and grabbed on to my other arm.

"Not like they have any use for her anyways!"

"GET OFF!" I spat out at them and tried pulling away but they both held me back and pulled me back and forth like a tug-a-war rope.

"I want a taste of her first!" The large husky one boomed with a sick look in his reddish eyes.

"Why should you get first dibs? You had the last human we found!" The other grayish lanky homunculus complained to his "friend".

Doors nearby soon opened though I could not see who was coming through them since these two were deciding who would eat me first. While they were debating, I threw myself with all my force forward and got out of their grip but fell face forward towards the ground behind them.

"HEY!" They both grunted in unison.

"I AM NOT A MEAL FOR YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASSHOLES…! I MEAN IT!" I yelled pathetically while trying to pull myself up from the ground hastily.

But out of nowhere that feeling…That feeling like someone was watching me…That odd so familiar watching…From the eyes of someone I know…

"Yumi…?!"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard my name being called out in pure full shock by the most familiar voice. I pulled my head up slightly and blew some hair from my face as my eyes connected to the figure that was running forwards to me.

It was one of those times like time itself slowed down to make everything feel dream like. Maybe, it was life's cruel way of confusing you to make you think good things were only in dreams. But this…This was so very real.

Thee one and only Koushaku Chouno rushed and kneeled in front of me…

I locked eyes with him and felt the very air I was breathing stop. My hearted pounded so roughly I felt I was going to faint from dizziness.

"K-Koushaku…?"

My voice trembled and I could feel my whole body shake in anxiousness.

"Yumi…" I could hear him murmur as a soft expression came to his face as he looked down at me. I felt hot heavy tears begin to form in the corners of my bright yellow eyes. I gulped and almost could not speak from the shock my body went into. I extended my hand forward and placed my hand on his cheek to make sure it wasn't some kind of illusion and my hand wouldn't go through his very face.

He glanced at my hand that had made contact to his cheek and he reached out with his own hand and placed it upon my hand while still on his cheek.

"You're…a-alive…?" I breathed out shakily, my mind and heart still couldn't make it out… Was this true?

Koushaku's lips went up into a smirk, "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

I pushed myself up and threw myself on him with a savage hug that was as tight as I could possibly hold on to someone. I opened my mouth and nothing but incomprehensible sobs went through my lips. I felt myself give in…All that anger and sadness that had haunted me was thrown on to him all at once. Everything that burdened me he took and he made it disappear. He did not seem harmed by my monstrous hug as he in reaction wrapped his arms around me and held me probably just as tight. It was the perfect moment…I never wanted to let go…Never…

"Don't ever leave me again, bastard…" I muttered and looked at him with tears still sliding down my face like hot acid.

He smirked even more and pulled back enough to look at my sorrowful tear stained form.

"I never left you to begin with," he said smoothly and still held that smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, new guy…! You can't just claim her, I had first dibs on her!" the large voice of the husky homunculus implied furiously.

Koushaku let go of me and looked over at the two homunculi with his expression changing to a frown.

"Unfortunately, for you she's off the menu," Koushaku stated bluntly and stood up and pulled me up along with him gently.

"You might be new but you ain't tellin' me what to do! You ain't no boss of me!"

"YEAH!" the lanky homunculus agreed with his large friend.

Koushaku made a "tch" noise and grabbed on to both of the homunculis' heads and head butted them as hard as he could together and dropped them both to the ground which rendering them unconscious immediately.

"You were saying…?" Koushaku stated and turned away from them and looked at me who was still in a state of pure silent shock.

"I apologize for the delay. Unfortunately, it took a little time to recuperate." Koushaku said and looked down at me with a smile.

"B-but you…I saw you… When Muto…And then you…-" I did realize how foolish I sounded, stuttering and shaking on every word. I must have looked very childish but Koushaku never showed any form of annoyance towards me. He just smiled at me…I feared I would never see that ever again. And he's here…In the flesh and so very alive. It was a miracle.

Koushaku glanced behind me with his eyes dark violet eyes at Dr. Butterfly and Moon Face who were currently walking towards both of us. Koushaku walked over next to me and put his hand on my shoulder as he continued to look over in their direction.

"Ooh, would you look at this! A reunion, perhaps…?" Moon Face declared loudly and a large smile remained on his face as usual.

"So I see you met the girl. Is it true you two have some kind of acquaintanceship with one another…?" Dr. Butterfly implied while holding his arms cover his chest and holding a stern expression. I looked over at the two and glanced over at Koushaku who still was smiling and having a thoughtful expression at the same time.

"Indeed. But I wouldn't call it acquaintanceship. Yumi has been with me for a very long time." Koushaku replied while moving his one hand that was on my shoulder to the back of my head lightly and gently running his hand through my hair. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart start pacing, if it were not already doing that to begin with.

"He is my best friend…" I spoke up while looking over at Moon Face and Dr. Butterfly earnestly.

Koushaku's hand paused in my hair and he seemed to stop with a more thoughtful expression but it seemed almost like a frown was lifting in his features.

"Yes…_just friends_…" He murmured dully more to himself then any direct person.

"See…! So I did bring her for a good purpose, moon!" Moon Face chimed in with a grin. I just scowled and looked over at him, wishing he'd just leave the room. I really did not like Moon Face…If it were not obvious enough.

Koushaku seemed to ignore Moon Face and he sighed with a scowl as some realization seemed to overcome him, "What happened to my mask…?" he asked with desperation somewhat coating his words.

"I do not know. It was not with you before." Dr. Butterfly mused and glanced over at me as I perked my head up quickly.

"I know where it is~ Moon!" Moon Face said while looking over at me with a mischievous grin forming.

My eyes widen and I shot Moon Face a glare, "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?!" I fumed now feeling extremely insecure…I hope he was just bluffing… I mean he could not possibly know I put it into my bra!

"Ohhh, I know very well where you put it, Yumi. Moon…!" Moon Face implied.

Koushaku glanced between Moon Face and me oddly, trying to understand the situation. Dr. Butterfly looked just as lost as Koushaku was.

"YOU BASTARD, STOP MAKING SHIT UP..! I'M SO SICK OF YOU!"

Moon Face just grinned wider, "I can retrieve it if you'd like~" Moon Face insisted and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"PERVERT…!" I ran towards him and tried to punch the damned moron in his stupid crescent head!

"Aw, she can't reach! How adorable…! Moon…!"

Koushaku stared and didn't seem to know what to make of the situation.

"Am I missing something here…?" Koushaku finally spoke up with uncertainty in his tone.

Moon Face snickered and all of a sudden reached down and grabbed the Papillon mask from my bra really quickly and my face grew red in anger and embarrassment. Moon Face snickered more and held the mask up high from my reach.

"I thought it was a rather amusing place to hide it!"That pervert teased and waved the mask above me.

Koushaku looked a little peeved from Moon Face's antics and began to walk towards us. Dr. Butterfly just stared in irritation like he wanted to kill us both on the spot.

"HEY, HANDS OFF, PERVERT…!" I yelled and suddenly kicked Moon Face as hard as I could possibly kick in his crotch and he squealed loudly and dropped the mask in mid air. I jumped up and grabbed the Papillon mask and laughed at Moon Face who doubled over in pain.

"Ohhh that hurt, moon…! How unkind…!"

Papillon smirked and looked at me who was now holding on his Papillon mask tightly.

"You had it all this time…? Well, it couldn't of have been in better hands…"

"Humph…Don't you dare say anything else…! It's not like you hid it anywhere better …!"

"What…? I never criticized where you hid it." Koushaku spoke innocently and I scowled with a slight blush, remembering where Koushaku had hid it when we were back at his great-great- grandfather's research building.

"I guess this is yours than…" I finally then said while handing him back his papillon mask and he looked at it admiringly and took it back from me thankfully and very quickly.

"Ah, that's better! I was afraid I would have to go looking for it, Thank you Yumi."

"It's no problem…I-I just don't know how HE KNEW ABOUT IT!" I replied in embarrassment while glaring Moon Face who was still doubled over and moaning slightly. (Though I think he was playing a lot of it up).

"I don't think I want to know…" Koushaku implied glumly while sharing a glare towards Moon Face also.

"I would hate to interrupt this nonsense but I have work to finish up with…" Dr. Butterfly spoke up and looked between the two of us unpleasantly.

"That is fine! I have plans anyways for Yumi and me." Koushaku said and looked over at me with a knowing expression. But I just looked back at him in confusion. What was he planning on doing…?

"Of course… Be on your way then…" Dr. Butterfly muttered and gave me a weird kind of frown before walking away and out the door to his labs.

Koushaku turned to me dramatically and gave a charming grin, "Well you must have lots of questions for me! How about we go out for a quick lunch to chat… hmm…?" Koushaku said, sounding full of animation. I looked at him with a little surprised…I was still not used to this new chipper attitude of his.

"I-I guess so…But…Y-you're a homunculus now…Don't you just eat humans…?" I asked feeling rather strange asking that kind of question to him but he just started chuckling at my weird expression and questions.

"Hmm, naturally that's what we homunculi consume but…-"he shrugged and sighed lightly "It just does not sound very appealing momentarily. Plus, I want to spend some quality time with my favorite girl!" Koushaku added and winked at me. I stood there for a moment blankly and felt air-headed again from his flirtatious shenanigans he's been pulling on me ever since he changed. I really did not know what to think of it…So I tried to just shrug it off…

For now…

Koushaku grabbed on to my hand and began walking away while dragging me along. I was thrown out of my daze and I watched him from behind and felt my face flush even more once I really got a chance to notice his choice in clothing… WHAT WAS HE WEARING…!?

I couldn't believe it…Koushaku was walking all casually in public in this black tight getup and I could see all the fearful stares being directed at him. But he seemed perfectly content…I'm glad he was because I was embarrassed just being drug around in the crowded streets with him! I wanted to say something but I was slightly afraid I would offend him…Though I guess good friends point out things even if they might seem rude…Oh, my mind was mush at the moment!

"You're being so quiet!" Koushaku finally said as he walked into a fast food restaurant with me. I paused on the spot and looked down with my hair in my face and a super red face.

"Uh, Koushaku…?"

"Yes, my sweet Yumi…?"

I shuttered at his sickingly sweet choice of words and glanced around at anywhere but Koushaku. "W-why are you…If you don't mind me asking…Wearing…T-that…?"

Koushaku stared at me blankly for a moment and then grinned brightly, "What's wrong…? Are you embarrassed because it's too elegant for such an establishment?" I gave him a doubtful look and sighed...

"Uhh…Well it's just that…uh-"

All of a sudden the familiar duo that consisted of Tokiko and Kazaki showed up and paused in horror once they saw Koushaku in his rather flamboyant attire.

"Chouno Koushaku…" Kazaki said seriously and Tokiko still had an expression of pure horror stricken on her face.

Koushaku sighed heavily and looked over towards Kazaki and Tokiko. "Of course you must ruin another outing with Yumi and me. Instead of standing around talking, why don't we go somewhere else…?" Koushaku stated calmly.

Koushaku glanced over at me and set his hand onto my shoulder again which made me tense up, "Well since we're here we might as well still get something, hm…?" Koushaku said while looking down at my tense and flustered form.

"Uhh…-"I glanced between him and Kazaki and Tokiko and sighed shakily. "Whatever, you're getting, I-I don't care!" I stuttered and gulped nervously.

Koushaku just nodded and turned abruptly to the lady at the resister. "Two hamburgers set A and one M cup of coffee and a cup of herbal tea for her." Koushaku told the lady at the resister who has the fakest smile I've ever seen. The poor girl looked like she was going to topple over from uneasiness. At least Koushaku didn't get me coffee… I hated coffee…

"Will you be eating here or will it be take out…?" the poor cashier asked awkwardly.

"Here!" Koushaku replied and the poor girl looked down in dread

"Yes…Enjoy your meal…" she replied miserably. I think someone needed a tip after dealing with this scenario, in some ways it was kind of funny but sad (but mostly funny).

Koushaku turned his head back to look at Kazaki and Tokiko who were placing themselves in a guarded position. Koushaku seemed to notice, "You don't have to keep your guard up like that. I have no intention of fighting you today. It's rude enough of you to come and ruin our outing." Koushaku said plainly. At least he was calling it an outing and not a date…Some reason I was paranoid he would call it that…I mean it would be awkward since we're just best friends and all… But I suppose this scenario was awkward enough it made up for it.

"Keep your jokes to your clothes!" Tokiko spat out sternly while glaring Koushaku.

Koushaku glanced at me with an odd expression than looked over to Tokiko, "A joke…? What is…?"

I looked at Koushaku and couldn't believe how serious he sounded…I loved Koushaku to death…Just not his fashion sense…But I doubt I'd have the nerve to_ really_ say that to him.

"This outfit of mine is so glorious! I could wear it to attend a ball! Don't you think so, Muto?" Koushaku stated in a very sassy way. Did I mention just how awkward this all was…? I didn't even know what to say…

"At least it's better than going around in just underwear like you were before." Kazaki replied and Tokiko and I probably showed the same expression.

"JUST UNDERWEAR…?!" Tokiko hissed out in disgust with an expression that matched my own except I was blushing like an idiot.

"That had its own charm… elegant and violet…I liked it." Koushaku added while looking at his nails in thought. "I think Yumi agrees." Koushaku also said and I bit my lip with the blush still remaining on my face.

"W-what…!?" I spat out in confusion and embarrassment as usual.

"You've got the wrong idea about elegance…" Kazaki pointed out and I really couldn't agree more…

"I don't think running around barely clothed is elegant…" I murmured pathetically and Koushaku didn't seem to notice to my luck…I don't think I wanted to know what he would say back.

"If you were only wearing the mask, that would be elegant-"

"NO, it wouldn't! Take off that mask first!" Tokiko butted in while interrupting Kazaki. Wait… Kazaki said if he were to just wear his mask it would be elegant… Does he still mean he's wearing something other than the papillon mask…? GAH, YUMI! Don't think like that! BAD, BAD, BAD! I think Koushaku's new nature is getting to me!

"I can't do that…" Koushaku replied dully to Tokiko. "I'll never take off this mask in front of others again. This is proof that I've quit being a human." Koushaku then placed his arm around my shoulder and brought me deadly close to him as he continued to speak to Kazaki and Tokiko. I squeaked and felt like a blushing piece of mush…

"I've fixed my body but the illness is still at its core. My physical strength hasn't recovered enough to fight…And I still haven't attained true strength." Koushaku implied and Kazaki and Tokiko looked surprised.

"True strength…?" they spoke in unison while staring at Koushaku.

"Muto, you don't seem to be in shape either, so let's just declare war today. Our fight will be when we're both prepared." Koushaku said but was suddenly interrupted when a strange man walked in. He had this weird outfit on too…It wasn't flamboyant like Koushaku's but it was a giant white cloak that covered his whole body and a hat that covered his face entirely.

"Then there was no need for me to come" the man said while looking over at us or at least that is what I presumed.

"Oh jeez, is it Halloween already…?" I murmured and looked over at him wearily. Koushaku also looked over at him slightly surprised.

"Captain Bravo!" Kazaki shouted over to the man he called "Captain Bravo"… What is with these weird names too…? I feel like I'm in some kind of weird manga or television show.

"Miss, I would also like a hamburger set A." The man called Captain Bravo said to the cashier girl and soon all the people that were in the restaurant began running out in a panic from all the insanity that was unfolding. The poor cashier girl looked down again in despair,

"Will you be having it here too? Or will it be take out…?"

I couldn't help but shake my head… Part of me wanted to laugh but the other hafe of me thought this was all too over-whelming.

"Here…" He said and the girl jumped and cried loudly, "MANAGER…!"

The manager and all the employees popped their heads out hesitantly and got down on their knees and bowed to Koushaku and Bravo. The manger cried out desperately, "You don't need to pay. Please take out!" he pleaded, and I couldn't help but laugh… They were scaring these people so bad that the employees were giving the food free…? Oh no… This was too much…

"What wonderful service, BRAVO!" The Bravo character said in enthusiasm.

"I think I'll take Yumi to come here regularly now. I also think it's incredibly good!" Koushaku said thoughtfully...The look on the employees' faces were priceless…! I put my hands to my mouth and started laughing at them like an idiot. I felt terrible but terribly amused…This was kind of fun…In some odd way.

Even though they told them not to pay Koushaku and Bravo still paid for their food… I just took a sip from my tea and shook my head…This was certainly turning out to be a weird day….Good…But very weird. We all decided to go to the school, to go talk up on the roof after we left the restaurant and the poor people that worked there.

Once we arrived I sat down next to Koushaku, who was standing up beside me. I ate my food while looking over at everyone in thought. It seemed rather weird to be all in one place with Koushaku and Muto who apparently "killed" Koushaku for a little while…The air felt tense to me but it didn't seem to bother Koushaku at all.

"Delicious, the taste of the blood that seeps out is beyond words." Koushaku spoke up while taking a bite into his hamburger. I glanced up at him and gave him an odd look…It just was such an odd thing to say, really… I guess it was better to see him eating that rather than humans with his hands.

"That's the taste of your blood vomit." Bravo commented mockingly.

Koushaku rolled his eyes and said, "Is that it…? Well that's fine too…" Koushaku then turned and looked down from the building down at some of the people that were walking around from below. I stood up from my spot and also looked over the railing down at the random students.

"For how many years have I not come to school? But nothing has changed at all… No matter whom I listen to. I can only hear sneers…" Koushaku commented before glancing at me who was now looking down sadly… "Of course… There is one exception…" I glanced at him and he gave me a light smile and I returned it even if it still was a little sad.

"Even after being reborn as a superhuman, nothing has changed in this world…" Koushaku then said and walked away from the railing and looked towards the sky thoughtfully and smirked. "I guess I should go back to my idea of burning everything… I wonder if, after that, creating a world that fits our comforts would be best." Koushaku said while looking back over to me as he said "our comforts".

I stared at him slightly surprised and blushed and then looked away quickly. Koushaku was really making me do that a lot… Though burning down the world… Even though the world had its flaws it didn't partially deserve to be burned to a crisp… This didn't really sound to anything of my interest… Though I think Koushaku was living slightly in a fantasy world. I really need to talk to him one on one and get to understand him a little better in this new nature of his. He was really showing off his hatred for humanity since this change… I wasn't happy with society and how they treat others but that didn't mean they all deserved the chopping block either… I did like this world just not all the people on it.

I looked down with a frown and didn't say anything… I wanted to state my feeling and opinions but something kept holding me back. I was really getting sick of this feeling of being held back it was paralyzing.

"So you're not satisfied with L.X.E… Chouno Koushaku…?" Bravo then said while glancing over at Koushaku.

"I don't want to be confined anymore… AND, DON'T CALL ME CHOUNO KOUSHAKU!" Koushaku shouted angrily towards Bravo for calling him by his name.

"Only Yumi is allowed to call me by that name!"

I looked up startled from looking down and glanced over at Koushaku who was glaring Bravo hatefully. Koushaku looked over towards me and his expressions soften from the glare and he grabbed on to my hand lightly and turned towards the door with me still hand in hand with him.

"We should go, Yumi," he said soothingly to me and then started walking towards the door. "Muto, I don't know why, nor do I care why you have any energy but one day I will settle things with you. Otherwise my heart will not be able to take flight." Koushaku said and paused at the door before going in completely when Kazaki called out to him but abruptly started to walk again with me following behind.

"Someday, I'll defiantly settle things with you once and for all!"

Koushaku stopped again but inside and I looked at him curiously. Koushaku looked back at Kazaki, "I'm relieved that you seem a bit more energetic. It makes me a little happy." Koushaku said and then closed the door behind us, leaving Kazaki, Bravo, and Tokiko on the roof alone.

Koushaku looked at me as I looked away from his gaze, his expression changed to curiosity as I did. "You've been rather quiet again. Something on your mind…?"

I hesitated but looked over at Koushaku with a slightly perturbed expression. "It's just been a long day… That's all…" I said quietly. He stared at me calmly and took a couple steps to face me, face to face.

"Hmm, I suppose it has…" He started thoughtfully and then looked down at me with an unwavering expression, "Something is bothering you…What was that thing you always told me…hmm?" He said and extended his hand towards my face and brushed some of my very long dark blue hair behind my ear.

I looked up at his eyes and my breath caught up in my throat slightly. "I missed you… a lot." I finally said even though it was rather random. He smiled lightly in return and nodded, "So did I…"

I just gave him a look and shook my head, "How is that possible…? You were…absent." I spoke slowly thinking of a slightly appropriate word. "Absent..? Hmm…" He chuckled at my choice of words and stared at me with a slightly dreamily look to his violet eyes.

"Koushaku…"

"Hmm…?"

"How are you still alive…? I have to know…"

Koushaku didn't seem to snap out of the daze he was in but still replied, "The organization L.X.E had brought me back. Fortunately, when you are homunculus things like that are possible."

"Your great-great-grandfather…Dr. Butterfly, brought you back…" He nodded slightly and once again put his hand to my cheek and smiled.

"I liked when you touched my face…" Koushaku said randomly in which making, me feel extremely awkward and flustered.

"Uhm…" I breathed heavily and quickly tried to think of something else to bring up to diffuse the discomfort but even the discomfort was hazing up my ability to think properly.

"You're welcome…?" Well that couldn't be any more stupid to say… you're welcome? For what…! Touching his face…!?

He just chuckled quietly and kept staring at my bright amber eyes and for once I just couldn't really place what he was feeling. He seemed very content, he almost seemed to be in trance or something…It was really awkward and even more awkward because I was somewhat enjoying all this closeness… I had to think of something to snap him out of this, whatever he was doing!

I could swear every second I thought his face got closer to my own. I didn't even want to blink because I felt like I was going mad and becoming unfocused and unsure if things were closer or farther than they really were!

"Uh… Koushaku! Um I didn't really think about it until now but I really need to get back home!" I said hastily and coming up with the lamest excuse in the book. Koushaku went still for a moment and seemed to snap out of his "daze" slightly but he looked disappointed.

"Oh... you do..." He implied rather drawn out like.

I took a step away from him and nodded pathetically, "I'm sure my father will call the police or something if I don't get back home… I've kind of…Been away from home a lot and I just had a…argument with my father. I just don't want to make anything worse than it already is…"

Koushaku nodded and still looked disappointed, "Well I suppose I'll see you later than…?" he asked while turning his eyes away from me in a random direction.

"Of course…! But um, I-I'm just so glad you're okay… I was so worried… Really I kind of felt lost without you…Uh, well…I'm just glad things are…A little bit more normal than usual." I stuttered and struggled to find words that didn't seem rude. I really was happy Koushaku was safe but I needed sometime to myself…My mind was just everywhere…Koushaku was alive and he's been acting strangely around me…All these things about homunculi and alchemy…I needed time to think things over…It wasn't Koushaku it was me! Oh, isn't that a cliché thing to say to get out of a troublesome situation. I just needed some time… Not even that much…Just a little…

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Koushaku and hugged him tightly to at least try and erase some of his "disappointment"…? Koushaku seemed a little surprised but he didn't take much time to react and hug me back just as tightly. It felt really good to be in his arms… I felt so safe… No, no, no… That does not sound like something a "friend" would say…He's just your friend…Your best friend in the entire world! Someone who would never hurt you…And would always care for you…UGH, this is why I needed to get away! This was so frustrating!

I soon had to pull myself away from the hug because Koushaku didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. He still seemed disappointed when I backed away but he looked a little more content.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." I grinned at him and he smiled back at me.

"You better promise." He teased and I just smirked at him and shook my head.

"Cross my heart…Uhm, hope not to die…Because that would be bad…" I said stupidly and shrugged and he just laughed at me.

"Good bye, Yumi."

"Good bye, Koushaku…"

* * *

**(A/N: Nobody will know how many times I watch the scene with Papillon at the burger place with Tokiko, Kazaki, and Bravo. It makes me laugh just as hard no matter how many times I watch it. I just want to run over and hug Papillon and never let him go. HE'S SO AMAZING~! *swoons*)**


	6. Music to my Ears

**(A/N: I use quite a few songs in here. All are English songs, remember? I'm too American to be Japanese... ? Anyways, time to feed my readers virtual shit. Who wants some tofu?! Anyone?! No? ... Okay... I don't blame you... )**

_Chapter VI: Music to My Ears_

* * *

I went back home and found Nori had a lot of guests over that night for some kind of weird late tea party or something.

"What are you doing here…_Yumi_…?"

I looked over at Nori in annoyance and sighed, "Sorry, I live here. I just thought I could be in my own house without being questioned why." I stated in a sarcastic tone as I sneered at her snobby little guests that were all looking over at me in curiosity.

"Nori, I didn't know you had a maid!"

I growled as some random fat lady sipping tea spoke while eyeing over at me.

"I am NOT a maid! I live here. She's my step-mother." I corrected the woman with a scowl and started stomping up the stairs to go to my room.

"Oh Nori, you never told us you had a step-child!"

"Oh well yes… She's…here…"

I just rolled my eyes and walked into my room and slammed the door, I was so sick of that woman! It was bothersome enough she had to live here but then she had to bring her stupid friends here too! Who in the world would want to even befriend that devil was beyond me! I sat down on my bed and laid myself back and stared at the ceiling. I could hear Nori's friends laughing heavily and constant loud chattering… There was no way I'd get any sleep tonight in this household. Everything from downstairs was transferring to my room. Maybe, I should go and stay at one of the dorms at school… It would probably be better than being here. Considering I could barely tolerate anyone that was in the household with me at the moment. Or maybe I should have just stayed with Koushaku…Oh well…

I sat up after a good thirty minutes of going back and forth with the decision to leave or not and I finally decided to go stay at one of the dorms for tonight. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my purple IPod from one of the drawers in which I kept all my small random knickknacks and junk. I walked out while grabbing one of my bags on the floor and started to go downstairs past Nori's laughing obnoxious friends. She didn't ask where I was going luckily because Nori was too busy talking to one of her friends. I walked outside and began heading my way to the school before it got too late.

Once I arrived at the school I went into the woman's dormitories and headed to the one that was empty. I wasn't really allowed to use that one but I doubt anyone would notice or care. I went inside and set down my bag and put my ear buds in my ears as I listened to some music on my IPOD, which I currently was listening to the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I walked around my room and swayed to the music and sang to it, as stupid as it is. It was fun to sometimes let go and sing your heart out to nobody in particular. Though I couldn't help but think of Koushaku as I sang along with the lyrics, which bothered me even more but I knew deep down I did love Koushaku… I don't know if it was romantic kind of love or just the love of a friend but I knew in some shape or form I loved him.

Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step close  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more…

But what I was not aware of during that song was something was happening throughout the entire school. A loud ringing noise was erupting from somewhere. And here I was swaying around this dorm room while singing a love song to myself. Once the song was over another song came on called "Move like Jagger", it seemed a little off from my style of genre but it was catchy, okay!?

I noticed a lot movement was coming from the hallway so I went to go investigate while still having my music blasting in my ears. I saw random students were walking down the hallway while still in their pajamas. They didn't look too well either. They almost looked like they were staring into space or something. That's odd…

"Um…Hello…?" I called out while watching the random girls stalk out of the hallway and to the exit door. They didn't even react as I tried to get their attention.

"Okay… I can't be that invisible…" I muttered and glanced over to see Kazaki's sister Mahiro also walking down the hall to the exit.

"Mahiro…!" I said and walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder, she turned her head towards me slightly and shoved me off and began making her way to the exit. H-her eyes… They were so blank… What's going on…?! I started to follow them and decided to keep my music on… Somehow, I knew something bad was happening and I felt like keeping my music on would keep me calm. The song changed again and the song "Butterflies and Hurricanes" came on by Muse.

Not just the girls but even the guys were walking strangely to another dormitory and they were walking almost like…Zombies…? Oh hell, no… I have to deal with homunculi don't tell me I have to put up with the undead too! But they couldn't be dead… Could they…? No…

I started rushing ahead of the hoards of zombie like students and tried to find out what the heck was going on. I noticed some of the students were groaning out the word "Kakugane". Now I knew something was up…Well I knew something was up before but now it was clarified that something was most defiantly wrong. Obviously, students don't go walking around like zombies while groaning for alchemy related objects.

I kept going forward and saw Tokiko ahead being held by a bigger chubbier looking guy. I think it was one of Kazaki's friends.

"Tokiko…?" I said in surprise and ran up to her. I really didn't want to help Tokiko in anyway because I simply hated her guts but I guess It wouldn't be fair of me to let her get ripped apart by her own zombie like friends. I attempted to progress over to tear Tokiko from the grip of her bigger friend but I was pulled back by a boy with glasses and short brown hair. I struggled to get free but he kept a firm grip on me.

"Yumi…?" Tokiko finally said and was able to get out of the grip of her larger friend but she was just held back down by Kazaki's sister, Mahiro who flung herself onto Tokiko.

"Tokiko's skin is so smooth! So smooth…Say, where's the Kakugane? WILL YOU GIVE ME THE KAKUGANE…?!" Mahiro said with a crazed like expression appearing on her face as she begged for the Kakugane from Tokiko.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as more of the students started clinging on to me. But Tokiko had the worst of the horde pulling her down and trying to retrieve this Kakugane that she apparently had.

All of a sudden Tokiko jumped up from the horde of students and a weapon that fit around her legs appeared. They almost looked like spider legs that had blades at the ends of them. Even I had to admit they were kind of cool…I wish I could do something cool like that!

Tokiko jumped forward towards me and dragged me out of the clutches of the zombie students.

"Come on, idiot!" she said and grabbed my arm and started pulling me forward to get away from the students.

"What in the world is going on…?" I shouted at her as she let go of my arm and I kept running next to her. She looked at me and gritted her teeth, "There's no time for that! Get out of here!"

"Uh, no way..! I want to help!" I argued and she scowled loudly and rolled her eyes.

"You need to leave..!" she said once more and suddenly propelled forward and slashed her blades at a blonde pale man that had a weird whip looking weapon.

"I've found you, homunculus!" Tokiko yelled and I just stood there in shock. That man was a homunculus…? What was with all these homunculi and causing problems, lately!?

Tokiko ran forward as the homunculus man attempted to flee, that was until he ran into another girl that had glasses, that didn't seem to be affected by this weird zombie thing.

"CHII…!" Tokiko screamed, as the homunculus looked down at her, "YOU LOOK TASTY! I'LL SWALLOW YOU, RECOVER FROM MY WOUNDS, AND COUNTERATTACK!" he growled and looked down at her savagely. I just stood there like a sitting duck and heard my music change to another song that REALLY DIDN'T FIT THE MOOD RIGHT NOW! It was "Stupid Cupid" sang by Mandy Moore (Why did I even have that song?)

I was going to change the song but I decided against it and that my music was really not important at the moment.

Suddenly the blond homunculus opened its mouth like a giant python about to eat its prey, but he was stopped when Tokiko screamed in rage and threw herself at the guy and tumbled out of the glass window with him. I gasped and saw that the Chii girl was fine but Tokiko had literally thrown herself out a window for this girl…That was pretty heroic. And look at me standing here like an idiot… I really was sick and tired of being dead weight!

I watched from above as Tokiko and the blonde homunculus fought for a couple minutes and was talking about something but I was too far away to be able to hear. Soon Tokiko had the guy pinned up to a tree with her blades. They talked some more and she then took her blades out of the homunculus. The homunculus laid there for a moment and they jumped up like he was going to attack Tokiko again but it failed as Tokiko pierced her blades straight through him. The homunculus shrilled out in horror and started to dematerialize into thin air. A Kakugane abruptly fell from where he was last seen to the ground.

I kept watching while tearing out my IPod's ear bugs and saw Tokiko turn around and pointed her blades at something as something had startled her. I gave a perturbed expression and leaned in closer to the window and narrowed my eyes to look closer. I saw Koushaku standing there on top of a tree branch while looking down at Tokiko and saying something to her, but I still wasn't really capable of hearing what they were talking about from being distanced away from them. I kept watching and Koushaku jumped down from the tree branch and faced Tokiko. I wonder if Koushaku knew I was standing over here watching them like a creeper. I suppose not because he hadn't given me a glance or anything…But I suppose that doesn't mean he does not know of my presence.

Tokiko yelled something at him and started charging forward at Koushaku but all I could get from it was something about Kazaki and homunculi. Koushaku in reaction jumped up gracefully in the air and was about to slash Tokiko but Tokiko shoved her blades forward and pierced right through Koushaku. My eyes widen and I shrieked and stumbled backwards.

"KOUSHAKU…!" I called out desperately and began running away from the window and down the staircase to get to Koushaku and Tokiko. I hope it wasn't too late! I lost Koushaku once, and I certainly hell was not going to lose him again! I ran down and was breathing heavily. I sped over to where they were and clumsily went face forward when I felt myself being tripped up by a rock. I shrieked but was shocked when I didn't hit the ground. I looked up while blowing some hair from my face and saw Koushaku once again barely clothed and holding on to me tightly.

"You just keep falling for me don't you…?" he murmured teasingly to me and helped me straighten myself back into normal composure. I just saw him rammed into Tokiko's blades, how is he perfectly fine…? And why was he, barely clothed again…!? Ugh, I swear life just loved to throw these awkward situations at me and sit back and laugh.

"A decoy…!" Tokiko turned around and gawked at Koushaku in surprise.

Koushaku reached down and picked up the Kakugane that had fallen from the blonde homunculus and then pulled me close to his side and once again putting me into a tense blushing train wreck. How many times was he going to do this to me!? AND WHILE BARELY CLOTHED! Koushaku glanced down at me and smirked from the expression on my face, and then he looked back over at Tokiko who was glaring him down and pointing her blades towards him once again.

"Please tell Muto…With this I have become stronger." Koushaku said and took the Kakugane and placed it down into his underwear…Oh why, Koushaku…WHY?! How embarrassing…! Why must you keep doing that..!?

"If you don't become stronger as well, you won't be able to protect Tokiko next time…"

Tokiko glowered at Koushaku, "Don't be so cocky!"

Koushaku just grinned from ear to ear and threw down some kind of smoke bomb. Koushaku grabbed on to me and picked me up bridal style and suddenly jumped away with me in his arms. I clenched my teeth together tightly and brought my arms around his neck to support myself as I felt like I was going to be dropped! Of course, I doubt Koushaku would have dropped me, but still!

Koushaku brought me to the other side of the school away from where Tokiko was. He smiled down at me and shook his head, "I find it rather amusing how we always somehow find our ways back to each other, unintentionally. What are you doing here so late…?" he asked curiously as he sat me down to my feet in front of him.

"Ugh, Nori had her stupid friends over and they were so loud…So I decided to come here to the school dormitories to get some sleep instead…But then all the people at the school started acting like zombies or whatever from that one blonde homunculus that showed up-" Koushaku cut me off and tilted his head slightly.

"How were you not affected by his Noisy Hamelin?"

"His…What…?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at him oddly.

"His Noisy Hamelin….It is what he used to take control over the students by emitting sound waves into the air that hypnotized them."

"Uh… Well I had my ear buds in and I was listening to my IPOD. Maybe, that blocked out the sound from his… Noisy Hamelin or whatever…"

Koushaku nodded, "Lucky timing it seems."

"I would guess…" I muttered and yawned slightly.

Koushaku looked around him for a moment and then looked back at me, "You seem tired, you should get some rest. I don't think you should be having any more dramatic sceneries unfolding tonight."

"I swear…If I do…I might punch someone in the face…Very hard…" I groaned and he snickered at me.

"I'll see you later then. Unless you want me to walk you back to the dorm you're residing at."

I smirked and shook my head, "What a gentleman…But I'm pretty much capable of walking myself, thank you." I said smugly and snickered at him.

"Are you sure...? You seem to have a bad habit of falling." He teased and I just glared him playfully.

"And you have a terrible habit of randomly being barely dressed!"

He shrugged and smirked at me widely, "I would think you'd enjoy it."

I blushed and looked at him intensely and shook my head, "GOOD night, Koushaku!" I started and turned away from him to conceal my red face.

"Good night, Yumi. Try not to fall over anymore objects tonight." He said before also turning away from me with a wide smirk on his face. I scowled and glanced behind at his back.

"Yea whatever…Jerk." I said and began walking away from him, I could feel his eyes burning in my back as I did but I didn't look back to meet his gaze.

The next morning I woke up and fortunately nothing else crazy happened for the rest of last night. I got up and did my normal morning routine in the dorm and went to go over to my bag to put on my school dress uniform. I looked towards the window and noticed it was raining…Of course I didn't bring my umbrella with me. I sighed lightly and walked outside the dorm past a couple girls and went outside to pause at the door as I looked up and watched the rain gently splatter on the ground. Looks like I was going to have to make a run for it…I placed my bag on top of my head and began running forward towards the main school building. I walked in and shook my head slightly as some stray water droplets were shaken out of my long hair that were able to still soak me to some degree. I began walking down the hall and I noticed that a lot of people were in the Kendo club room.

I peeked inside to see Kazaki dueling with someone. I didn't know Kazaki was in the Kendo club…Not that I ever really noticed, anyways. I walked inside and saw Tokiko standing there with a couple other people watching in amazement as Kazaki was swinging his shinai at the other guy, apparently pretty well to be able to surprise the other Kendo members. Maybe I should have gotten into Kendo…I really need to learn some self defense of some sort…

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall and watched the duel continue but it didn't last long, as the other guy yelled out "Dou" which was some kind of Kendo term. And he hit Kazaki on his side, rendering him unable to fight anymore. Apparently, the guy used some special move that everyone around me was calling "gyakudou".

I gazed over at the challenger of Kazaki as he took off his helmet. He looked a lot like the other girl that was standing next to Tokiko. They must have been siblings or something. I didn't really pay attention to their small talk but I found out that the boy and girl were siblings and the guy's name was "Hayasaka Shuusui". I noticed everyone seemed to glance over at me after awhile since I had been standing there for a long time without a word. I looked down and scowled lightly and turned away from them and began to walk away. I could feel the glare from Tokiko in my back. The girl hated me as much as I hated her…I went out of their view and decided I better get to my classes before I was late.

* * *

**A/N: I feel Papillon should take his clothes off more... HA. IT'S NOT LIKE HE DOESN'T ALMOST DO THAT IN EVERY EPISODE, ANYWAYS. I sure don't mind~ *grins from ear to ear* I swear it is just like he signed a waver saying he has to take his clothes off for almost every episode for at least a couple minutes. Maybe, the person who created Papillon thought about eccentric-minded people like me that enjoys flamboyant overly attractive almost naked homunculus. Thank you Mr. Papillon creator, sir. I salute you! *salutes with a grin*)**


	7. True Colors Shown

**(A/N: I'll be honest... I was never a huge fan of the twins... Especially Ouka's brother... Something about him just REALLY bored me... *shrugs* Ouka is fine, though. I really like Gozen, even though his voice makes me want to strangle myself... Anywho~ *throws all my readers the candy of your deepest inner desires* Sorry, no Papillon flavored ones. bwahahahaha!)**

_Chapter VII: True Colors Shown_

* * *

The next day I had stayed at the dorm again and left a text on my dad's cell phone to tell him I was staying at the school dorms. I didn't want to return back home to face him face to face nor did I want to see that obnoxious pig, Nori. So I decided it would have been best for me to stay in the empty dorm. Nobody has said anything about me staying so I would keep doing so.

I went back to the Kendo club to stop at the door frame and watch Kazaki and Shuusui dueling again. Many of the girls were all swooning over Shuusui as he once again did his signature trick to Kazaki and once again rendering him unable to continue. I really didn't see what the girls were getting so worked up over…Sure he beat Kazaki in Kendo but Kazaki was a starter and Shuusui, I'm sure has been doing this a lot longer than him. It seems only natural that he would beat Kazaki in a match with the experience he had. And I guess, Shuusui wasn't unattractive…But he certainly wasn't my type, but who am I to judge…? And when did I ever get a "type"…?

"Oh hello, I saw you yesterday but I never got the chance to say hello because you walked off so fast," The sister of Shuusui said friendlily while walking over to me and extending her hand for me to shake. I looked at her hand hesitantly and shook it.

"Um…Hi…" I replied shyly while looking away with my eyes to the floor.

"My name is Hayasaka Ouka. It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled and waited for my reply.

"I-I'm Yumi… Yumi Lynn Rivers…" I stated quietly and cautiously looking back at her. I wonder why I was being so shy…Probably because I didn't have Koushaku around…I promised I'd see Koushaku yesterday and I never saw him…Great, now I feel very guilty. Stupid random thoughts…

She nodded and kept smiling, "Did you come to see my brother duel with Kazaki again…?"

I nodded slightly and glanced over at Kazaki and Shuusui who were talking to each other. "I came to see them both fight. I just happen to pass by here yesterday and I watched them…But I had to leave for class." I spoke plainly to this new black haired, blue eyed girl named Ouka.

"Oh well it seems a lot of people are coming to watch them. I'm surprised by how well Muto is doing for not studying Kendo and going against my brother." I nodded and tried to think of a way to get out of this conversation. I really didn't like talking to strangers… It made me feel awkward and uneasy.

"Yeah…Well it looks like I need to get going to my classes again…" I finally said with a true but pretty lame escape route out of this conversation. She opened her mouth slightly and then nodded to me.

"Oh, alright…Well I'm sure we can talk later then. See you around, Yumi." She smiled and then began walking away towards Kazaki and her brother.

"Yeah…Around…" I muttered dully to myself and began to walk away from the Kendo club to my classes.

Later that day I walked out of the school building and saw Kazaki and Tokiko with their friends. I was going to keep going but I was stopped by Ouka who was behind me. Oh joy…

"Oh there you are, Yumi! Did your classes go well…?" She asked politely. I nodded barely and sighed. I really wasn't a people person… I blame Koushaku for making me a shut in…I still love him though…The jerk.

Ouka looked over from me to Kazaki and friends. "Oh, is everyone going home now…?" she asked over towards them. I sighed again and attempted to walk away from everyone. I wonder if I could find Koushaku…Where ever he was…I really missed him…It's only been a day though. I suppose I just felt bad that I didn't see him yesterday when I promised him I would.

"Hey, Yumi…!" Ouka suddenly called out again to me. Shit, I should have walked faster!

I turned around and looked at her blankly, "yes…?"

"Would you want to go to the public baths with us…?"

I could feel my eye twitch slightly. Why in the world would I want to bathe in front of those idiots…? Then again I never really understood public baths to begin with. To me they just seemed…Embarrassing.

"Uhh…Well…" I struggled to find an excuse but to my misfortune I didn't answer quickly enough so Mahiro butted in.

"Oh please, Yumi! It will be so much fun!" She chirped in happily.

"…Fun…?" I muttered doubtfully…How was bathing in front of people fun…?

Before I knew it, Mahiro and Ouka grabbed on to my arms from both sides and I was being drug away with them hopelessly... WHY DID EVERYONE TREAT ME LIKE A RAG DOLL!?

And so there I was… Hiding myself under the warm bath water the best I could without going completely under. I couldn't believe I let myself be dragged here to this...This place!

"78-55-79…!" I heard Mahiro talking out loud…

I glanced around at all the other naked women around me. It wasn't just awkward enough being naked in public but being naked in front of many other naked women was extremely discomforting. Tokiko seemed to be just as much in discomfort as I was. Weren't we a pair…?

"Amazing, isn't it? This is "Mahiro's Eye!" Mahiro chirped loudly as she had her hand cupped over one eye while looking around. How awkward…

"What are you doing…!?" Tokiko blurted at Mahiro while covering her breasts from sight.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about..!" Mahiro replied while moving towards Tokiko's direction. Mahiro was really beginning to, creep me out. And believe me… I've been around a lot of creepiness lately.

She then jumped forward in the water and clung on to Tokiko… I swore Mahiro gave me the "lesbian" vibe a little more than I wanted to notice…Especially since we were all naked!

"We're both girls after all…!"

"That's not the problem!"

I just sat there watching them with my mouth in the water and blowing bubbles miserably. I really wanted to leave! Stupid Ouka...Stupid Mahiro… And stupid Tokiko just because I hate her guts!

"What about Ouka? Let's see…" Mahiro said after Tokiko shoved Mahiro off of her.

"88!"

"Hey, you guys live in the dormitories, right. What about your families?" Ouka said as Mahiro started moving towards me with her eye cupped. Oh hell no…

"Let me see yours, Yumi!" Mahiro giggled and I glared her viciously.

"NO."

"Come on! Let Mahiro's eye see!" She giggled some more and jumped on me and started to pull me up to rate my breasts on her demented little scale.

"90!"

"GET OFF!" I shoved her off and started putting my whole head under the water. Can't I just drown…? No wait... Can't SHE JUST DROWN…!?

"My mom and dad work overseas!" Mahiro finally answered and stopped tormenting me.

"What about your family, Tsumura…?" Ouka continued while glancing over at Tokiko.

"I don't have a family. They died a long time ago." Tokiko said blandly. Ah, poor Tokiko… Cry me a river… I didn't lose both of my parents but I lost one…Ugh, I miss my mom so much…

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"Never mind, if you're overly conscious of it, it'll bother me."

Ouka finally looked over towards me and asked the same question, "And your family Yumi…?"

I still had the water level to almost my eyes, since I sunk back in the water so much to make sure nobody else was going to be staring at me in my bareness. I glanced over at Ouka and blew some more bubbles before pulling my head up enough out of the water to speak.

"I stay with my father and step-mother. My mom died a long time ago when I was young from an illness."

"Oh…That is also terrible." Ouka said with a pitying expression. I really didn't need her pity…

"I think I've heard of your father before on the news!" Mahiro said suddenly while looking over at me curiously.

"Yeah, my father is a scientist of botany and forestry. He's a little famous for what he does…" I said while looking away from them. I didn't really like talking about my family that much…Especially to people I don't really know that well.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Ouka said and I nodded barely.

"So what about you, Ouka..?" Mahiro then asked, thankfully getting off the topic of my father.

"It's a secret. But Shuusui and I live together now." Ouka said while pressing her fingers together.

"I see that's why you siblings are so close." Mahiro replied thoughtfully.

"Now, now, you're close with your brother too, aren't you, Mahiro? But now that your brother has a girlfriend like Tsumura….It makes you a bit jealous, doesn't it?" Tokiko seemed to freeze at what Ouka said and slump back into the water flustered. I had a feeling Tokiko had something going on with Kazaki, even if they aren't "officially" going out.

"Yeah, but if Tokiko becomes my older sister, then…"

"Really…? So in the end, you'd get all the good things."

"THINGS AREN'T LIKE THAT BETWEEN KAZAKI AND ME!"

Now Tokiko was reminding me of myself… Tch, just because she had the same hair and eye color as me…Doesn't give her the right to act like me too…Foolish girl…

"So then brother wasn't training his body to protect Tokiko? A lot of things have been happening around here lately, so I thought that was why…" Mahiro asked curiously to Tokiko who had shoved her head into the water in embarrassment. "But Shuusui is probably thinking that way, right?"

"That's right, because all that we have is each other."

…All that we have is each other… Hm, it reminded me a lot of Koushaku. She seemed to really love her brother a lot. I couldn't help but sit there and let my mind wander off to Koushaku…I wonder where he was and what he was doing right now…? I wish I could see him before the night is over, I would feel even more horrible to go two days without seeing him. But I guess it wasn't really my fault. I had no idea where he was. So I couldn't visit him even if I wanted too.

I frowned to myself in the water and drowned out the idle chatter of Ouka, Mahiro, and Tokiko. I suddenly felt really sad…I hope they don't notice I'm being depressed like… I think it was time I got out… I finally stood up from the bath and got the attention of the girls.

"Where are you going, Yumi?" Mahiro asked first while looking at me curiously.

"I'm just getting hot in here. I'll see you guys later." I lied quietly and took my violet towel and wrapped it around me as I started to walk out of the women's part of the bath house.

"So annoying…" I murmured once I walked out into the hallway that had different lockers covering one side.

I heard the footsteps of someone else behind me and I turned to see…Koushaku…?! These random encounters were really getting weird! AND HE WAS BARELY CLOTHED AGAIN! WHY…?!

"K-Koushaku…? What are you doing here..!?"

Koushaku looked at me and seemed a surprised himself to see me, "Sometimes I get the feeling you're following me, Yumi." Koushaku said with a smirk and began walking towards me…In only…A light yellow towel…Oh God… Stop this!

"I could say the same…Kazaki's sister and some girl named Ouka forced me here. Look what people are making me do without you around to hang out with!" I scolded him and crossed my arms suddenly feeling very insecure, considering I was also pretty unclothed with just my violet towel wrapped around me.

He chuckled and stood very close to me, "I never got to see you yesterday." He then said while frowning slightly.

"It's not like I didn't want to see you! I have no idea where you are most of the time, anymore!"

He nodded and seemed to eye me up and down which gave me the shivers, "I suppose that's understandable. I have been busy lately." He implied thoughtfully.

"Aren't you doing stuff for that L.X.E organization or whatever…?" I asked and he nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, some things…" he trailed off and turned his focus back to me.

"You look lovely by the way..."

I felt my face crunch up a little and my cheeks flare up in heat. I didn't even know how to respond to that!

"Uhh…T-thanks…?" I mumbled dumbly and looked down. He watched my expression carefully and smiled.

"Why is your face all red, Yumi…?" He mentioned soothingly and still eyed me down like a hawk.

"Uhh…It's the heat from the bath!" I lied quickly and looked up at him eye to eye. He knew I was lying…

Every moment I was with Koushaku ever since his change has turned into a moment like this. It was so out of the friendship triangle but I didn't want to call it anything else…At least my head was saying that…I don't even know what my heart was trying to tell me…As cheesy as it sounded. I adored Koushaku but I didn't know just how much I could put up with this awkward tension…Does he realize how flirtatious he's coming of as…? I…I don't want to ruin our friendship…I was so worried and confused…I've never felt this way before and I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to run away from him but yet I never wanted to be away from him. It was such a conflicting mind set…

"It's getting late… I should go." I suddenly said lowly and turned away from him with my head down. He was about to reach out to me but I pulled my arm away from him roughly and started walking away from him much more coldly than I ever intended.

"Good night…Koushaku…" I muttered indifferently and began walking briskly away. He frowned and watched me walk away from him in my crude and sudden passive state. I felt so guilty and terrible but I kept walking away.

"Hm…Good night, Yumi…" he spoke up almost a little sadly as I walked into another room to go change into my casual clothes so I could go home. I didn't feel like going to the dorm tonight…I was getting rather sick of people…And these stupid unfamiliar feelings…

The next day I had ignored my father again and Nori and went to school like usual. I had a hard time going to sleep last night because of the painful thoughts of how rude I was to Koushaku last night at the public baths. I was letting my own feelings control me and making me become not just distant but moody. Whenever I see Koushaku again I want to apologize for my cruel behavior…It wasn't right for me last night to treat him that way so suddenly.

I walked up to the school gates and saw two freakishly tall people that were dressed in the school uniforms ahead of me. Something was very off about these two…Very, very, off… Without being suspicious, I quickened my pace to get in front of them to take a good look at them from the front. The one "girl" or at least it was wearing the girl's dress uniform was extremely ugly…She or whatever it was had pink pigtails and some weird looking red hat that looked like something a soldier commander would wear... Not to mention she or it was ultra lanky! That did not look healthy…! And the other guy was large and bulky, they both had a weird pale skin color…It almost had a greenish look to it… Defiantly not healthy! He wore the guy's school uniform and he had a pathetically bad looking black wig on that was supposed to be a braid of some sort…It was horrible…They both were also wearing blacked out sunglasses…Who in hell were these two…?

I looked around me at the other students who were also gossiping amongst each other about these two. Though I couldn't blame them…These two were the biggest freaks I've ever seen…And to think Koushaku and I were called freaks before…Tch… Obviously they haven't seen these two. I followed behind these two and saw them walk up to Ouka and Tokiko once they got inside the school. I hid behind the corner and watched them carefully.

"Found you…" The really lanky one said in a creepy high raspy voice.

All of a sudden they charged forward while tearing off the school clothes and tried to attack! What the hell!?

"We'll have your Kakugane and your life!" they shouted in unison. Kakugane…? Oh no… Not more homunculi…! Where were all these monsters coming from? I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Butterfly was the one responsible for all of this madness!

I watched Ouka and Tokiko as they backed up into each other with their backs turned. They were both cornered by these homunculi. I wish there was something I could do! Damn it… Another moment where I wish I could be heroic or something! Why was I so useless?

I heard running behind me and I glanced back to see Kazaki and Shuusui darting forward to help.

"Busou renkin…!" Kazaki suddenly yelled and his lance weapon, that I saw him with before appeared in his hands. I really needed to get my hands on some kind of Kakugane…Maybe then I could fight…And the thing was is I probably could…I know my father had one but my father and I really weren't on good terms right now… Plus, even if I did get one that doesn't really mean I would know how to use it…

"Run, Ouka!" Kazaki shouted while still charging forward with his lance.

"SUNLIGHT FLASHER..!" Kazaki roared and light filled the room and blinded the homunculi for a brief moment.

Tokiko looked over at me and I hid myself behind the corner before she saw me though I had a feeling she still knew I was there.

"Come on! Over here, homunculus...! Shuusui, stay by Ouka's side" Kazaki yelled some more. Dang that kid knew how to use his lungs…

"You're in my way move it!" The homunculi yelled as they charged past Shuusui. I watched slightly shocked when the homunculi just simply pasted Shuusui and ran after Kazaki. And Shuusui just stood there blankly while glancing back over at Kazaki.

I looked back over to Tokiko and she pressed the fire alarm and the bells all started to ring loudly. I couldn't take just standing there anymore. I ran past the corner I was at and went to Tokiko's side.

"What's going on, now…!?" I said while looking at Tokiko.

She looked at me and glared, "Get out of here, Rivers!"

"I've told you a million times before. NO!" I argued once again with this stubborn scar faced prick!

She just scowled loudly, "If you want to help, stay here!" she hissed and began running off somewhere. I growled at her order and glanced back at the siblings who stood there blankly. I looked back to where Tokiko ran off and debated whether I should have followed her or not. I glanced back at the siblings again and they were gone! Okay… What the hell is going on now! Why can't I just have one freaking normal day…!?

Since they were gone I began to rush ahead to go find Kazaki and Tokiko. I ran outside and saw Tokiko and Kazaki standing there looking up at something. I went up behind them and looked up to what they were looking at. I saw two figures from above, on the roof staring down at us…Wait…Those two people were the siblings!

The siblings and Kazaki, Tokiko, and I all went to the gymnasium to talk. Apparently these two siblings weren't as innocent as they came across… Should have known from the start…The two siblings wanted to fight Kazaki and Tokiko 2 against 2… I guess I was just there for the shits and giggles… I just loved how I'm not even considered a threat! Tch…Bastards…

But the somewhat surprising aspect was that these two weren't even homunculi and they were working for the L.X.E. I didn't really see that coming…What point is there working for a bunch of homunculi that only look at you like you're the main course to their menu. Of course, I have a better reason to sometimes have some kind of associations with the L.X.E and that was only because Koushaku was apparently working for them. I didn't trust the L.X.E… I didn't like them one bit but I couldn't really do anything to stop Koushaku from associating with them. Whether I liked it or not…

We waited for a hafe hour until the security would make their final round before leaving. I was in such an awkward position. I couldn't fight but they weren't making me leave…I didn't really know which side I was on.

Though I guess I was more on Tokiko and Kazaki's side but…Really I was just there just to watch. I wanted to help but even if I could, I wouldn't know who to help…I suppose I would just stand back and watch as I always had.

I stayed with Kazaki and Tokiko in the gymnasium behind the curtain on the stage. They hadn't really said much…They knew I was already pretty twisted up in this alchemy business, so fortunately they didn't beg me to leave. Because even if they had, I would of refused. I really wish Koushaku was here right now…Then at least I knew I would have someone to talk to and share my opinions on this situation. But he wasn't so I guess I was going to have to wait and just watch what happened.

Soon we left the back of the stage and looked over to the other side of the gymnasium where Shuusui started to walk over to us and paused to face us, without getting too close.

"It's time. Let's begin…" He stated while watching us mindfully.

"But Ouka still isn't…" Kazaki started but was interrupted by Shuusui.

"There's no reason for you to be concerned about my sister. It doesn't matter if any one of you strikes first or it's a double team, in order to make up for ambushing you earlier, I'll allow you the first move." He explained and looked over to me.

"You can watch or leave. Either way I know you won't be an issue."

I felt my face turned red in anger, how dare he just pretty much tell me I'm useless straight to my face! I already knew I was dead weight! He doesn't have to rub it in! Damn it!

After he said that, Kazaki said he'd only fight Shuusui one on one until his sister would appear. I guess that was kind of fair of him…I guess…But why give the enemy an upper hand…? I guess I wasn't that considerate…

"Busou Renkin!" Kazaki shouted while placing his hand to his chest. The lance once again appeared in his hands and he went charging forward at Shuusui while screaming…What was it with him and screaming every time he fought…? I guess that's what a battle cry is… Though I just found it annoying…

Shuusui stood there in place and suddenly caught the end of the lance by his hands! Damn… That looked like it would have hurt like Hell!

But then I looked closer and noticed it wasn't his hands. He blocked it with a Kakugane…Well that made more sense…I suppose…

"I've already given you the first try…Busou Renkin!" Shuusui stated and the Kakugane's power blew up enough force to push Kazaki backwards. I gasped and viewed Kazaki thrown down to the ground roughly. Kazaki stumbled to get up and Shuusui began to flourish forward with his Japanese sword towards Kazaki. Kazaki in reaction hastily put his lance up to block the attack.

Their weapons clashed together in rhythm as they kept slicing and dicing to try and land a hit on one of each other. The pace of their moves was astounding! I could barely keep up with all the slashing they made because it was going so quickly! Shuusui started to back Kazaki into a wall as Kazaki kept attempting to block his attacks but he was slashed multiple times when he hit the wall behind him, and the wall crumbled into debris.

"Kazaki…!" Tokiko yelled out while running over to make sure Kazaki was alright. I walked forward and saw Kazaki on the ground outside seething in pain and lying in rubble. I would have pitied him but I remember the mercy he showed Koushaku when they had their fight. He eliminated Koushaku and showed him no mercy…So neither will I…

But Kazaki didn't give up. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and gawked over towards Shuusui. This kid was indestructible!

"I'm all right…I can still fight!" Kazaki said while breathing heavily.

"That's right. I never thought that you would be defeated with this alone." Shuusui replied but was struck by Kazaki who took another blow at him in reaction making Shuusui stumble back a little.

The fight was now brought outside and Kazaki ran and Shuusui chased after him. I followed after as so did Tokiko. The fight advanced through a building and then went to the front of the school. This was getting intense!

Suddenly arrows poured down from the sky and started toppling down onto Kazaki while making the whole area blow up with smoke! I covered my eyes and waited for the smoke to clear, once it did I saw Shuusui still standing there calmly.

"One down…" He muttered but was interrupted by Tokiko.

"Your older sister seems to like ambushes, but that's fine." Tokiko said with those blades that were connected to her legs were out again and shielding Kazaki.

"Oh the roof, eh…? Kazaki, I'll be leaving this to you. I'll take care of the older sister." Tokiko told Kazaki.

"That Death Scythe can perform better than I expected, but you can't beat my sister with that alone. Now Muto…Let's continue our death match." Shuusui said while watching Kazaki and Tokiko.

Tokiko and Kazaki said something to each other and Tokiko ran off to go battle Shuusui's sister who was on the roof. Kazaki rapped the cloth that was attached to his lance around the lance's blade and yelled again, "energy release!" The lance's cloth began to illuminate brightly and Kazaki brought his lance up into the air and yelled another command, "Sunlight Crusher!" He then began charging forward towards Shuusui again as the whole lance began shining with bright yellow lights. Shuusui brought up his blade and he blocked the attack and sent Kazaki flying back again. Apparently, he was absorbing Kazaki's attacks and then releasing it when he prompted it to.

Kazaki tried once again and just as what happened before his attack was disabled and blocked. Shuusui threw another blow at him and made him fall to the ground. I heard Kazaki's loud painful groan before he hit the ground. These guys were certainly serious…There's blood all over the place…

"14 slashes…You're pretty tough. Muto, I have to thank you. Thanks to a week's worth of practice with you, I've become as strong as I can possibly be, and thanks to your death. I've come on step closer towards seeing our wish realized. It would be lonely for you to die alone. Rest a while at the entrance to the netherworld. It won't be long before I send the other who remains, Tsumura Tokiko, to accompany you." Shuusui spoke while whipping his blade off with a cloth. Was this really it…? Was Kazaki actually defeated by this guy…? How disappointing…Koushaku is not going to be happy if Kazaki is dead. Since he seems so devoted to fighting Kazaki for some strange reason…

But once again this guy…Began to pull himself up again…What kind of steroids was this guy on! Dear Lord…He could live through anything! I looked over and saw Shuusui was a little shocked too but he couldn't be as shocked as I was… I've seen this brat avoid death too many times to even be real!

"I'm not dead yet…I won't let Tokiko die!" Kazaki yelled as he pulled himself up to his feet with his lance.

"How can you still be alive…? I inflicted 14 fatal wounds"

"You aren't the only one, Shuusui. Thanks to a week's worth of a practice with you. I've also become as strong as I can possibly be…" Kazaki replied.

"By any chance, Muto…have you done any other…-"Shuusui was interrupted when Kazaki kept talking.

"I've undergone basic training for alchemic warriors every night! So you trained more than I did, huh? No wonder you improved more than me."

"I'm the weakest of my comrades, so I have to work the hardest…Shuusui, what is this wish you mention before…? The reason that you wanted to become this strong…was to make that wish come true, right? What wish could you be so desperate to see realized that you would give up your humanity?!" Kazaki yelled in frustration and Shuusui replied.

"It isn't just my wish…"

I was slightly curious what his wish was too. After all…They are working for a bunch of homunculi…They must have had some good reason to be working amongst a group that hates humans…Their own kind…

"It is both mine and my sister's. If you want to know, I will tell you…However."

Kazaki's head perked up and I watched in anticipation as Shuusui continued.

"We'll talk if you can block this sword with your lance."

Oh no...Shuusui went into the "Gyakudou" position…Kazaki was screwed…Damn it and I wanted to hear their wish…Figures…

I looked around me as the wind began to pick up and leaves started to fly around them, it felt like even nature was held at the edge of its seat like I was. I wonder what was going to happen…Who would win…?

Shuusui ran forward with his Samurai X blade and fate would now decide who would be the winner.

Shuusui cut his blade through while using his unblock able Gyakudou move. It sliced right through Kazaki but something looked wrong…I could tell by the look Shuusui made on his face…WAIT…Kazaki…Could he of possibly blocked that attack by his Kakugane that he had replaced his heart with…? I couldn't even believe it…Kazaki yelled again and his lance reappeared as it had disappeared once he had cancelled it when he was hit. This was all part of his plan…Kazaki plunged the lance forward right into Shuusui making him fly back with the lance. Kazaki took the cloth that was attached to the lance and pulled back, in reaction making the lance come back to Kazaki.

Shuusui yelped in pain as the blood from his open wound spattered out.

"NOOOOOO…!" I heard a blood-curling scream in the distance, Ouka started to run forward towards her brother. I flinched as the memory of me screaming when Koushaku was slain by Kazaki…It seemed all too familiar…I was just glad it wasn't Koushaku this time…

Ouka then paused and summoned a girly pink bow and pointed it towards Kazaki but shot her brother in the back…What the hell…Was she retarded or something…? WHY WOULD SHE SHOOT HER OWN BROTHER…?! But soon after she shot him a pink aura erupted from Shuusui and then to Ouka…She absorbed his wounds with that shot…!?

"S-stop sister…" Shuusui said while stumbling forward slightly in pain and pulling the arrow from his back.

"Sister…"

"Shuusui…"

They looked at each other and both painfully started walking to each other. I watched in shock as visions erupted in my mind…What if that was Koushaku and I…? I looked down and watched them with my eyes as I felt sadness engulf me. It pained me to think of that…So why did I keep thinking it…?

Once they reached each other Ouka placed her head on her brother's chest and he placed his head on top of hers. I lifted my head up and watched while feeling the sadness in my heart eat away at me…

"Just disciples, huh…?" Tokiko said bluntly while walking up from behind Kazaki. But I didn't bother to look over at her… I was too busy watching the twins.

"Tokiko…" Kazaki said while glancing at her.

"That wound…Are you okay…?" she asked while looking at him seriously.

"It hurts…but I can bear with it but what are disciples…?" he asked Tokiko and she replied.

"I haven't told you, disciples are humans who have sworn to faithfully follow homunculi. No matter how much stronger than humans homunculi are, it's hard for them to live hidden within human society alone. Each time they eat a human, they can be easily traced by Alchemic Warriors. If they're discovered, there's nearly a 100% certainty that they'll be eliminated. That's why they normally establish communities like L.X.E. When they do, they will take people like them into the lowest level of their community. Those with authority or wealth offer them power. People who have nothing will serve them and provide a labor source." Tokiko explained while walking over to Shuusui and striking at his clothes to reveal a mark of a homunculus…But it wasn't a true mark as Tokiko kept explaining…It was just paint.

"When disciples meet homunculi and agree to work for them, they paint these. It's to protect them from being eaten by mistake if they happen to be taken. That is what it is…"

"Shuusui…Ouka…Why…?" Kazaki asked while looking at them.

I stayed silent and walked closer over to Kazaki and Tokiko and stared at the twins with a sad expression. What would lead these two in to so much devotion to creatures that don't care for them, but only use them for different tasks? I didn't like the L.X.E and I certainly wouldn't do anything for a homunculus…Well the only exception in this was…Koushaku…That's my only association in any of this madness…

"If you broke the Gyakudou, I promised that I would tell you. Our wish is to become homunculi… and live together…forever…" Shuusui said calmly.

My eyes widen and I looked down again. Kazaki glanced at me as I had an expression of shock and melancholy. These two…They made a promise to each other…To live together forever…? Koushaku…He said those words that day…

_"N-no...T-those were made so that we could be together…Nothing to stop us…!"_

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to free from the memory of the day of his turning. Those words he spoke on the floor in his pain…They haunted me…I could remember them so clearly…

"In sickness and in health…"

"For better or worse…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"We'll love and respect one another."

"We'll comfort and support one another…"

"_Till death do us apart…"_

I watched them as they clasped their hands together. I felt tears start to build up and run down my face. It was beautiful…They just wanted to live together forever…And they stand together from the world and fight for their wish. I looked down at my hands and saw the ring that I always wore that was given to me by Koushaku when we were kids.

I then realized I too wanted to be with Koushaku Chouno…

…_Forever_….

I backed away from Kazaki and Tokiko and the twins with my head down. I wanted to leave…I wanted to see Koushaku again…I wanted to tell him I was sorry for the way I had last treated him. Though I hadn't treated him badly I still had been cold towards him… He had always been open to me…Maybe not as soon as I always would like…But he always had been…It was time for me to open up to him…And stop hiding from this fear. If Koushaku truly cared for me…He too would be there for me in my darkest and lowest moments…After all…If I wanted to be with him forever… We had to start somewhere…But…I didn't know if that feeling was mutual…I had to go see him… I just had too…

* * *

**A/N: Not going to lie.. Writing the twins battle with Kazaki and Tokiko was kinda boring to me but I had to write about it, anyways. Sworry~ THOUGH GUYS, GUYS... I was fucking choking on my own tears and laughter during the public bathes scene. OMG the guys were so funny and fucking Papillon being almost naked again but but IS HE REALLY THAT... well-endowed? I often ponder these things at night.*falls over laughing***


	8. The Blue Rose

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Not going to lie guys. This chapter is long and has a lot going on. It also probably can be pretty damn cheesy/fluffy in parts (next chapter will probably be even worse *face palm*). So I'll apologize now. ALSO I put a song in the mix by Snow Patrol(Chasing Cars). It is just there for really no good reason lol I just thought it fit the situation... You can just graze past it really quickly if ya want. Or you can take in their badass awesome lyrics... Whatever floats your boat. xD)**

_Chapter VIII: The Blue Rose_

* * *

I was brought out of my train of thought when Tokiko's blades that were connected to her legs came out and pointed at the twins.

"I don't care if you think you're the unluckiest people on earth, homunculi eat humans. Trying to become homunculi and bringing misfortune to others…I can't forgive you for that! YOU TWO CAN JUST DIE TOGETHER, ENRAPTURED IN YOUR AFFECTION!" Tokiko shouted and sent her blades to pierce through the twins but it was blocked by…Kazaki…?

I gawked in shock as Kazaki stood protectively in front of the twins with his lance. He went against Tokiko's will… "Wait a moment!"

"What are you doing, Kazaki…?!" Tokiko growled as Kazaki still stood firmly in front of the twins.

"I should be the one to say that. Why do you want to kill them..? They're still human…!"

"But they're enemies who have given their souls to homunculi. Homunculi must be killed…! Enemies must be killed…!"

"NO! They're still human! They can still change! Back then…I wasn't able to change Chouno back then, but this time…This time I will!" Kazaki yelled at Tokiko and her expression, soften slightly.

"You will protect the enemy, the Hayasaka siblings?"

"They can no longer fight. And I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want you to kill either, Tokiko!"

I glared Kazaki, "You weren't so considerate with Koushaku…" I snapped at him venomously.

Kazaki glanced over at me and looked down, "Yumi…I'm sorry…I had too."

"No, you did not. You did it for your own selfish purpose…To keep that girl from becoming a homunculus…Don't try to act like a hero, Muto… Because you aren't one…!" I replied bitterly and looked away. Kazaki just sighed and looked back to Tokiko.

Tokiko glanced over at me and then back to Kazaki with a sigh, "Kazaki, that kindness of yours is what we call naivety on the battlefield. That naivety of yours will get you killed someday. Before that happens, I'll take away your fighting strength…FORGIVE ME, KAZAKI. I'll put an end to your life as a warrior!" Kazaki stepped back slightly with his mouth agape as Tokiko's blades now pointed at Kazaki.

"Foolish girl…" I muttered while eyeing them solemnly.

"STOP, TOKIKO…!" But it was too late she blasted forward and a cloud of smoke evolved the area. Once it was clear, I could see Tokiko and Kazaki were now fighting each other…I didn't see this coming…

"MOVE..!" She shouted and threw Kazaki to the side and glanced over at the siblings. "So you haven't made a run for it yet…?"

Ouka looked up and over at Tokiko as kneeled on the ground with her brother supporting her. "We've already given up…"

"That's some spirit you have there…" Tokiko stated sarcastically and tried to pierce them again but Kazaki had moved back in front of them and blocked the attack. This guy was determined…!

"I told you, you can't kill them! They're human!"

"Don't you get it yet…!? They belong to the homunculi! Honestly I think we should even kill her!" Tokiko said and then pointed one of her blades towards me. "She too associates with the homunculi."

I gawked in shock at the blade and gulped, "H-Hey, don't get me into this!" I stated shakily and watched the sharp blade carefully. She really wasn't going to kill me too! Stupid bitch!

Tokiko looked back to Kazaki and kept talking, "Between your younger sister and friends, and these people, who do you want to protect!?"

"BOTH…! I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE!"

The twins and I looked over at Kazaki in surprise, "Stop kidding around! Choose already…!" Tokiko replied while glaring Kazaki.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's impossible for me to choose who lives and who dies! I want to save every life I can! Even my own…You didn't simply surrender my life, you went so far as to rescue me using a Kakugane! Because you saved me, I didn't even end up separated from Mahiro and the others, and I was able to meet you…You too Shuusui, if you take this opportunity tonight, you may be able to leave your lonely world and move on to a new one. That's why you can't just simply give up lives UGH-"Tokiko and my face went to shock as Kazaki was pierced straight through by Shuusui who was behind him during his monologue.

"I want to become as strong as I can possibly be. For my sister and for our wish…I will win! I can't lose like this…!" Shuusui said with a crazed expression on his face, he then pulled his Samurai X out of Kazaki and Kazaki fell forward while blood sputtered everywhere.

"Ouch…" I muttered and saw Tokiko scream Kazaki's name and run forward to catch him. But then an arrow of Ouka flew by and pierced Kazaki. She was now transferring Kazaki's wounds to herself…! Whoa…

Shuusui noticed this movement from his sister and he quickly turned back to his sister who was now affected by the wound Kazaki was inflicted with from Shuusui's sword. He called out her name repeatedly and desperately as she began to fall forward he rushed forward and caught her with tears beginning to develop in his blue icy eyes.

"Sister…W-why…!?"

"Beats me…I-I wonder why…? Because…If back then…When the apartment door was closed, if Muto had been outside, I-I think he would have saved us. No matter what…And he would have become our friend…T-That's what I think…" Ouka said weakly and slowly began to close her eyes.

"T-Till death do us apart…I suppose that means it's time now…T-Thanks for everything up until now…" Ouka continued though her voice began to get weaker. Shuusui was about to drop her hand but Kazaki grabbed it and made Shuusui hold her hand tightly.

"It's not over…! Don't give up, Shuusui! The Kakugane…She can still be saved by the healing power of the Kakugane." Kazaki explained and then set down a Kakugane next to the other one that was on her.

I walked over and kneeled down next to Kazaki and looked down at Ouka's dying form. It was a pity…The Kakugane's didn't seem to be doing anything…

"I-It's not working! The bleeding won't stop." Shuusui said painfully as he watched his sister helplessly.

"Two of them still aren't enough…? Tokiko…! In my condition I can't take out my Kakugane. Whether to save this life or surrender it…Is up to you, Tokiko." Kazaki said while looking over at Tokiko hopefully. Tokiko sighed and looked down with her eyes closed.

"An ultimatum, huh…? You don't even respond properly to my ultimatum…Fine, unlike you. I will give a proper answer. Arms Cancellation…" Tokiko said and her blades disappeared and turned back into a Kakugane. Kazaki caught it and looked towards Tokiko with a smile, "Thank you, Tokiko!" he said and ran back to Ouka to place the third Kakugane onto her chest.

"All right…! The bleeding has stopped! It's going to be okay. She'll survive!" Kazaki called out in relief as Ouka's wounds quickly began to patch up enough to stop the bleeding. I stood up and smiled slightly, I was glad Ouka would be okay. Though I didn't like her much…I did like the twins together. It made me realize there is die-hard devotion somewhere still in this world. And true love amongst people…

"Hm…" I looked away and smiled lightly to myself and started to walk away. Kazaki glanced over at me with a questioning expression.

"Where are you going…?"

I paused and looked down with my smile still etched on my face, "to a special place." I replied gently. "Oh and Muto…Take care of them…" I finished and began to keep walking away into the night.

Kazaki watched me and nodded with a slight smile, "I will…I promise…"

"Thank goodness, thank goodness. They didn't have to go through the same thing I did." Papillon said to himself as he stood on top of a pole while watching Kazaki, Tokiko, Yumi, and the twins. He began to clap to himself though it was slightly sarcastic.

"Well, things won't go well for those twins, as they're about to step out into this new world, the dark world of alchemy they've lived in up until now…-"

A voice beside Papillon interrupted him and began to speak, "Isn't something they can separate themselves so quickly." Papillon glanced over and saw Moon Face standing on another pole next to him. "Moon~ the world sure is uncertain, moon!"

Papillon scoffed slightly, "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to be their watcher." Papillon replied irritably to the crescent moon faced man.

Moon Face grinned widely, "Oh, I'm just taking a stroll under the moonlight and while enjoying the wondrous view, moon!" Moon Face said and looked over at Yumi who was walking down an alley while humming to herself absent-mindedly. Papillon glanced over where he was looking and saw Yumi. He scowled again and looked back over to Moon Face with a mistrustful glare.

"It would be in your best interest to stop stalking Yumi around..."

Moon Face chuckled and looked over at Yumi again, "She's such a pretty little human. I don't know if I could resist, moon!" Papillon glared Moon Face threateningly.

"You better start resisting. Or you'll answer from me…" Papillon warned venomously.

"Moon…! You claim the girl like she's your own! I thought you two were only close friends!"

Papillon narrowed his eyes from under his mask and looked away from Moon Face and back over to Yumi. "We are…But in time we'll be together…forever…" Papillon replied and watched Yumi with a small smile etching onto his face.

"So you love her…moon…?"

"That's none of your concern…" Papillon suddenly spoke up guardedly and glanced back towards Moon Face with a frown.

Moon Face chuckled sinisterly and looked back over towards Kazaki, Tokiko, and the twins. "But anyways, you know I also wanted to see the warrior who once defeated you after you became a homunculus. He's not much…"

Papillon glanced back quickly over to Moon Face with a disgusted expression.

"Don't make such a scary face! Smile, smile...! I have no intention of stealing your prey…Girl Perhaps… Heheh, but I'll make those two, who failed in their mission, my dinner. OH, that's right! There was a full moon like this on the night when I first picked them up. I thought I'd obtained something of value…-"Moon Face said but suddenly was thrown off the pillar when something crashed down onto the pillar.

"Meteor Bravo Kick...!" Bravo said and stood on a small wall on a roof and then looked over at Moon Face who was now standing on the other roof next to the one Bravo was standing on.

"Suspicious man…!" They both called out in unison as they looked over at each other.

"I see! So this means you're the third one and probably the leader."

"If you plan on laying a hand on those children… I will be your opponent…!" Bravo said while punching the air in front of him to make a point.

"Gladly…! I was just about to suggest that, but unfortunately, Butterfly is telling me to restrain myself. It's a shame, but I'll have to withdraw tonight. Your name…?" Moon face implied and looked over at Bravo.

"Captain Bravo…!"

"Moon…! What a magnificent name. My name is Moon Face. Let's fight whole heartedly someday…! M-MOON..!" Moon Face said and then jumped into the air while calling out his favorite word.

"Yes, fight wholeheartedly…" Bravo turned to where Papillon was but he was nowhere to be seen.

"That one has withdrawn as well, huh…?"

I sat down on top of the hill that Koushaku and I used to go to all the time when we were younger. It was late but the moon was full and beautiful and the stars twinkled brightly. I couldn't help but lay there against the giant oak tree and be reminded of that moron though. But I didn't want that pervert to take away from the beauty of the actual moon and sky. I felt so happy right now but yet somewhat…empty…I guess it was never the same without Koushaku being here with me. It just felt kind of lonely…

I gazed over the long fields that went on for miles that lay so perfectly under the moon and were viewed perfectly from on top of this hill. The flowers seemed to be blooming and thriving with vibrant colors. I glanced above me at the oak tree and it seemed to be just as healthy and alive. It made me feel slightly warm inside, I was glad to see our hill was thriving so much with life. It made me feel like nature was trying to give me hope, happiness, and comfort. This hill was ours and it was just so very much alive like our friendship. I smiled contentedly to myself and closed my bright yellow eyes lightly. It was so quiet and peaceful…

A couple minutes later I heard the sound of footsteps in the grass emerge quietly. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see nobody there…But then there was a sound of somebody sitting next to me on my right. I glanced over quickly and saw Koushaku laying next to me and looking up at the stars silently. I stared at him wordlessly and he kept watching the stars with a calm expression on his face. I sighed lightly and looked down to my hands nervously.

"K-Koushaku…I-I just wanted t-to say… That I'm w-well I uhm…-"he finally spoke up and cut me off.

"It's just like old time's isn't it…?" he spoke quietly but not to where I couldn't hear him.

I froze slightly and looked back over towards him in awe. I glanced down and started to pluck out some of the grass that was beside me, still in an uneasy state.

"Yes…It is…But…-"

"I know what you're going to say. I'm not upset with you. Not at all…" Koushaku said and finally glanced over at me with his beautiful violet hued eyes.

"You…You aren't…? But I treated you so nastily back at the public baths… I'm sorry…It's just…" I trailed off while struggling to think of an appropriate excuse.

"It's just…The past few days for me have been very…Different…." He nodded and glanced back up at the stars soundlessly.

I chuckled doubtfully and shook my head while glancing down with my eyes. "It's funny really…A couple days ago I would of told you I didn't believe in homunculi and really I didn't even see much avail in alchemy…But now…That's changed…Heh…Things change I suppose…Whether for the better or worse…I don't know…"

Koushaku smiled slightly to himself and looked back over towards me with a tranquil expression. "I promise you it is for the better, Yumi. Things for you and me…Will get better."

I gazed back over towards him and our eyes locked on to each other. He smiled more and placed his hand that was next to mine on top of my own gently. A blush crept on to my face and I prayed the dark of the night hid it but it probably was no use considering the moonlight was shining upon us.

I breathed out contently but a bit timidly and just went with the flow. I slid my head back more against the oak tree behind me as Koushaku and I lay under the night sky together.

"Things are already better with you here…" I suddenly said absent-mindedly.

Koushaku glanced over at me fully with an unreadable expression but he didn't look angry or shocked. He just seemed…happy. Koushaku then scooted closer to me and I hesitantly rested my head on to his shoulder and without a word more we just laid there and would just forget the world…

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I woke up the next morning to glance over and see Koushaku still there…Sleeping next to me…!

Eek…! We must of both accidently fell asleep here last night…T-That's embarrassing!

I watched him closely for a couple seconds and examined his cute sleeping face…I decided to push his buttons again (though last time it ended up badly). I smirked and silently crept as close as I could to him and loomed over him and slowly as possible inched my hand to pull off his papillon mask. I grasped it gently and very, very slowly started to pull it off to not wake him up.

Suddenly, I was thrown forward on to my back with Koushaku holding his self on top of me. I squeaked and watched the amused expression on his face. "And just what do you think you're doing…?" he stated slyly. My face heated up and I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"I did nothing! You're the crazy one that tackled me down, jerk!"

"The only crazy thing here was you attempting to take off my mask…" He spoke with a smirk existing on his face.

"What's so crazy about it…? What are you goanna do to me, huh…?"

"Hmm… I could easily mutilate you with my nails or throw you off this hill… Maybe, feed you off to the other homunculi…?" He said thoughtfully with that stupid smirk still on his face as he looked down at me teasingly. I just glared him and struggled to free myself from him but he kept my pinned down with his damn homunculus strength.

"That's so mean! You'd do such a thing to someone who is as harmless and innocent as I…?!"

"Innocent…huh…?" he joked and I glared him harder. "Ha…ha… very funny… Now get off, ya big over-bearing butterfly!"

"Hmm, I don't know… I kind of like it up here."

"Chouno…!" I growled and he snickered at me.

"What's the magic word…?"

"Are you kidding me…!?" I scoffed as I lay under Koushaku pathetically.

"Ugh…Please…?"

"Hmm… With more love…"

"PLEASE..!?" I yelled at him with my voice cracking slightly, he laughed at me and stood up and took my arms and pulled me up into his arms, very closely.

I felt like I stumbled awkwardly into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I tensed up slightly but awkwardly embraced him back. I felt so happy and yet so odd and warm…Almost, ironically like I had butterflies in my stomach.

Eventually, we let go of each other though we probably hugged each other longer than "friends" should be allowed to hug each other. It was strange yet I never wanted to let go…I felt wonderfully magnificent…It was so different and bittersweet…

"So…I guess you have L.X.E things to do, huh…?" I asked suddenly while staring up at him.

"Hmm… Well I should be getting back. That is… Unless you have something else planned…"

I chuckled slightly to myself and shook my head, "No not really, unfortunately…Today is probably just going to be another boring day…"

"I wish you could come with me but I don't want to take the chances of anyone doing anything to you." Koushaku implied while watching me intently.

I shrugged and shook my head slightly, "its okay…I'd rather not see that moron face again, anyways." I said while gritting my teeth at the thought of that moon faced perverted fool.

"Moon Face…? I wouldn't blame you." He said with a sigh. I just chuckled again and nodded.

"Well…I should be going then…Um…It was really nice being out here again with you, Koushaku." I told him truthfully and nothing but the truth. I was so glad we were able to spend so much time together…Even if it was a bit awkward.

He smiled genuinely and nodded in agreement, "We should do this more often...For old time sake."

I just grinned and nodded back. "Hm… Well I'll see you again sometime, Koushaku! Good bye!" I turned around and started walking away from him down the hill with a big smile on my face. I could feel Koushaku watching me as I did. He had a habit of watching me when I walked away…But I might have done the same thing in his position…

"Good bye, my Yumi…" Koushaku said and watched me until he could see me no more.

Yesterday was not very eventful. The most eventful thing that happened yesterday was when I was with Koushaku. And basically after that I went to school and had a normal day, then went back home. Luckily, Nori was not there, instead she was out at the movies with her friends the whole night. My Father was down in the lab as usual. I hadn't gone down there because I still was having a silence war with my Father. It probably wasn't right of me to hold a grudge this long but I suppose I just have trouble finding words to say to him…

I was going back to school as usual. I really was eager to see Koushaku again but I'm sure he was busy doing things for that organization. I sometimes had to wonder what exactly he did…Did he still eat humans…? Different things like that always had run in my mind and pestered me. I never asked Koushaku but I never saw him that much anymore and when I did I never found it as an appropriate topic to bring up. I suppose I would just have to wait…Maybe things would get better. Just as Koushaku has told me that night at our hill… I didn't know how they would get better but I suppose there was not going to be an answer for me right when I wanted it.

"YUMI…!" Mahiro squealed at the top of her lungs and ran forward and tackled me with a hug.

"A-Ah…! M-Mahiro…" I muttered dully as she cuddled up next to me with a huge smile.

"Yumi, I have to ask you a question!"

I sighed at her bubbly personality, it was slightly frustrating, especially in the morning to deal with…

"Yes…?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the beach with us during the break! It will be SO MUCH FUN! Oh PLEASE, Yumi! Please…!"

I started at her blankly and glanced away, "You know how to swim, right…?" she asked curiously. I looked back at her and nodded with an irritated expression.

"Yes, of course I know how to swim…It's not rocket science…It's just that-"

"GREAT…! I'll see you then! I'm so happy! YAY..!" She squealed in happiness and hugged me tightly again and started to run off while waving me a goodbye. I watched her miserably and sighed…

How did I keep getting forced into these situations…? Ugh…I was such a push over…It's not like I didn't like the beach or anything. I found it relaxing but…I wasn't partially thrilled with the people attending. I had to guess that Mahiro, Kazaki, Tokiko, and they're stupid friends were all coming. It's not that I hated them per say…Well Tokiko's the exception…I hated her guts but…I don't know… I just feel like I wouldn't fit in that well with everyone…It seems so surreal to have tons of people wanting you to be around…I suppose I had forgotten what it felt like since I isolated myself with Koushaku so much in the past. Not that I regret that at all…I'd rather be with Koushaku than go to the beach with tons of random strangers…

I went into the school courtyard and had to notice the atmosphere was rather eerie today. There was fog everywhere. It was so bad I could barely see in front of me. I don't remember there being any news reports about such thick fog! Then again I don't really watch the news all that often either… It just seems a little off…Hmmm…

I kept walking and I couldn't even see where the door was to the school! Now this was just annoying! I scowled and took out my cell phone that was in my school bag and attempted to access the internet on my phone to check to forecast real quick before I went into school. But my phone wouldn't even turn on…I know I had it fully charged! Why wasn't it working…?!

I heard some of the teachers in the distance talking amongst each other where the school door was. Something weird was going on! I frowned and leaned, up against a wall and kept trying to get my phone to work but it just refused to function correctly.

"GAH, you piece of shit phone!" I growled and gave up with it. Nothing seemed to be working correctly. I heard something really loud all of a sudden shake the ground. It almost sounded like large footsteps crashing in the ground….I looked up from my broken phone and gasped in horror as I saw giant hordes of weird white looking monsters with sharp teeth in the distance within the fog. OH SHIT, OH SHIT. I shrieked and froze in my spot as I gawked at the monstrosities in horror. WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS…!? I really wished I was in the school building right now…! I started running to where I thought the school entrance was but as I did I found that I ended up right back in the spot I was in just a few seconds ago.

"What the hell…! Oh my God…" I muttered in a panic and looked back over at the monsters that were all parading closer to the school and me. I backed up into the wall and accidently fell down but I kept staring at them in panic. What would I do..?! These things were going to kill me! OH, where was Koushaku when I needed him…!?

One of the giant monsters noticed me and started to charge at me with its slobbery mouth open. I got a close enough of a look to notice it was a homunculus but not close enough to notice anything else because I threw myself up and RAN FOR MY LIFE! I screamed at the top of my lungs and prayed some super hero or something would swoop out of the air and take me somewhere safe!  
T-This was it! I was going to die! The other homunculi that hadn't noticed me were grabbing random objects like benches and lampposts and throwing them at the school's walls...Why would a horde of homunculi be sent here to destroy everything at the school!

Koushaku had to have known that a damn group of killer homunculi were coming to destroy our school! N-No I mustn't blame Koushaku…H-He might not of known…Damn it… Now's not the time to think about that… NOW'S THE TIME TO FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE…!

I kept running and started to skid to a halt when another one of those homunculi stood in front of me with its mouth open and drooling. I screamed again and felt my knees give out from fear and I fell down to my knees where I was standing. The two homunculi from each side of me came closer until a large flash of light charged through both of them.

It was Kazaki and Tokiko…! Oh God…I don't think I'll ever be happy to see them as much as I am now…!

"Yumi…!?" Kazaki yelled in shock as he glanced over at me.

"H-Help…?" I answered fearfully.

Tokiko glanced over at me and rolled her amber eyes, "Why is she always here at the worst times…?" she growled and jumped on one side of me and Kazaki jumped on the other to guard me from other homunculi. For me hating these two guts they sure put a lot into keeping me alive…Good thing, Kazaki's feelings towards me aren't mutual to mine…And if it were Tokiko's choice… I would currently be in the digestion process of the homunculi here.

"So you came, alchemic warriors…" Dr. Butterfly suddenly said as he levitated above…How did I not notice him there..!?

"And it seems we have Papillon's little human girl here too." He added as he glanced over at me with an unmoving expression. He then snapped his fingers and the huge monstrosities roared and began charging faster towards us.

"HERE I COME, YOU MONSTERS!" Tokiko yelled loudly and her blades that connected to her legs snapped out and went towards the monsters.

"I won't let you get any closer to the school!" Kazaki then yelled right after Tokiko, as he charged forward with his lance.

I sat there still on my knees and felt my heart rushing. Why…Why couldn't I help…? I wanted to help so badly… I-I wanted too! I didn't want to be useless anymore…!

Kazaki and Tokiko sliced and diced their way through every monster like a pin ball machine ball hitting in every direction. Purple blood of the homunculi was splattering everywhere. It was almost hard to keep up with them! I looked down at the ground and saw a little green plant growing through a crack in the cement. That was weird… I don't remember that being there…GAH, why do little things distract me at the damn worst possible times!

Suddenly the speakers of the school came on and this guy started telling the people inside the school to start attacking the monsters which he included us as monsters too even though we looked human.

Who the hell was on the speaker…!? I was going to go up there and beat his ass! I was SO not in the mood!

Soon after the message the students started opening the windows and throwing random objects at us and the homunculi. Fucking retards…! I felt myself get jammed in the head with a paperback text book. THAT HURT, BASTARDS!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING…? THEY'RE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" A little creepy pink creature flew in the air and screamed at the students with a really obnoxious high-pitch voice.

I wasn't even going to ask…

"Forget it, Gozen. This isn't the time to be trying to convince them to trust us." Kazaki said to the pink creature that he referred to as "Gozen".

"He's right." Tokiko replied.

"Yeah enough of the talking…! Kill those bastards before I get eaten or hit with another damn text book!" I growled and glared up at them.

"Are you all fucking retarded…?! Stop throwing shit at us! We're the good guys!" I yelled at the students but they didn't seem to like that "polite" comment and they all started throwing junk at me even more than before… Just great…! I was really getting a mouth on me… But I blame stress and near death experiences! Oh and fucking retarded people who can't tell the difference between monster and human…!

I sat there and continued to watch Kazaki and Tokiko fight the homunculi and there was some kind of conversation on the speaker but right now my attention was focused on my life and staying safe. Then suddenly one of the homunculi had gotten close enough to the school and rammed its arm through the window and attempted to grab one of the students up in the building. Kazaki gawked over towards the homunculus and jumped up and charged forward with his lance and went right through the head of the homunculus and into the building. After a minute jumped back down and looked at me.

"Are you still okay..?" he asked quickly.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a moody expression, "Oh yeah, I'm dandy as a flower! I couldn't be better…We should do this every day!"

He sighed heavily at my bitter and overly sarcastic reply and then ran back towards Tokiko to keep fighting the monsters.

I looked back down where I was sitting and saw the little green plant had grown significantly larger…What in the world…? I placed my hand on to the plant and it started rapping around my hand. My eyes widen and I shrieked and hastily pulled my hand back in horror and the plant's vine that I snapped off my hand wobbled back and forth like it was confused or something…Could plants be confused…? Or am I just going slowly insane…?

I looked back behind me to notice that one of Kazaki's friends was yelling and then all of the other students stood by the windows cheering. They weren't throwing things at me, so I guess that was a good sign…I could care less, I just wanted these damn homunculi dead, including that bastard Dr. Butterfly…!

Damn it… I can't take it anymore…I'm tired of sitting around! I stood up and yelped again when I looked down to see that plant now rapping around my leg. GAH, w-why is it doing that…!? I panicked and tore it off and started to walk away but then I saw something in the air that caught my attention…Please tell me not another homunculus! It was black…Something black…And slightly purple…It looked like a…Butterfly…? W-was that…Could that be…Koushaku…!? HOW…!?

"You have become so strong I thought I had the wrong guy, Muto Kazaki. However, as you can see, I have as well." Koushaku said confidently as he hovered in the air with these strange but awesome black butterfly wings! Amazing…! I gawked at him in awe but was soon brought out of my adoration when I felt that damn plant rap around my other leg this time! WHAT THE HELL!?

"Chouno…!" Kazaki yelled out in surprise while looking up at Koushaku.

I growled loudly and tore the vines off again and tried to quickly run away from it but it slivered over to me and wrapped around my leg again.

"GET OFF!" I hissed and attempted to keep pulling it off.

Students from the building were pointing at Koushaku and gossiping amongst each other. Koushaku glanced at them blankly but his attention seemed to snap away from them once he noticed me and my plant issues, here on the ground.

"Yumi…?" he muttered to himself and eyed me intently.

"I don't remember summoning you. What are you doing here…?" Dr. Butterfly suddenly said while glaring Koushaku.

Koushaku gazed over towards Dr. Butterfly, "You might say I am here to display this form that can now fly higher and further on its own." Koushaku said pride fully as he hovered in the air ever so gracefully.

"Those wings…Busou Renkin, huh?"Dr. Butterfly replied blandly.

"Exactly, I call it Near-Death Happiness! I can change the shape at will…I can move them at will…" Koushaku said as he sent some of that black substance from his wings over to a large homunculus that formed together with the others. The black substance then wrapped around its large head and squeezed it to render it from movement.

"And I can set fire at will." Koushaku then said and the black substance caught a light and exploded on the homunculus.

"Black Powder Busou Renkin..! This is strong if I do say so myself." Koushaku said with a smirk and glanced down at me who finally was able to get free of the stupid plant.

I returned his eye contact and my lips parted agape…I didn't know what to say…It was truly remarkable! Koushaku has gotten so strong…I couldn't help but feel some stupid feeling of pride and jealousy. My best friend was so strong but…Look at me…I'm standing here getting attacked by a little plant and the plant is giving better fight than I am!

Koushaku smirked at me and glanced over at Dr. Butterfly smugly. "There's no need to protect me anymore. Thanks for everything, my ancestor. Let me thank you first…And then, let's see I'll completely burn down this school which doesn't have even one good memory other than the ones SHE has given me. Which SHE was the only one who had significance! But she deserves much better than this hellhole and I will be sure to give her that." Koushaku said and hovered closer to me with a smirk still on his face.

I gawked at him and shook my head lightly in disbelief, "Koushaku…" I muttered. I was just lost for words…

"And then lastly…" Koushaku was about to keep talking but Kazaki interrupted him.

"Fine, Chouno, however, I'm changing the sequence of what you just said. First will be to settle things with L.X.E! Then I'll fight you…!" Kazaki said while glancing up at Koushaku who was hovering practically next to me but high in the air.

"Very well..." Koushaku replied with his confident smirk still etched on his face.

"Every single one of you…treats me like an opening act, huh..? I'll take on all three of you, including the girl...I'll make you taste the power…That Shishaku Chouno, homunculus and founder of L.X.E, has cultivated over the past hundred years!" Dr. Butterfly said as he suddenly began to transform into a different outfit with large butterfly wings that looked like Koushaku's.

But as he did a loud humming noise began to buzz extremely loudly. I glanced above where the noise was coming from. It was coming from on top of the roof in some kind of weird giant purple flask that Dr. Butterfly had.

"The alarm…He…my friend…Has awakened!" Dr. Butterfly said as the large claw like things connected to the purple flask detached and rammed into the cement on the roof and connected to it and started sucking some weird purple aura through it.

"This is his meal. He doesn't pay attention to something like flesh, which has poor absorption efficiency. He directly takes away the life forces and can make that into energy for himself!" Dr. Butterfly explained more as the purple aura glowed brightly from the flask and claws of the weird device that held someone as what Dr. Butterfly was making it sound like.

"I won't let that happen…!" Kazaki yelled while glaring Dr. Butterfly.

"Impudent boy…! That line belongs to the improved Dr. Butterfly, Master butterfly!" Dr. Butterfly yelled out at Kazaki.

"Really…? Master Butterfly..? How lame…" I murmured dully to myself and looked back up at his outfit and tried not to laugh or just be plain disgusted. He was wearing the same style of outfit Koushaku was wearing but it was white and had a cape… Gross… It looks way better on Koushaku…Err…Not that it was a good outfit to begin with…

Suddenly a black gun powder butterfly from Koushaku fluttered in front of Dr. Butterfly and exploded and interrupted Dr. Butterfly stupid prideful speech. Thank you, Koushaku…! God, his whole family is full of psychos…Poor Koushaku…Jeez…

"There's no need for you to go along with the sequence Muto determined. If you're going to go along with something either way, could you make it my sequence?" Koushaku said and snapped lightly making a little black butterfly flutter upwards from his hand.

"Papillon..!"Kazaki yelled but Tokiko started to talk.

"Don't concern yourself with them! If they're going to fight among themselves, let them do as they like! More importantly..." Tokiko said while turning to the flask.

More importantly, first we've got to stop that flask as soon as possible!" Kazaki said finishing her sentence.

"Let's go…!" Kazaki said and ran off with Tokiko to stop the flask.

I glanced over as Kazaki and Tokiko ran off but I diverted my attention back to Koushaku and Dr. Butterfly. They were hovering in the sky while facing each other. Were they really going to fight it out…? I hope Koushaku stays safe! Damn it… I want to help more than ever now…!

"You worthless greenhorn…So this is how things stand, you forgetting the debt you owe me for saving your life…?" Dr. Butterfly started while staring at Koushaku sternly.

"You just used me for a guinea pig, right? And you also attempted to harm my Yumi… I'd say things are square for both of us." Koushaku replied smugly.

'My Yumi'… He really likes to be possessive of me… I would be blushing and feeling awkward right now but honestly I was just glad he was on my side and not trying to throw one of his butterflies at me and blow me into oblivion…It felt good to be on the right side…

Now couldn't I just do something useful and help him out..? There had to be something I could do… Not saying he "needs" the help but then I could feel less pathetic…

"How do you explain the Kakugane issue…?"

"I took it under my own power. Even so, I'm grateful to you more or less, my ancestor…The research you left was the catalyst. And most of all, this suit is totally the greatest!" Koushaku said and I rolled my eyes at the suit tidbit.

"But I've no intention of behaving myself so far as to be told I'm being protected. Test with your life whether or not I need protection!" Koushaku said and extended his arms and made the black powder substance charge forward towards Dr. Butterfly. I'm guessing Koushaku doesn't want "protection" so I guess he wouldn't want any form of help…Not like I could do anything anyways.

"Rebellion is settled. Your death is settled." Dr. Butterfly said and hovered out of the way of his black powder as he flew behind Koushaku.

Koushaku quickly turned around and watched him carefully.

"Come on Koushaku…You got this!" I called out hoping to not be an annoyance but a motivation.

Koushaku glanced at me from my comment and smirked then he looked back at Dr. Butterfly.

"Oops, the special property of your Busou Renkin is figured out already. It affects the nerve threats and throws off sense of direction. You're no match for my Near-Death Happiness!" Koushaku implied smugly but it didn't seem to bother Dr. Butterfly.

"You fool! That's just and effect in a diffused state. The effect won't end at that in a concentrated state! But before I show you the true power of my Busou Renkin I want to take care of a small pest." Dr. Butterfly said and all of a sudden flew straight towards me.

I gawked at Dr. Butterfly and gasped. SHIT, He was really trying to attack someone who couldn't even defend themselves was he…!? Koushaku's mouth went agape and his glare became very violent as he extended his hand and sent one of his butterflies to fly right into Dr. Butterfly to explode before he hit me. But Dr. Butterfly escaped the butterfly and swooped down at me and I shrieked and threw myself to the ground and was just inches away from getting hit.

"There is nowhere to escape, little human girl. Your time here is done." Dr. Butterfly said and turned around to go at me again. Koushaku started to rush over from in the air to get me but Dr. Butterfly was inches from hitting me again when all of a sudden I screamed loudly and the plant that had kept grabbing on to me flew up and dispersed into many different vines and started wrapping all around Dr. Butterfly.

"WHAT IS THIS…!?" Dr. Butterfly yelled out obviously extremely shocked at what just happened but I was probably just more mortified if not WAY more than he was. Koushaku paused in the air and gasped as he saw the vines entangling Dr. Butterfly.

I quickly pulled myself up to my feet and backed away from the vines. Dr. Butterfly struggled to get free and eventually was able to push them away enough to slide by before they grabbed him again. He flew upwards in the air and the vines followed suit no matter how far he flew up.

"What…In…The…World…" I muttered fearfully and looked down at my hands as plants from under me started rapping around my arms and legs but they weren't entangling me from movement like Dr. Butterfly. Koushaku flew over next to me and attempted to grab me from the plants but the vines slapped at him as if warning him to back off.

"Yumi…! What's happening…?" Koushaku asked honestly in confusion himself.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered and suddenly felt a strange pacification over come me. I fell to my knees again and the vines began to wrap over and around my chest, shoulders, and head.

"Yumi…!" Koushaku yelled in frustration and once again attempted to rip away the vines but it was no use because one of the thick vines hit Koushaku away and made him stumble backwards in the air.

The vines around me grew thorns but somehow they didn't harm me. Koushaku tried again to pull me out but was punctured by the thorns in the vines which shockingly made him bleed slightly but that didn't seem to faze him at all.

It all seemed to get blurry all of a sudden…My vision flickered in and out and faded away, all I saw was lots of light…Lots and lots of light…I could hear Koushaku yelling my name desperately but it began to fade away also…I felt like I was dying…But not painfully…It just all swept away…The last thing I saw was Koushaku's face before everything just went white.

_I was sitting there in a divine and tranquil garden that was inside a silent cave. I could hear the soft sound of rivers rushing and water droplets dripping from the stalagmites. I looked up and around me. The cave had cracks and holes in the roof that produced small beams of light everywhere. The garden was full of beautiful flowers of every color, they were the most alive and blossoming flowers I have ever seen in my life. And the fragrance of the cave was breath-taking too. The most distinct smell was of fresh roses. The cave was full of life of every plant you could lay your eyes on. It even had small trees and which some of them bore fruits and flowers. Vines coated the stone walls of the caves and all were green and lively._

_"You are safe here."_

_An angelic feminine voice said from the distance. I looked down at myself first and noticed I was dressed in a slim gorgeous white dress and I had a wreath around my dark blue hair full of different colorful flowers. I shakily stood up onto my bare feet from the soft gentle green grass I was sitting in. I looked ahead and saw an elegant woman dressed in a dazzling long white satin dress. She too had a wreath of flowers that lay on her head of dark blue hair but they were all pure white roses. She smiled sweetly towards me as her sparkly ocean blue eyes invited me to come closer. _

_I breathed out shakily and pulled up my dress slightly as I walked closer to her, over small rocks on the river and through dozens of varied flowers._

_"Come here, my child. You are safe from harm here."_

_I stepped closer and paused in front of her. She sat upon a large rock and radiant little butterflies fluttered above her head._

_"Who … Who are you…?" I asked breathily._

_She smiled brightly and extended her pale hand towards me._

_"I am Amelia Lynn Rivers." She spoke gently and gazed at me lightly._

_I froze in my spot and my golden eyes widen in shock, "M-Mother..?" I replied stunned._

_She nodded and her sweet smile never faltered. I walked forward and hesitantly took her hand into my own. "T-That's not possible…You're…"_

_"A-Am I dead…?" I muttered in fear and she briskly shook her head gently._

_"You are not dead. Far from it, my rose…"_

_"H-How…Where am I…?"_

_"You are on Earth in the middle of a battle of two men. One who loves you more than anything on Earth and another whose heart is full of corrupt and ignorant desires…"_

_"What..? I meant now…Wait…love…? I-I'm so confused…"_

_She just smiled gently, "You have finally blossomed. After years of budding you have finally thrived to life and will live to show the beauty and passion you have had within you for so long."_

_"As Chouno Koushaku had lived a caterpillar waiting for the opportunity to fly free. You have been a bud waiting for the moment to live and blossom to your fullest potential."_

_"Koushaku…" I murmured and glanced down, "Is he okay…?"_

_"There is no such thing as time here."_

_"Okay… but where is here…? Is Koushaku okay…!?"_

_"Its okay, my rose... We are in a place with no space or time. It is solely happening within a fleeting moment but endless moment."_

_"That doesn't make sense…!" I breathed in heavily and wanted to cry. Though the beauty around me was breath-taking and my mother was here…. None of it mattered if Koushaku was not okay._

_Amelia took me in her arms and embraced me tightly as she gently ran her slender pale hand through my hair comfortingly._

_"You will now awaken and blossom my bud."_

_"You never answered my question…" I muttered._

_"I love you, my rose. Take care, forever and always."_

_"What…? Mother…! Wait!" I called out but everything around me started to fade away._

_"Wait…! Mother…! I-I…I love you too!" I yelled out as I fell back to my knees as the radiant light that was my mother began to quickly distance from me as my vision turned black._

_…_

_"Blossom my blue rose…"_

* * *

**A/N: Ooo mysterious mother appears in a dream like world Oooo... *cough* Anyways, next chapter is going to be way sappy. Sorry, if you are like totally against that? I say in my profile I am the Queen of the Cheese for good reason. lol**


	9. Butterfly Kisses

**A/N: Warning you again... This chapter is a mega fluff ball with some cheese stuck in it. Sounds kinda gross, actually... I hope FanFiction can stop messing around with my format. It kinda makes me want to kick a puppy. (Though I would never do such a thing. Puppies are little bundles of furry love). *cough* Prepare yourself... It is about to get cheesy... lol**

_Chapter IX: Butterfly Kisses_

* * *

My vision began to fade back. I could see Koushaku in front of me and Dr. Butterfly flying from behind him straight at Koushaku. My yellow eyes widen and I screamed to Koushaku.

"KOUSHAKU…! BEHIND YOU…!"

He looked shocked for a moment and turned around and dodged the incoming charge from Dr. Butterfly with ease. I looked down at myself and the vines began to sliver away from me but still they whipped back and forth beside me in one place, as if they were guarding me.

I looked back up in the sky towards Koushaku and Dr. Butterfly and they were now high in the air while facing one another.

"I'll get the girl after I am finished with you! NOW BEHOLD! The true power of my Busou Renkin…!" Dr. Butterfly yelled while throwing out his arms and sending out a blinding light that made Koushaku cover his eyes.

I scowled in frustration and hoped whatever Dr. Butterfly was doing, that Koushaku would be able to handle it. I kept watching and noticed Koushaku froze in the sky…Almost seemingly like he was in distress. What was happening…!?

* * *

_Papillon uncovered his sharp eyes and trembled as his mask had disappeared from his face. The world around him was an abyss of deep emptiness that went on for miles and miles with no end. He quickly covered his bare face back up with his hands and panicked._

_"My mask…! My mask is gone…! If I don't have it…! I-I…!" A fluttering noise appeared and sped by Koushaku. It was his papillon mask fluttering by him in mid air like a real butterfly. Koushaku noticed the noise and looked over to his mask._

_"There it is…! In a place like this! Wait…!" Koushaku yelled out and chased after the mask through the emptiness that surrounded him._

_"HEY…! No running in the halls..! What, you're still in school…? You're troublesome, so just quit already…!" One of Koushaku's homunculus that had a form of a snake and used to be Koushaku and Yumi's homeroom teacher named Mita boomed out while glaring Koushaku._

_Koushaku kept running but glanced over at him in shock, "Mita…?!" but soon accidently ran into another one of his homunculi named Saruwatari who stood in front of him and looked down at Koushaku with a deep glare._

_"Watch where you're going you over-protected weakling…!" he yelled at him with a scoff._

_"Saruwatari…?" Koushaku muttered while looking up at him. An eerie cackle projected behind Koushaku and Koushaku's other homunculus that took the form of a frog sat behind him and pulled out a notepad and shoved it at Koushaku. It read "Socially Withdrawn"_

_"This means you..!" He said and chuckled darkly at Koushaku._

_"Kawazui…?"_

_Suddenly a puff of smoke from a cigarette was directed at Koushaku's head and he turned to see his old tutor now turned plant homunculus named Hanabusa, who was glowering at Koushaku._

_"It seems you're going to die of sickness…?"_

_"Hanabusa…?"_

_"Oh…Then I'm finished with you…" she stated with a bored tone._

_"So you were idling away your time in a place like this. Huh…? Now let's start training if things go on like this you'll be just a good-for-nothing," Washio spoke from behind Koushaku. He turned back to face him and Koushaku's father and two guards stood behind Washio._

_"Its okay, Washio... I've already written this guy off. I've decided Jirou will be the successor." Koushaku's father replied and Koushaku's brother Jirou walked up with a smirk upon his face._

_"That's right…! Everything of the Chouno family belongs to me! So give this to me, too! So, how do I look…?" Jirou said smugly while pointing to his face. He had Koushaku's papillon mask on and he smirked at Koushaku with sickening self-satisfaction._

_Koushaku shuttered and tried to look away while placing his hands on his head. He looked ahead and saw a short female figure walking up towards him from the darkness with a dark frown on her face…It was Yumi!_

_"Yumi…!" Koushaku called out as he looked towards her in relief to see a friendly face or so he thought._

_She shook her head at him with a nasty glare, "I can't believe I've wasted my whole life with you..! You wasted my life! I have no friends, nothing! Just you! Damn it… I should have never even spoken to low life trash like you in the first place. You're pathetic and I hate you! I should have just let you succumb to your sickness and die! Good for nothing, idiot…! Thanks for nothing…!" Yumi said while walking up to him with hatred covering every inch of her face. Koushaku shook his head over and over again and stared at her in horror._

_"Y-Yumi…N-No! Don't say that…!"_

_"Get out of my face, freak…"_

_"I love you...!" Koushaku screamed out desperately and extended his hand to her but she turned away coldly from his reach._

_"Good for you…Moron..!" Yumi muttered bitterly with an eye roll and began walking away from him._

_"NO…! Yumi…!" Koushaku fell to his knees and clenched his head as tears threaten to surface._

_"Don't leave…! P-Please…!" Koushaku never felt as vulnerable and pain coursed through every inch of his body. He was shaking violently and he could physically feel the pain tearing at his heart._

_Jirou laughed wickedly behind him. Koushaku hesitantly turned though still on the ground to look at Jirou. He grinned wickedly from ear to ear and held Yumi's waist by his side._

_"See..? Now I have everything…! Even your bitch…!" Jirou hissed at Koushaku and then wrapped his arms around Yumi's neck and kissed her._

_"GET OFF OF HER…!" Koushaku screamed out again with pain dripping through every word._

_Yumi glanced over at Koushaku from the kiss and smirked, "I love him, now."_

_"NOOOOOOO…! NO, GAHHH MAKE IT STOP….! MAKE IT STOP…!" Koushaku screamed out again in pure misery and torment._

* * *

I watched Koushaku in horror as he screamed out with a blood-curling scream that pained my heart. It was unbearable…!

"Koushaku…! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM…?!" I yelled out at Dr. Butterfly in a panicked rage.

"This is the true special property…If I concentrate it and raise the density. It affects the center of the nerve threads, the brain and causes hallucinations. Chaff Busou Renkin, Alice in Wonderland. I'll grind him down and kill him from the inside of his mind!" Dr. Butterfly said while staring at Koushaku with an intense glower.

"His mind…? STOP THIS… NOW…!" I screamed out in fury and felt something strange happen to me again. I gasped and stumbled backwards and clutched my heart and suddenly black vines that looked like tattoos began to develop and cover up my body in different places. My eyes brighten up so much they almost glowed and I felt a bizarre emotion or some kind of force possess me. I looked down at my vine tattooed hands with a blank stare and finally looked over at Dr. Butterfly with an angered aura to my eyes and a frown. A power was flowing through my very veins…I could feel it.

I extended my hand towards Dr. Butterfly and right as I did thorn vines blasted out of the ground from under the cement and began traveling up into the sky to grab on to Dr. Butterfly. He watched the vines chase after him and he started to attempt to dodge the incoming thorny vines. They grabbed on to his legs and started to drag him down while piercing his legs with extremely sharp thorns. He gasped and attempted to throw them off but more and more began to bunch on to him, which drug him down even more from in the sky. I watched with a blank frown as his blood tricked down his legs and fell down from the sky and onto the ground.

He seemed to panic and he then attempted to use his Busou Renkin on me while still trying to affect Koushaku. But for some reason it hit me but nothing happened, "WHAT IS THIS…?! WHAT ARE YOU…?!" he yelled in frustrated horror as he struggled to snap the vines away.

I shook my head trance like and said nothing and from his attempt of using his Busou Renkin on me he lowered the efficiency of it enough and accidently didn't have enough power to keep Koushaku in his illusion for a brief moment.

Koushaku paused and seemed to snap out of it as he looked at Dr. Butterfly head on menacingly, "**I'LL BURN YOUR BODY**…!" Koushaku yelled while extending his hand towards Dr. Butterfly to control his black powder and shoot it him. Dr. Butterfly in reaction moved his cape over and blocked the attack and kicked away the vines enough to be able to fly away from the vines desperate attempts to grab on to him again.

"No way, no way! That's totally impossible for you…! Because, see!" Dr. Butterfly said and made a sudden move forward and made some kind of slash of light towards Koushaku in reaction making Koushaku yell out again.

"As you see... You've already plunged into Wonderland where you can't tell the difference between reality and illusion…This voice may not even be reaching you now…Even though we're the same Chouno, we're of a different caliber. I encountered ultimate life and used alchemy as a means for evolution. But you just used alchemy as a means to escape from the fear of death and to be with some petty human girl. Both your mind and body are weak. You're finished now, Koushaku…" Dr. Butterfly said. I gritted my teeth and growled as I saw Koushaku looking down in another detached state. This Butterfly man was going to be squashed to the ground like the pathetic excuse of a butterfly he is!

"I'll kill you…" I growled and lifted my hands and pushed them forward. Dr. Butterfly looked down at me and scowled.

"I don't know what you are but no mere human. Not even a homunculus can refrain from the affects of my Busou Renkin…Just what are you…?"

"Your biggest mistake to piss off…!" I yelled and abruptly the wind started picking up and pink cherry blossom petals started flying harshly at Dr. Butterfly. And as they did they cut him like small tiny daggers. He gasped again in horror and attempted to block the petals with his cape but the wind seemed to go another direction and start hitting him from many different directions.

"How is she doing this? She's only human!" he muttered to himself and tried to protect himself, now from his back and front from the small sharp petals. I felt myself get slightly dizzy all of a sudden and I stumbled backwards and the petals that were attacking Dr. Butterfly came to a halt and started to lazily float to the ground.

It seemed to be enough of a distraction because Koushaku began to speak even as he was suffering from Dr. Butterfly's illusion.

"Don't call me by that name…" Koushaku started to speak in a very hushed, eerie tone.

"That talk is from when we were both humans, right…? Things are different now... Totally different…Only Yumi is allowed to call me by that name anymore…My name is… **PAPILLON**…!" Suddenly Koushaku was able to break through the very delusional state that Dr. Butterfly had set him under. Koushaku proved to be so strong! He was able to resist the torment of his own mind… Amazing…!

"KOUSHAKU…!" Dr. Butterfly hissed out with a crazed expression that reached his horror stricken face. I felt myself fall to my knees once again as I felt very drained…And so weak…

"Don't call me by that name…! There's only one person who can call me by that name! The only person who ever meant anything to me! You call her a weak mere human but she is strong both through mind and body! Bring it, my ancestor! I'll blow away reality and illusion all at once!" Koushaku stated loudly as his confidence once again rebooted into his tone. I looked up and smiled weakly at Koushaku…I was so proud of him…He is so amazing…

"Then I'll just attack you with a different illusion!" Dr. Butterfly replied while glaring Koushaku.

"I guess this one should be enough…."

"LOSE YOUR WAY…! WONDERLAND…!" Dr. Butterfly yelled out. Koushaku smirked and put his hand up to his mouth like he was blowing a kiss but instead one of his butterflies appeared and blew up in front of Dr. Butterfly.

"Wonderland eats away at the person's brain with a powerful emission of light. In other words, there's no problem if I block it with explosive flame the instant the light is emitted…Your cards have been revealed. I exploited my reputation as a genius before I got sick! That's right…! I'm a genius so I've got wits about me…! The next action has already been taken… Maximum acceleration, go..! Butterflies of Black Death..!" Koushaku said and he sent out butterflies that had a tail of flame that were suppose to go towards Dr. Butterfly but something happened as they appeared but behind Dr. Butterfly and were about to head straight at Koushaku!

"What's the matter, genius…? What're you surprised for…? If you're a genius, then I'm a super genius. The diffused Alice in Wonderland throws off your sense of direction. You wouldn't hit me if you were to aim in this fog from a distance of three feet away. And one more thing, not only is your sense of direction thrown off, but your sense of distance as well."

"SHIT…!" Koushaku hissed and his own attack blew up on him. My eyes widen and I tried to stand up and help but I felt myself stumble back down as my legs seemed to give out. Why had I become so weak..?! I finally had some kind of weapon of some sort to help me but now I felt so tired I couldn't even stand up…!

"It wasn't good…to have the situation disturbed by the lance boy and you and your abnormal human girl and to get you guys worked up. If I handle things coolly and calmly, it's as you see…" Dr. Butterfly spoke. I tried to see through all the smoke Koushaku's attack had caused but it took awhile for it to clear up until I could see Koushaku again and when I did… I think my heart stopped…

"I knew you couldn't fly high and far by yourself and especially with that girl weighing you down…"

I began to feel myself tremble at the sight of Koushaku…A giant hole was in his chest… A hole that went all the way through…H-How was he still alive…? Could homunculi really take that much damage and still live…?! He was a mess… He was cut up all over…Damn it… I would kill Dr. Butterfly so painfully he would want to be dead rather than alive in my presence…!

"You've turned into a good-for-nothing. Here you should've just let yourself be protected without unnecessary pride…At the end of the day. The only thing you were able to accomplish was to become the cornerstone of His resurrection! I'm finished with you…! Perish…!" Dr. Butterfly started talking again but my eyes were on Koushaku as he coughed up blood. I cried out in anger and forced myself to stand up. I could feel Koushaku's eyes glance over at me as I tried to get up. I stood up for a couple seconds and attempted to take a few steps forward until I felt myself once again give in and fall to the ground but this time flat on my face. Koushaku gritted his teeth together and anger boiled within him as he wanted to help me and kill Dr. Butterfly at the same time. But he knew if he were to come over to me, Dr. Butterfly might attempt to attack me again.

Koushaku looked down, "That…man in the flask…What's his true identity…? Is he really a homunculus..?" Koushaku spoke in a hushed painful tone.

"There's no way the man is king of the homunculi would be the same as the homunculi. He's a third existence not human and not homunculus. He's the man standing at the apex of living organisms who can eat even homunculi! After I saw him for the first time, I automatically threw myself down on my knees within my heart as a scholar, as an alchemist and as a human. I'll absolutely resurrect him no matter how long it takes. That's my destiny…I became a humanoid homunculus for that purpose…Even you who do not know your place will understand that if you see his power. But at this moment, that won't happen…" Dr. Butterfly said another one of his damn long ass speeches with his eyes closed…This bastard could talk for hours if you let him…Damn him to hell…But because the bastard was so busy talking he didn't notice Koushaku had sent tons of his black butterflies to surround both of them.

"I don't know about that…Butterflies of Black Death, 360' all-round deployment disregarding distance. With this your Busou Renkin will be useless, right?" Koushaku said to Dr. Butterfly. I watched weakly from the ground and shook my head to the best of my ability…W-what was he doing…? He was going to kill himself if he blew those all up around them…!

"Are you crazy!? Now you'll also get blown away…!" Dr. Butterfly replied in shock as he looked around at all of Koushaku's butterflies.

"This body already died once…No problem, no problem…" Koushaku smirked with a crazed expression reaching his dark violet eyes.

I gasped and felt myself cry on the ground, "K-Koushaku…Don't die again… I-I can't do it…N-Not again…" I tried to say loudly but I could barely even speak and it came out hoarsely.

"NO…STOP!" Dr. Butterfly pleaded loudly as his eyes widen in distress.

"Now you try confronting death…! It's surprisingly fascinating, and addictive!" Koushaku shouted powerfully before letting the butterflies around him catch a lit and blow up. Smoke and light was soon all that could be seen in the sky.

"No….NO…!" I cried and hit my fist into the cold hard ground as hard as I could and I lied there sobbing to myself aloud. Not again…! Not again…! Koushaku…WHY…!? I could have protected him…! I don't care if he didn't want it…! I could have done something…! I BLEW IT AGAIN…! I didn't even deserve to go on…I didn't deserve to live…! I laid there and cried to myself as now I had no motivation to even get up from this very spot…What was the point…?

* * *

"Still…the "Third Existence" that exceeds both humans and homunculi, eh…? I was convinced the humanoid homunculus was of the highest class…the ultimate, but to think there were further heights about it…" Papillon said as he watched Dr. Butterfly who had lost his arms from the explosion. Now there was a large black cloud of smoke covering them from anyone to be able to see them, including Yumi.

"If you doubt it, verify it with your own eyes. And learn your place!"

"So you learned your place in that way, huh…? And you were satisfied with the humanoid homunculus, although you knew of further heights. You didn't attempt to flap your wings!" Koushaku said and suddenly stabbed his razor sharp nails through Dr. Butterfly with a smirk.

"I've decided…! I'll cast off this incomplete body and flap my wings toward further heights. My ancestor, we resemble each other, but we're different. You just sneak about drawn by a radiant light…You're an unsightly moth that can't fly high or far by yourself!" Koushaku continued as he looked up at the violet eyes of his ancestor and suddenly dropped him and let him fall to the ground. Koushaku hovered down and landed on to the ground and then looked down at Dr. Butterfly with a prideful expression.

"You seem to be in quite a bit of pain…My ancestor." Koushaku said while eyeing him intently."If you'll tell me about the man in the flask, I could protect you." Koushaku stated sarcastically.

"Heh…You sarcastic jerk…You're one to talk, piercing through the center of my emblem mark…Oh well, I'll tell you. Not as a relative, but as a fellow alchemist striving for further heights…Victor, he's a former Alchemist Warrior…One hundred years ago, he turned into a third form exceeding both humans and homunculi…Was pursued by his comrades and sought refuge here after a rough battle. In exchange for sharing all his knowledge of Alchemy with me, I promised to restore him, no matter how long it took."

"It seems you've gone senile, I've already heard that story." Koushaku replied with a smug smirk.

"Don't rush an old man…"

"Humph…"

"After completing one hundred years of alchemist research…I completed my original creation the restoration flask, the formation of the L.X.E was also to protect him…From Alchemist Warriors…" Dr. Butterfly began to trail off and Koushaku cut him off.

"And…Why was he pursued by his comrades?" Koushaku asked sternly.

"I don't know…Try asking him yourself."

"What's his purpose?" Koushaku pressed on.

"I don't know…Only he can answer that."

Koushaku began to look frustrated with his answers, "How do I become like him…?"

"Figure it out yourself…" Dr. Butterfly stated smugly and closed his eyes.

"You jerk great-great-grandfather…That's no answer at all."

"Well, it can't be helped I'm a moth just as you said. It's presumptuous for the moth to attempt to touch the light. As an alchemist, as a friend fascinated by him…It will do if I can restore him…I'm satisfied to have been able to fly around the light like a moth." Dr. Butterfly continued.

"You couldn't become a butterfly because you were satisfied with just that…."

"Humph. DON'T MISS OUT, PAPILLON…!" Dr. Butterfly scolded him and suddenly combusted into a bright blue flame.

"If you wish to fly further heights as a butterfly…Don't take your eyes off the battle that is about to happen between him and that boy warrior! It seems during these one hundred years…there were…actions…I wasn't…Aware of…And be aware of that girl…There's something different…About her…Un-…Human…" Dr. Butterfly spoke his final words as his spirit and life flew above and away in a bright orb of blue light. Koushaku watched in shock as it floated away and seemingly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

I laid there with my eyes closed on the ground as I laid there still full of sorrow and tears. A large explosion was heard suddenly… I opened my eyes slightly and saw something had happened from the school building's roof. It was probably Kazaki and Tokiko…I wonder if they succeeded…? I shook my head on the ground and closed my eyes again. As the feeling of weakness and hurt took over me…

I soon felt someone touching me and lifting me up slightly to set my head on their lap.

"Yumi…"

"It's alright now…You can open your eyes…" Koushaku spoke gently while brushing some stray blue hair from my black vine marked face.

I groaned lightly and opened my eyes slightly and saw Koushaku looking down upon me. I stared up at his purple hued eyes and extended my hand weakly and touched his cheek like I had back at the L.X.E organization's head quarters. He smiled lightly and placed his one hand that wasn't blown off on top of my own.

"Y-you're still alive…?" I murmured while looking at him with a weak smile.

He smirked lightly and held my hand tightly as my hand fell away from his cheek. "You don't think you could get rid of me that easily did you…?" he said repeating what he said the last time he returned to me.

"Never leave me again…You bastard…" I smiled more and sighed heavily. He smirked more also and took his hand from mine and placed it onto my face, tracing the vines that went across my face.

"What is this…?"He asked thoughtfully with a frown.

"I…I don't know…But…I saw my mom…Again…" I implied while looking up towards the cloudy sky with a weak smile.

He stared down at me with confusion, "Your mother…? How…?"

"I don't know…But I saw her…She spoke to me…She told me I had…Blossomed into a rose…That's sounds kind of crazy and stupid…Doesn't it…?" I said with a light chuckle and closing my eyes with a content expression etching on to my face.

Koushaku shook his head, "No, it doesn't. Though you have always been my rose… A beautiful, lively, thriving, sweet flower…What is a butterfly without its flower to depend upon…Hmm?  
Lifeless …"

I just chuckled at his extremely cheesy analogy and opened my eyes to look at him again with a smile. "Butterflies have to move on from flower to flower to gather different nectar to live…"

"Maybe, for others but all I need is you…And that's all I'll ever want…" Koushaku said quietly and slowly lowered his head and came close to my face until just our foreheads were touching. I shivered slightly, whether in anxiousness or happiness I could not tell. All I know is I was content and full of life whenever Koushaku was here…With me…

"When great-great-grandfather had me in his illusions…I wanted to die…"

I watched his eyes as his expression was serious but his eyes spoke unforgiving pain. "I was shown my worst possible fear that could ever be imagined…" he continued while watching my expressions closely.

I frowned and also watched him closely, "its okay now…It wasn't real." I said soothingly but he shook his head while frowning also.

"Do you want to know what the fear was…?" he asked completely seriously.

I was surprised by his question and looked slightly perturbed, "If you don't want to talk about it then of course not.-"I trailed off feeling slightly anxious all of a sudden.

"Say yes…or no…"

I sighed heavily once again and hesitantly and shakily spoke up, "yes…?"

He blinked as his expression never faltered but nor did his eyes, "You left me...To my own pity but the worst of all…You told me that you hated me…When I told you…That…I…-" Koushaku now began to trail off and I watched him with grief rising in my features.

"I would never do that Koushaku…! Never in a million years…Never in a whole life time and beyond would I ever do such a thing to you…I can't even comprehend how I could do something like that to you…You must believe me…I promise you…!" I murmured with so much emotion building up I felt tears welding up in the corner of my eyes and begin to burn down my cheeks like acid.

It was silent for a moment before Koushaku spoke up again in a hushed tone. "Do you know what I said to you…?" he asked in that eerie hushed tone that I had seen him have when he was detached in Wonderland's grasps.

I watched his eyes and they were unreadable…

"What…What did you say…?" I questioned breathily and felt the weight of suspense build up inside of me heavily.

Koushaku looked at my eyes and I looked at his own. It was silent for what felt like a life time before Koushaku decided to speak up. "I told you that I loved you…" He spoke simply and now awaited my reaction intensely and yet his expression never changed, he stayed so calm.

I felt my breath catch up in my throat. I never would have thought Chouno Koushaku the one that everyone put to the side as a non-existent entity to the world and my best friend had just confessed to me that he loved me. For so long I had loved Koushaku not for just what he was but for everything he was. Whether it was a love of a friend or the love of a romantic companion I never truly knew. But I knew no matter what, it was some kind of love. But here Chouno Koushaku had told me he loved me…And it was now set in stone…It was mutual…The answer that I had for so long had searched for was right here. By just three simple words that meant more than the anything this world could ever be or hope to be…It was here…

"Y-you….-"My lips were apart and my mind couldn't find the right words to speak of what my heart told me to say…

"I love you, Yumi…I've honestly always had…Believe me or not…"Koushaku implied thoughtfully.

I gulped and felt my heart skip a beat. For as cheesy as it sounded it was the only way to describe the way I felt.

"I-I...I've…I well…I-…Oh-…Who knew this would be so hard to say…?" I choked out nervously. He just smiled genuinely and shook his head lightly.

"Just say it…There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

I blushed deeply and was about to close my eyes "Keep your eyes open and say it…" Koushaku said and pulled me up into a sitting position and brought his face just as close to his as it was before.

"I...I...I love you too…Koushaku…I've…I've-"my words were cut off when Koushaku's lips had come to my own. It was like a trillion fireworks went off. I passionately and longingly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ignoring everything even if he had a hole through his chest and had lost an arm…It didn't matter because a moment like this made it all just disappear into thin air and without a trace…This was a perfect moment no matter how awkward and cheesy it all was…It came down to this and it just didn't matter.

We parted slightly and looked into each other's eyes. We both were smiling like love sick idiots but that was just fine with me. "I guess this might put a tamper on our friendship…Huh…?" I stated jokingly.

"Hmm…Maybe, but… I think I can live with it." Koushaku smirked and kissed me again with just as much passion and eagerness as the first.

"I love you…My Butterfly…"

"I love you too… My Rose…_"_

* * *

**A/N: You guys make it? Do you need a bucket from vomiting up from my carefully written cheese-fest? I don't blame you. I can't say I didn't enjoy writing it though. hehehe~ By the way... I really hate 99% of Papillon's family! (especially fucking Jirou) Dr. Butterfly is a douche bag! I wanted to nail him in the face so many times, especially with his stupid-ass Wonderland busou renkin illusion shit that he kept putting Papillon under. I felt so bad for my lovable butterfly super-human! *sobs* At least Papillon pulled through... As expected! *grins***


	10. The Third Kind

**A/N: Fact of the day... Nobody is as gary-stu in Busou Renkin as Victor. Him and his creepy ass green glowing antenna hair. lol I swear they misplaced him. He actually belongs in Dragon Ball Z. Shhhh~ Our secret *gives you a fresh baked muffin of your choice***

_Chapter X: The Third Kind_

* * *

A large crash was heard from above the school roof again where Kazaki and Tokiko were. Koushaku and I glanced over from each other.

"What's going on over there…?" I muttered with a confused expression.

Koushaku glanced back to me and then back over to the roof with a somewhat anticipated expression.

"It's a third existence exceeding both humans and homunculi…" Koushaku spoke but his attention was snatched away for a moment when he noticed something smoking on the ground where Dr. Butterfly had disappeared. Koushaku looked back at me and was about to say something but then noticed the black vines on my body started to fade away.

"The vine markings are disappearing from you." Koushaku said suddenly. I looked down at myself and saw that the vines were finally gone.

"That's so strange…" I muttered and then looked back at Koushaku intently.

"We'll talk about it later. Are you well enough to stand…?" he asked.

I gave a hesitant look but tried to push myself up. Koushaku attempted to help me up and I was actually able to stand without falling. I still had felt a little dizzy and tired but I didn't feel like I was about to collapse.

"Seems so…" I murmured and then looked over at what Koushaku had been looking at before his attention was directed to my vine markings. It was the mustache of Dr. Butterfly's on the ground and steaming a little bit as if it had been really hot. Koushaku had also turned his attention back to the mustache that lay on the ground before us.

"…Is that Dr. Butterfly's mustache…? You know it looks a lot like a moth now that I really get a closer look at it. How ironic…"

Koushaku nodded and smirked slightly, "he's nothing but an unsightly moth. It suited him…"

I nodded and then stepped backwards into Koushaku when the mustache suddenly lifted up from the ground in mid air.

"Okay… What the heck…" I gasped and saw that the mustache suddenly turned into a Kakugane and then dropped to the ground. I stepped forward and kneeled to look down at it and jumped when I heard Koushaku from behind me cough up blood.

"Koushaku…?! What's wrong…?!" I stated and stood up to turn and look at him in worry.

I saw that his whole body had been put under a purple glowing aura. I gasped when I suddenly felt weakness once again pour upon me but it felt different this time. It felt slightly painful and draining… I looked down at myself and noticed that my whole body was now glowing with that purple aura too.

"W-what is this…?!"

"This is…Energy drain!" Koushaku replied with a frown as he too looked down at himself.

"Energy drain…!? From what…?" I questioned while furrowing my brows as I looked between the two of us.

Koushaku glanced back at me, "Like I said before it's the third kind not a homunculus nor human but something of a different caliber. He's draining us as we speak…" he explained to me and I gave him an odd expression as I took that in. Something or someone had come out of that flask then…And apparently it wasn't a homunculus but something stronger…Something different…

I watched closely up above where Kazaki and Tokiko were and the person of the flask. I was able to make him out a little. He was very tall and muscular, his skin was a reddish color, and his hair was light and glowing neon green. It almost looked like he had antennas by his odd long hair style. I heard Kazaki yelling and Tokiko for most of the time. Though I couldn't see much I could tell they were fighting but soon everything went pretty silent. Koushaku and I kept watching and suddenly a loud heart beat type noise began to erupt. It was rather eerie…I wonder what was happening…!?

"What…?" Koushaku stated as the heart beat sound had begun to pulse. All of a sudden the winds started to pick up and we could see a whirlwind from the roof begin to form.

"Damn, what's happening up there…?" Koushaku said out loud as we sat there and stared up at the whirlwind in confusion.

"I-I don't know…" I replied back though I know he spoke rhetorically.

Koushaku glanced over at the Dr. Butterfly's Kakugane that had been dropped and he grabbed it.

"Hmm, perfect I'll use this for healing power…" he stated and started to smirk again. I glanced over at him and the Kakugane.

"I'm slightly shocked you were able to take all that damage. You're a mess…" I said while looking up and down at him and his broken up state. He gazed over at me with his smirk never faltering.

"Don't act too surprised…" he replied and I shook my head while gathering up a smirk.

"I'm not…Though it looks like you're in need of a hand…" I started snickering at my terrible lame pun as I poked fun at his lost arm.

Koushaku gave me a look and scowled, "You're funny…" he replied sarcastically and I just snickered some more.

"So do you grow it back like a lizard grows back a tail or something…?"

Koushaku glared me lightly and I just snickered again, feeling rather humorous at a bad time.

"Well are you going to think of something else to pick at me for? Maybe the hole in my chest too…?"

"I could…."

Koushaku pushed me away playfully with an eye roll and glanced back up towards the roof. Once my snickering faded I took looked back towards the roof too in curiosity.

After a couple minutes the Kakugane's seemed to heal Koushaku up to the point where his chest was completely healed though his arm was still gone. I looked over at him and grinned slightly, "Wow, those things work quick…"

Koushaku just smirked at me and grabbed on to me with his one arm, "I suggest you hold on!"

"Huh-WAHHH…!" I shrieked as Koushaku propelled up into the air while holding me even as he had only one arm. His black butterfly wings appeared and kept us up and hovering in the air…

"PAPILLON…!" Koushaku yelled cheerfully and Kazaki looked over at us in shock.

"Papillon…!"

I gripped on to Koushaku for my dear life and glanced down at the ground, "Don't drop me please…!" I muttered but he didn't reply as he seemed too busy looking over at Kazaki.

"I saw that, Muto! I never in my wildest dreams imagined that you would give up being human! This pisses me off, Muto Kazaki!" Koushaku started to say and his tone of voice started to get very violent. He was not very happy at the moment…I hope he didn't drop me from his anger!

"You, who tried to stop me from giving up being human to become a superhuman, and even killed me once, have given up being human yourself!? THERE SHOULD BE A LIMIT TO YOUR HYPOCRISY!" Koushaku yelled at Kazaki in fury that was until he all of a sudden dropped and started coughing up blood!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and closed my eyes as both of us tumbled to the floor of the roof. I ended up falling on top of Koushaku but he got the unlucky fall onto the concrete ground! I felt my head reeling and everything around me seemed to be spinning for a moment!

I gasped and quickly took myself off of Koushaku and looked down at him once my vision went back to normal. "Koushaku, are you okay…!?" I shouted at him in concern.

"Don't push yourself in your condition. Are you all alright…?" Kazaki asked as he stared over at Koushaku while he held Tokiko who looked really roughed up by his side.

Koushaku groaned with pain and suddenly pulled himself up in a sitting position painfully, "SHUT UP!" he yelled and doubled over from the pain. I watched him worriedly and kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his back to comfort him as he sat there coughing.

"Papillon…" Kazaki said once again.

"What…?!" Koushaku replied irritably back.

"I haven't given up being human. As you can see, my body has been restored…" Kazaki explained to Koushaku but he didn't seem any happier by that comment.

Koushaku pulled himself up from being doubled over and pointed violently towards Kazaki with his one hand. I sat there and looked back and forth between Kazaki and Koushaku still in a worried state.

"That's just its dormant state, isn't it…!?" Koushaku yelled at him again and paused a moment while breathing heavily before speaking again. "If you're fighting instincts are triggered again, you'll activate that black Kakugane in your left chest and transform again, won't you?" Koushaku said and gritted his teeth while still fuming angrily.

I bit my lip awkwardly and kept watching, I didn't know what to say and I didn't know what a black Kakugane was…I've never heard of such a thing…But I did know one thing…Koushaku didn't like it one bit. Especially since Kazaki apparently wasn't human anymore…

"You can keep making excuses for yourself, but the fact is you're an interim existence between a human and Victor. Can you return to being human as you originally were?" Koushaku continued but this time a little bit more calmly though it was still harsh sounding.

Kazaki looked down for a moment and Tokiko seemed to regain consciousness and she looked over in Koushaku direction.

"The commander…"

"Tokiko…!"

"I'm fine. More importantly, about the black Kakugane, and your transformation…The commander might…-"

Koushaku cut her off and began to speak, "I see, so it's true that while those of low rank don't know anything, those above might." Koushaku stated thoughtfully as he finally stood up and I slowly pulled myself up too once he did.

Tokiko glared Koushaku intently and then yelled at Koushaku as he stared over at her,  
"I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead…" Koushaku challenged her while starting to smirk sinisterly at her comment.

"Right…Let's go!" Kazaki finally decided to cut in and he brought Tokiko closer to his side. Tokiko frowned slightly but seemed to be blushing furiously.

"But before that…" Kazaki muttered to himself and looked off in the distance. "Let's go Tokiko…" he said and started walking away with Tokiko at his side.

Koushaku watched them as they left and then turned to me. I crossed my arms and looked up at him with an irritable expression.

"What's with that look…?" he questioned.

"Don't ever take me up in the sky again! That was horrifying! You dropped me!" I scolded while narrowing my eyes slightly though I wasn't actually angry at him.

"I don't think I can make that promise but I apologize for dropping you. It shouldn't happen again." He stated while putting a hand to his hip and looking at me blankly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, "I would hope not!" I said and then looked down with a light smile after a moment.

"What an exciting afternoon this has been…"

Koushaku seemed to smirk at that comment and nodded, "Too exciting for you…?"

I looked back up at him and chuckled slightly, "Nah…It was actually kind of fun…Scary but fun…"

Koushaku kept smirking and there seemed to be an awkward moment of silence before I decided to break it.

"So…Now that Dr. Butterfly has been taken care of…What of Moon Face…? I hope he died somewhere…Preferably in lots of pain..." I commented while sneering at the thought of Moon Face.

"Hm…I'm not quite sure but I assure you we won't be having him around us. He seems to have a rather vexing obsession with you. And I won't tolerate that…" Koushaku said while also gaining a frown at the thought of Moon Face. But mostly at the thought of him having an obsession with me I would have to guess.

"Obsession seems to be an understatement. That guy creep's me out…" I shuttered and started walking over closer to Koushaku.

"But on the positive sides of things we can be together without complications." Koushaku replied while starting to smile towards me. I smiled back and stopped at his chest and looked up with my smile still on my face. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I blushed furiously…That was going to take getting used to…Though I loved it none the less…

"Hm, we should go though… I'm not finished with Muto quite yet…" Koushaku said after a moment. I nodded and started to follow him as we left to go find Kazaki and the others.

* * *

Koushaku and I walked into the school to see tons of random students lying on the ground asleep.

"What's up with them…? I muttered out loud while glancing down at a few of them as we walked past them.

"The energy drain most likely drained them dry." Koushaku replied while still looking ahead. I nodded in response and kept walking beside him until we saw Kazaki and Tokiko standing by their friends who were asleep on the ground also.

Koushaku paused and leaned in on the wall and I stopped and looked over at Kazaki and Tokiko quietly until they noticed us.

"Still thank goodness. Everyone seems to be fine…" Kazaki spoke while examining Mahiro who was sleeping on the ground.

"I've surveyed the area briefly and it seems that there have been no casualties or critical injuries." Tokiko replied.

"Thank goodness…" Kazaki said and soon after Koushaku intervened.

"Thank goodness, my ass…Your _victorization_ is partly to blame for the damage they've suffered. Don't just try to talk your way out of it." Koushaku said as he pointed towards Kazaki.

Kazaki said nothing and kept looking away from Koushaku. I glanced over at Koushaku as he seemed to be going out the window and I started to bite my lip nervously. Oh God, he was going to fly again and probably drag me with him.

"You're headed to L.X.E's base. Right…? I'll go on ahead…" Koushaku said and his black butterfly wings suddenly appeared from behind and he jumped out of the window and yelled.

"Papillon..!"

I was about to say something until Kazaki pushed me aside quickly and jumped out the window and caught on to Koushaku's leg. WHAT THE HELL..!?

Koushaku looked confused for a brief moment and looked down to see Kazaki hanging on to his leg like a leech.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING…!?" Koushaku yelled at Kazaki and tried to kick him off.

I growled and waved from the window, "HELLO! Um…I can't fly! And what are you doing, Muto!" I shouted out in annoyance. Tokiko stood beside me and watched in silence. I glanced at her and then back at Koushaku and Kazaki.

"Give it all you've got, Homunculus! You too Tokiko, come quickly!" Kazaki yelled and turned himself to look over at Tokiko and me.

"STOP KIDDING AROUND…!" Koushaku yelled furiously as he continued to attempt to throw Kazaki off his leg.

"IT'S GOING TO BREAK OFF! THE LOWER HALF OF MY BODY IS GOING TO BREAK OFF!"

I watched Koushaku fling Kazaki around on his leg pathetically. This was turning into a comedy act….

"Don't worry! I'm expert when it comes to swinging!"

I shook my head and sighed and glanced at Tokiko. "Idiots…" I muttered and chuckled a little…You have to admit it…It was kind of funny…Though very pathetic…

Tokiko was interrupted by one of her friends that woke up. I sighed and looked back out the window as Kazaki and Koushaku continued to battle each other in the air with lame insults and arguing. I wonder if I could get out through the window without killing myself. I knew I couldn't fly but maybe I could at least get out to the ground. I looked down and noticed bushes and quickly shook my head. There was no way I was going to jump out the window and on to the bushes. That would be suicide…And just stupid…But maybe I could do something like I did back during the fight with Dr. Butterfly. I seemed to have some kind of control over plants…I dumbly stuck my hand out and thought to myself what I wanted the bushes to do.

In reaction something happened but not really what I planned on it doing. Thorn less vines shot up from the ground and entangled me. I gasped as they pulled me out the window and started taking me to the ground extremely quickly! I screamed for a good moment until they set me on the ground lightly. I breathed shakily and heavily as I glanced back up at the window that I was at before and noticed Tokiko looking out of the window at me in shock.

I felt kind of cool for a second and smirked at her smugly and then turned away from her to look over at Koushaku and Kazaki who moved a little farther away but it was nothing I couldn't catch up too. I ran forward and chased them from the ground while looking up at them. Ugh, I couldn't chase them the whole time…I needed something…. As if luck was on my side, I looked over and saw a motor bike that was conveniently there and it had the key still in it…What idiot would leave the key still in the motor bike when they left it…?

Whatever…I was going to commit a crime by stealing it but I think I had a pretty good reason to take it. I ran over and got onto the bike, I wasn't lucky enough to have a helmet so I had to be careful. I started her up and started to drive off and follow Koushaku and Kazaki. It was a good thing I knew how to drive a motor bike…

I kept following them and soon I saw Tokiko beside me while riding a motor bike too.

"Where did you get that…!?" Tokiko called over at me with a glare. I smiled sheepishly and waved her off and sped up to avoid the question though I had a good feeling she knew the answer.

"Tokiko…!" Kazaki yelled from above while still holding on to Koushaku's leg. Tokiko looked up at him and Koushaku yelled at Kazaki.

"STOP MOVING AROUND…!" Koushaku seemed to notice me and gave me a weird look since I was driving a motor bike that obviously wasn't mine. I grinned still sheepishly and waved, I felt rather good even though I just committed a crime that could put me in jail!

"You're slow…!" Tokiko said while still glancing up at them. Kazaki frowned and looked up at Koushaku.

"Hey, she says you're slow!" Kazaki said to Koushaku and he scowled loudly.

"I'd have been there by now if it weren't for you." Koushaku replied agitatedly.

"Kazaki, you should be able to see their base from up there, right?" Tokiko called out again while looking up at Kazaki.

"Yeah, I can see it. It's just a bit farther…" Kazaki replied then all of a sudden I heard a loud explosion from the distance.

"What was that…?!" I yelled out while glancing over towards the direction I heard it in.

* * *

After a little more time we arrived at the base and saw Bravo holding what looked like the upper torso of Moon Face. I don't think this day could get any better now! I put the motor bike in park and jumped off of it. Tokiko also got off of her motor bike and Kazaki let go of Koushaku's leg.

"I'm sorry, I was held up here." Bravo said while looking over to us with a stern expression.

Kazaki and Tokiko went over to explain what was going on to Bravo. Koushaku landed next to me and gazed over at me and over to the bike. "Where did you get that..?" he asked and I smirked smugly.

"Ah…You know…I just kind of … Found it…" I said slowly and grinned stupidly at him. He gave me a look and then replied.

"You stole it…?"

"NO….I just borrowed it..!" I defended myself and crossed my arms while looking away with a smirk still on my face. Koushaku seemed to smirk too and shake his head.

"They keys were still there…?"

I nodded, "Yeah, lucky isn't it...? No thanks to you...You were too busy fooling around with Muto…" I said and then snickered at his reaction. He looked extremely irritated at that comment…It was cute!

"But enough about me…" I trailed off and looked over at Moon Face whose torso was just lying on the ground by Bravo… I walked over and grinned widely as I looked down upon him and his dead form…-

"OH hello, Yumi! Well this is kind of embarrassing but seeing you makes me feel better, moon!" Moon Face said in his usual cheery tone.

"WHAT…!? YOU'RE NOT DEAD…!?" I screamed and shoved my foot on him and started stomping on him roughly.

"HEY, OW..! OH Yumi, aren't you OW! Feisty today, moon-OW..!"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE…!?" I yelled viciously and Koushaku went behind me and pulled me away by my arms before I actually did kill him.

"NO, HE'S LIVED LONG ENOUGH…! LET ME AT HIM…HE'S SO VUNERABLE RIGHT NOW!" I struggled and flailed in Koushaku's grip but he didn't seem to have any problems with me considering I was light as a feather.

"Yumi…He's not worth it…" Koushaku said dully as he kept me from murdering Moon Face.

Tokiko, Kazaki, and Bravo glanced at me as I was raging at the fact Koushaku wouldn't let me end that damned perverted moron's life!

"Is everything….Okay…?" Kazaki asked and I sent him a glare.

"No, no it isn't!" I whined and pulled myself from Koushaku's grip but really he just let me go at that point… I crossed my arms and glared daggers at Moon Face and he just stared at me with a stupid grin.

"How about you two…Do something with him so he isn't just lying there…" Bravo said while looking over at us.

"Oh… I'll do something to him, all right…" I muttered with a glint in my eyes.

* * *

After a couples minutes we had Moon Face in a tapped up ball with his head sticking out, unfortunately Koushaku wouldn't let me stick his whole head in the ball…

"Moon..!"

"SHUT UP…!" I kicked the ball Moon Face was in and sent him bouncing off a tree and then rolling around on the ground. Koushaku put his hand to his forehead and sighed as I stood there laughing like a maniac at Moon Face as he rolled around in the dirt helplessly.

"That's not very kind of you, Yumi! Moon..!"

"Say it one more time… I dare you…" I growled and was tempted to kick him again but Koushaku gave me a disapproving look and I restrained myself from doing so. I growled and sat down next to a tree the opposite of Moon Face and pouted to myself. Koushaku walked over next to me and leaned against the tree.

"I don't suppose I have to worry about him stealing you from me then, huh…?"

I looked up at him from where I was sitting and gave him a disgusted expression, "OBVIOUSLY…"

Koushaku just smirked and looked over to Kazaki, Bravo, and Tokiko. I decided to get my focus off of murdering Moon Face and did the same.

"A black Kakugane..? _Victorization_, huh…? This is the first time I've heard of it either…" Bravo said.

"I see…" Kazaki replied and looked down slightly.

"So both the lower and upper ranks are clueless, huh…? Coming here was a waste of time…" Koushaku started to speak and pulled away from leaning on the tree I was sitting next to.

"I suppose I must attain what I desire on my own with Yumi, after all…" Koushaku continued and started to walk away while giving me a gesture to follow him.

"It would be best to investigate this myself…"

"Will you do so to restore Kazaki to being human? Or is it because you want to _victorize_ yourself…?" Bravo stated while staring at Koushaku as he began to walk away. I stood up from my spot and began to follow Koushaku until he paused and looked back at Bravo with a smirk.

"Humph…Both..." Koushaku replied while raising his fingers to gesture the number "two".

I shuttered and thought about that for a moment. Does Koushaku really want to become even stronger…? I was worried enough about him just becoming a homunculus. Now he has to take it a step further and become some kind of creature like that Victor character was…? It was okay to be strong but I was a little perturbed by this…I really don't want Koushaku to go any further with this. I love him as it is…I'm just worried this power will over take him if he gets too strong…Power always does that to people…No matter, who they are… It's some kind of corruption to the mind.

I said nothing and looked down slightly…I would just have to take it by ear and see what happens. Maybe, I could lead Koushaku in a more comforting path…

"I, while in my stronger form, will kill Muto Kazaki in his human form. This is the outcome I'm hoping for…" Koushaku continued and then got a nasty look in his eyes while he looked over at Kazaki.

"So Muto, don't ever give up being human again…"

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me that…Take care of that wound." Kazaki implied while watching Koushaku intently.

Koushaku turned his head away from them and continued to walk away again while talking, "If you were really concerned about that, you wouldn't have clung to me just now."

"HOLD IT…! Are we going to let them go just like that…!?" Tokiko yelled while glaring Koushaku and me.

"Its fine, Warrior Tokiko…"Bravo said to Tokiko and grabbed her shoulder from chasing us. I looked back at them and they stared at me for a prolonged moment. I said nothing and turned around back towards Koushaku with a "humph" and began to run back over to Koushaku's side.

"So…Let me get this straight…" I started while catching up to Koushaku's side. He glanced at me with his eyes but didn't say anything.

"You want to investigate a way to turn Muto permanently human so he doesn't turn "victorized" and you want to become like that Victor guy and then kill Muto off..?" I said thoughtfully as we walked through the forest.

Koushaku simply nodded and glanced again at me with his purple hued eyes.

"But…" I stopped walking for a moment and sighed. He also paused and looked at me.

"Something wrong..?

"It's just…I don't know…I don't think being what Victor is…Is a very good idea…"

"You said the same thing about me becoming a homunculus and this has turned out nothing but for the better…" Koushaku said while looking at me blankly.

"Well…" I sighed and tried to think of a way to say this without offending him. "Koushaku too much power is a bad thing…" Well that didn't particularly sound good at all…

He frowned and put his hand to his hip and looked at me closely, "And how could you possibly think that…?"

I shuttered and felt that I offended him slightly, "It's just…Power…It gets to peoples' heads, Koushaku…Too much of it….I-I'm just worried, Koushaku…About you…"

Koushaku still seemed offended and he put his head back slightly with his frown still brewing, "Well you shouldn't worry about me." Koushaku said a little coldly and started to walk again. I sighed and cussed myself out in my mind. Great, now I ticked Koushaku off…

"Uhh...Don't take it offensively, Koushaku! And I have the right to worry about you! Don't you dare think I won't! I only want you to be safe!"

"And you wouldn't have to worry about my safety if I were to become stronger…Yumi. So stop worrying. I don't need your worrying. I will become stronger and there's nothing even you can do to change that." Koushaku stated more coldly and paused on the spot and glanced at me with his eyes having that crazed look about them.

I bit my lip and looked down and felt like crying from frustration with him and myself.

"…I'm sorry…I get it…I'm an idiot…" I muttered and waited for him to keep walking but he didn't and he just stared at me with his expression softening a little.

He sighed and walked over to face me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Yumi…"

"…What…?" I muttered dully.

"I love you… You know that, right…?" he said now with a gentle tone.

I looked at him and felt tears threaten to rise, how pathetic did I seem right now…?

"I know…"

"It's just…I won't stop until I become the strongest I can be. To keep myself from harm but even more importantly you..." He said and kissed my forehead once again.

I sighed and pushed myself against him and hugged him tightly without a word. He sighed lightly and hugged me back while placing his head lightly on top of my own.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted you. I just worry sometimes…I love you, Koushaku…" I muttered and he smiled lightly and brought me away from him and held on to my shoulder with his one hand to look me in the eyes again.

"I love you too…"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Well…We should get going then! We have investigating to do right…?!" I said now more cheerfully and he just shook his head with his smile still there.

"Of course…But you look tired after today's events…" Koushaku said while eyeing me.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty worn from today. A lot has happened…"

"You can stay with me if you like…"

"Well duh, genius…" I said and smirked at him and he smirked back at me.

"Alright then, let's go…"

* * *

_**A/N: The fight with Bravo and Moon Face made me want to cry out in hysterics. I hated and loved it at the same time. Something about Moon Face drives me nuts yet I still love his character. It makes no sense... lol Also... I think I died a little on the inside when Kazaki latched onto Papillon's leg from in the air and they started bickering back and forth like two little kids. I seriously got a kick out of that one. Poor, poor Papillon *snickers***_


	11. Fun in the Sun

**A/N: This is defiantly a bit of a silly chapter. Everyone must remember, let us make a nice crystal clear image in our head of Papillon in his glorious swimsuit LOL. I think I fell over laughing and blushing. I still do! Eeee~ He's a champ! *snickers***

_Chapter XI: Fun in the Sun_

* * *

"AHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! STRAIGHT A'S, BABY…!" I jumped up and down and chanted out in glee as I took my report card and swung it around in one of the dorm rooms with Kazaki and all of his friends. Kazaki and his guy friends all looked over at me and had dull faces come across their expressions.

"Let's see what we got…" Kazaki said to his guy friends and they all examined their grades together.

"I CAME IN THIRD FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Okakura shouted out in happiness.

"I took 1st place easily." Rokumasu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I'm last…" Kazaki fell to the floor in failure.

"EVEN WHILE UNDER GOING ALL THIS STRESS…! I STILL GET STRAIGHT A'S! Ah, it's so wonderful to be somewhat smart! EAT THIS MUTO!" I squealed again in exhilaration as I shoved my report paper in Kazaki's face with an evil grin. He groaned out even more in defeat as I stood above him and cackled in triumph.

I was so busy parading around my good grades I didn't hear them start talking about the beach. I froze when I finally caught on and looked over at them.

"Huh, what… The beach…?" I muttered and blinked a couple times in confusion.

"Remember I invited you to go and you said yes…!" Mahiro said while looking over at me with a big grin.

I felt my happiness fly out the window and I glowered, "I never agreed to anything…" I muttered darkly.

"Yes you did…!" Mahiro countered and I groaned loudly.

"I never agreed to such a thing…" I muttered to myself but knew no matter what I said I was going to get drug there anyways…

I huffed and started to walk towards the door, "When are we going…?" I said dully and Mahiro lit up.

"We're going in two days!" she chirped happily and I nodded not happily.

"Yeah… Alright…" I muttered again and started to walk away down the halls of the school. I wonder if Koushaku would want to go. Then again I doubt he would…He's pretty busy right now investigating. Maybe he would like a little break so I didn't have to suffer alone…? It was kind of a funny thought thinking of Koushaku at the beach. It just seemed kind of bizarre. He just doesn't seem like someone that would go to the beach to hang out. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if he did go…I know if he doesn't I'm going to hate it…A lot…

I sighed heavily and decided to head back home since the day was over at school. Looks like I needed to go scavenging through my drawers to find my swimming suit. It's been so long since I've gone swimming…I think the last time I went swimming was at some lake but I was just with my Father and Nori at the time. I can still remember Nori complaining about the hot weather and bugs. And my father was too busy looking around at different plants…He can never learn to just sit down and relax…Always work with him…He never used to be like that…

Once I got back home I walked in to see Nori sitting in front of the television with a cup of tea while watching some stupid reality show. She heard the door close behind me and she looked over at me with a bored expression.

"Oh, you're back…" she started and I just nodded and tried my best to ignore her. She watched me go up the stairs and up to my room with a frown.

"Disrespectful girl…" I heard her mutter as I walked into my room and closed my door. I looked over to my dresser and walked over and started going through it to find my swimming suit.

After going through about three more drawers I found it lying at the bottom of one. I pulled it out and examined it. It was a two piece bikini that was hot neon red. I seemed to forget just how long ago our last time at the lake was. Because the bikini was a tiny bit smaller than I last remembered…Great…Now I could look a little more revealing…Just what I needed. I blushed embarrassedly and threw it on top of my dresser and threw myself on to my queen size bed.

I glanced over at the picture of Koushaku and me and couldn't help but smile. It was still hard to believe yesterday he told me he loved me…Best friends that turned out to be romantic companions…I couldn't help but wonder just how far our relationship would go. It was a wondrous mystery…I pulled my head back and stared up at the ceiling with my smile still on my face. I couldn't wait to see Koushaku again…I wonder if he thought about me as much as I thought about him…I grabbed my pillow beside me and snuggled against it, wishing it was Koushaku rather than some pillow I sleep with every so often. It was just so pathetic how love struck I've become over him…I really do miss him…

I yawned and accidently felt myself dozing off into slumber land without much other thought than Koushaku. Maybe, I would dream of him tonight too…

…Just maybe…

* * *

I sighed heavily and put on my small red bikini. It was so small! I can't believe how small it's gotten! I looked in the mirror and blushed at my own appearance. I looked like I was trying to call the wrong attention. And I sure did not want that kind of attention especially when I just got a boyfriend! W-wow that sounds weird to think about… Koushaku being my boyfriend… I shuttered timidly and looked away from the mirror and went over to put on normal casual clothes over my bathing suit. Once I was done with that I walked out of my room and went down to our Landry room to get one of the few beach towels we had for these kind of special occasions. I took one that had a white and red rose pattern on it and went back out to see my father in the living room. He looked over at me awkwardly. I decided to stop being a bitch to my father and I looked over at him with an awkward smile.

"Hi Dad… Um, I'm going to the beach today…Would you know where the sun lotion is…?" I asked nervously and my dad seemed to perk up a little when I decided to speak to him casually. He smiled and nodded.

"I think there's a bottle under the sink in the bathroom. Do you need anything else, hunny?" he asked kindly and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of…I'm pretty sure the others will bring stuff if I need anything else." I said and started walking to the bathroom but my dad stopped me for a moment.

"Others…? You made new friends…?" my dad asked in curiosity.

I made a doubtful expression and didn't really know what to call them…Did I consider Kazaki and his friends…My friends…? Eh…Maybe more like "acquaintances". I didn't like the thought of us being more than that.

"Eh, they're just some people… I don't know if I'd call them "friends" really…" I told him while rubbing the back of my head thoughtfully.

"Oh well…Well it must be nice to be with new people since your uh-"I bit my lip and knew where my dad was going with this. I felt really frustrated all of a sudden. I had forgotten to tell my dad that Koushaku wasn't dead…How in the world would I tell him that..? I would have to make up more lies… Great…

"Actually dad…I have really good news…"

"…Really?"

"Yeah…Koushaku…uh well…He isn't actually dead. Uh, apparently… And well…Koushaku and I aren't just friends anymore we're…together now and yeah." I said while blushing brightly and looking down shyly.

My dad seemed to have a hard time taking in all the information I just gave him but either way he grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh wow… Hunny, that's…wow…I'm so proud of you…And I'm glad he's alive! God be praised…Wow…My little girl is growing up so fast!" he said and walked over and hugged me tightly. I smiled and was glad my dad and I were able to work things out again. I never liked being angry with my father…It's just frustrating sometimes…

"Well I shouldn't take you from your fun. Go and enjoy yourself hunny. Don't get sunburned!"

I just chuckled and nodded, "thanks dad…" I said and went to the bathroom to go get the sun lotion and put it on really quick before leaving the house.

Once I got all settled I left the house and made my way to my purple bicycle to ride down to the beach. I sure wish I still had that motor bike…Goodness knows my family was wealthy enough to buy about ten of them at once. Speaking of that motor bike…I hope that person didn't find out it was me…I never gave it back…Whoops…

* * *

I arrived at the beach and smiled as I saw how nice it was out today. I don't think there could be a better day to go to the beach. I kind of feel bad for not even asking Koushaku if he wanted to go but I determined he was too busy investigating then to go to the beach with me and I didn't want to bother him. I got off my bike and walked down to the sand and saw Kazaki and his friends already there and settings things up. I walked over and I saw Mahiro run over towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"YUMI..! You made it! And I didn't have to go to your house to drag you here!" Mahiro squealed out in delight and hugged me tightly before letting go. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah I came…I figured you'd come and drag me down here anyways…" I said and she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Come on, come on! Take off those clothes and let's go swimming!" she said and ran over towards the water while throwing off her casual clothes into the sand.

"Yumi, you're here…" Kazaki said and looked over at me surprised.

"Yeah shocking, I know…" I replied with an eye roll.

"You didn't come with Chouno. I find that more surprising…" he pointed out and I shrugged.

"I can have fun without him sometimes, ya know!" I stated offensively…Humph, why did everyone think I couldn't have a good time without Koushaku…? I could…I just usually like to spend my good times with Koushaku…That's all!

"Well I'm glad you came." Kazaki said and nodded my way. I nodded back and glanced over towards the water where Mahiro and her girl friends were splashing each other and giggling.

Tokiko walked over to Kazaki in the school bathing suit and Kazaki seemed to freeze and stare at her with this dreamy expression. I glanced over and rolled my eyes.

"Why are you still in those clothes!?" Mahiro called out while looking over at me from the water.

I looked over at her and shrugged, I suppose I had better take these off before Mahiro has an aneurism or something. I reached for my clothes and took them off and laid them in the sand next to Mahiro and her friend's stuff. Kazaki's friend with the big hair named Hideyuki Okakura looked over at me and his mouth seemed to drop to the ground.

"WOW…." He muttered and I glared him deeply as he stared at me deviously.

"MIND YOUR EYES BEFORE I TEAR THEM OUT, PERVERT!" I growled and shoved him away and he seemed to float away and fall to the ground with a stupid smile on his face.

"LOOK, LOOK OVER THERE…!" Mahiro yelled out in excitement as she pointed towards the waves at a surfer that was riding the waves skillfully.

I glanced over and saw Bravo was the one surfing…Damn it…I knew this whole beach thing was just a terrible idea… Annoying people and perverts…I want to leave and go see Koushaku…Ugh… (Damn do I sound obsessed)

"Captain Bravo…!?" Tokiko and Kazaki yelled out in surprise as Bravo did a trick up in the air with his surf board.

"YES, I AM!" Bravo yelled and came down from the wave and went over to us with a large grin on his face.

"Hey everyone, how are you doing...?" He waved and grinned widely.

"What are you doing here…?"

"You know how to surf…?"

"Tell us your real name already!"

Everyone started talking at once and I groaned and covered my ears and started to slowly back away from everyone. Maybe someone brought a book or magazine that I could read or something…I was already sick and tired of all the socializing and I didn't really do that much of it.

"What are you doing…?" Tokiko suddenly said while looking over at me with her arms crossed as Bravo, Kazaki, and the other guys went back to go play in the water.

"I'm just having a blast as you can tell, obviously…" I muttered sarcastically and sat down in the sand while putting my head onto my hand and looking at her with a bored expression.

"Why did you even bother to come if you are just going to sit there and sulk…?" she replied while rolling her eyes.

"Like you're much better…" I commented with a glare.

"Why didn't you just stay with, Papillon…?"

I shrugged and sighed to myself, "He's busy investigating and Mahiro was pestering me to come here so… I came…" I said and glanced away from her and looked over at a seagull that was pecking in the sand for something.

She shrugged and sat down next to me silently. I glanced over at her like she had gone mad…Why was she sitting next to me…? Ugh…

"Why don't you go play with your friends…?" I said irritably after a minute of silence.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I just don't feel like going in the water right now. Why don't you go in…?" she said and sent me a cold stare.

"I don't feel like going in either…" I murmured stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"Well that makes the two of us…"

"I guess so…" I growled and looked away from her as she did the same.

Tokiko stayed quiet for awhile then suddenly something caught her attention and made her gasp and stand up. I glanced over at her with my eyes but didn't say anything. I looked over where she was looking and it was some blond hair guy. I wonder what made her so shaken up by that…? Does she know him…? Maybe a secret lover…? Kazaki is going to be mad.

He looked at her and made a flirtatious smile and put his finger to his mouth, gesturing her to stay quiet…I guess they did know each other…He walked by her and whispered something to her and kept walking off casually. Tokiko seemed extremely disoriented after he spoke to her. I wonder what he had said to her…

The day seemed to go on and Tokiko finally went off to go mess around with the others. I for one I hadn't left my spot in the shade. I lay down in the sand and looked up at the clouds most of the time. I found it relaxing to watch the sky and hear the natural sounds of the beach even though the screams of Mahiro and her friends were heard a few more times than wanted but it was relaxing when I didn't hear them. I closed my eyes for awhile and was startled when I felt something land gently on my nose. I opened my eyes and saw a little white butterfly resting. It would have been nicer if I hadn't freaked out when I didn't realize it was a butterfly, in reaction making it flutter up in the sky from me pulling myself up into a sitting position quickly. I watched it flutter around and meet with another small white butterfly and they danced in the sky. It was a pretty lovely sight…Though it reminded me of Koushaku and made me miss him more. I need to stop thinking about Koushaku so much…

I glanced over as Kazaki ran up to me with his guy friends as they held something in their arms.

"What is tha-…AAHHHH…!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as they threw a giant slimy fish on to me and they started laughing their heads off at me.

"GET IT OFF!" I shouted in hysterics and pulled myself away from the fish that was now flopping helplessly on the sand.

"That's for rubbing your grades in my face!" Kazaki laughed childishly and pointed at me. My face grew red and I looked at him angrily. They picked up the fish again and his friends ran back to put the fish in the water but Kazaki stayed back and kept laughing at me.

"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face!" Kazaki said and slapped his side while laughing like the retard he is. I glared him and as he walked away laughing, I looked down at the ground at his feet and all of a sudden a root in the sand popped out and grabbed on to Kazaki's ankle and made him trip and fall face forward into the soft sand. I smirked and was really starting to enjoy this weird ability I had…Though I still had to wonder how in the world I possessed it…I needed to talk to Koushaku about that one. But for the mean time, I found it absolutely amusing.

Kazaki started to pull himself up quickly in embarrassment and confusion while spitting out sand that had gotten into his mouth. I smirked and watched him glance back at me with an odd look before quickly running away from me and back to his friends. He's probably to trying to cover up the shame of him falling flat on his stupid face…

Once that was over I noticed Okakura trying to flirt with every girl he passed by and they all rejected him until the point where he fell to the ground and yelled that he "hated the beach" or something…What a twit…

Mahiro ran over to me and grabbed on to my arm and pulled me up, "You've been sitting there forever! Come on and have some fun!" she smiled and drug me over to her girl friends. I growled to myself and then stood there awkwardly as she chatted to her friends about something to do with a cute baby octopus…I don't even know…

"Girls…!" Bravo suddenly called out while looking over at us with a grin. We all looked over and he suddenly jumped forward towards us and started yelling some kind of asinine motto or something…

"HERE I COME! ONE OF BRAVO'S 13 SKILLS..!"

"Commander…!" Tokiko yelled in shock while dropping her rice ball that she was eating.

"Seduction...! Bravo kiss!" Bravo said and made a "seductive" wink and blew a kiss towards us.

The girls around me gasped and held themselves and started to blush deeply but I just stood there with a murderous expression now forming on my face. What the fuck was that all about…!?

"What was that…?"

"I suddenly feel…"

"Strangely aroused…"

"Are you kidding me…?" I murmured lowly and glanced at the girls like they were idiots. I sighed in annoyance and was about to walk away but Bravo seemed determined to make his "charms" to work on even me. Bravo walked over towards me and got on his one knee and gave a charming smile and took my hand and kissed it. My face turned red in anger and I took my hand and back handed him across the face.

"Oh...Ouch…Well…That never happened before…" Bravo said suddenly while holding his now red and sore cheek. I stormed away from him with my teeth gritted and an outraged expression on my face.

"Well other than her reaction. How was that…?" Bravo said and stood up proudly and ignored his sore cheek. Tokiko stood there with a bewildered expression and was pale as snow.

"MASTER..! PLEASE ACCEPT ME AS YOUR DISCIPLE!" Okakura shouted and looked at Bravo in admiration.

I sat back down where I was before in the shade and still had a levied expression on my face. How dare that punk try and seduce me! That was my final straw! I'm so leaving! I glanced over bitterly at them and saw Kazaki now try to do the same "trick" on Tokiko.

"Seduction..! Kazaki Kiss." Kazaki winked at Tokiko and blew her a kiss but it ended up with Kazaki on the ground in pain. It was kind of scary how much Tokiko and I sometimes acted and looked and yet we hated each other's guts with a fiery passion.

"I'll tear you into pieces if you do that again!" Tokiko said while glaring Kazaki.

"S-scary…" Kazaki muttered while lying pathetically on the sand.

"Just so you know, only I can use this move! Just because it's a Bravo move..." Bravo said pride fully and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, because it worked so well on me… I grumbled to myself and stood up from my spot and walked over to Mahiro.

"Mahiro, where is the inn we are all staying at…? I'm tired…" I lied. I wasn't really tired I just wanted to get away from the idiots for awhile. She looked at me surprised and looked disappointed.

"Aw, are you sure…? We still have the whole day ahead of us!" she said sadly and I nodded.

"I want to go to the inn." I repeated bluntly.

She nodded again and pointed to a hotel inn that was close by. "It's that one! Our room is 303, on the third floor...Um...Hold on let me get the card!" she stated and ran over to her bag and pulled out a room card and handed it to me.

"If ya feel like coming out again… You know where to find us!" she said with a smile and I nodded and began to walk away with a faint thank you.

I walked up to the inn that was called some cliché beach inn named, "Sunshine Paradise". I went inside and it was pretty average. I went to the escalator and took it up to the third floor like Mahiro had told me. I went to room 303 and scanned the door open with the card and went inside. It was pretty nice. The room had two queen size beds with a tropical floral pattern…I was guessing we were going to have to sleep in same beds… Great… I didn't like that idea but I suppose I had no other choice. The place even had a small kitchen inside and a balcony that over looked the ocean. I went over into the kitchen and took an apple that I saw lying there. I then sat down on to one of the beds and looked out the window at the ocean while nibbling on the red apple. I found it much more relaxing in here than outside...No loud screaming and giggling. Just the sound of the air conditioner humming lightly... Now that was my kind of vacation.

* * *

I fell asleep for awhile and was awaken to Mahiro jumping up and down on the bed and poking my cheek.

"Wakey, wakey, Yumi! It's time to eat!" Mahiro chirped loudly in my ear and I groaned.

"We rented a little dining area just for all of us!" she said and I pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes drowsily.

"Alright…Alright…" I muttered and walked over to grab my casual clothes to put back on over my suit and go to dinner. I then walked out with Mahiro and went to the first floor and into the dining section where everyone was sitting and waiting for us patiently.

"I brought Yumi! Now we can eat!" she giggled cheerfully and made me sit down next to her at the long dining table. Once all the food was placed down we all grabbed our chop sticks and thanked the cook for the dinner.

"This looks great!" Okakura said loudly and was about to stuff his face but Kazaki took one of his pieces of food and he got pissed and grabbed on to Kazaki irritability and Kazaki laughed.

"Kazaki, you bastard...I'll take yours then!" he yelled and they started wrestling each other at the dinner table…How classy of them…

"Like hell you will!" As they were busy wrestling each other Rokumasu slyly snatched one of the pieces on Okakura's plate and kept taking one after the other really quickly.

"STOP THAT, ROKUMASU!" they both cried in unison.

I sighed and quietly ate my food. I didn't really know what to think of all of this. It was certainly a different experience for me. I suppose it was suppose to be fun but I wasn't really enjoying myself as much as I wanted to. The most fun I had today was when I tripped Kazaki with that root. But other than that it just has felt kind of…empty…I felt a little guilty for being so negative but I felt even lamer when I realized just how clingy I sounded about Koushaku. I really honestly couldn't get him off my mind…It was really pathetic but…I heard that was a symptom of love…So at least I had some kind of excuse! I wonder if Koushaku missed me like I missed him now..? Jeez, I hadn't even told him where I'm at… I hope he doesn't come looking for me at my house or something. I would feel horrible to go to the beach and not tell him and then leave him alone to do work by himself! Then again…That is what I kind of did…Oh, great now I feel like a horrible girlfriend!

The rest of dinner I stayed silent throughout the whole thing and was stuck in my thoughts but the girls decided to drag me to the public spa after dinner. It consisted mostly of splashing and giggling which made me want to drown Mahiro but I suppose I wouldn't do that…I guess she's been nothing but nice to me…I just have a low tolerance for high pitch voices…Especially laughter…And she's always so happy all the time… It's kind of creepy…But I guess she isn't that bad…If you get past that…Which takes a lot… But it's there…

Once it hit nine o' clock we all went back out to the beach in our casual clothes and messed around with fireworks. I mostly sat there and watched Mahiro and her girl friends run around with sparklers and Kazaki and the guys throw off large but beautiful fireworks that glittered in the sky in different colors. I didn't really mess with the fireworks but Kazaki had forced me to at least hold one of the sparklers. It was kind of cool though it made me a little nervous, I kept expecting the sparkler to go nuts and fall on to me and catch me on fire or something. I suppose I wasn't anything close to a pyro…But it was pretty neat…It shone a very bright green color and lasted for a pretty long time too. Kazaki had tried to get me to set off one of the big fireworks that flew in the air and made a howling noise but I defiantly declined…I loved watching them but they made me a little uneasy.

After we were done with the fireworks we all went back to the inn to get some sleep. Finally! I was wondering when we'd go back to the inn. I lay down next to Mahiro since I was more familiar with her than her two other friends and we all got to sleep. Luckily, none of them snored or anything…Because if they did I might have had to go and sleep in the sand on the beach... I was a terribly big light sleeper and anything could wake me up! I thought it would be pretty awkward to sleep next to Mahiro and it was at first but it didn't seem so bad after awhile. Soon enough after Mahiro chattered a little bit about random stuff which mostly consisted of events that happened today we all fell asleep peacefully.

I was woken up to the sound of someone stirring in the middle of the night. I didn't move but I opened my eyes and glanced over at the bed that had been put down on the floor for Tokiko. She had gotten up and started to head to the door sneakily. I wonder where she was headed off too. Not that I really cared…She was probably going to do something naughty with Kazaki for all I know…Or maybe that strange blond guy on the beach. I waited until she left and after awhile let myself go back to sleep though my suspicions were raised.

* * *

"To think that you know of this place…" Papillon said to Ouka but never looked up at her...As he looked through a book that he was holding and sat in a chair in a large flask looking device…

"Dr. Butterfly's secret base... All of L.X.E's computer-related operations were my responsibility." Ouka explained and looked down nervously.

"Hmm, weren't you already given protection by the Alchemic Regiment? Are you here to kill me in order to gain their trust?" Papillon continued and Ouka continued to look down.

"My Kakugane has already been confiscated. The reason I am here is for Muto. For Muto's sake, I've come for your help, Papillon." She said and looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Hmm, very well... I'll hear what you have to say…" Papillon said and shut the book and looked over at her with a smirk.

Ouka went over to the computers and began typing stuff in. "I've hacked into the regiment's computers. Muto Kazaki is currently in the 1st stage. 6 weeks from now, he will advance to the 2nd stage. It's been predicted that he will transform into a being on par with Victor, the first of his generation. Muto Kazaki will be treated as a Victor III. They will try to finish him as quickly and discreetly as possible to retrieve the black Kakugane." Ouka explained as Papillon now was leaning on a bookcase and looking over at her.

"Oh my, what a horrible situation…"

"Are you really at ease, despite this? At this rate, Muto will be killed. Was it not your wish to kill Muto with your own hands?" Ouka asked while turning over to Papillon from the computers.

"What are you getting at…?" Papillon asked intently.

"Lend Muto your strength." Ouka replied and Papillon started to drown out her voice with an obnoxious "ahhh" noise.

"I'm serious…" she stated with a frown.

"You're researching _victorization_, aren't you…? Wouldn't it be easier to work with a sample?" she said and Koushaku glanced at her with a bored expression and messed with his mask slightly.

"I see…" he replied uninterestedly.

"Saving Muto from the regiment wouldn't be such a bad thing for you to do." She said and Papillon all of a sudden decided to be dramatic and put his hands up in the air.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he shouted and then put his arms into an "X" gesture.

"BUT NO!"

"Unfortunately, although I love manipulating others, I hate being manipulated." Papillon told her with a crazed expression in his eyes.

She scowled while crossing her arms in frustration and glared Papillon.

"And I'm not keen on the idea of doing everything myself while you do nothing." Papillon said and put his hand on to his hip and looked at her blandly.

"If there were anything I could do, I would have done it! But I don't have a Kakugane at the moment. Even if I want to do something, I'm powerless, I don't have a choice!" Ouka yelled at Papillon and he stood there amused by her irritation and then threw a Kakugane at her hand while scaring her shitless.

"A genuine Kakugane with serial number 70… It's the one that Dr. Butterfly used to use. You're powerless? Then what would you call that ability you used to get that information from the regiment? What are those dark intentions you're harboring? Trying to manipulate me? Infiltrate the regiment and manipulate them! Move under me!" Koushaku said and then pointed at her harshly.

"Oh my, it looks like I'm the one who's going to be manipulated…Busou renkin!" Ouka said and summoned Gozen from the Kakugane.

"Angel Gozen! Resurrected as another type..!" Gozen yelled cheerfully and then started to panic.

"HUH..!? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS? NO… "

"Oh my…" Ouka giggled and Papillon stared up at Gozen.

"That looks good… By the Iruka Seashore, huh…? Papillon said thoughtfully and then looked away.

* * *

It was morning and I was in the kitchen and drinking some hot herbal tea as the others slept. I glanced over at the door as it started to open and Tokiko walked in. I eyed her suspiciously. I wonder what she was doing the whole night…?

She didn't seem to notice me as she walked over to her luggage and suddenly Mahiro tackled her with a grin. Apparently, they were all up and I didn't know…Meh, I was too busy drinking tea to pay attention. Plus it was way to early…The girls started hitting Tokiko with pillows over and over again. Glad that wasn't me…

"BE QUIET! YOU'LL DISTURB THE OTHER GUESTS!" Tokiko yelled and made them stop the pillow fight and they giggled and made a shushing gesture with their fingers.

Soon after that we all got our stuff together and were ready to leave the inn. We all met up in the front of the hotel. Apparently, Kazaki and Tokiko had some other mission to do. I wasn't too interested because my only ambition right now was to get away from people before I went mad and started beating everyone's heads down into the ground. I could only take so much of people until I started to get a little more moody then intended. I was what you might call an introvert.

"Yeah, yeah well thanks for everything…I'm heading out…" I muttered with a bored tone and started to walk away from everyone. They all looked over at me with a curious look.

"You're leaving so soon…? Mahiro asked sadly.

"Yes… I know it's tragic…But I have places to be…" I said with a melodramatic tone that really meant that I was getting rather pissed off.

"Awh well, Buh-bye then, Yumi! We should do this more often!"'

"Yeaaaaaahh…" I slurred sarcastically and started walking away quickly before muttering "Absolutely not" to myself while starting to walk down the side walk away from the inn with my bike.

* * *

"A TELEPATHIC MESSAGE FROM SECRET AGENT OUKA…!" Gozen yelled.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT…! BE HAPPY…! KAZAKI IS STILL ALIVE…" Gozen yelled happily until he saw Koushaku standing on the beach with a rather revealing black g-strap swimsuit on. He flung straight down and crashed into the sand.

* * *

I was walking down the sidewalk with my bike at my side and heard an annoying familiar voice. I gave an odd expression and looked over towards the beach and suddenly my heart stopped and my face went to a boiling hot red color. WAS THAT KOUSHAKU….!? A-And that Angel Gozen thing…?

"As I expected…!" Koushaku replied to Gozen. I hesitantly set my bike aside and decided to walk over to where Koushaku was and Gozen. I had no idea why they were here and I couldn't get over the fact that Koushaku was wearing probably the worst outfit yet…A black g-string swimsuit…Things like that shouldn't even be allowed to exist!

I snuck over and tried to be sneaky but I suppose my blue hair was more revealing than I thought it was or something because he spotted me very quickly.

"Yumi…?" Koushaku said in surprise and started walking with a sway over to me. I felt my whole body freeze and my breath get stuck in my throat…What do I even say…?

"Well, well…I didn't expect to see you here!" Koushaku stated and got very close to me and I think my eyes were bleeding…If that's even possible…

"K-Kou-Koushaku…W-what a…surprise…" I muttered and tried so hard not to look down south! But it was hard! I mean…God. Look at what he's wearing!

"I didn't see you yesterday. Where were you…?" Koushaku stated while smiling down at me.

I looked up at him and couldn't take him seriously, "I uhm…Was drug here at one of the inns by Muto's sister and her friends… Yesterday to hang out…" I said and tried to look away, I don't think I could take to look at him anymore from my embarrassment.

"Well since you're here now you can spend time with me!" Koushaku said rather happier than he usually was and grabbed on to my hand. OH GOD… Everyone is looking! Wait…Did Koushaku get both of his arms back…? OH, that didn't matter right now…My poor dignity was being stabbed slowly to death as more people looked. God…This was so embarrassing!

Koushaku started walking towards the water with me…Why did he have to sway his hips…? GAH…! IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME INSIDE…!?

"Don't you have your bathing suit, Yumi…?" he asked and I looked up at him with my pale face.

"Y….Y….Y-yes…" I stuttered and glanced at all the people that were looking at us in disgust. I even saw one mother shielding her hand over her son's eyes.

Koushaku let go of my hand and looked at me expectantly and I sighed and hesitantly took off my casual clothes and back down to my small red bikini that I still had on from yesterday.

Koushaku eyed me up and down and before giving me a flattering smirk, "You look magnificent! Red is a very sexy color on you." Koushaku said smoothly which made my face turn the same color of my bathing suit if that was even possible.

"I-it's actually too small! It's kind of old…" I muttered in discomfort and soon turned to more discomfort as he grabbed on to my hand again and made us a look like a couple…Which I guess we were, but right now…It was kind of hard to be seen with him…

"Too small…? I don't see anything wrong with it!" Koushaku said and turned to me with a smirk.

"Uh…Whatever you say…" I muttered dully. "Uh…Koushaku…"

"Hm…?" he answered while still in his rather happy state.

"….You do realize people are staring at us…?"

Koushaku glanced around at everyone and shrugged carelessly, "Let them stare... Actually we could even give them a show." Koushaku said and got dangerously close to me again while wrapping his arms around my waist and then kissed me in front of everyone while he was in this terrifying swim suit. I felt light headed from all the blood that was going to my head or more like my cheeks. I would have enjoyed the kiss a little more if I wasn't having a social anxiety panic attack in the middle of it!

When we parted I could see the people around us if possible gave an even more disgusted look and at this point I knew I was already doomed so I just went with the flow.

"How about a swim…?" he questioned and walked right over poor Gozen who was still in the sand without a care in the world.

"I suppose…" I said and thought that might have been better since we'd be in the water and maybe less revealing to other people.

"You look so tense. Something wrong…?" Koushaku asked as we started walking into the slightly cold water.

"Oh nothing…I'm great…" I replied while trying to sound reassuring rather than just downright unnerved.

He seemed to accept that though and we went out into the water enough where we could swim and let our bodies not be exposed to the world's judging eyes. I floated there awkwardly for a moment and pushed myself forwards to hold on to the light blue inflatable tube that Koushaku brought, so that I could keep myself above the water without any effort. It didn't take that much for me to get far enough where I had to swim because I was very short in height. I was literally only 5'3 after all…I can't tell you how much I get picked on for my height and how much it pisses me off. Tch…

"So how was your day yesterday with your _"new friends"_…?" Koushaku said suddenly while looking over at me. I just love how he had to emphasize the words "new friends". I scowled softly and rolled my eyes.

"Friends…? I certainly wouldn't call them that. It was more like a forced kidnap, if anything."

"A forced kidnap, huh? I didn't know being kidnapped could have the capabilities of being by will. Saying if there was such thing as an unforced kidnapping…." Koushaku replied with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes again and splashed at him a bit, he put his arm up to block it and he gave me a slight glare, "Hey be careful, you'll get my mask wet!" he said and then adjusted his papillon mask slightly though it really didn't need it.

I smirked at this and shrugged, "Well maybe you shouldn't have wore it out here in the water, genius." I told him, now turning into the smug one.

"You know perfectly well I won't ever take this mask off again…-"I cut him off and decided to mock him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah I know… I've become a homunculus and I gave up being human! Blah, blah, blah…" I said while making the 'talking non-stop' gesture with my hand.

"By the way you should take off that water cap. It looks silly on you… If on anyone it should be on me…After all I'm the one that has the hair like Rapunzel!" I nagged while pointing to my long dark blue, partly wet hair.

"Well if it bothers you that much you can put it on." Koushaku said calmly while working a smirk on his face. He knew that would just irk me.

"Uh, I don't think so…It would still look dumb…"

"I think it would look sexy on you…" Koushaku joked while leaning towards me in the water with a flirtatious smirk. I scrunched my face up slightly and pushed him away with one hand.

"I don't think so…!" He snickered at me and then shook his head while still staring at me with a coy expression.

"Hm…I just happened to think about it but how did you get down so quickly when we were traveling to the L.X.E base…?"

"Well a magic carpet could have flown in and you wouldn't have known. You were so busy fooling around with Muto in the air. "I teased and he was now the one to splash me and I started laughing like an idiot.

"Funny…But seriously…" Koushaku said sarcastically.

"Well…" I started thoughtfully once my laughter died down. "It's kind of crazy really…You might not believe me…"

He looked at me doubtfully and stated coolly, "Try me…"

"Alright then…Well you asked for it... I was bothered by the fact that you get to do all this cool stuff like jumping out of windows and flying with all your fancy wings and stuff…." I trailed off slightly but continued to talk. "And I thought…Okay well…Apparently, I have some kind of eccentric ability that seemed to connect to nature. So I stupidly put my hand out and tried to get the bush below the window outside to do something to get me out…Well nothing happened for a couple seconds until vines from below just flew out of nowhere and entangled me! And then it dragged me out of the window and propped me down on the ground...It was horrifying…Though slightly cool…." I told him and then watched his reaction.

He gave me a slightly perplexing expression and nodded thoughtfully, "I don't quite understand how you have that ability…."

"Neither do I…It's not like I'm a homunculus or anything…Just human…Well Dr. Butterfly didn't think so…Or at least that's what he made it out to be like when you were still affected by Wonderland…"

"Did he…? He told me something similar when the smoke had covered us in the sky." Koushaku said thoughtfully.

"He did…? He seemed pretty unsettled when his Busou Renkin had no affect on me…"

"Wait….It didn't…? But that's impossible…" Koushaku looked at me a little thrown off.

"No…I don't know why…I didn't feel anything…He said that no human nor homunculus can resist the effects of Busou Renkin which I'm sure you already know. I don't really see how I could be any exception to that case…After all I'm just human…"

"It sounds like something I should look into…" Koushaku stated seriously and I nodded.

"You can if you want to. But don't feel like you have to right away. You seem already busy with other things such as keeping Muto human and things with the victorization." I said and he shook his head.

"You're more important..."

I smiled at that and blushed a little bit, "Well that's mighty kind of you but don't over work yourself…"

"Does it look like I'm over-working myself…?" Koushaku said with a smirk.

"Obviously not now but for future reference…" I said while eyeing him with all joking aside.

He nodded slightly and started to float on his back and look over towards me.

"I'm going to laugh when a wave hits you unexpectedly…" I mused with chuckle and he rolled his eyes.

"I might take you under with me if that's the case." He said bluntly and I snickered and shook my head.

"How about you try to do something with your abilities, right here…?" Koushaku suddenly said and I glanced at him hesitantly.

"I don't know…I mean I guess I could…I don't really know how to control it though…It seems to just…happen." I replied doubtfully.

"Just try…"

I sighed and tried to think of something to do…I mean we were in the ocean…I guess I could make seaweed or something break dance for who the hell knows…

I closed my eyes and calmly floated there and tried to get something to happen though nothing seemed to work the way I wanted, so I didn't particularly order it to do something in particular. After a minute or two, I was about to give up but then all of a sudden something grabbed my legs from under me and I shrieked loudly in which making Koushaku perk up. Seaweed from under me literally was holding me up into the air in the water!

"A-AH OKAY! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" I shouted and Koushaku looked up at me in surprise.

"Is that seaweed holding you up…!?"

"UH YEAH…! H-Help..!" I cried and freaked out as the seaweed held me up in the air and made me wobbled back and forth. I felt so unbalanced…! Koushaku propelled out of the water as his butterfly wings appeared behind him and he floated in the air next to me and attempted to grab on to me. How much more embarrassing could this be…!?

More seaweed from under the water rushed up and grabbed on to Koushaku and attempted to drag him down from holding on to me.

"Now they're attacking me! Try to control them!" Koushaku said and attempted to make one of his gun powder butterflies fly down and explode and break up the seaweed.

"UH, I WOULD IF I KNEW HOW…!" I argued and tried to pull myself from the seaweed.

The butterfly exploded and the seaweed broke into pieces but all of a sudden they all grew rapidly again and connected to the ground in the water but the worst part is when he made them explode they multiplied! More grabbed on to Koushaku and drug him back down to the water and tried to take him down under the water.

I gasped and watched Koushaku in a panic as he literally struggled to get the seaweed off before it all tried to drown him. I growled and suddenly loudly yelled in anger.

"LET US GO!"

And simply just like that the seaweed around us just seemed to fall limp and let us free. I gasped and fell back into the water next to Koushaku. He looked at me with a startled expression on his face.

"Okay…I change my mind…Don't do that again…" Koushaku said while staring at me in disbelief.

I breathed heavily and nodded also startled at what just occurred.

"This is why I didn't want to do that…I'm sorry…!" I said and he nodded.

"More the reason to look into it….It seemed it listened once you gave it a proper command. What just did you tell it to do…?"

"I don't know…I just told it to do something…I don't know…"

"Well it certainly did something…" Koushaku muttered blandly.

"Yeah… That it did…" I replied dully. "Uh… I think I've had enough of the water for one day." I then said while glancing at Koushaku while biting my lip slightly.

He nodded and we started to make our ways back to the sand. Unfortunately, revealing both of us to the world again but after that incident with the seaweed. I didn't really care…That much anyways.

I could feel the stares coming back over to us but mostly Koushaku. I sighed and sat down in the sand and looked up at Koushaku who looked down at me with his hands on his hips.

"I wonder how I am able to do that…" I muttered and he then lowered himself and sat down next to me while watching me intently.

"As I said, I'm not sure but I'll look into it." Koushaku was then interrupted as Gozen flew over and jumped on my head and started yelling uncompressible things at Koushaku. I shrieked and out of instinct swatted Gozen off of my head and made him fly straight into the sand, head first.

"Watch it, you stupid pink flying worm!" I growled and narrowed my eyes at Gozen who pulled his self out of the sand and he turned to look back at us with a peeved expression.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR…!?" he whined at me in his extremely obnoxiously high toned voice.

Koushaku watched us blankly as we glared each other and I crossed my arms.

"Maybe next time I wouldn't do that if you wouldn't land on to my head!"

"Urrrghhh…! Enough, enough, enough…! I need to talk to Pappi!" Gozen whined once more and I glowered and put my hands over my ears.

"Why are you so annoying…?" I muttered with a slight growl to myself. Koushaku shook his head slightly and looked at Gozen.

"What?" he stated bluntly.

"WE NEED TO FIND KAZAKI! ASAP! NOW! Okay…!?" Gozen said with more enthusiasm then needed.

Koushaku stared at him with a bored expression and shrugged. "I will find Muto when I feel like it."

Gozen gave a frustrated expression, "But Pappi…!"

"God, shut up your voice is horrible!" I groaned and glared Gozen.

"You should talk!" Gozen argued while sending me a dirty glare back.

"That's enough." Koushaku suddenly said and stood up from his spot. I looked up at him and stood up too.

"How about we get an ice cream…?" Koushaku then said while glancing at me with a light smirk.

Gozen groaned and fell down in the sand in defeat while muttering things about "being a waste of time".

I looked at him and nodded slowly and we started to walk towards one of the carts on the beach that was selling ice cream. Once we walked up the guy working the cart got one good look at Koushaku and paled. Koushaku put up his finger thoughtfully and spoke confidently, "I'll have a mint chocolate chip and she'll have…" Koushaku then glanced at me expectantly.

"Oh… I'll have a chocolate…" I spoke up and looked at the poor uneasy black haired guy running the cart.

"A-ah coming right u-up…" he replied and shakily began to scoop our ice cream into two cones. Once he was done he handed over the ice cream cones to Koushaku while turning his head away to look in any direction but Koushaku. He took them nonchalantly and paid him and then turned to me and handed me my cone.

"Do you think Gozen might have wanted one?" I said while glancing over at Gozen who was still pouting in the sand.

"If he wants one he can get it himself." Koushaku stated and began to eat his ice cream and also taking my one free hand too.

We started to walk down the side of the beach. Even though it was pretty embarrassing, it was kind of nice to be just with Koushaku and strolling down the beach line. It almost felt like the only two people on the beach after awhile was just Koushaku and I and the peaceful sounds of the water and seagulls that were flying in the air without a care.

We kept walking and my mind was trailing off into different places as silence crept up between each other. If Koushaku was a homunculus wouldn't he want to eat humans…Not ice cream…? I felt my curiosity get the better of me and I glanced at him and began to speak.

"Hm, Koushaku…"

His purple hued eyes trailed over to me with curiosity, "yes…?"

I paused a moment in thought, "If you are a homunculus wouldn't you just want to eat humans…? Not something like this…"

Koushaku didn't say anything for a couple seconds and then responded calmly, "Humph, I'm just not craving that right now."

"You said that last time."

"I know."

Silence snuck back up on us and we stayed in awkward silence as we kept strolling down the beach line and ate our ice creams.

* * *

Two men dressed in fancy black greatcoats watched Yumi and Papillon from a distance with binoculars. The tallest man lowered his binoculars from his dark brown eyes and glanced over at the shorter man next to him that had a black fedora hat on.

"Her ability is finally expanding…After all these years… It's finally happening." The taller man with jet black slicked back hair said in disbelief. His comrade with curly blonde hair and the fedora hat nodded.

"So it ain't no fluke, eh? She really is a some kind of hybrid?" the shorter man stated while also lowering his binoculars and eyeing his taller superior.

The black haired scowled loudly and glared his comrade, "Don't be a fool. It was obvious that my research had been proven successful. It was proven in her idiot Father's archives as well…So NO it was never a "fluke"…Where you would even get that assumption is beyond me."

"Eh yeah, boss. So what uh we goanna do now wit' her?" the blond man asked nervously.

"We wait. Just a little bit longer. We must be aware of the homunculus's presence. I doubt he will hand her over willing to us. Persuasions must be made"

"So we uh we goanna kidnap her…?"

"Patience… Good things come to those who wait."

"Eh yeah, I guess boss. Whatever ya say...You just a say the word and BAM I'll get her!"

"Of course…" the taller man said with a wicked smirk forming on to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo mysterious people at the end~ Who could they be? Time can only tell... But man... I could only imagine myself walking innocently down by the beach and then suddenly BAM SEXY PAPILLON. I would fall into the sand like Gozen did when he first saw Papillon in his total fab swim wear. DAMN GURL you work that swimsuit! *dies laughing again* I wish I had confidence like Papillon! Sheesh!**


	12. Au Naturel

**A/N: I kinda love the title of this chapter... We get to have some more sexy Papillon! Which is always good. I was so happy they gave Papillon a whole battle with that bulky naked alchemist warrior. It totally cracked me up. You can't have Papillon without some skin being shown by someone. LOL**

_Chapter XII: Au Naturel _

* * *

After we left the beach Koushaku insisted on me going with him and Gozen to find Kazaki. I of course being the person I am couldn't say no to Koushaku. So once again here I was being held high in the air with Koushaku holding on to me while flying aimlessly. (At least we were in our normal attire again.)

I glanced down and paled and whimpered slightly, "Uh, Koushaku…There won't be a chance of accidently dropping me again…Right?" I murmured while eyeing the ground wearily.

He glanced at me and made a "tch" sound and shook his head, "Of course not."

"That's not very assuring…"

He smirked and let his grip on me loosen! I shrieked and clung to Koushaku while digging my nails into him.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY, CHOUNO!" I yelled and he laughed at me and pulled me back to him tightly.

"You just don't have a sense of humor."

"OH YEAH… Aren't I such a bore! Blame me for not wanting to become a flatten pancake on the ground. Yeah…I'm such a BORE. NO SENSE OF HUMOR. A COMPLETE AN UTTER VOID OF COMEDY." I complained and Gozen decided to pipe in.

"And you call me annoying! SHH! YOU'RE SO LOUD!"

"OH, don't even go there, worm!" I seethed and Koushaku rolled his eyes with his smirk still on his face.

Gozen huffed in over-exaggeration and looked over at Koushaku.

"Hey Pappi, Where are we heading…? We are not going to find Kazaki and the others, if we just search haphazardly."

"But I can't just sit around and not do anything. The ideal style of a butterfly is to dance in the sky." Koushaku stated while being a little over dramatic as usual.

"Ideal style of a butterfly, TCH…. I DON'T REMEMBER BUTTERFLIES DRAGGING AROUND PEOPLE IN THE SKY WITH THEM. ESPECIALLY ONES WITHOUT WINGS LIKE ME…!"

"You should be enjoying this. Just how many times do you get to fly in a life time? Hm…?"

"Correction... You're flying. I'm just clinging to you with all my dear life."

"You won't fall…I'll be your wings!" Koushaku said once again being all dramatic like.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME…!?" Gozen all of a sudden erupted from beside us with anger.

"We need to find Kazaki and the others!" Gozen stated and I rolled my eyes.

"It's your master's job to search for them, is it not?" Koushaku said plainly while glancing over at him. All of a sudden he started to hold me by one arm and take the little device connected to Gozen's head and bring it to his mouth as if it was a "walkie-talkie" or something.

I bit my lip and shrieked slightly again as I was just being held by one arm. HE WAS BEING TOO CARELESS WITH ME. HE WAS GOING TO DROP ME, THE BASTARD!

Koushaku then started to talk to someone through the device on Gozen's antenna thing, "You still can't figure out where Muto and the others went?"

I heard a familiar female voice on the other end but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. It sounded a little bit like Ouka.

"Figure out their possible destinations. It's hard to believe that they are just on a random route if that girl is with them. They must be headed toward a definite place." Koushaku continued and Gozen was flailing and whining.

"OUCH, HEY IT HURTS, IT'S GONNA BREAK, BREAK!"

I laughed at Gozen evilly as he wobbled side to side trying to get free from Koushaku but was obviously failing.

"IT BROKE!" Gozen screamed as the antenna on his head snapped off and Koushaku watched him with a bored expression as he flew away from his grasp and cried pathetically. Koushaku continued to talk to the girl on the other end and I still was laughing hysterically at Gozen's situation.

"Oh by the way, I have one more thing to ask you. Where are the people who are after them right now?"

After the girl responded to Koushaku's question he turned off the transmission and shifted me back into his two arms for more support.

"Who was that…?" I questioned while looking up at Koushaku who was now holding me in a bridal style position.

"Ouka... I presume you know her."

"Uh yeah…She's one of the twins…She's working for you?" I questioned curiously.

Koushaku nodded slightly, "You could say that…"

"I guess that makes sense why he's with us. Since last time I saw her she had… that… thing." I said while glancing over at Gozen who was flying a little farther beside us and still fussing about his lost antenna.

"So where are we going?" I then questioned.

"You'll see but keep mind to keep your guard up when we arrive." Koushaku said very seriously and I nodded slowly and unsurely.

"Guard up… right." I muttered, now feeling very nervous as to what Koushaku was planning for us.

Soon after we landed on a road and Koushaku stood in the middle of the road as if he were waiting for something or someone.

"Alright… A road… How fascinating…" I said sarcastically and glanced over at Koushaku.

Right after I said then a large hummer drove up and paused in front of us in the middle of the road. I watched the car and glanced over at Koushaku who was staring the hummer intently with a smirk.

"Found you…" Koushaku said quietly with a sly like tone to his voice.

A very large bulky tanned man with long brown hair put back in a pony tail started to get out of the car, along with some other men that had a clothing style that was very similar to the bulky man. I backed up beside Koushaku and he put his hand onto my side and squished me right against him in a protective manner.

"I see, my, my. Elegant homunculi do exist, huh?" The large man said to Koushaku and Koushaku grinned widely.

"Hey…? So there are Alchemist Warriors that have good sense of what's cool." Koushaku said and I paled and shook my head slightly with an eye roll.

"This is rare to have a homunculus take the initiative to appear in front of us." One of the men said and the blonde one with a weird hair style looked at me questioningly.

"But who's the girl…? A hostage perhaps…?"

"I'm not a hostage!" I growled and crossed my arms to the best of my ability from being so squished up against Koushaku.

Koushaku smirked and glanced at me before turning back to the men that began to speak again.

"Is she also a homunculus…?"

"No… I'm not…" I snapped and they raised their eye brows at me.

"If not a hostage or a homunculus... Who are you?" The red headed one asked with a rude tone.

"None of your damn business..!" I sneered and glared them.

"Tch, then what do you want? We are actually busy right now, you know."

I kept glaring them and Koushaku spoke up, "Well then. We are actually also in quite a hurry. That-is-why-…I will get directly to the point."

"Where is Kazaki Muto…?" Koushaku stated while watching them intently.

"Muto…Are you referring to the Victor III?" The blonde guy implied.

"Do you know him?" The red head then asked.

"It seems like we cannot just leave you alone. Especially with a hostage..." The bulky brunette said while taking a few steps forward.

"I'M NOT A HOSTAGE!" I hissed and glared him hard. Just because I was with a homunculus doesn't mean I'm a hostage. Tch, stupid men!

"Leave them to me." He then said

The other men nodded, "Got it. Then we are going to go ahead." The red head said while getting back in with his other blonde comrade.

"Yeah, I'll catch up soon." He answered and watched Koushaku and I carefully.

Something tells me this is going to end up a fight… If that wasn't the most obvious thing by now…

"Hey homunculus…" The bulky man started

"Hmm…?"

"I will tell you where they are headed if you win against me." He said while pulling out a Kakugane and in response Koushaku pulled out his own.

I looked up at Koushaku questioningly. He didn't really except me to sit there in the middle of a battle zone, did he? I mean what good was I…? And why was Koushaku looking for fights? I swear he just likes to make me worry!

"You better not forget what you just said." Koushaku told him with that cocky aura still suppressing his features.

"Only if you beat me, that is. And I will be taking the hostage from you too."

"For the trillionth time…. I AM NOT A HOSTAGE!"

Koushaku glanced down at me and then said, "Go hide with Gozen."

I felt myself shiver in anger and I pushed myself away slightly, "Oh hell no. Don't put me into a fight and expect me to cheerlead from the side lines!"

Koushaku frowned slightly and rolled his eyes, "How like you." He said sarcastically. "Be careful, Yumi."

"Enough talking!" the bulky man interrupted before I could say anything else. Koushaku brought his attention back to the man in front of us.

I backed away just a bit as they both yelled out "Busou Renkin". A cross spear appeared in the hands of the man and he jumped up and charged forwards to swing at Koushaku. Koushaku swiftly dodged the incoming blows by the man and soon jumped upwards as he swung down with the spear and made a giant impact into the road.

I shrieked slightly and fell down on my butt clumsily from the impact of the road. Koushaku landed neatly by the long impact in the road and he looked back over to the man cockily.

"Men and their cockiness in fights… I swear…" I muttered to myself and started to pull myself up while brushing off some rubble from the road off of my purple jacket.

Koushaku started to speak as Ouka started to talk to him again. I watched him for a moment and then looked back over to the man as he glanced over at me and started to walk towards me.

"Get away from me!" I hissed and started running away from him over to Koushaku. The man grabbed on to me by my sleeve. And Koushaku watched with a serious glare coming on to his face.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go. This is you and me."

"Ah, but she isn't a hostage. So she must be working for you. So therefore, she's an enemy that also must be taken down."

"GET OFF!" I yelled and all of a sudden vines from the forest began to sliver over with quick speed and shove him backwards, enough to push him off.

"Well that was convenient." I muttered and ran over back next to Koushaku.

"What was that…?" the man said a little surprised by the vines that were now covering the area, especially close to me.

"At least it wasn't us this time." Koushaku stated while glancing at me with a smirk.

"Tch, yeah…" I muttered and covered my ears with a hiss once Gozen popped out of nowhere and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T GET TOO CARELESS, PAPPI! YOUR OPPONENT IS AN ALCHEMIST WARRIOR. IT'S HARD TO TELL WHAT POWER HE HAS!"

"I already know that. But I don't care what he has…" Koushaku stated smugly and I uncovered my ears and glared Gozen.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM…!"

"ACK, WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE! YOU'LL DIE!" Gozen continued to yell.

I felt myself get really angry at that comment, "DON'T BELITTLE ME YOU STUPID LITTLE PINK WORM WITH WINGS!"

Koushaku seemingly ignored our idiocy and continued to speak, "Whatever he has, will just have to be…-"Koushaku touched his mask and snapped his fingers and suddenly an explosion next to the man erupted and which he blew up the top of the man's spear.

"Blown away with Near Death Happiness…!" Koushaku said as the black butterflies made of gun powder were now fluttering around him. I turned away from Gozen and Gozen went back to hiding in the bushes.

I watched the black butterflies around Koushaku, it was nice to know they wouldn't be blowing me up and he was on my side. But I didn't want to sit back and watch the show. I wanted to be part of it. For once I wanted to impress Koushaku with something I could do. But this time I knew I had something, though I didn't quite understand how it worked completely. I knew maybe if I just stopped being afraid of it and command it what to do, it would listen to me. Homunculus strength, exploding butterflies, and nature all against one being, we'll surely take him down!

"You have a pretty interesting skill. Along with your girlfriend…Looks like you aren't a bunch of wusses…." The man said while clutching his broken spear tightly.

"I'M NOT A HOST- … Oh… You got it right…Never mind…." I yelled at first but stopped myself now feeling embarrassed.

The man gave a weird expression and Koushaku smirked, "Jealous…? Not anyone can have such a magnificent woman as herself." Koushaku said smugly once more and was showing me off like a cool new trophy or something. Though I should be angry at him for showing me off… I felt more flattered if anything. Though I was still blushing like an idiot from the comment.

"Wait… She is a human…?"

"No duh, Sherlock..." I growled and crossed my arms with a glare but still red-faced.

"A homunculus and a human girl romantically involved… Now I've seen everything…" the man declared with a chuckle and suddenly the end of his spear began to restore itself. Koushaku glared as it did and I looked at it in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT…? IT RESTORED INSTANTANEOUSLY!" Gozen yelled out from the bushes as he watched.

"Rapid regeneration…" The man spoke with a smirk.

"So that's the feature of that cross spear…" Koushaku stated plainly.

The man abruptly jumped into the air and was about to charge at both of us again with his spear. I bit my lip and stepped behind Koushaku slightly and cursed myself when I did. How was I supposed to impress Koushaku if I hid behind him the whole time!

"You cannot stop my spear's Gekisen with just that level of attack!" the man yelled and was thrusting his spear forward but Koushaku stood in place without; hardly lifting a finger.

"Then how about this?" He raised his hand and gun powder butterflies fluttered forward and exploded in his face. I watched in amazement as they did.

"That was so cool." I muttered behind Koushaku and in reaction making him smirk more. Well if I didn't impress him, I sure was stroking his ego.

The explosion made the man lose his arm but it quickly began to regenerate back to its normal state. This guy was like a freaking crab or something. He could grow back his limbs!

Koushaku looked just as equally surprised as his arm was coming back in a flash.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered and was slightly disgusted at the sight of his flesh literally growing on his skeleton arm at a rapid pace. We we're so busy watching the spear rammed into Koushaku on his side and sent him flying over into the forest area next to the road. I gasped and suddenly felt really bad hiding behind Koushaku. I just technically used him as a shield… Which I guess hiding behind someone kind of means you are making them a make-shift shield… I need to do something and quickly!

"I got him hard…!" The man said and I looked over at him and got a serious expression on my face. Okay… Nature or whatever just this once…Don't screw things up and help me here!

I extended my hand towards the man and yelled a command dumbly, "ATTACK HIM!" Cliché as it was it worked…

A large patch of briar vines from the forests rose up and flew right over to the man and started to wrap around him with its extremely sharp thorns. The man shouted in pain as the thorns of the briar plants sunk into his flesh and moved within the wounds to make the pain unbearable. I was in shock and didn't realize how cool I could be.

"Yeah… That's for hitting Koushaku! Eat it!" I said smugly and felt kind of dumb but I mean… I had some bragging rights right there might as well live it up!

He took his cross spear and slashed through the briar plants to the best of his abilities and he went crazy with chopping them in hafe but every time he did he just made more vines that were still attempting to wrap around him.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I quickly looked back to see Koushaku standing there while looking down at me with a smirk.

"You're getting rather talented with that."

I felt myself blush at his compliment, I think I impressed him! I felt a little too giddy right now for being in a battle to the death.

"I wouldn't say talented more like lucky…" I said and soon we both looked back over at the man who was still fighting the briar plants' sharp thorned vines.

"So his body can be restored, huh? In that case…TAKE THIS!" Koushaku yelled out with a crazed expression meeting in his eyes and he sent a whole bunch of black butterflies hurdling towards the man and as the man was being held down by the briar plants he was unable to escape the explosion.

The explosion was so large I had to cover my face from how bright it was and the wind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gozen whined from the bushes as he tried to hold on as the wind was harshly attempting to whip him away.

"Uh that was rather close, Koushaku…" I muttered as I put down my hands from my face and glanced at him dully.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot to control my strength." Koushaku said and began to look around, "Indeed, that was a mistake. I was planning to gather information on Muto." Koushaku said as he looked at the giant crater that was the spot of where the man was at until Koushaku decided to blow him up into oblivion…

"Jeez, I hope nobody decides to use this road." I muttered while also eyeing the humongous crater that Koushaku made in the road.

"This is pretty bad. There are no pieces left of him…" Gozen said worriedly.

I gasped as I saw a purple light begin to flash from where the man had been last standing in the crater. Koushaku also looked and gasped in shock as the man started to regenerate his whole body back!

"Don't tell me…" Koushaku muttered as we watched a skeleton appear and the muscles and flesh began to cover the skeleton again and reforming into the man once more.

"I haven't done a whole body restoration in awhile. But it's no fun if it's not like that." The man said with a smirk.

"That's cheating…" I muttered and crossed my arms while glaring the man.

"Humph…" Koushaku watched him wearily and I could tell he was trying very hard to think of a way to stop him now.

"I didn't expect a human girl without a Kakugane could do such a thing. But now there won't be any more games…"

I glared him and didn't say anything as Koushaku spoke up but was talking to me, "I didn't except him to have more vitality than a homunculus…Oh boy…"

I glanced at Koushaku as he looked over at the man with a discontented expression.

"Don't worry. We'll stop him…" I said trying to retain his usual confidence. I looked back at the man and suddenly paled and looked away in complete disgust.

"OH GOD. He's naked..." I yelped and covered my poor innocent eyes.

The man ran forward and attempted to swipe at me while I had my eyes covered. Koushaku quickly took note to this and jumped and pushed me out of the way of the attack. I shrieked once again and clung to Koushaku as he held onto me tightly.

"I told you to keep your guard up." Koushaku scolded me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so-sorry but he's… _Au naturel_… If you know what I mean..." I said and he rolled his eyes and quickly turned to look back at the man as he ran back at us and was thrusting his spear at us (Luckily JUST the cross spear and nothing else thrusting forward.)

Koushaku blocked the attacks with his arms and I stepped back and looked over to the plants for support. But to my dismay they weren't doing anything. The cross spear hit Koushaku and made him fly back into me and I screamed and fell backwards on to the ground from the impact.

The man laughed and was about to swing downwards to hit both Koushaku and I at the same time but Koushaku sent one of his butterflies out and it exploded in his face, giving us enough time to escape from the ground.

Koushaku pulled me up hastily and we backed away from him as the man regained his composure.

"Ugh, this guy is obnoxious. How are we going to stop him?" I questioned while looking at Koushaku as he stood there breathing heavily.

"We'll find a way." He said plainly through his breaths.

"It's no use, no matter how many times he's attacked he restores. This guy is going against the rules." Gozen said while now hiding on top of a tree.

Koushaku frowned and tried to throw more butterflies at the man but they didn't make it and suddenly they started to disappear in thin air.

I gasped and felt very anxious now. Why were Koushaku's butterflies disappearing on him?

"Looks like you are having trouble with your Busou Renkin. Stamina and mental strength are running out, huh?" the man said with a smirk forming.

I growled and stepped forward in front of Koushaku protectively.

"This isn't over yet!" I yelled at him and once I did, I suddenly felt a powerful sensation build up inside of me once again. The black vine markings from before started to appear everywhere on my body and my eyes started to illuminate a bright yellow from my already amber eyes. I paused a moment and felt myself give into it and I hurled myself forward without a thought more and started throwing lethally fast punches at the man unexpectedly. It was even beyond me what I was doing! How was I doing that..!?

The man blocked most of the punches and he jumped back and slashed his spear forwards at me. I stood still and kept my arm out extended and vines from the ground shot out of the concrete of the road and began entangling my body but I felt no fear… I felt different… Very calm but I felt not completely there. The spear was about to hit me but vines other than the ones entangling me caught on to his spear and began wrapping themselves around it; hindering him from being able to strike me.

He attempted to pull the spear away from the vines but they kept holding on to it tightly. I stepped forward while slowly walking towards him. The man roared out in frustration and tore the spear away from the vines grasp and he thrust it forward towards me to pierce me right through my body.

Koushaku watched behind me in shock as I was not really being myself. I didn't even feel like myself. Almost it felt like a force or something was taking over me but…I still felt like I still had my own consciousness. I couldn't quite explain it. I stood in place as the vines that were entangling my body started making a wall in front of me of pure vines. Once the spear came forward it hit the wall making the vines turn into a shield to protect me from the attack.

I brought my hand up into the air and pink cherry blossom pedals summoned within the sky and began raining down on the man like tiny little spikes. Koushaku started to walk towards me but stopped and went down onto one knee as he threw up blood. I saw him in the corner of my eyes and panic started to flood my emotions but my body wasn't letting me go to help him. It was like my body had other things to finish before it would let me.

The naked brunette man yelled out again in pain as the pedals pierced him and made him bleed harshly. He ran forward and grabbed on to my collar and pulled me up to his eye level. Yet I made no notion of panic though I felt completely scared. I just hung there almost stoic and lifeless in his grip.

Winds began picking up and blowing harshly at us. The man brought up his fist and was about to punch me as hard as he could in the face but suddenly he froze and his eyes dilated and he coughed up blood and dropped me to the ground.

Razor sharp vines had pierced right through his back and they were now sticking out of his chest. Once I fell down, the vines that entangled me pulled me back up to a standing position. I pointed down to the ground where he stood, once again without an idea why I was doing it. Two large red pedals from each side of him appeared. The pedals stood up and started to close… Just like a Venus fly trap! But this Venus fly trap had extremely sharp teeth that were made to destroy.

The man quickly tried to move but the fly trap closed shut and all I could see now was the Venus fly trap with its mouth closed. I felt myself get a little woozy and I stumbled forward and my body told me to do more but my mind was telling me another. Koushaku came up and grabbed me from behind.

"Yumi…?"

The vines that were entangling me shot at Koushaku and I quickly turned to look at him with my wide eyes still glowing brightly. Koushaku gasped and attempted to block the vines but they entangled him quickly. I began to panic in my mind and attempted to fight my body from doing any harm to Koushaku.

"Leave him… D-Damn it… Leave him alone…." I muttered very darkly as I stood in place. Koushaku fought off the thorned vines and grabbed on to me.

"Yumi…!" he yelled at me this time and the vines that were fought off were rushing back for some more.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted suddenly and the vines dropped and let go of Koushaku. I felt the burst of power and control over me that I had leave me and the vine markings began to disappear and so did the glowing of my eyes. I felt myself fall forward's into Koushaku's arms.

"I-I'm sorry…" I muttered weakly. Koushaku held on to my tightly and looked over me to see the man regenerating from inside the Venus fly trap and busting out of its mouth and into the air.

"It's alright, Yumi. Just stay with me." He stated seriously and I nodded and forced my tired body to stand on its own once more.

"You know… You two are pretty strong. Among the 332 that I have defeated so far, I rank your powers to be in the top tier." The naked man said while looking over at us.

"And too much more of a surprise, I was even bested once to have to use my regeneration on a mere human girl without a Kakugane. Though you don't seem human…No human can contain such a power." He continued and I glared him hatefully.

"But never less, I am going to finish both of you off!" he yelled with a grin and jumped at us again.

Koushaku though also in a bad state made his self ready for another incoming attack. I still had some vines that were around me but they were staying a good distance from me then before. I was praying that Koushaku would keep me safe if these vines decided not to save me again.

"Don't struggle…! You're going to ruin your reputation!"

"What are you saying…?" Koushaku stated venomously as he put his hands out in front of him and put both of his hands in an L shape.

"I've only begun to finally figure out the weakness in your spear." Koushaku stated bluntly. I glanced at Koushaku and was relieved he was getting some idea because I sure wasn't. He seemed utterly invincible…

"If you don't admit your loss, it's only going to weaken your status!" the man yelled and collided with Koushaku and an explosion took place once again. My vision was now blinded and all I could see was thick black smoke. I hope Koushaku was okay!

Once the smoke cleared I could see the naked alchemist warrior once again regenerate. It was impossible! No matter how many times we blew this guy up or split him into chunks of nothing he came back right to his normal state!

"Koushaku…This is pointless. He just keeps coming back." I said with a sigh while standing next to Koushaku.

"You're pretty good. But it seems like you can't beat your exhaustion." The man said while looking over at Koushaku with a smirk.

Koushaku didn't answer me but kept watching the alchemist warrior. I tried not to make too much eye contact because; staring at naked men wasn't really something I could do long without having a head rush from embarrassment.

"My goal is to become stronger and to fight against one beyond a homunculus. I'm goanna soon put an end to this fight!" the man said from the other side of Koushaku's newest created crater in the road.

I scowled and glanced at Koushaku. I could tell he was in so much need for a rest. I felt so bad for him, though I should be concerned about myself. I am not in much better shape than he is in now. Koushaku once again extended his hand and formed a gun powder butterfly.

"You don't get it. I know the weakness of that spear." Koushaku said while forming a wicked grin. If Koushaku knew the weakness, why doesn't he just end this guy already!?

"My Gekisen has no weakness! This rapid regeneration is unbeatable!" The man started running forward with his spear and I felt Koushaku quickly push me away from him.

I squealed and fell to the ground away from Koushaku and an explosion erupted where Koushaku and I was just at. Gozen had been beside Koushaku too and he was thrown off into the sky from the impact. I gasped and quickly pulled myself up and looked over at the giant black smoke cloud that covered the area.

Damn him! He didn't just blow himself up again with that warrior did he…!?

Koushaku started to walk out of the black cloud while talking out loud, "High speed and automatic means…That you have no control over the speed or the timing. No matter what, it's going to immediately start the restoration. That's why…" Koushaku said he began smirking again.

"Koushaku…" I muttered from the ground and Gozen was hovering over me now.

"Pappi...!" Gozen yelled worriedly

"Like this…" Koushaku said and had his hands literally going through the man like a ghost!

"I can easily place a foreign object between it, and see? Restoration failed." Koushaku stated smugly and I could tell the man was getting extremely nervous as sweat was beating down his face like the disgusting pig that he is!

"You bastard…!" he yelled and watched Koushaku in horror. I smirked and was glad Koushaku finally had his genius pull through. I was glad he got it because I never would have thought that…He was the genius… Not me. I was more of the comical relief in our friendship…Or relationship… Whatever, you want to call it…

"So, you want to fight one beyond a homunculus, right? I will fight you on the way back if I feel like it." Koushaku said and began to pull his hand out of the arm of the man. He then summoned one of his butterflies and Koushaku let it go nice and slow just to torment the guy.

"Until then, save some more energy," Koushaku said and let the butterfly explode and another black cloud of smoke covered the area.

"YOU DID IT, PAPI!" Gozen yelled happily from above me. I just smiled and knew Koushaku would pull through. He always did…

"Heh… I guess the naked alchemist warrior isn't as tough as he seems." I stated smugly and waited for the smoke to go away. But once it did I didn't like what I saw…

Koushaku was hurt and that was most certainly not okay. I pulled myself up quickly while ignoring the exhaustion and slight pain.

"Pappi…! Are you alright…!?" Gozen yelled out in worry to Koushaku. I didn't wait for all the smoke to go away as I started to run over to Koushaku.

"Dear Lord, Koushaku… Are you alright…?" I said while looking at him nervously. He smiled at me brightly and stated confidently, "Super all right!"

I smiled at him and shook my head, "You better be…Bastard…Making me worry like that…"

"IT'S NO TIME TO BE FLIRTING. THAT MUSCLE MAN IS GONNA RESTORE AGAIN." Gozen suddenly yelled out and I blushed and grabbed Gozen and threw him into a bush.

"GAAAHWAAHHH…!"

"Humph… Gozen is right. That guy is going to restore again we better-"Koushaku cut me off and shook his head.

"It's okay. Although the main spear is unscarred, if it is away from his hand, then he can't do the rapid regeneration…" Koushaku said and I looked at the spear that was now in Koushaku's hands questioningly.

"What do you mean…?" I asked and he continued.

"The spear does not realize that there is damage. If it doesn't know that it is damaged, then there is no way to fix it. In other words…" Koushaku said and suddenly he stood up straight with a confident smirk.

"I win…!"

I blinked a couple times and looked down at the man that was kneeled down on the ground and holding his one side where one of his arms was torn off and didn't regenerate.

"I didn't think you would do that knowing we might have both gone down." He said wearily.

"Both go down…? Are you kidding me? No matter what it takes, I will reach Kazaki Muto." Koushaku said and once again pulled me over next to him (he sure likes me literally RIGHT next to his side).

"Is that man… worth that much?"

"Yeah… Now, a promise is a promise." Koushaku implied pretty arrogantly.

"Let's hear where Kazaki Muto is going." There was a long pause before he would answer but he seemed to give in.

"Newton Apple Girls School…. They are headed there."

"I see…" Koushaku said bluntly.

"Man… All of that for just that…" I groaned and was about to walk away but Koushaku didn't leave because that guy was still talking.

I paused awkwardly and looked back.

"But I bet it is too late…"

I groaned and walked back over to Koushaku's side and looked at the naked man impatiently.

"What…?" Koushaku said while cocking his head slightly at the man.

"Hiwatari and Negoro have already defeated them…" the man spoke and suddenly he fell to his side. It seemed like he was dying…

Koushaku suddenly grabbed Gozen who had come back over to us and squished him slightly in his hand. I tried not to laugh but it came out a little. It was pretty bad I had some amusement for certain people's pain. Such as Gozen and Moon Face…

"That's the situation. You heard too, right? Research it, Ouka." Koushaku said, obviously talking to Ouka through Gozen.

Koushaku let go of Gozen and threw the cross spear down besides the naked alchemist warrior.

I groaned once more and sat down on the ground and lay down with my legs and arms sprawled out.

"That's it. I'm not doing ANYTHING else. My body is not meant for all of this action…I'm done. Good night, folks." I said and closed my eyes but was rudely interrupted by Koushaku who loomed over me.

"Hm, people could make something bad of this situation to find a naked man in the middle of a beaten up road with a beautiful girl sleeping on it as well." Koushaku said smugly and I groaned.

"You're a terrible alarm clock. Go away and be a butterfly or something…" Koushaku just made a "tsking" noise and he pulled me up into his arms to my dismay.

"Well I'm not going to walk so you're going to have to drag me where ever we're going. Oh, wait… You already do that!" I whined and he began walking away with me. Gozen watched us from the air and made a groaning noise. He's probably sick of our weird constant flirting…If you would call it that…

* * *

**A/N: Yumi is a lazy ass... lol **


	13. For what you Are

**A/N: Hmm it might get a little sad here. At least I felt sad... *shrugs* lol Thanks for reading guys. *gives you all some healthy bananas* I can't over-feed my readers too much, now! Can I? XD**

_Chapter XIII: For what you Are_

* * *

We had started to go to that Newton Apple Girl's School. Koushaku was still holding me the whole time and I admit I started to feel bad since he seemed rather exhausted also.

"Koushaku… I was kidding, you can put me down ya know." I said as the guilt started to win me over.

"I'm great, don't worry about it!" Koushaku said with more enthusiasm then needed. I think being sleep deprived is making him act delirious….

"Ugh, if you say so…" I muttered with an eye roll.

After a couple minutes of pure silence, Gozen spoke up.

"Is it really this way…? There is no guarantee that Kazaki has reached Newton Apple Girls School. That Ikusabe was quite strong and aren't the other two after Kazaki? THEY MIGHT HAVE BEEN DEFEATED ALREADY."

I just stared at Koushaku as he seemed to almost stumble in his step now. Could he make me feel anymore guilty!? I was having a hard time drowning out Gozen's constant talking too…

"Pappi…! ARE YOU ALRIGHT…!?" Gozen stated in over-dramatic shock as Koushaku looked as if he was ready to collapse.

"SUPER ALRIGHT…!" Koushaku paused and suddenly fell forwards and dropped me to the ground as he went head first into the dirt.

I screamed and started to cough up dirt from the sudden impact to the ground. I pulled myself up to a sitting position and looked over at Koushaku.

"KOUSHAKU…!?" I squealed and watched him as he lay on the ground asleep.

"Oh no… He was so sleep deprived, he literally collapsed…" I muttered and crawled next to him and poked him.

"Koushaku…" I poked him again and again… "Koushaku…!?"

"GAH, he's dead!" I whined and finally laid myself right next to him and closed my eyes.

"I'm dead too…" I muttered dully with a long yawn.

"Geeeehhhhh…! YOU TWO CAN'T JUST SLEEP HERE!" Gozen piped in but before anything else could be said I was also asleep and cuddling next to Koushaku.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Gozen whined and started flailing in the air in frustration.

* * *

...

...

...

"It's about time you awoken." An unfamiliar male voice spoke.

I shifted uncomfortably and groaned. My head was reeling… What happened…? Where was I…?

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurred slightly from the bright white light that was on the ceiling. Once my vision cleared up I saw that I was in a very small room with four very plain walls. Everything around me was white and tiled. The only thing in the room was a door and a security camera connected on top of the ceiling.

Once the realization that I was not somewhere I had been before, I began to panic.

"W-WHERE AM I…?!" I yelled frantically and pulled myself up from the cold hard white tile. I was wearing nothing… I was completely unclothed. I shivered and quickly covered my body to the best of my ability. I trembled and looked around the plain room in fear.

A voice from a speaker in the room that was next to the camera began to speak.

"Now, Now calm down Miss. Rivers. No, need to get yourself all worked up." The male voice tried to reassure me but that certainly wasn't going to do a damn thing.

I gasped and gawked at the speaker and camera still fear stricken.

"W-What do you want with me…!? Who are you…? Let me go!" I yelled and glared the camera pathetically.

"I am afraid I will not be able to do that. Now for introductions, I am Mr. Ruji Hotaka and you are Yumi Lynn Rivers, a very important specimen in my research." He said very calmly and I felt myself tremble even more to the point I was shaking.

"S-Specimen…? Wha-what the hell are you talking about…!? You kidnapped me! Let me go!"

There was a small pause until he began to speak again through the speaker, "For many years, I have waited patiently to conduct this research. I had to wait until you were in full blossom, as you are now. Before you were nothing but a flower growing, a simple meager bud that would one day, flourish into the most powerful and beautiful flower you are now."

I stood there in confusion. What was this psycho kidnapping jackass talking about…!?

"You look confused. I would not be surprised if you were not informed by your idiot of a Father."

I sneered and shook my head, "Don't talk about my Father like that!"

Another pause filled the air but the man continued to speak.

"You say this now but if you knew your Father's true intentions. You would agree with me."

"What…?"

"Miss. Rivers, as it appears your Father has failed to notify you in this. You are not who you think you are. Though you lived within human society for quite some time now…You are defiantly most not of the same species. You my dear, you are better and much more capable than them."

I felt my breathing quicken and I looked down and felt so confused and humiliated.

"Let me explain. You remember I'm sure your Father telling you that your Mother had been killed by a disease with no remedy to be found. Well that is quite a hoax. I remember the day all too well. Your Father used to work with me. He and I were comrades in science; we would create a better world for society. But it was until your idiot of a Father started to chase that whore around…He messed everything up. He became SO enticed by that woman. He left everything and destroyed our chances in giving society a greater good! For that tramp…For your damned mother..."

"Don't you dare speak about her that way..!" I hissed out and trembled while having a hard time taking in all this information that I didn't know whether to believe in or not. Why did Father never tell me about this man…?

"Your Father threw away all our long spent work and separated from our research. Instead, he wanted to start a family. All for his selfish desires… But- I… I knew he could never stay away from what was bred into his blood. Your family has been alchemists from day one… And he would not give up alchemy and science all so easily…And he didn't. Once you were born, he had continued his work in secret, posing as if he was just some simple botanist scientist…Oh, but that was a sham…Your Father was practicing the arts of Alchemy… He couldn't resist. The day your Mother died was all in the filthy hands of your own Father. Your Father is the reason your Mother died that day."

I shook my head and felt tears running down my face, "NO, YOU'RE LYING. FATHER LOVED MOM. HE WOULD NEVER KILL HER."

"I speak nothing but the truth, dear girl. Your Father thought that he had finally made the pheromones that would take any plant withered or not and make it bloom to its fullest and healthiest state. He thought it would work but he was so blind in his ignorance he forgot one thing. He never tested the substance on humans. So that day when you're Mother and you had walked into that green house to see just how great this pheromone was. Your own Father put both of you into an enclosed death trap. And he didn't even know it. When he released the pheromones into the air, it did what it was suppose to. The plants grew at an alarming rate but once you two breathed it in. It was assured death."

I kept shaking my head…I was only six years old when this all occurred. It was so long ago…But could this be true…?

"Your Mother took to the pheromones toxins very quickly and everything in her body shut off. Saving her was most defiantly impossible. But you…You were different. You too had passed out but you did not die. Your Father attempted the darkest depths of Alchemy to save your Mother's life but nothing worked. Even the powers of Alchemy cannot control death. Nothing can undo the effects of the dark unmerciful claws of demise. Your Mother died that day but you kept living. He didn't want to lose you too so he put everything into you. But what he did not realize at first was the pheromones toxins had not damaged your body. But instead it had completely transformed your entire being. Everything you are changed… Your DNA, your blood, basically anything inside changed to work similarly to a plant. You were no longer human but a plant type human hybrid that took the appearance of an average girl but on the inside. You are nothing but a plant. Don't believe me…? How about I show you your own blood...It isn't even red like a normal human… Though it disguise's it and turns red when oxygen consumes it. Though inside unlike a human when it should be blue, it is green. You are your own species of plant. Most fascinating is it not?"

I held my head and fell to my knees and shook my head, "I-I'm not a plant! I'm a human! Y-You're crazy! W-where's Koushaku?"

"My, my so many questions…Your homunculus friend is safe. For now of course…Though if he plans on finding you and trying to make a "rescue attempt" we will exterminate of him. And we have trained alchemy warriors awaiting his arrival as we speak. I will not have years of research and waiting be ruined by a foolish boy that decided to turn himself to a homunculus. How pathetic…"

"He's not foolish… He's a genius… And he will find me. And he will stop you and your damned alchemy warriors!" I shouted while looking up at the camera with so much hatred and emotion. I couldn't stand it…

"I wouldn't be so sure. You must remember he is a homunculus. I'm sure he has better things to do then save some plant."

"He loves me…"

"Don't flatter yourself. You might be surprised when he doesn't even bother to come and "save you". Homunculi strive to be stronger. Not deal with such mere human activities such as relationships and romance. Now if you don't mind I need to attend to a few things but I assure you I will be back to speak to you and we will work in person." And with that the transmission on the speaker ended.

I growled and began pounding my fists into the ground in anger. I kept pounding and pounding until my fists were red and swollen. I laid there on my stomach and cried on the cold tile. Naked and freezing… Why was this room so cold…? Would Koushaku come to find me…? He loves me… Of course he will…

But then again…Why would he want to rescue some poor meager… _plant._

* * *

"PAPPI…! PAPPI! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Gozen screamed out in horror as he jumped up and down on Papillon to wake him up.

Papillon woke up and grabbed Gozen and threw him into a tree as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Hm… It seems I had accidently fallen asleep." Papillon muttered and then looked around for Yumi.

"Yumi…" He stated plainly, hafe expecting her to jump from behind a tree to attempt to scare him or something.

When no answer was heard after a minute, he pulled himself up and put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Yumi… Enough with the games, silly girl…" But once again nothing happened.

Gozen regained his composure and flew back up in the air beside Papillon.

"LISTEN TO ME! YUMI IS GONE, VANISHED!" Gozen shouted and flailed in the air.

Papillon looked at Gozen oddly and didn't seem to process the information quite right.

"What do you mean…Gone…?" Papillon stated with a frown as he put his hands onto his hips.

"I mean GONE… LIKE, NOT HERE! She fell asleep on you and- and I went to sleep then I woke up and she WAS GONE…! And I looked all over and I even used my angel eyes but SHE'S NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!" Gozen panicked and awaited Papillon's response.

"She couldn't have just vanished! Where could she have gone…?" Papillon stated while trying to remain calm even though he wasn't internally.

"Could she have gone home…?!" Gozen implied and Papillon gave a doubtful expression.

"I couldn't see a reason for her to leave us and go there herself. Plus, she probably would get lost if she went out on her own."

"B-But I didn't see her in the forests! So she isn't lost!"

Papillon narrowed his eyes and summoned his wings and began to fly high in the air with Gozen following after him.

"Where are we going?" Gozen asked while looking over at Papillon.

"Her home…we might as well give it a chance. If not, then there's a problem…" Papillon stated and they flew off to Yumi's residence.

* * *

Once they arrived, Papillon went to Yumi's window on the top floor to try and avoid her step-mother from getting in the way. He peered in and saw that her room was completely empty and the bathroom door was left open and the light was off.

"She's not in here…" Papillon muttered more to himself then Gozen who was also peering in beside him.

"Maybe she's not in her room." Gozen said trying to still stay positive though Papillon was obviously starting to look very anxious now.

"I doubt it. Her step-mother usually keeps her in her room." Papillon said but Gozen didn't take no for an answer.

Gozen began opening the window and going through it.

"I'll find her!" Gozen said and started to fly towards Yumi's door.

"Idiot, she's not going to be in there!" Papillon argued but Gozen went through anyways.

"YUMI…!?" Gozen yelled, and suddenly a large scream erupted from downstairs.

Nori looked up at Gozen and she started freaking out.

"T-THERE IS A LARGE PINK FLYING BUG IN MY HOUSE! BEAUMONT! AHHHHH…!" Nori screamed and began running away to get Yumi's Father, Beaumont.

Papillon scowled loudly and went in through Yumi's window to get Gozen out before the police were called.

"I told you not to go in." Papillon stated irritably while grabbing Gozen with his hand and squishing him in the process.

"I-I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Gozen whined and kept doing so as Papillon held him in his hand.

Papillon was just about to walk away when Beaumont and Nori came back and they now saw Papillon standing there up above the staircase.

"O-OH MY….GOD…!" Nori screamed and suddenly fell backwards and passed out from shock.

Beaumont stared in surprise up at Papillon but he didn't seem afraid.

"You look familiar…You are… Yumi's friend…?" Beaumont asked in curiosity.

Papillon seemed a little taken back that he wasn't freaking out like Nori did and he nodded.

"It's… uh Kou… Koushaku, right…?" Beaumont stated in thought as he tried to recall his name. Papillon was stunned that Yumi's Father had remembered his human name. Usually people never remembered his name but it seemed Yumi's Father had proved him wrong.

"Hm yes, but I go by Papillon now." Papillon said giving a dull expression as his human name was brought up by someone other than Yumi.

"Oh alright then…Heh, you seemed to give my wife a real startle… So um, is there something you need Papillon? A friend of my daughter is a friend of mine." He smiled politely and seemed to eye his outfit up and down though he gave a weird expression he didn't say anything.

"Would you happen to know where Yumi is right now…?" Papillon asked and squeezed his fist as Gozen tried talking again.

"Oh well… Not particularly. I thought she was with you to be honest. That girl is always off doing something. It can be worrisome sometimes but I try to give her, her freedom."

Papillon paled slightly, he wondered where Yumi could have gone off too. She wouldn't know where the Newton Apple Girls School was…There would be no reason for her to go to the school…

"OH NO, YUMI IS IN DANGER!" Gozen finally yelled and got free of Papillon's grip as Papillon was left in thought.

Beaumont looked surprised once more and he stared at Gozen.

"Yumi's in danger…?"

Papillon looked pissed off at Gozen, "I'm sure she's fine. I just don't know where she went off to." Papillon stated while trying to not alarm Yumi's Father. Even though, he honestly, didn't know if Yumi was okay but he really hoped she was.

Beaumont kept staring at Gozen and nodded, "You… You're of alchemy…"

Gozen looked startled and flew behind Papillon, "WHAT M-ME? …NOPE!"

Papillon looked surprised slightly but looked back at Beaumont.

"I knew there was something strange going on…The moment Yumi had told me you were dead then suddenly told me you were actually alive. I know my daughter well enough to know when something is not right. She might not realize it but I'm smarter then I appear to be sometimes." Beaumont said while eyeing Koushaku closely.

"And I assure you. I will not let you eat my daughter, homunculus!" Beaumont finally said all of a sudden while taking out a Kakugane from his jacket pocket.

"How do you…?! Tch… I'm not going to eat your daughter. If you knew anything about your daughter you would know that I love her and something like that is out of the question."

"And just how do I know you might not be seducing my daughter and then eating her in the end..? BUSOU RENKIN!" The Kakugane suddenly began to alter into a gun sword. He pointed it directly at Papillon and was ready to shoot.

"Look…I'm not here to attack you. Yumi certainly wouldn't want that." Papillon stated plainly while now eyeing the gun sword, Beaumont was holding.

"You were Yumi's best friend. Why would you become a homunculus? They're nothing but monsters… Yumi knows well enough that your type is evil. I told her that from the day she was born. Maybe she finally realized this and ran away from you into hiding."

"You're really good at making things up but Yumi was with me when she vanished. And she has no reason to leave. And as for your hatred for homunculi, it doesn't concern the fact that Yumi is gone and nowhere to be found. And if you _"kill"_ me, then who will find Yumi?" Papillon stated smugly and awaited Beaumont's reaction.

Beaumont scowled, "I wouldn't trust my daughter's life in your hands anyways. Not a homunculus. I won't let the last thing that matters to me leave me again…I need Yumi… S-she's… She is all that I have left…" Beaumont said as his voice began to fade into sadness as memories flooded his mind.

Papillon's expression did not change, "Well all I can do is promise you that I love Yumi and that I would never lay a hand on her. Now…If you want her back, you need to put that away." Papillon said while gesturing to his gun sword.

Beaumont stood there with frustration and confusion filling his amber eyes. He slowly lowered the gun sword and tears began to develop in his eyes. Silence filled the room until Beaumont spoke up with a sad tone though it held bitterness towards Papillon.

"Homunculus… If you bring back my Yumi… I'll believe you...But if you do anything to her… I will find you and I will kill you personally… Don't make me regret this…"

Papillon nodded and smiled lightly, "Yumi will be fine. I promise." Papillon turned around and was about to walk away but then Beaumont stopped him.

"Papillon, wait…I-I…I think I might have an idea where my Yumi is. Though I pray and hope it isn't true…" Beaumont stated shakily.

Papillon looked back at him and waited for an answer.

"Come with me…" Beaumont said and he began to walk out of the house and to the basement where his lab was.

Once they entered Papillon was surprised to see all the alchemy related objects that cluttered the lab.

"For many generations my family has been part of the Alchemy business, you could say. I've tried to get Yumi to be part of it just like every other in our family…But she never seemed to take much interest in it…" Beaumont rambled as he started going through different drawers.

"She's always more interested in other things… Especially being with you… I don't know why that girl is so attracted to you but I suppose I can't change the way she feels about it…." Beaumont then pulled out a couple of different files that held his archives and gave it to Papillon.

"I had a comrade a long time ago, before I even met Yumi's mother…Amelia… At the time I had dedicated my life to science and alchemy with Hotaka Ruji. But when I met Amelia…Everything changed… Amelia… She was…She was just so perfect…Just absolutely magnificent in every way. And I had fallen in love with her… Hotaka didn't take kindly to this and was angry at me for abandoning my research as I began consuming my time with Amelia. And soon I had to tell Hotaka that I couldn't live up to my life of science with him. I wanted to marry Amelia… I wanted to start a family…He couldn't be bothered with this and he resented me ever since I married Amelia. And when Amelia had Yumi…I always worried he would do something bad to her… I had started up my researching again around Yumi's birth. I suppose it was in the blood and I couldn't resist but I wanted to show Hotaka that I could manage both a family and science…But then that day happened… Six years after Yumi's birth… I-I…" Beaumont began to break up in sobs and he went over to his arm chair and sat down while putting his face into his hands.

Gozen was now floating next to Papillon and looking really sad by Beaumont's story. Papillon continued to listen and was actually very interested by the story. It seemed to be something even Yumi had not known.

"It was my entire fault…I-I was a fool…If I just would have tested the pheromones around humans before I let them in the green house. Amelia…She would still be alive and Yumi… She wouldn't b-be… The way she is now…" Beaumont broke down again in sobs and had to contain himself before he went on.

Papillon stood there and urged him to keep going, "What happened to Yumi and Amelia…?"

After a moment of complete silence Beaumont spoke up again. "Amelia…The toxins in the air halted everything in her body. It was suicide to of let her go in that greenhouse. I just wanted to let them see the flowers in full bloom by my work… But all I did was kill her…And Yumi… She didn't die…I was so lucky to at least have her still live but… The pheromones toxins reacted to her body in a different way…It's still a mystery to me how it happened, but Yumi… Everything in her body changed… Her DNA, her blood, everything… S-She wasn't even human anymore… She still looked like my Yumi… Acted like my Yumi but deep inside she was no longer human but a sort of a plant hybrid…"

"And you didn't tell her this…?" Papillon snapped at him with a little more frustration then intended.

"I-I…N-No..! I couldn't tell her…! I-I just wanted her to live a normal life, like a normal human girl…!  
I didn't want Yumi to be burdened with the fact she was no longer human…A girl her age didn't need stress like that. And I made sure she stayed safe…I just didn't want her to know…I didn't want her to be considered…-"

"Different…? That's not something you keep from your daughter. You made the mistake of turning her into what she is now. And I would think she would have the right to know what you did to her. And lying about it whether it might hurt her or not is still wrong, no matter what way you put it." Papillon stated with annoyance for her Father to keep information like this concealed.

"I know…I failed my family… again…I just…I just wanted her to be happy. That's all…" Beaumont said and then looked down in defeat.

Papillon didn't give him any pity and turned away from him.

"So then… Where is Yumi now…?"

"If I had to guess…Hotaka took her… He probably wants to finish what I could not succeed in…But now…H-He has my daughter and I don't know what he'll do with her…"

Papillon scoffed and started to walk up the stairs to the door to the basement and left without another word spoken and left Beaumont to his own pity and guilt.

* * *

It was maddening…

I felt enclosed like a trapped animal in a freezing four walled room.

How long have I been in here…? Hours…? Days…? Maybe it had only been minutes. But it felt like years… Maybe even decades…

I laid there on the tile that was so cold against my bare pale body. I stared at the camera on the ceiling that had a small red light that flashed every couple seconds. Who was watching me…? Was it that man…? Were there more people…? If so, How many…?

I shifted uncomfortably on the freezing ground for the hundredth time. What was that mad man planning on doing to me? My whole body trembled at the thought. I had to get out of here… It had been so long it seemed since that man had spoke to me through the speaker.

I laid there for another degrading couple of minutes until I heard the door creak open. I quickly shuffled to pick my body up from the floor. I stood up and made sure to cover my body to the best of my abilities.

A tall man with jet black hair that was slicked back and glinting dark brown eyes, that wore a lab coat stared down at me with an unmoving expression. He had two other men behind him that also had lab coats on, except they had strange looking devices in their hands. They almost looked like a cow prods but much scarier.

"Hello, plant girl. So we finally meet face to face in person. Well as you remain conscious of course." The dark haired man named Hotaka said plainly as he took a couple steps inside and stared me down.

I quivered slightly and held my arms over my chest and glared him venomously. "Let me go…" I told him in the best demanding voice I could muster up in my fear stricken state.

"I thought we were already past this. You are not leaving. Period…Now for more important matters we will begin our research." Hotaka said and the two men behind him stood in front of the door as Hotaka walked closer to me.

I stepped away from him and backed up into the white tiled wall. Hotaka walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the wall harshly.

I attempted to step on his foot as hard as I could but he dodged it briskly and elbowed me roughly and took my other arm and began to force me to walk out of the room with him and the two other men that held the cow prod type weapons.

I looked down in defeat as he forced walked me out of the room and onto a catwalk that over looked a giant greenhouse in the middle of the large building. I glanced around and saw lots of different scientist type of people walking around and doing different things. Hotaka took me down a stair way that led down to the greenhouse. As we arrived at the front, two people dressed in biohazard outfits went to different machines with many buttons and began putting in passwords to open up the giant greenhouse for Hotaka to take me into.

I had to think that maybe this would be to my advantage. Maybe I could get the nature within the greenhouse to get me out of this mess. I did not know how I would do that exactly but it was worth a go.

Once the passwords were put in the machines the large doors on the greenhouse began to unlock and the doors began to creak open. Hotaka ushered me forward and soon we were in the middle of the greenhouse. Even though the situation was freighting, the plants and flowers within the greenhouse were amazingly beautiful it was just like a giant indoor garden that was fully flourished.

Hotaka let go of me and pushed me onto the grassy ground. I fell forward and hastily covered myself again and felt humiliated while doing so. He stared at me for a long good couple of seconds and waited for the doors of the greenhouse to once again close. Once they did it was just Hotaka, me, and the two men with the weapons in the greenhouse.

"Today I want to figure out what triggers that blossoming inside of you. That fully fledged power that rushes out that I've seen you do a couple times before. Of course the first time it happened you were at that school and dealing with that organization the L.X.E." Hotaka said and began walking around me like a buzzard circling its prey.

"I won't do anything for you." I suddenly said and he chuckled in reaction and kicked me down into a fetal position on the grass and dirt.

"You will do what I want you to do or you'll be punished." He told me strictly while gesturing to the men behind him with the cow prod looking weapons. I glanced over at them and they pointed at me with the prods and electricity started to crackle from the tips of the prods loudly.

I pulled myself back up into a sitting position on the ground and stared at the prods fearfully. Those would not feel nice at all on bare skin. Then again I don't think they would feel good on anything! I sure wish Koushaku was here…He would be able to get me out of this mess. But I suppose I shouldn't sit here and expect Koushaku to save my ass every time I get in a bad situation. But it would still be nice if he were here to save my ass one more time…

"Now…I want you to unleash that power once again…Do it now." Hotaka said smugly and watched me impatiently.

I looked away from the prods and looked at Hotaka apprehensively.

"I can't do that…" I muttered and he glared me hard.

"Then I'll just have to-"I shook my head quickly and put my hands up in defense, accidently forgetting to cover myself.

"W-What I mean is I-I don't know how!" I corrected myself quickly and blushed harshly when I noticed I uncovered myself on mistake.

He sighed heavily and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hm, well by my assumption from studying you in the past it would seem most reactions are composed from emotions…So since you fail to have the knowledge to proceed with the transformation. I will have to take things into my own hands. We'll just have to test out which emotion unleashes that power if you cannot unleash it yourself by command...Which you SHOULD be able to do…" Hotaka stated and walked up close to me again and looked down at me with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"How about we try the emotion of pain, first…." He said with an evil kind of gleam within his sadistic brown eyes.

I shuttered and shook my head and tried to back up on the ground while covering myself but he put his foot up and shoved his heavy leather boot on to my chest and brought me down to lay on my back and stare up at him helplessly.

"D-Don't do this…P-please…" I muttered but he took no pity in my pleading.

"Hand me a prod." He commanded one of the men on his right. The man quickly walked over and handed him the prod and Hotaka snatched it out of his hand and then pointed it tauntingly at my horror-stricken face.

"Unleash your power little flower!" He rhymed and started to chuckle menacingly as he jabbed the prod forward and began to stab and shock me all at the same time. I screamed out in pain as the prod stabbed my right shoulder. Blood began to ooze out of the wound and pain from the sharpness of the prod and the shock of the electricity over-whelmed my small bare body.

As I screamed the nature around us seemed flinch in pain as it watched me endure it. I prayed in my head over and over again that someone would run in and save me. At this point I was even blessed if Moon Face crashed in and saved me. Anything is better than this!

"Not enough pain…? How about more…?" he said and then lifted the prod out of my right shoulder and once again thrust back down to jab me in my left shoulder. I shook in anger, pain, and humiliation.

Someone save me…. Anything…

Help me.

My nails clutched into the dirt in the ground roughly and I screamed out in pain and outrage as the prod struck me again and began blasting volts of electricity into my body.

I screeched loudly and felt myself give into hysteria.

Black vine markings started to develop on my body but this time there were more markings then the last time. Hotaka grinned as he watched the markings begin to envelop my cold pale skin.

"So it's true…emotions can unleash your blossoming."

My pupils went small and my eyes illuminated a very bright yellow glow just as last time. I felt myself roar out in another blood-curling scream which even made Hotaka step back a few steps away from me.

Giant thick vines suddenly blasted out of the ground around me and lifted into the air and started to wobble back and forth in the air wildly. Hotaka watched in awe as the vines snapped forward and took one of his men and lifted him in the air and started to swing him around crazily and smash him up against the walls in which making his whole body splatter into blood and guts at the sheer force and impact!

The other man that was still alive and had given the prod to Hotaka shook in fear as he watched his comrade being slapped around.

"S-Sir…! T-The plants-"he was interrupted by Hotaka laughing and shaking his head still in awe…

"It's amazing isn't it? The power…Of just one plant… Just think of the possibilities!" Hotaka stated in excitement as he watched the vines throw the different body parts of the dismembered man around though there wasn't much left but blood and guts now.

I laid there shaking in horror as I watched the vines tear up the man into pieces. Blood was being splattered everywhere. I didn't dare move because I felt so terrified but once again my body felt like it wanted to jump up and tear the men to shreds.

Vines from behind me pulled me up to stand again. I looked over at Hotaka and he looked over at me with a grin on his face.

"This power is amazing… Now suppress it and we'll study it further in the future!"

I felt myself being overwhelmed by some kind of control and I shook my head and extended my hand at Hotaka without much of a thought in what I was doing. The vines that were flailing in the air were about to jolt at him but he quickly ran behind the other man just in time for the vines to grab onto the guard man and not himself.

"Suppress it, Rivers." Hotaka demanded as he watched the other guard being swung around the room and the guard was screaming in horror as he did.

"No…" I stated plainly.

Hotaka gnashed his teeth together angrily and he started to rummage through his pocket to pull something out. I began to step closer to him slowly, step by step. I could feel power rushing inside of me, maybe more than I wanted it too. Hotaka then pulled out a black can that looked like it would hold pepper spray but it was defiantly not pepper spray. He extended his arm forward with the can and began spraying me in the face with it. Nasty dark yellow smoke from the can began to splurge into my face and start making me cough painfully. As the bad smelling gas filled the greenhouse the vines around me all began to shrivel up into an ugly brown color and fall limp onto the grass that was also drying up and becoming an unsightly crunchy brown color.

The whole Greenhouse began dying and shriveling up. I coughed and felt myself get very nauseous and a hell-raising head-ache occurred on top of it. I suddenly fell to my knees in front of Hotaka and he looked down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Now…We can't have that. Misbehaving will always come up to this and you don't like this do you? If you're wondering what I just did to you. I just simply sprayed some of my special chemicals that I made personally to kill plants. Luckily for you, I didn't spray enough to kill you. Unlike you're little friends back there." He said venomously as he gestured to the fallen plants.

The man that had been thrown around by the vines was lying in a frightened position on the now dead crunchy brown vines. He quickly brought himself up when he realized he wasn't dead and he looked over at Hotaka in fear.

"Uh-uh B-Boss… I-I almost died!" he inquired fearfully as he looked back from the dead vines to Hotaka over and over again.

Hotaka made an uncaring grunting noise and looked at him with a careless expression, "Maybe you should have. How incompetent can you people be, honestly? We should have never had to go to those lengths to withhold her."

The man looked down flustered and nodded dejectedly. Hotaka then looked back down at me and kneeled down and drug me up to my feet even though I was feeling extremely weak physically and mentally.

"Take her back to her holding chamber." Hotaka commanded the man that had 'failed' Hotaka. He shoved me over to him and waited for the scientists outside of the greenhouse to reopen the vault type door of the greenhouse. Once it opened the guard took my hands behind me shakily but held me firmly enough to make sure I didn't try to struggle and run off.

Hotaka kept muttering to himself as he walked out of the greenhouse. He looked over at the scientists that had opened the door, "Clean the mess." He stated bluntly and began pacing away from us while still muttering things lowly.

The guard that was holding me brought me back to my cell and gently pushed me forward into the cell. I fell back to my knees weakly on the cold tiled ground and felt tears once again burn from the sides of my eyes. When was this ever going to end?

The man was about to leave but he paused with his back turned to me when he heard me sobbing to myself. He hesitated for a moment but slowly turned himself around to look at me. He breathed in sharply and took a step closer to me.

"Uh…Look…Um…I just want to say that…I'm sorry… for this…" he confessed awkwardly.

I felt myself tremble in anger or sadness I couldn't figure out but I turned to look at him with a deep glare.

"How dare you even insist on apologizing to me? You're a monster just like him…! All of your people are…" I told him in a hushed and broken but dangerous voice.

He trembled slightly from the harsh words and he looked down sadly. "This is not what I joined up for…" He muttered hurtfully.

I watched him intently but still held a firm glare. I wasn't so easily convinced.

"I...I joined thinking I would help people and do better for a better society just like Mr. Ruji had promised us. I-I never thought anything like this would happen…"

I said nothing but kept watching him. I still felt very weak and even talking was somewhat of an effort.

He looked up at me with an apologetic expression, "He said we would have to protect a plant that would save lives and help people. I grew up wanting to do better for people and I thought this was going to be great. I thought hey, protecting some simple little plant won't be that hard? But…I-I never realized that the plant he was talking about was… well…You….You don't look like a plant to me…Even if Mr. Ruji says you just disguise yourself to look human." The man said with a hurt tone.

"Hotaka is a monster…Look what he's doing to me! Look what he did to your comrade! I never wanted anyone to die…I don't know how to control my powers…This is all new to me…Your comrade died because your boss abused my abilities…If you think this is good for society then your one sick person!" I replied while eyeing him with a slight pleading look in my eyes for help.

The man shifted uncomfortably on his feet and shook his head in defeat, "You're right…I-I never wanted anyone to get hurt…Or die for that matter. I only thought I was helping…"

"If you truly want to help for the better... Help me…." I told him seriously and he looked at me intently.

"I want too but I don't know how…" he confessed nervously.

I paused for a moment and thought hard on how he could help. This was my chance and I had to take it…

"There is someone who can help me. His name is Papillon…Hotaka said he was holding alchemy warriors to watch to make sure he did not come to help. I want you to find Papillon and take him here and help him get in and get me out of here. As long as Hotaka has that chemical gas, there is no way I will be able to fight myself to get out of here. Papillon probably won't believe you at first so take this…." I told the man seriously and ripped a bit of my hair out of my head. I hissed a bit from the tiny bit of pain but gave him a lock of hair to take to Koushaku so he would believe this blonde man.

"Take this to him and show him where I am… Please… If you say you want to do good… Do this for me…"

The man nodded and smiled lightly while taking the lock of hair from my cold hand. "What does he look like…?"

I looked down and smiled to myself lightly, "He's pretty hard to miss. Short black hair that frames his face, beautiful sharp dark purple eyes… Butterfly mask and a very eccentric tight black outfit…Believe me he's really hard to miss…"

The man nodded and stuffed the lock of my hair into his pocket, "Sounds a little weird but if that's him… That's him… I promise I'll get you out of here… I'm sorry, for all of this…"

I looked at him from the ground and nodded towards him with a hopeful expression, "Please, don't fail me… I don't know how long I can take it here…."

"Uh okay and before I go… My name's Ryou, by the way…" he told me with a nervous smile.

I glanced at him and nodded one last time, "Thank you, Ryou…This means the world to me." I said while giving him a weak smile.

He gulped and nodded and turned to the door, "I better get going. If the boss knows I've been in here this long. He'll kill me…Bye, Miss. Rivers. I'll get you out of here soon." And with that he walked out of the room and I watched him with hope once again resurfacing in my heart. Maybe there still was a chance…

* * *

"Ughhhh, Pappi we checked everywhere… Where could this Ruji guy be anyways…?" Gozen complained as they flew across the now dark sky.

Papillon scowled at Gozen's comment and glared him hard, "We still have some leads to go by. At least that is what her Father's archives tell us…"

"What if her Father's archives are wrong…?" Gozen inquired but just got another deathly glare by Papillon in the process.

"I think it would be wise if you shut up. You're REALLY testing my patience…" Papillon said dangerously towards Gozen. He was defiantly not going to call quits and just give up on Yumi. Nor did he plan on taking little breaks just because they weren't finding her as quickly as Papillon wanted.

They both searched different places from the sky for about another couple of hours but found no trace of Yumi's where-a-bouts. Papillon was already frustrated but now he was even more so. He was panicking in his mind about Yumi's safety and if they would ever find her. But Papillon knew he couldn't just give up, even if Gozen whined his ears off for days. It didn't matter… He needed to find his Yumi…His flower…If anyone did anything to her, they would most certainly pay dearly.

Papillon landed on a nearby roof that was supposedly by another lead. Each lead seemed to lead to another lead and it all just seemed to run together and make more possible leads. Gozen whined as he floated next to Papillon.

"She's not here either! It's hopeless! Maybe we should get Kazaki and-"Papillon scoffed loudly and slapped Gozen out of the air roughly.

"No…I defiantly don't need any help from Muto…I will find Yumi on my own." Papillon stated bluntly and glared Gozen who was now on the ground and groaning in pain from the sudden impact to the ground.

"HEY… YOU…!"A sudden yelling was heard from below them. Papillon glanced down irritably and saw a man with short fringe styled bright blond hair and grey eyes looking up at him and waving at him. Papillon looked at him suspiciously but hovered down to him never less with Gozen eventually catching up from behind.

"What do you want…?" Papillon asked bitterly towards the blonde man.

"You…Are you Papillon…?" the man asked anxiously.

Papillon gave him an odd expression before speaking, "Yes, what is it to you…? I'm very busy right now…." Papillon stated harshly but the blonde man didn't seem to falter.

"Wow…She wasn't kidding when she said you had eccentric clothes…!" the man said dumbly with a slight snorted like chuckle.

Papillon narrowed his violet eyes at the man and quickly lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"She…? Who is she…?" Papillon demanded from the blonde man threateningly.

"Whoa, man calm down! I'm here to help! Her name's Yumi Rivers… She said she needed your help." The blonde man said in defense and Papillon looked surprised but it quickly changed to fury as the thought of Yumi needing his help entered his mind.

Papillon glared him roughly and still held him up by his collar, "Why should I trust you…?"

The blonde man gave a worried expression and hastily tried to reach into his pocket to take out the lock of blue hair from Yumi's head. Papillon noticed this motion and quickly threw him to the ground, thinking he was trying to attack him with something.

The man yelped in pain as he laid on the ground in shock. Papillon loomed over him and reached down to take whatever was in his pocket out. Once he took out the lock of Yumi's hair he froze and studied her hair for a moment in silence.

"What is it, Pappi…?!" Gozen asked curiously as Papillon looked at the lock of hair.

"It's Yumi's hair…" Papillon muttered almost sadly.

The blonde man pulled himself up from the ground and looked at Papillon nervously, "That's her hair alright. She said to give it to you to show you that I'm trustworthy…"

Papillon turned his attention from the lost bit of hair from Yumi and he looked at the blonde man seriously.

"You have my attention now. Where is she…?" Papillon demanded and the blonde man rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright…Well, Heh… You see there is this guy that I work for well… I kind of don't really work for him now because well… He's actually not such a great guy but-"Papillon growled and interrupted the man snappishly.

"Get on with it…"

"Okay, okay… Chill…Hotaka Ruji has her in a holding cell at his secret laboratory faculty. He's running these really morbid tests and stuff on her because she's like a plant or something…I thought it was some like…Green leaf kind of plant… Not a girl! I even saw my own bud torn to pieces in front of me today! And all my boss did was laugh… I ALMOST DIED TOO!" the blonde man exclaimed dramatically and Papillon frowned darkly.

"Take me to her now." Papillon ordered and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah…One thing you have to know first…Ruji has the place covered by his own personally trained alchemy warriors. I guess he was expecting you…Are you some kind of alchemist warrior too?" he asked and Papillon rolled his eyes.

"No… I'm a super human…" Papillon replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"He's really actually a homunculus!" Gozen piped in and Papillon just gave him another warning look. His patience was very thin at the moment.

"O-Oh…You're not goanna eat me right…?" the blonde shuttered and Papillon looked at him like he was the stupidest person on earth.

"If you don't take me to Yumi now I might consider it."Papillon taunted him dangerously and the blonde gulped and nodded hastily.

"Alright…J-Just follow me…I think I might know a good place to go through to get her…It could be a tight situation though…And I mean really tight but it might work…But I think you'll manage right… Heh…" Papillon grabbed on to the blonde and narrowed his eyes at him once more.

"Do me a favor... Shut up and go."

"U-UH Y-Y-Yes, Mr. Papillon, sir….Right away!"

Papillon scowled once more and then finally the three of them began making their way to Hotaka Ruji's laboratory faculty to save Yumi.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I strayed a little from the actual plot line. Thought it would be a nice change of pace. Plus, we can learn stuff about Yumi and her strange abilities and whatnot. Yes, yes, very good~ See ya next chapter!**


	14. Damsel in Distress

**A/N: NEVER FEAR, PAPILLON IS HERE~! *throws colorful confetti***

_Chapter XIV: Damsel in Distress_

* * *

The blonde man known as Ryou led Papillon and Gozen to a secluded area deep in the vast forests. As they got closer to the laboratory faculty, Ryou's demeanor progressed to be much more paranoid and anxious. Ryou glanced back at Papillon who had been very quiet for the whole time they had been traveling.

"The building is up ahead but I'm sure the boss has the place surrounded by the alchemy warriors. But I have a plan to get in without being detected. It might take a bit of sneaking though…Not much but just enough to get to a safe location, so we aren't as easily detected."

Papillon gaze turned to the blonde grey eyed man and he nodded slowly, "Anything to get Yumi back…Where do you suggest we go?" Papillon asked sternly.

Ryou walked a bit ahead and scanned the area with his grey eyes. There were two alchemy guards patrolling by the door and another alchemy guard pacing back and forth around the compound that Ryou could see.

"We need to get over there." Ryou said quietly as he pointed over to a certain spot on the building that had an air vent opening that was covered by steel bars. Papillon looked over to where Ryou was pointing and he scoffed quietly.

"An air vents passage? How cliché…" Papillon insulted Ryou and he looked back at him with a dull expression on his face.

"Well maybe but it is but it is the only way that I know we can get through without the boss or his guards on our trail!" Ryou defended with frustration. Papillon didn't seem fazed by his bickering and he just eyed the ongoing patrol guard that was walking around somewhat closely by the air vents.

Papillon sighed and glanced over at Gozen, "Distract the guards…" he commanded impatiently to Gozen and Gozen gave him a startled expression.

"ME…?! WHY ME...? They'll kill me!" Gozen whined and Papillon rolled his eyes and grabbed on to Gozen to much of his dismay and threw him forwards. Gozen yelped loudly as he hurled forward and crashed into the dirt in front of the guards.

Ryou gave a doubtful expression towards Papillon's action but he was soon brought back to reality as Papillon began to swiftly rush forward towards the air vent opening. Ryou bit his lip hesitantly and followed after Papillon while sneaking to the best of his abilities.

The guards stiffened and pointed their weapons at Gozen who was whining and pulling himself out of the dirt where he crash landed.

"What is that thing…?" the one female guard with dark red hair asked her comrade as she pointed her gun at Gozen.

"Some kind of pink bug…?" her male comrade muttered in confusion.

The male guard that had been patrolling the compound away from the door and by the air vents walked over to the other guards while pointing his gun towards Gozen who was now looking up at them in fear.

"WAAAHHH, DON'T KILL ME…!" Gozen cried out and began urinating on the spot from being so scared.

"Ew… That's disgusting!" the female alchemist warrior declared loudly in pure disgust.

"I didn't know bugs could pee…" the male guard next to her said dumbly while scratching his head in confusion.

"You're an idiot of course bugs can pee!" the male guard that had been by the air vents replied smugly to the other guard.

"I'm not an idiot!" he detested bitterly and soon enough both of them were arguing back and forth whether bugs could urinate or not as the female warrior stood there stammering her feet and twisting her face in disgust as she still was repulsed by Gozen's accident.

* * *

Papillon glanced over at Gozen and the guards and shook his head with an eye roll, "You can tell Mr. Ruji only hires the brightest of employees."

"Heh yeah, right…! Wait…What's that supposed to mean!" Ryou said in defense as Papillon ignored him and started to pull off the steel bars to the vent with ease (being a homunculus defiantly had its pros).

Once Papillon tore off the bars he ushered Ryou to get in hastily. Ryou nodded though still offended by Papillon's remark, he jumped up and pulled himself into the air vent. Papillon glanced over at Gozen one last time before pulling himself up into the air vent easily while behind Ryou. He then turned to the best of his abilities and brought the bars back up to the vent to make it unnoticed that anyone has been snooping into the vents.

The vent was very tight and Papillon had not the best view of Ryou's backside in front of his face.

Papillon scoffed loudly, "Maybe I should have gone in first. Magnificent butterflies are not meant to be crawling around in filthy vents…How degrading…" he complained and Ryou rolled his eyes and huffed as he soldier crawled through the cramped claustrophobic air vents in front of Papillon.

"I don't know about all that butterfly stuff but it's not like I wanted to crawl through here either!" Ryou protested and Papillon sneered in response.

"Just hurry up so I don't have to sit here facing your ass any longer than I have too!"

"Shut up…! People might hear us through the vents!" Ryou argued back in which making Papillon more frustrated and feeling tempted to kill him right there and now, but he knew that was defiantly not going to help anything. If not make everything worse than it already was.

* * *

I lie there miserably and felt absolutely terrible. That repulsive gas that Hotaka had sprayed in my face was making me suffer with intolerable pain. I hoped and prayed that Ryou was successful in finding Koushaku than again, I was just hoping Ryou was going to help me at all. I lay on the icy tiled floor in the corner and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted, I felt like I could sleep forever. I shivered and laid there for a good couple of minutes with a mind full of thoughts. I felt myself doze off soon enough but it was all too good to be true. Hotaka stormed back into my holding cell and looked down at my small quivering body.

"Get up, girl." He commanded coldly towards me. I glanced over at him with narrowed eyes. My body was in no shape to put up with anymore of his damn research. I attempted to stand up but my body was not allowing me. He growled deeply in his throat and walked over and kicked me on the floor, "GET UP!" he roared in fury as I stumbled to force my ill body up.

By some miracle I pulled myself up while using the wall beside me as a strong support. I scowled softly and looked at him with tired eyes. "W-what…?" I questioned and he reached forward and grasped my slim arm roughly. He then grabbed my other arm and put my hands back behind me into a submissive position, just like a prisoner.

"It's time for more testing." He stated icily and he began pushing me forward to start walking out of the cell and back on to the catwalk. I had no choice in the matter and I walked with my head down to where ever he was planning on leading me.

He walked me into a room that looked similar to what a doctor or dentist office would look like. There was a metal bed in the middle of the room that had restraints connected to hold someone down. He pushed me forward and ordered me to lie down on the metal bed. With no freedom, I obeyed his command to much of my distaste. Four new people began to fill the room, they all had white lab coats on and masks that a surgeon would wear.

They began to restraint me to the very uncomfortable metal bed. Before I knew it my whole body was unable to move other than my head, fists, and feet. I stared up at the ceiling that had a very bright white light that shone down on me.

I glanced over and saw that the scientist people began messing with the machinery in the room and began turning things on and moving different things in the room. Hotaka walked beside me for me to see him and I glared him hard.

"You won't get away with this, you bastard." I threatened but he was not even slightly faltered by my threat. He said nothing and began putting on these wires that connected to different parts of my body. Most of them were connecting to my head and forehead. I sighed and closed my eyes from the blinding light. Once Hotaka was done putting the wires on me he walked over towards two of his scientists and started talking to them in a hushed voice.

I could hear my heart rate now on the small monitor that showed my life lines. It beeped at a normal rate. I never liked the sound of those machines. I always expected to see the lines drop and the noise of the machine start making a constant and long dreaded beep. It signified death, which wasn't too far from what I felt like at the moment.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt through my veins. I snapped my eyes opened and looked at my still black vine marked arms. I felt a throbbing sensation enter my whole body. Whatever, Hotaka was doing to my body it did not feel good at all. I clutched my teeth together in agony as the pain began to skyrocket. I put my fists into hard small balls and my whole body stiffened. I began making grunts and groans as the electrifying pain subdued my entire body. I snapped my head back and forth wildly as it got worse and worse and all Hotaka did was watch with a hard cold stare.

My yellow eyes began glowing brightly once again and my body heaved up once or twice even in the restraints as the power within me was being forced to protrude through my body at an intense rate. I screamed and cursed but it was left to deaf and uncaring ears.

* * *

Ruji paused in the vents as he looked through an opening that both Papillon and he could look through.

"Do you see that…?" Ruji said in a hushed tone to Papillon.

Papillon looked through the opening to see something happening in one of the rooms. There was a bright white light that flickered off and on from the large windows the room had that led out to a catwalk. Papillon narrowed his eyes and felt heaviness take over him slightly, "Is Yumi in there…?" he questioned with anger induced in his tone.

"I think so…" Ruji answered and he sighed and spoke up again, "Well I didn't really plan this far to tell you the truth…I don't think it would be possible to break Yumi out while sneaking. There is WAY too much security watching her. I was lucky enough to talk to her when I did…"

Papillon then did something that was completely unexpected. Papillon shoved the vent opening wide open with a kick and jumped down onto the catwalk. Ryou gasped loudly and shook his head wildly, "PAPILLON…!"

Papillon's eyes were fixed on the room that had the flashing lights as he began storming forward and pushing random scientists out of his way roughly. It seemed all logic and safety had fled away from Papillon's mind and his only goal now was to save Yumi…Even if things were to get nasty…

Ryou battled what to do in his mind but their cover was already blown from Papillon. He had no choice but to jump down and assist Papillon now. With much hesitation he followed suit and clumsily let himself fall down from the vent opening that was kicked open by Papillon. Scientists gasped and began running away from Papillon. Soon enough a latch was opened and a lever was pulled and an emergency siren began to erupt through the whole laboratory. Bright red lights also began flashing across the whole place but none of it was stopping Papillon from his progression to the room that Yumi was probably in.

Hotaka's brown eyes flickered over to the lights and sirens that began roaring through his lab. He scowled loudly and rushed out of the room to see Papillon standing there; now they were standing face to face.

"Impossible…! How can you be in here…? Why haven't my guards exterminated of you?" Hotaka roared in fury as he glared Papillon furiously.

Papillon had a crazed expression glaze over his eyes and his body trembled with anger, "You're going to regret the day you stole her away for your ludicrous testing. I will kill you painfully…You too will experience what death tastes like! I found it to be quite addicting…" Papillon said with a voice that was filled with hatred.

Hotaka growled and glared him, "You will not ruin years of delicate research! What I will accomplish will change the world. Now you will die here homunculus. You will not ruin what has already commenced!" Hotaka yelled and soon two alchemy warriors ran to Hotaka with their arms alchemy weapons out and ready to fight with.

Ryou stood behind Papillon with a sheepish expression. Hotaka glanced over at Ryou and sneered with rage, "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE ME. You too will be put to death for such treason. KILL THEM BOTH…!" Hotaka screamed and two more guards from behind grabbed on to Ryou from behind. Ryou yelped and attempted to fight off the guards that were now struggling to put him down and kill him.

Papillon paid no attention to Ryou as his attention was focused on getting to Yumi. He lurched forward and slashed his long blade like nails at the guards that were protecting Hotaka and the door to Yumi's holding. The guards both had gun like alchemy weapons and they began shooting at Papillon and attempting to avoid being slashed by his nails.

Papillon gracefully dodged incoming bullets and the ones that did hit him didn't even make a scratch just like they had done when Papillon was attacking the Chouno residence. The guards were so fixated on Papillon's nail slashing attacks that they didn't notice the black butterflies that were floating behind both of them. The butterflies exploded behind them and sent both of them flying off the catwalks and down a floor to the ground.

"It seems you are teeming with your own alchemy warriors but they seem less than qualified. Honestly, I'm quite offended that you would even insist these fools could even hector me." Papillon implied smugly as he glanced at the guards that had fallen from the catwalk.

Hotaka growled and pointed towards Ryou ragingly, "You come any closer homunculus and I'll have him killed!" Hotaka roared as Ryou was now standing there with two guards holding him hostage.

Papillon glanced back at Ryou uncaringly and then glanced towards Hotaka, "You put on like that would bother me."Papillon said nonchalantly. "Hand Yumi over and I might give you a few more seconds to live."

Ryou's grey eyes opened widely and he started to plead to Papillon, "P-Please Papillon..! Don't let me die! I-I don't want to die!" Ryou cried hoarsely and Hotaka chuckled at his pleads.

"So homunculus are you ever so heartless as to let the poor boy die because you are too obsessed with the pretty little plant girl behind me…? Ah, as such expected from a homunculus such as yourself…" Hotaka said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Papillon stood there with his expression unchanged, "I wouldn't look so confident, Ruji…" Papillon uttered out with a smirk also forming on his own lips.

Hotaka looked at him strangely and then noticed that he was surrounded by black gun powder butterflies that were waiting to blaze into a tremendous explosion. Hotaka shuttered slightly as the butterflies fluttered oh so innocently around him. He glared back towards Papillon's hotshot smirk.

"You better wipe that puffed-up smirk off your face, boy." Hotaka stated nastily but he knew he was at loss in this situation.

Papillon cocked his head slightly and shrugged and began walking forward towards the room Yumi was contained in. Hotaka panicked and ran in front of the door, "YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS. I'VE WAITED TOO LONG. HER POWER IS MINE. YOU HEAR ME…? MINE…!"

Papillon glowered at him and shoved him down to the ground and the butterflies still floated around him carelessly. Papillon walked through the door of the room and saw Yumi.

She was completely unclothed and lying motionless on a metal table like bed. She had wires from all over the room connected to her. Papillon paused for a moment and fought the temptation to take in the moment of her exposedness. He was much more concerned for her safety now than enticements of sensualities.

He rushed over to her side and looked down at her clammy face. She was unconscious and looked deathly ill and it pained him to see it. He quickly began pulling off the wires while ignoring the four shaken scientists that were still in the room. They pleaded for him not to take off the devices but Papillon send them deathly looks to reciprocate. Papillon then carefully picked her up and brought her into his arms protectively. No one was ever going to do this to his Yumi ever again.

Once Papillon walked out of the room with Yumi in his arms he saw Hotaka was yelling at the guards. Ryou had escaped and he was running towards the greenhouse. The guards ran after him and were shooting at him but he was able to get down to the greenhouse unharmed. Hotaka glanced back at Papillon and roared out once he saw him with Yumi in his arms.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY RESEARCH."

Yumi shifted in Papillon's arms, she was defiantly still alive too much of Papillon's gratitude. Hotaka was about to run at Papillon but Papillon was making a snapping gesture with his hand.

"One snap… That's all it takes…" Papillon warned him.

"BOSS… HE'S OPENING THE GREENHOUSE…!" the guards yelled as Ryou had the code put into the greenhouse and the vault door was opening up.

"N-no…" Hotaka said in horror as the greenhouse door opened and right as it did Yumi's eyes snapped open and her eyes were glowing brighter than ever. Papillon looked down at Yumi and was shocked when she struggled out of his grip and stood firmly in a trance like state.

"Yumi…!" Papillon uttered out but Yumi made no sign that she was aware of him. She just stood there looking off into space.

Suddenly a horde of thorned vines blasted out of the greenhouse and began attaching itself to everything and it all grew at a rapid pace. The vines flew past Ryou and entangled every scientist it got its hand on. Hotaka yelped and began running away as greenery rushed towards him. About five alchemy warriors ran in and they attempted to shoot and slash and do whatever they could to get rid of the vinery infestation. Yumi turned and watched him run off with narrowed eyes but she didn't seem all there.

Ryou ran back over to Papillon and looked at him, "We need to get out of here or the plants are going to attack you too!" he yelled and Papillon looked at him and nodded.

Papillon was about to grab Yumi but vines from around Yumi slapped him away in the process cutting his hand pretty badly with its abnormally sharp thorns.

Papillon glanced at his bleeding hand and then at Yumi who turned to look at him with a blank expression.

"Yumi, snap out of it!" Papillon urged her but she continued to stand there unresponsive.

All of a sudden Gozen flew in and started screaming at the top of his lungs, "THOSE PLANTS ARE EVERYWHERE. YOU SHOULD LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Hotaka ran past Gozen and began spraying every plant he ran past with his chemicals. He ran outside and Papillon was not going to let him go so easily. Papillon narrowed his eyes and ran forward and grabbed Yumi before the vines could react. But once he did the vines started to go after him. Ryou gasped and decided to run after them and Gozen followed behind.

They were able to escape the vine infested laboratory to see Hotaka jumping into a truck. The vines attempted to grab on to him but were unable to as he closed the door on them. He quickly pushed the throttle and was beginning to zoom away from the compound. The grass from below became razor sharp and attempted to blow out his tires but the attempt was failed as he drove off onto a dirt path and drove as fast as the truck would let him go away from the plants that were after him from every direction.

Papillon was going to go after him but the vines grabbed on to him and threw him down, making him drop Yumi to the ground in the process. Yumi rolled a couple feet away from him and she seemed to hit the ground hard enough to wake her up out of the state she was in. Ryou ran over and took out a can of chemicals that were just like the one Hotaka had and began spraying the vines on Papillon as he struggled to get free. The vines backed off Papillon and began shriveling up into crusty brown vines of rotten greenery. Yumi groaned on the ground and tried to regain her composure.

* * *

I felt my head spin like I was just inside a tornado or something..! I was on the ground…The last time I remember I was on a metal bed that Hotaka retrained me on. I glanced over to my side and saw Koushaku, Ryou, and Gozen. I gasped loudly and pulled my ill bare body from the ground.

"K-Koushaku….!?" I yelled in happiness and fear. I noticed the plants were attacking him. I quickly brought out my arm and focused hard on the life around me.

"Leave them alone…Hotaka is to blame and his cronies… Not them…" I stated with my eyes closed to the nature around me. The nature seemed to listen as it backed down from the three. The black vine markings and glowing yellow eyes began to fade away. I looked over at them as Koushaku pulled himself up from the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry…! I'm so sorry…!" I cried out in hysteric as I ran over and basically tackled Koushaku with a longing embrace.

Koushaku seemed to be somewhat startled from the sudden hug but he quickly returned it passionately. He put his face into my hair and kissed my head a couple times. Ryou and Gozen stood or hovered there awkwardly as we both embraced. I suppose it was more awkward since I was completely naked…Wait…

I was _completely_ naked…

I felt my face go completely red and I pushed back from the hug and began covering myself with my hands in sheer embarrassment. Koushaku noticed this notion and he looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"U-um… c-c-can we please get me some clothes. That bastard took them away." I murmured timidly and Koushaku stepped forward and brought me close to him again.

"I can cover you until then" he said sounding rather perverted to me. I went completely red once more and pushed away from him and ran behind a tree.

"No, you're not!" I yelled from behind the tree.

"I didn't mean it to sound that way…" Koushaku replied but I doubted he was telling the truth.

"Are you okay, Yumi…? Did that Ruji guy do anything bad to you?" Gozen decided to pipe in and change the topic. I peered from the tree and looked over at them.

"…I-I'm fine…I'm just glad you guys came to save me… I-I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't." I admitted solemnly. "C-Can we talk about this later…I feel really uncomfortable talking like this." I also admitted while still peeking from behind the tree.

Koushaku nodded and Ryou decided to suggest something, "How about you use one of your plants leafs to cover yourself?"

I gave a doubtful expression but decided it would be better than naked. I thought in my mind what I wanted and suddenly a plant grew beside me and a large leaf that was enough to cover me appeared. I sighed heavily and took the leaf and began rapping it around me like a towel. Now I look like some freaking female version of Tarzan or something!

I stepped away from the tree and crossed my arms and walked over to Papillon and put my head to his chest. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair slightly and his other hand ran through my hair and down my back comfortingly.

"I'll take you home. You look horrible and need some rest. I'm sure your Father wants to see you too." Koushaku said somewhat sadly and he picked me up and kept me in his arms in a bridal style.

I nodded tiredly and looked over at Ryou, "Thank you, Ryou…I really mean it. You're not as bad as I thought you were." I said and gave him a weak smile.

Ryou smiled back, "Don't think of it. Just get better okay? I think I need to get a better job… Maybe something simple like a… life guard… Yeah, I like that… I can just picture all the hot chicks now…" Ryou grinned dreamily. I chuckled slightly and rested my head closer to Koushaku's chest.

Koushaku smiled down at me and glanced over at Ryou blandly, "Humph…I guess I appreciate the assistance. I could have done it myself though…" Koushaku said but muttered the last part. Ryou shook his head and waved his hand airily.

"That's what good people do right…!?" he said enthusiastically and Koushaku shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess…." Koushaku uttered doubtfully, knowing he himself wouldn't have done it for anyone else.

Ryou waved them off and Koushaku's wings appeared and he jumped upwards into the air and began to fly away to Yumi's home with her in his arms once again.

Gozen followed suit and also waved Ryou and good bye.

"Thank you, again Koushaku…Thank you so much… That man was a monster…B-but I feel kind of bad… I interrupted you from going to the Newton Apple Girl School…" I muttered and he looked at me like I was mad.

"Yumi…Why are you apologizing…? Your safety is much more important to me than that…I'm just glad that you are okay." He said while looking down at me with a caring expression.

I looked at him as he flew me across the sky and I smiled sheepishly, "I love you so much…"

Koushaku smiled at that and closed his eyes for a moment in contentment, "I love you too."

"Ughhhh, I don't know what's worse hearing you two be all mushy or hearing Pappi all moody without you around…!" Gozen whined and Koushaku turned and gave him a scary expression and made one of his black gun powder butterflies chase him.

"GAAAHH….! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T KILL ME…!" Gozen cried as he began flying away from the gun power butterfly in the sky.

I watched Gozen's suffering and chuckled, "You two haven't changed at all."

"What…? Did you expect that small experience to bring us together…?" Koushaku mused teasingly as he glanced at Gozen as he was crying and throwing a fit from the stalking menacing gun powder butterfly.


	15. The White Kakugane

**A/N: Phew gotta be glad all the crazy drama is over with! I don't have much to say so.. Thanks for reading *gives out butterfly shaped frosted cookies to my kind readers***

_Chapter XIV: The White Kakugane_

* * *

Once we arrived back at my house, Koushaku knocked on the door while still holding on to me. We could hear slight shuffling from inside and soon enough my Father opened the door.

His amber eyes fell straight on me and his once sober expression changed immediately to a bright smile.

"YUMI..!" he cried out cheerfully. Koushaku set me down to my feet gently and I grinned and ran into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Yumi… You're safe, thank the Heavens." He muttered in my hair as he held me closely to him.

"Its okay, Father... I'm fine…" I said quietly as I pulled away with a smile on my face but it soon changed to slight confusion as I had realized something.

How did my Father know I was in danger…?

My father noticed the confusion on my face and he spoke up, "Come inside…I'll explain and then you need to rest because you look awful!"

I narrowed my eyes still in my own confusion and I glanced at Koushaku. He seemed to be very calm and somber. I wonder what was going on. I felt like I was left out of something.

We walked in and all sat down on the couch in the living room. Nori walked by and saw us and paused to stare at us before speaking up.

"What is going on…!?"

My Father looked over to her and sighed, "Please, hunny. I must speak to Yumi and her friends alone for a moment."

"And why can I not be present…? Are you keeping something from me, Beaumont…!?"

I scoffed loudly and glared Nori, "NO. We can have private conversations that do not concern you. It does not mean we are keeping something from you. And even if we are it is none of your business. Not like you're part of this family anyways..." I snapped at her coldly and she looked at me in disbelief from my boldness.

"HOW DARE Y-YOU… Despicable little girl!"

"Nori… That's enough. Leave at once, please" My father spoke up demandingly while turning to glare her also.

Nori's face twisted to even more disgust and shock from everyone gaining up on her, "WELL I SAY. FINE, KEEP THINGS FROM ME…! HOW INDESPICABLY RUDE….!" She roared out in hysterics and began storming away in a blind rage.

My Father sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning back to us and speaking.

"I'm sorry about her… Anyways…" Father started and then turned his gaze intently on Koushaku.

"I have to say…I was honestly very doubtful in you, especially considering what you are." He said and emphasized the "considering what you are" part to Koushaku. I looked between them baffled. How did my Father know what Koushaku was…!?

Koushaku made a "tch" noise before speaking, "When I say I am going to do something. I do it…"

"Hold on… H-How…?" My voice cracked off at the end and Father looked at my confused face and shook his head with a hafe-hearted smile.

"I know this is a surprise for you, Yumi. But I have known about your little admirer over there being a homunculus. At first I was not too certain… The suspicion began when you told me Papillon had most suddenly recovered from "death" as you put it. Sometimes, I think you take me for a fool, Yumi." My father said with a slight chuckle, mostly caused from my horrified expression.

"N-no…! Of course not…I…uh…Just-" I messed with my hands on my lap and looked nervous now but my Father did not seem angry in the least. Especially surprising to me considering I knew my Father hated homunculi with every fiber of his being.

"I had confirmed my suspicions when Papillon and his little partner right there had intruded into our home without much thought, obviously." He said while gesturing to Gozen who was hovering above Koushaku and me from above the couch.

"O-oh…" I muttered and Koushaku glanced at me and spoke up.

"I had not intended to intrude but Gozen most obviously had issues with following direction." Koushaku said calmly and Gozen gasped loudly and flailed in the air angrily.

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND YUMI! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Gozen complained and my Father laughed at his action.

"It is fine but it was a bit more than what my wife could handle." He mused and I looked at him questioningly.

"Nori passed out." He added and my eyes widen in marvel.

"REALLY…!? She did…? I wish I would have been there to see that! That's hilarious!" I replied loudly while beginning to laugh at the thought.

"But hold on a moment…Father you hate homunculi. You didn't attack Koushaku did you…?" I faded from the laughter and said with a worried expression coming onto my expressions.

"He threatened me…" Koushaku declared in what almost sounded like amusement.

Father leaned back on the chair he was sitting on in front of us, "I admit I did not take well to the discovery. But I spared his life as long as he brought you back safely from wherever you were."

"Spared my life…Humph..." Koushaku uttered doubtfully to himself from that statement.

"You almost attacked him…?"

"I did…But you returning here safely were more of my concerns. Though I think we should talk a little bit about this….Relationship you two are indulging in."

I felt myself get a little sick from that, I knew this wasn't going to bed good.

"It was most fine when Papillon had been human but now he has taken the liberty to transform his self into a homunculus and then have the audacity to try and engage in my daughter." My father stated somewhat coldly and Papillon took quick to his comments. He did not look anywhere near amused by what he had said.

"Maybe I am…? I could care less what your opinion is towards homunculi, whether you agree with it or not. It will not change the permanence that Yumi and I are confident in our relationship. If you think I am to use her for some kind of ill purpose, it is completely absurd." Papillon replied somewhat smugly towards my Father. My Father's eyes narrowed at his smugness and I could tell that had hit a nerve.

"Father…" I spoke up but my Father ignored.

"If you treat me with such disrespect, why should I believe you would treat my daughter with it? Your kind is never to be trusted. You do not care for the well-being of others, so why would you care for the well-being of hers!" he almost yelled at Koushaku in rage.

Koushaku's expression was still one of coyness which brought my Father into more of a pit of anger and frustration.

"I treat Yumi much differently than I treat any other miserable life on this planet. You're right about one thing… I could care less about other's well-beings but Yumi is an exception to this." Koushaku stated and began messing around with his mask carelessly as my Father eyed him very darkly.

"Father…" I spoke up again, "I understand it is hard for you to come to amends with this. But Father, I love Koushaku and I know maybe it is not the brightest idea to associate with homunculi but I know their danger. But I also know Koushaku is different from other homunculi…He cares for me and I can't ever begin to express how much that means to me. Father…You and mother met and you knew you shouldn't have been with her…I know now we are not in such different places as you once were with mother. Please, Father…Consider it. Because no matter what if you completely hate this all together…It doesn't change the fact that I love him and I want to be with him. No matter how dangerous or unsightly it might be…I'll take those chances because I love him." I confessed.

My Father sat there frozen from what I had said. His face was stoic and provided me no answer on how he was feeling. I glanced at Koushaku and saw his expression change from the once uncaring, bored, and stuck up appearance to a somewhat stunned but admirable expression. He shook his head and smiled at me genuinely. He leaned forwards and brought me into a tight embrace, uncaring if it would be awkward for my Father who was still speechless.

I felt his hands run through my long dark blue hair and he soon ran his hand down my back gently while holding me. He placed his head on top of my own and kissed the top of my head and in my hair.

"I love you…" I heard him mutter in my hair and I blushed from this and hugged him back just as passionately.

My Father watched us embrace and stayed silent in his own thoughts. Once we parted Koushaku smiled at me brightly and pushed some of my stray hair from my face. I looked away from his intense gaze and glanced over at my Father who was looking at us still in silence.

"…Fine then…" he spoke up somewhat hoarsely, "We will speak about this more…You need rest…We will speak about things later… I-I need some time to think…" he droned off and stood up and gave us a detached stare before walking away quickly from the scene.

Koushaku attempted to pull me back for some more but I put a hand on his chest gently to stop him for a moment. He looked a little surprised but he smirked not too long after.

"I suppose you either "touched him" or we made him feel awkward enough to leave." Koushaku stated slightly amused. I looked at him in the eyes and smiled lightly.

"I think he just needs some time to think things over. You must understand my Father is rather squeamish about the whole deal with homunculi. He wants to believe they are nothing but 'pure evil'. He will come along some day…It might just take him a little bit of time…Trust me." I replied and Koushaku nodded and was about lean in to kiss me again but it was all cut off by Gozen interrupting the moment.

"UM HELLO…!? Did you two forget I'm still here…?!" Gozen complained once again and looked disgusted by all the lovey doveyness that we were sharing. Koushaku scowled loudly from Gozen's interruption and he suddenly stood up and pulled me up into his arms from the couch.

"It has been a long day for you. Your Father is right about one thing. You need to get some rest…" Koushaku brought up as he began walking up the stairs to my room.

I groaned slightly and fell limp in his arms to act like I was dead. "I don't want to go to sleep… Too much is going on…" I whined and he seemingly ignored my request. He brought me into my room and placed me down nicely on the bed and looked down at me with a light smile.

"Just get some rest… I know you're exhausted. Would it make you feel better if I stayed with you…?" Koushaku mused towards me with a slight smirk and I scoffed at his comment playfully.

"Depends…What are you expecting…?" I said teasingly and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"What do you take me for…? A sexual deviant..?" he teased back and I looked at him with a dumb smirk.

"Maybe I do… It would not be hard to mistake you as one in those clothes of yours…" I said coyly as I finally took a direct bash on his choice of fashion.

He brought his hand up to his chest and looked "offended" by my comeback. "I am beginning to think you do not like my marvelous and cool sense of fashion, Yumi."

"Well if that's the case than you're actually really slow." I teased and began laughing at him.

"Slow huh…?" Koushaku said lowly as he walked over and suddenly jumped on the bed next to me. I gawked at him and began pushing him away from me with my hands while lying on my side.

"PDA...!" I yelped out loud and began bursting out in more fits of stupid laughter.

I attempted in trying to push him off the bed like the terrible person I was but I must of have had forgotten that Koushaku is a trillion times stronger than me from being a homunculus and all, and he fought back and suddenly pulled himself on top of me with a rather in my opinion seductive smirk.

"Not so fast, Yumi…I think you're forgetting who is in charge here."

"What…! Who died and made you King?" I replied while glaring him playfully.

He smirked widely and suddenly pulled himself down on me and began kissing me deeply. I was slightly taken back by the suddenness of the kiss but I did not hesitate to reciprocate it.

Unfortunately, the expressing of our feelings for each other was ONCE AGAIN rudely interrupted by Gozen who decided to fly in and check up on us.

"GAAAAAHHH MY EYES…!" Gozen wailed loudly as he saw Koushaku and me, basically making out with each other. Koushaku growled and seemingly wanted to ignore Gozen but unfortunately for Koushaku. I was not as open to osculating in front of people so candidly, thank you very much.

I pushed Koushaku off of me and looked over at Gozen who was lying on the ground with his hands over his eyes. Koushaku scowled once again and glared over at Gozen.

"What do you want…?!" Koushaku basically yelled at Gozen who was cowering on the floor.

"I – UH WAS JUST C-CHECKING- NEVERMIND!" Gozen cried out and abruptly zoomed out of the room without a trace.

Koushaku sighed and I shook my head as I laid there next to Koushaku.

"Well that was fascinating…" I muttered and suddenly felt myself give into the exhaustion that had been with me the whole time. I was just simply trying to ignore it so the best of my ability.

Koushaku looked over at me and smiled slightly, "You should rest now…"

We looked at each other for a moment in comfortable silence until my eyes began to get heavy and I soon enough felt myself fall asleep. Koushaku scooted closer to me and brought me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest as I was asleep more comfortably than I have ever slept.

* * *

I woke up to see the one and only Koushaku Chouno, A.K.A Papillon lying next to me while messing with my hair.

"Good morning…" he said with a slight smirk.

I smiled at him and yawned before replying, "Good morning, how long have you been up…?" I questioned curiously.

"For awhile now…"

"Oh…Sorry…" I muttered and he gave me a weird look and chuckled.

"Why are you apologizing..?" he questions with his trade mark smirk.

"I don't know…Thought you would get bored or something…" I said with a slight shrug.

He shook his head and continued to smirk, "Boring..? Not in the slightest, it's actually quite entertaining. You know you sometimes have a tendency to mutter things as you sleep. I find it very cute…" Koushaku said teasingly and I blushed and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"You're lying… I don't talk in my sleep!"

"How would you know…? You're asleep…"

"….Tch, whatever…Smart ass." I replied coyly and pulled myself out of the bed and blushed when I noticed something.

"What the hell… I wore this stupid leaf thing around me this whole time…?!" I hissed in disgust and quickly rushed over to my dresser and began pulling out my most traditional outfit that consists of a black shirt, dark grey jeans, and a long sleeve dark purple jacket.

Koushaku eyed me in amusement, "Quite a leafy situation…" Koushaku said with the worst joke he's probably ever delivered.

"Ha… That has to be your worst one-liner that I've ever heard." I teased him back mockingly.

Once I had my outfit together, I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into my clothes.

I walked back out to see Koushaku looking through one of my old scrapbooks that I had all my pictures in that I had taken from the past.

"Oh, you're looking through that old thing…" I implied and sat down next to Koushaku and looked down at the page of pictures of mostly us from younger days.

He nodded and I shook my head, "Goodness, it really doesn't seem that long ago when that picture was taken…" I said while pointing to one of the pictures of Koushaku and me standing in front of the Ginsei Academy. We were in our school outfits and I must admit it was sort of a quick blast to the past to see Koushaku without his mask on.

Koushaku turned to the next page and smiled at a picture of a very young picture of him holding a big black ugly spider out towards me and I was running away from him screaming… I would never forgive my Father for taking that dumb picture… I hate spiders… Okay…?

I twisted my face in disgust and playfully hit Koushaku in the arm, "You know I hate spiders, you jerk. That wasn't funny…" I said resentfully and he chuckled while glancing at me.

"You get scared too easily. It wasn't going to kill you." He replied in amusement at my still disgusted expression.

"I really just hate bugs all together, okay…?" I said plainly and shook my head.

He titled his head at me and smirked, "Even butterflies…?"

I smiled knowingly at his twisted 'innocent' expression and shook my head, "They're tolerable, I guess." I said teasingly and stood up from my spot and looked down at him.

"Just tolerable..? I thought you _love_ them…" Koushaku said and placed the scrapbook aside on my bed and then stood up and looked down on me with a smirk. He was so much taller than me…Than again everyone was taller than me… I was only _5'3 _for crying out loud.

I sniggered at his comment and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I do…Especially you…" I said with a grin.

Koushaku smirked then eventually glanced over at the door thoughtfully, "As much as I would love to stay here with just you…We really need to get going to the Newton Apple Girl School before Muto and the other girl…"

I nodded and clung on to his arm with a large grin, "Well I'm ready to go when you are. Lead the way but try not to pass out and let me get captured by crazy ass scientists again… Okay…?"

He rolled his eyes and began walking ahead towards the door with me following behind. We walked down the stairs and saw Gozen flying away from Nori, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What on Earth…?" I muttered as I watched Nori swinging a broom at Gozen violently.

"UGH, SHOO BUG, SHOO!" Nori screamed and continued to swing the broom.

"AHHHH PAPI. YUMI...!. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE…!" Gozen yelled and flew straight behind me and clung on to my back for protection from Nori's rampage.

Nori paused and glared the three of us, "And just where do you think you are going…?!" Nori said icily towards us.

I rolled my yellow eyes and gestured Koushaku to keep walking away from Nori.

"None of your business…" I said harshly and walked out with Nori yelling but I didn't bother to stop and listen what she had to sprout out.

"Just how do you tolerate her…?" Koushaku muttered in disgust as we began walking down a trail to start heading to the Newton Apple Girl School.

"I have no idea…I can't stand her…"

"She's s-scary…!" Gozen whimpered while still holding on to me from my back.

"Anyways, you know where this school is…?" I questioned while glancing at Koushaku. He nodded and paused for a moment.

"Flying there would take a lot less time…" he said and extended his hand towards me. I looked at him doubtfully and sighed heavily before taking his hand.

"Do we have too…?" I complained and he frowned and nodded.

"Of course, after all a butterfly must-"I cut him off in irritation, "Yeah, yeah fly free and beautiful in the sky yada, yada, yada…Let's just go…"

He rolled his eyes at my "polite" comment, but brought me close to him and held on to me never less. Gozen flew off of my back and began flying in the air again as Koushaku took me. Koushaku's wings appeared from behind him and he flew up into the air while holding on to little ol' me.

"I'm really beginning to feel man-handled." I muttered in much distaste.

"Would you rather I let you walk all the way there alone…?" Koushaku replied snidely towards me, though it was still meant to be playful… At least I hope it was.

"I wish I could just teleport there… Now that would be cool…! Koushaku if you get a Kakugane that allows us to teleport. I will truly be impressed with you…" I said with a dumb smile on my face at the silly thought.

Koushaku rolled his violet eyes once more, "What fun would be in that…? We would not be able to grace the sky beautifully if we were to do that."

"Psh…I guess we have differing opinions on transportation and not just fashion. You can fly all pretty like here and I just want to teleport everywhere… I would teleport all over the place… I could visit France, London, or Germany… Maybe even America, all in a blink of an eye!" I continued to muse at the possibilities.

"Keep dreaming…" Koushaku replied in a dream-shattering tone.

"Wow, thanks for supporting my fantasies…Jerk…"

"You're welcome. After all, I'm always here for you." He teased being the jerk-face he is and I rolled my eyes with a pout.

"Maybe I would like flying more if I wasn't the one being man-handled."

"Why are you two complaining so much…!?" Gozen piped up in annoyance.

"OH PLEASE, GOZEN…. Like you have any right to talk…!" I sneered and he groaned loudly and muttered mean things about me to himself.

The rest of the trip was much more silent as Koushaku seemed focused on flying and I was too busy counting birds and clouds we passed…I lost count a lot to say the least…And Gozen didn't have much to say either, thankfully…

Once we arrived, Koushaku landed in front of the gates of the school.

"So this is it, huh…?" I said as I jumped out of Koushaku's arms and gazed upon the black gate and the building behind it.

Koushaku nodded, "Muto isn't here yet… We're going to have to wait."

"Ugh, waiting? That sounds awfully boring…" I whined and plopped down on the ground next to the wall where the gate was. Koushaku looked down at my already bored self and he shook his head, "You'll survive."

"I doubt it…" I muttered while picking up a twig on the ground and started drawing circles in the dirt.

After a couple minutes of complete silence other than the sounds of birds chirping happily, I finally lost my mind from the horrid silence and spoke up.

"This is boring… When is Kazaki going to show up…?" I whined and Koushaku rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully, soon… I won't be able to give you and exact time..." Koushaku said and I glanced over at him with a bored expression.

"You should…" I said and then glanced over at a bush and got a dumb idea to cure my boredom.

Koushaku seemed to ignore my pettiness but I was now focused on the bushes.

"Huh…I wonder…" I muttered and thought of a color for the bush to change colors. Right as I did the bush's leaves suddenly began changing to a pink color.

"OH MY GHOSH… Koushaku! Look I can change the color of the bushes!" I said excitedly as I eyed the now pink bush in front of me.

Koushaku turned from the random place he had been zoning off too and looked over at the pink bush. He smirked and shook his head, "Leave it to you to find out how to do something like that."

"Oh come on… You got to admit that is freaking awesome… I wonder if I can make it become a rainbow of colors!" I said excitedly.

"Changing colors of bushes is weird!" Gozen said as he stared at the pink bush.

"You're just no fun. The lot of you…" I muttered and changed the bush's color to yellow, and then to red, and then finally a bright purple.

Koushaku watched silently as I tortured the little bush for my own demeaning entertainment. The day seemed to drag on from there.

I continued to mess around with the different plants around me and made them do different things. Pointless things but they were all enough to keep me entertained until Kazaki decided to show.

Eventually, it got so late that it was now sunset. I was currently throwing acorns at a tree and I think I was going to fall asleep from how boring everything was. Koushaku didn't speak too much at all during the whole time. He seemed to be caught in his own thoughts about who knows what and Gozen just complained anytime I attempted to interact with him.

Soon enough I saw Koushaku look off to the distance, "Their finally coming…" he said plainly and I glanced over hastily to where he was looking.

"You sure took your time…" Koushaku stated blandly as they walked up but it wasn't just Kazaki and Tokiko but some other blond guy was with them… He looked really familiar… Where had I seen him before…?

OH WAIT…! Now I remember he was that guy that was at the beach and he was the one talking to Tokiko. I knew he seemed familiar…

"YEAH… It's about time… I think I was about to die from boredom…" I hissed while pulling myself up from where I had been sitting.

"We were getting tired of waiting…" Koushaku said as he placed his hands on his hips and eyed Kazaki's friends. I stood beside him and crossed my arms and stared them down also.

"Chouno, What're you doing here…?" Kazaki asked.

"I heard you guys were being chased. I came with Yumi and this guy to check things out." Koushaku replied while gesturing to Gozen and me.

"KAZAKI…!" Gozen suddenly began balling out tears and zooming straight over to Kazaki like a baby.

"I don't think we were that bad… Jeez." I muttered from Gozen's action to basically disgustingly cry over Kazaki and land on his face with a hug.

"I MISSED YOU KAZAKI…! YOU HAD IT SO ROUGH…!" Gozen cried out in hysterics as Kazaki desperately was trying to get Gozen to get off of him so he could breath.

"Who're these guys…" the blond guy suddenly asked while looking over at us curiously.

"We don't have the time to chat with you." Tokiko said rudely as she mainly glared me which was quickly reciprocated. Once Tokiko glared me enough she turned over to Kazaki and snatched Gozen off of Kazaki's face and squeezed him in her hand.

And I thought I was always being terribly man-handled…

"If it's your intention to interfere…" Tokiko started and began crushing poor Gozen in her hand…Which was a little more comical to me than it should had been.

"Hold it, Tokiko… Angel Gozen is with him… Papillon hasn't come to interfere with us." Kazaki explained to Tokiko. Tokiko glanced at Kazaki and let Gozen go. He huffed loudly and glared Tokiko.

"THAT'S RIGHT, TSUMURIN! PAPPI AND YUMI CAME TO HELP YOU GUYS! THEY EVEN TOOK OUT SOME ALCHEMIST WARRIORS!" Gozen yelled out a little more dramatically than needed. Once he finished talking the device on Gozen's antenna opened up and Ouka started to speak through it.

"Muto, Tsumura, we got a general idea of things by hacking into the Army's computer. Let's hurry on." Ouka explained to them.

"I see, so that's it, huh?" Tokiko said once the transmission was over.

Koushaku started to smile slightly as he looked the three over, "I'm glad to see you're safe..." Koushaku stated calmly. I was a little surprised that came from Koushaku, since he's usually an ass to other people. It was kind of a nice change never less…

"Yeah, same goes for you…" Kazaki replied with a small smile.

A bit of awkward silence filled the air until the blonde guy suddenly got view of something and began talking.

"Tokiko, Look at that…!"

We all glanced over to what he was yelling about and there was a person or something in weird white and blue clothing walking towards us. It was strange it almost looked like it was floating…Right as we saw it, it turned around and began going the opposite way from us.

"Who's that…?" Kazaki questioned.

"That's strange…" I muttered as I stared at the figure with a perplexed expression.

"It's the person I told you about before who was in the underground room." Tokiko said, mostly to Kazaki.

"This is sure a quick greeting…" Koushaku stated out loud.

Soon after that was said we all started to run forwards towards the figure. The person began running or floating away from us and we all began chasing it down the halls of the school like a goose chase.

Kazaki and his friends were ahead of us and I was ahead of Koushaku I looked back at him, "Come on slow poke." I said while glancing back at him while continuing to run.

Koushaku huffed and kept running while muttering, "Good grief…"

We chased the person across a couple more halls until we were outside and we came to a dead end. I had caught up with the Kazaki's friends and looked back to not see Koushaku. Jeez, what's making him drag along so slowly…?

"It's a dead-end up ahead! This game of tag is over." Tokiko said as we were running up to a corner where the figure had passed by. Once we turned the corner we didn't see the figure but we saw a girl with long blond hair and a school outfit that looked very similar to Tokiko's but she had a white and blue coat on.

"A student…?" Tokiko muttered in confusion.

"Hey, did someone suspicious come through here?" Kazaki asked the girl but the blonde guy interrupted.

"No, this girl is totally suspicious…"

"No really, Sherlock…" I muttered quietly with an eye roll.

"That's right… I can tell by the smell…" Koushaku suddenly said from behind us. We all turned around to see him leaning against the wall with Gozen flying above him.

"She's a homunculus." Koushaku stated and we all looked shocked, including me. We all turned back quickly to the blond homunculus girl.

"A homunculus…?!" We basically all repeated in shock as we stared over at her.

Her green eyes pierced us like a hawk she narrowed her eyes and began to speak, "I'll show you the way, Kazaki Muto…." She paused for a moment and began smirking, "No, you're Victor III now, aren't you?" Kazaki gasped and she continued to talk.

"Come with me, this is the entrance…My mom is waiting right there." She said and suddenly lines appeared from the ground and abruptly an opening to the entrance she was talking about opened for us to go through.

"We'll tell you about your fate…" And with that we all began going into the entrance. We started to walk there in silence but Tokiko broke it and began to speak up.

"The entrance to here was different from the last time…"

"We periodically change the location. Things would get troublesome if we were discovered…My Busou Renkin the Underground Searchlight has the ability to build shelters in walls and on the ground. There's no way we can be found if I close the entrance." She explained as we walked down the dark tunnel to wherever she was leading us.

"Whoa, that's awesome…" Kazaki replied.

Koushaku spoke up and sounded rather arrogant as usual, "She doesn't have much design sense though…"

"What a weird Busou Renkin…I mean can this even be considered as a Busou" Gozen said and I sighed out loud.

"I swear if I see one spider, I'm out of this tunnel..." I muttered randomly and eyed around me suspiciously. I couldn't help but notice the slight smirk I got from Koushaku from that comment. Dumb jerk…

"You're one to be saying that…!" the blonde guy replied to Gozen's comment. I couldn't help but find it amusing…I loved driving that little pink flying worm nuts…

"We're here, this is the place." The homunculus girl suddenly spoke up as we reached a large vault looking door in front of us that began to open.

We walked into the darkness of the room. As soon as we all entered the lights flickered on and the circular room was revealed to us.

"Huh…? What's this…?" Gozen muttered curiously.

I looked closer and noticed the many different glass cases on the wall had brains within them. EW…

"AGH…! BRAINS..!.THERE ARE BRAINS EVERYWHERE..! THIS IS SCARY…!" Gozen screamed as he finally caught on about at the same time I did.

"U-ugh, t-that's not disgusting…" I muttered sarcastically with a slight chill… I felt like I was in some messed up horror movie. I felt myself back into Koushaku on accident and he in return casually put his arms around me from behind. Though it was a little awkward, I felt much safer in that position. N-Not that I'm s-scared or anything….

"This is…-" Kazaki muttered as he looked around in awe.

"This is nasty…" I muttered and wearily glared the different glowing cases of brains.

"Is it an A.I…?" the blonde guy asked out loud and was suddenly answered by an unfamiliar female voice that came from nowhere in particular.

"You are incorrect. I am not artificial intelligence. Pleased to meet you, I am Victor's wife, Alexandria. I am the developer of the black Kakugane, and that child is our daughter, Victoria."

We all turned and looked over at the homunculus girl named Victoria.

"Victor's wife and daughter…" Tokiko stated in surprise.

"This is the identity of the person in the mask." The blonde guy said and Kazaki began speaking.

"But, why are you…?"

Koushaku looked up to speak to the mother of Victoria, "If you've got something to talk about with Muto, get a move on, brain." Koushaku said unkindly and I wanted to laugh. Koushaku's rudeness sometimes was a little entertaining when it shouldn't have been…At least it was sometimes funny…Only when it was not directed towards me, of course.

"Chouno…!" Kazaki uttered in disbelief by Koushaku's rude bluntness.

"BE A BIT MORE CREATIVE WITH THE NAME CALLING!" Gozen yelled at Koushaku. I rolled my eyes and was tempted to swat that little brat out of the air.

Koushaku ignored their comments and just continued to look up while he began to bring me closer to him and squish me against him as he always did. There's no such thing as personal space when I'm around Koushaku apparently…N-Not that I minded it too much…

"You are right. I will tell you about everything we have done thus far. We conducted research here for many years. Of course, it is not research done for your sake. However, it is the only research that can turn you back into a human." Alexandria explained and Kazaki gasped in shock.

Koushaku brought one of his hands to his chin thoughtfully and began to speak, "I knew it, so your objective is to turn Victor back to human, right?" Koushaku mused.

I looked at Koushaku a bit surprised as did Kazaki and Tokiko.

"Victor back to human…?!" They both repeated in unison.

"You are very perceptive, that is exactly right…" Alexandria commented.

"Then that means…" Tokiko muttered in bewilderment but was cut off by Victoria.

"You are so native…Do you think alchemy can make everyone happy that easily?" Victoria implied snidely.

Tokiko, Kazaki, and the blonde looked over at her with irritated expressions.

"Hey…What do you mean by that…?!" Tokiko demanded rudely.

"Now, Victoria…!" her mother scolded.

"You don't need to rush. You'll understand if you listen to what my mother has to say." Victoria said icily and turned around and was about to storm away from us.

"Victoria…" Alexandria commented but Victoria cut her off.

"I did what I was told. Now you're free to do whatever. You know I hate everything about alchemy just like Daddy does, right Mama? It makes me sick just being with an Alchemist Warrior!" Victoria hissed and then stormed away from us without another word.

"What a bitch…" I muttered lowly to myself and narrowed my eyes at the door she left through.

"WHAT'S WITH HER…?! SHE'S SO FULL OF HERSELF CONSIDERING SHE'S SO SMALL!" Gozen yelped and flailed in the air irritably.

"Those are not words you should be uttering…" Koushaku replied while glancing at Gozen's tiny little self. I snickered at Gozen's face and he huffed even louder in anger.

Soon after that Alexandria started to speak up again, "A hundred years ago, a great battle continued between Alchemist Army and the Homunculi, at that time, my husband Victor was the most powerful warrior in the Army. However, he was gravely injured in a battle against the Homunculi. There was no other way to save his life. We transplanted a Philosopher's Stone into his body. No…A black Kakugane that was still in the midst of research….You all know what the result of that was…What I saw within my fading consciousness…Was the mountain of rubble, the bodies of my comrades and tear-streaked face of the being that was once my husband. I lost all function from my neck down and did not regain consciousness for seven years, What I saw when I woke up was my daughter…Who had ceased to be human caring for me all by herself."

"Why did your daughter turn into a homunculus?" I asked curiously.

"I do not know why, she would not tell me…" Alexandria replied but Koushaku cut her short and began talking.

"There's no point in listening about a brain's life story." Koushaku stated smartly. I glanced at Koushaku and sighed.

"More importantly, tell us about the results of the research. How do we turn those who have been "Victorized" back to normal?"Koushaku asked and Alexandria was about to reply.

"Very well, in the turmoil that followed, we stole the two remaining black Kakugane, came to this country where my husband was last seen, and began our research. I discarded my body that was no longer of any use and connected cloned brains to magnify my intellect. After 100 years, we have a prototype that controls the power of the black Kakugane and returns it to the same power as ordinary Kakugane. In other words, that one you recovered that's inside your chest right now…The results were supposed to have been positive, so I relinquished it, but it seems that when you collided with Victor the fail safe was damaged…"

Gozen huffed loudly again and began complaining, "IT SEEMS MY BUTT, YOU QUACK! BECAUSE OF THAT, KAZAKI WAS…!"

Kazaki put up his hand to calm Gozen and continued to speak to Alexandria, "its okay, Angel Gozen… And then what happened after that?"

"We continued research using data from that prototype as a base…We are now just one step away from completion." Alexandria finished and suddenly those white lines we had seen before appeared in the center of the room and a platform looking thing began to pull out. Once it did the whole place began to shift around as the walls with the brains began to pull back. The platform in the middle of us opened up to reveal a white Kakugane.

I looked around me and as I stood next to Koushaku and he now had his arm around my waist to keep me close. Just because it seemed to be a casual gesture of his now… He's rather more possessive than he lets off…Sometimes I don't even know if he's that conscious of it….Who knows…

Once I got my bearing from the shift I looked at the white Kakugane. I was stunned to say the least. I've never seen anything like it in my life. I wish my father was here, he would be going ballistic.

"The white Kakugane, it will nullify all the power of the black Kakugane." Alexandria said.

"Then if we use this, the Victor problem as well as…!" The blonde tried to say but Gozen cut him off.

"ALL OF KAZAKI'S PROBLEMS WILL BE RESOLVED..!" Gozen completed his sentence

I stared intently at the Kakugane but my eyes shifted over to Tokiko as she suddenly fell to her knees. I heard Kazaki call her name and look over to her.

"Thank goodness…" She whispered in gratitude but it was loud enough to hear.

I smirked lightly and turned my head away from the two lover birds, I was just waiting for those two to get together. The tension those two had been even unsettling for me…!

I glanced back up at Koushaku who was staring upwards as he began to speak to Alexandria once again, and I just watched and listened patiently. I wonder what else he had to say…

"Answer me, brain. What the hell did you use as a basis to develop this…? He asked seriously and Kazaki, Tokiko, and I gasped at his question.

"You really are perceptive…Also cold and cruel…" Alexandria replied.

I smiled darkly to myself at that, Koushaku knew how to piss people off… Even brains passing off as a woman from the past…I love that cold and cruel perceptive bastard, Miss Brain… Thank you, very much…I smirked at my thoughts and felt dumb for almost laughing. I might look pretty stupid laughing out loud for no reason. I probably looked dumb enough smirking for no reason…Oh well…

I was pulled from my laughable thoughts as Alexandria began to speak once more… She sure could talk a lot for someone who didn't actually have a mouth…

"As you surmised we used a black Kakugane, the same as the prototype. The very last one of the three…" she said

"How long would it take from now to start refining a black Kakugane from scratch and create another one?" Koushaku asked.

I glanced at Koushaku with a random hafe-smile and he glanced at me without words and he brushed his hand up against mine and took my hand for some kind of reassurance or something. I don't know but he could make me feel stupidly perky at unnecessary moments.

"The process for the refining the black Kakugane was lost 100 years ago, it would be almost impossible to duplicate one from my aged brain…" Alexandria once more began talking.

"So basically, that means…" the blonde began to talk but Alexandria kept talking again.

"There is one white Kakugane for two Victors. The one who can return to being human is either…Victor or Kazaki Muto…" Alexandria said.

I felt myself pale, with their only being one black Kakugane only one of those two can return to being human. I glanced over at Kazaki and saw the horror stricken in his rusty red eyes. Not to mention Tokiko for the first time…I actually saw fear blazing within her. I returned my gaze back to Koushaku and he looked far from happy. Koushaku wanted Kazaki human or the fight that Koushaku wants so badly with Muto will never happen. But if we do not turn Victor back into a human, who knows what chaos he can bring across the world. Either way it sounds like were screwed…Kazaki would just end up like Victor in the end if Kazaki is not taken care of. And if we don't take care of Victor we're screwed.

Well isn't this just one hell of a splendid day!

"I will give you the white Kakugane as soon as it is completed. How you use this will be…Your decision, Kazaki…"

Kazaki looked down and his hair covered his eyes, I could tell the pressure was on. I was glad I did not have to make a decision like that. But I suppose, I'm still somewhat mixed into this boiling pot of problems. I don't even want to know how utterly pissed off Koushaku would be if for some reason he did not get that fight with Kazaki. In all honesty, I didn't even want that fight to go on… He intended it to be a fight to the death did, he not…? This troubled my mind immensely…

I did not want to go on without Koushaku…I've dealt with that pain once and never want to deal with it again…I wish I could convince him otherwise but even I am not capable of alternating his decision on the matter. Koushaku strives to be stronger, just as my Father had told me, homunculi want more than anything else in the world…Power…To be better than anything else…He wants to surpass everything…

Power can consume the mind of anyone. Just what would become of Koushaku in this? What would become of Kazaki, Victor…Or even me…? I hated the unknowing…I hated waiting for what fate had in store. I only prayed that it would be in my favor…

Please, don't let me down Koushaku Chouno….

* * *

**A/N: Alexandria talks too much for my liking, blah blah blah blah~ Sheesh, for someone who doesn't have a mouth, she sure has a lot to say. **


	16. Take These Broken Wings

**A/N: Ha-ha-ha, yes before you ask, I did use the song Broken Wings by Mr. Mister for the title of this chapter. This chapter will probably be depressing and I won't spoil anything but Papillon gets pretty damned pissed. I'll let you read to find out why. **

_Chapter XV: Take These Broken Wings_

* * *

The next day came by after the incident with the white Kakugane and Victoria and her creepy brain mother. I was walking out of my last class. It felt like the day was going on forever. Stupid teachers seem to be assigning as much work as they can before school ends and summer is finally able to roll in.

I walked out of the classroom and attempted to avoid incoming hordes of students that shuffled out of the class room as quickly as possible. I sighed kept walking while attempting clumsily to place some school papers into a folder that I was holding on to tightly.

School kind of sucked ever since Koushaku has basically completely dropped out. It is not like he went that much before but he did still sometimes go occasionally when I was lucky. Unfortunately, ever since he turned to a homunculus he hasn't been attending anymore.

I yawned broadly and paused and leaned against a wall and began stuffing my folder into my messenger bag before going on. I then brushed my hands against the sides of my school dress that was now a very light blue and not the other typical light yellow uniform that they had for the girls to wear. I personally preferred this outfit over the other. I didn't think I looked that great in that shade of yellow.

I then pulled myself away from the wall and casually began walking out and into the hot scorching summer heat of the school grounds. I really disliked summer, it was always much too hot. Spring and fall would always be my favorites… Winter wasn't too bad either but summer's heat was just too unbearable for me.

"Hey Yumi…!" the shrill voice of Mahiro called out loudly as she waved frantically before running over towards me with a big grin.

I glanced over at her indifferently, "Oh hi, Mahiro… What is it…?" I asked blandly while she continued to smile towards me.

"I was wondering if Yumi would like to come with me and friends to go to an amusement park during the summer break!" she exclaimed sweetly and I blinked a couple times in silence.

"An amusement park…?"

"YES…!" she squealed while raising her arms up dramatically.

"Hmm… Is this going to end up like the beach scenario where even when I put in my input it will be immensely ignored…?" I mused and she shook her head and laughed.

"ONLY IF YOU SAY NO…!"

"Of course…" I muttered and shook my head a bit, "Well I actually like amusement parks so this time I'll say yes…"

"REALLY…!? YAY, IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!" Mahiro squealed again and jumped onto me with a tight friendly hug.

I breathed out a humorless laugh, "Alright, alright… You're squeezing me too tightly…"

"Oh, sorry Yumi!" she exclaimed and backed off with a grin still on her face.

"You should also take your boyfriend with you too!" she added with a sly wink and giggled as I blushed furiously.

"K-Koushaku…?" I muttered out and attempted to picture Koushaku on a roller coaster. It was an odd thought.

"Yeah him…!" she replied with a quick nod.

"I don't know… He doesn't seem like the type to… Do that…" I mused again with an odd expression as I kept picturing different awkward scenarios with Koushaku at some theme park.

"Oh come on! Everybody loves theme parks! Maybe you two could even ride a TUNNEL OF LOVE! SO CUTE!" she gushed out as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Uhh…" I murmured and began to blush even more as I also began to rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"I don't know… Maybe j-just let me ask him if he's… Up to it…" I inquired and she nodded again.

"Okie-dokie…! You won't be the only love birds there! Brother and Tokiko are goanna be going too!"

"Even better…" I muttered a bit sarcastically and she replied with a girlish giggle.

"Well I need to get going… Mrs. Hitomi decided to flood us with homework today…" I stated and she nodded.

"Of course..! I'll see you around Yumi!" she said and waved at me as I waved her back and began to start walking away and back home.

I hummed to myself and couldn't help but glance at the groups of colorful random butterflies that fluttered around in the sky as I went down the path I usually take to go back home. Any time I saw butterflies anymore, it was an instant reminder of Koushaku. I couldn't help but smile and think of him like I always did.

The rest of the trip back home was silent even though it was a bit more awkward than most. I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being watched by someone or something. Maybe, I was just being paranoid. I shrugged to myself at the thought and went through the front door to see my Father in the living room scribing on some work papers.

"Good afternoon, Yumi. How are you..?" he asked with a small smile as he glanced over towards me.

"I'm fine… I just have lots of work to do…Nothing out of the usual."

"Oh alright then, I'd stay out of Nori's path by the way. She's been quite grouchy today."

"As always…" I muttered lowly and started to head up towards the stairs and to my room.

I walked inside and placed down my messenger bag down on the floor and crouched down to pull my folder and homework to work on. I couldn't help but glance over at the bed and see a gorgeous red rose on my bed with a small note next to it that had the letter "P" on it.

I narrowed my eyes a bit and set my things down onto my desk as I stepped over towards my bed to pick the rose up. Right when I touched it, it began to blossom even more and into an extremely healthy glowing state. It must have had reacted to my "abilities".

"P… huh…?" I muttered and shook my head, "Papillon…" I added in a whisper and then took the rose and placed it into my hair with a small smile.

"What a cheap way to make me feel all gushy…" I continued to mutter to myself in amusement as I walked over toward my desk and sat down to do my homework.

I then started to do my loads of works from basically every class. It took me a couple hours to get done and when I was done, it was already dark outside.

"Jeez… Don't you think we have enough work to do AT school, they shouldn't even be allowed to give us this much other work afterwards…" I groaned and yawned sleepily and turned away from my finished homework that lay in piles on my desk.

I then stood up and heard my dad knock and walked in without a reply to allow him entry.

"Hey, Yumi… Sorry for barging in. Here's your dinner, I know you're busy and probably want to keep away from Nori today." My dad stated as he bumped the door open with his back and walked in while holding a plate of food.

"Oh thanks, dad… You didn't have to make the special trip. I'm not really too hungry. I actually just got done with my work." I replied and he nodded and stared at the rose in my very long dark blue hair with a strange expression.

"What's with the rose, sweetheart..?" he asked and placed the plate down on to my bed and next to me as I sat down.

"Oh this…?" I murmured while brushing my hand up against the soft pedals of the red rose.

"I found it on my bed. Koushaku gave it to me…" I stated and he looked a bit grim at that but nodded never less.

"That's sweet…" he interjected and then awkwardly looked over towards my door.

I smiled a bit as I noticed the awkwardness my dad was feeling since he was eyeing the door like his only last escape route.

"You can go now, dad…" I chuckled and he looked at me and shook his head quickly.

"Oh well okay… Thank you for your permission." He replied jokingly and began to pace over towards the door, "But enjoy your food and if you're heading to bed, good night."

"Thanks, good night to you as well." I said and he nodded one last time before awkwardly sliding himself out of the room in a bit of a rush.

I snickered lightly to myself again and glanced down at my food and picked up the on the plate chopsticks to pick at it a bit. I really wasn't that hungry, I guess all the homework had rudely spoiled my appetite.

I ate a bit of dinner and eventually a little after went to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning I snuggled into something that felt a bit foreign, something that defiantly was not a pillow.

I opened my yellow eyes and saw Koushaku lying next to me with a smug smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and started to yell but not too loud, "INTRUDER ALERT!"

Koushaku eyed me in amusement, "Uh-huh sure, good morning… I was going to wake you up when I got here but you were just too adorable looking to awaken…" Koushaku stated and leaned forward and kissed me on the lips lightly. I blushed and shook my head after the quick kiss.

"What is it with everyone with barging in lately? Am I going to have to get an attack dog..? I doubt they're cheap…" I muttered.

Koushaku rolled his eyes and began to run his hand through my long hair.

I grumbled and continued to complain, "First it was Gozen, then you, then my dad, then you again! What's next, Moon Face…!?"

Koushaku made a face and scoffed, "I'd hope not…"

"You and me both..! Talk about never sleeping again…" I gushed in exaggeration and he smiled towards me as he glanced at the rose that was still tangled in my hair.

"So your perception skills aren't as horrible as I thought."

"What..!? What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed and he chuckled and took the rose out of my hair and then played with it in his hand in front of me.

"You found the rose. I thought maybe you wouldn't notice and sleep on it."

"Oh come on… I might be ditzy and inattentive at times but I'm not perceptively challenged."

He laughed and then placed the rose back into my hair while looking at me amusingly again.

"That's good to hear…" he commented and then pulled himself up to sit up wards and I followed suit.

"You know I kind of wish I could ditch school like you did… Look at the Hell that school had given me over there…" I said and gestured over towards my desk where the piles of homework laid.

He glanced over and scoffed a bit, "Then why don't you just quit..?"

"Are you kidding me..? That might be easy for you to say but I can't just waste all those years just to say 'OH FOOEY, I QUIT'!"

He shook his head and chuckled under his breath and then pulled himself up to walk over and gaze over my work.

"Now what are you doing? You goanna grade my work for me? Butterfly by day, teacher by night? Then again it's not night but you get my point…" I exclaimed and then jumped off of the bed and began walking over towards my dresser to grab my brush to comb out my hair.

"I'm just curious how you're managing through science without me is all…" he replied and I scoffed loudly.

"UGH, school is making me hate science more and more…So much for living in my Father's shadow…Its way easier to cheat off of you…" I grumbled while brushing my hair.

He snickered and looked over at me, "So that's all I was good for, huh? Just a bypath through Science..?"

"Maybe…You're too super smart for your own good. And look at me...I was only good for doodling stupid drawings of the teacher. You're the brains and I'm the comical relief, understand...?" I said and then sat my brush back down onto the dresser once I was finished brushing through my hair.

"Oh that reminds me…Somehow…Anyways. Mahiro's dragging me into another one of her little schemes to get me to go out with her and her friends. And this time I am not going alone, I will hand cuff you to me if I have too or so help me!"

Koushaku chuckled and looked away from my Science homework and over towards me with a doubtful expression.

"And just where is this little scheme of hers taking place?"

"Some amusement park…" I replied with a shrug and began walking over to notice Koushaku had basically changed all my answers on my Science sheet. ARE YOU KIDDING ME…!? I CAN'T BE THAT STUPID..!

"Really Koushaku…? Am I that scientifically challenged..?" I exclaimed loudly in annoyance as I looked down at the science sheet.

"Yes just a bit… But don't worry, I fixed if for you… But about the amusement park thing, as long as you are going I will tag along…Only for you of course… I don't know if I can stomach seeing Muto again, though… I suppose I'll get over it…" Koushaku replied to me as he began, leaning up against my wall and staring at me with a light smile.

I groaned a bit as I looked away from the Science sheet and turned to look at Koushaku, "Well thanks… At least I know I won't suffer. I actually do like amusement parks though… I never went to one with you… I think it will be kind of interesting to say the least." I mused and pictured Koushaku scaring everyone he walked by from his outfit. I didn't know whether to laugh or being completely embarrassed by the thought.

"Why do you think that…?" he inquired with a playful tone.

"Oh well let's see here…Want me to start from the top of the list...?" I said and sniggered at his annoyed expression.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and Koushaku and I glanced over.

"Yumi..? Who are you talking to…?"

Oh great…It was my dad… This is not awkward at all.

"Uhh… Mysel-…Err I mean…"

"She's speaking to me." Koushaku spoke up blandly and halted me from sounding really stupid.

"Papillon…?" he muttered loud enough for us to hear from outside the door.

"Uhm… What exactly are you doing in there..?" he questioned and my face went red.

"HE JUST GOT HERE…!" I spoke up in panic.

"Oh… a-alright…" he replied doubtfully and left it at that as he began to walk away.

Koushaku looked over at me and raised his eyebrow, "Why so panicky…?"

"He could have thought that...! That…We…you know and...That…Uhm…"I blushed more and placed my hands over my face.

Koushaku caught on to what I was saying but seemed indifferent about it, "And if we did..?"

"GAH OKAY... S-STOP..! Time to change the subject..!" I yelped and Koushaku smirked as I began to take my hands off of my red face reluctantly.

"Alright fine…" Koushaku stated and then walked over and grabbed my homework papers and handed them over towards me.

"You should be getting ready for school…Unless you prefer being late or just not going at all which is more my preferable vote." Koushaku said and I narrowed my eyes a bit and took the paper from him.

"You're a horrible influence!" I accused and began crouching down to my bag and putting my stuff away.

Koushaku shrugged, "You've been there long of enough in that hell-hole. I don't understand why you still bother with it."

"Because I'm not a free beautiful homunculus butterfly that can throw away those circumstances…!" I replied harshly and he frowned and titled his head a bit.

"You're over-working yourself… I think…"

I rolled my eyes, "Please Koushaku… School is almost over and then I can graduate and all that jazz. I'm not going to just stop now…You're actually extremely smart unlike me and I have to work for things in life…" I said with an eye roll while walking over towards my dresser to take out my light blue school uniform to wear for the day.

"You think you aren't smart..? Please… You're the most intelligent girl I know."

"I am almost the only girl you actually know… Other then Tokiko, Ouka, and Mahiro…And if you want to even bother to include Victoria…" I stated flatly and began walking over towards my bathroom but Koushaku grabbed my hand and stopped me.

He eyed me intently and spoke seriously, "You are intelligent, Yumi…"

I looked up at him and blushed a bit and glanced away timidly, "You're just saying that…"

"No, I'm really not…Everyone else is an idiot in my eyes…"

"Well…I can't argue with that…"

Koushaku smirked and chuckled a bit and then let go of my hand. I glanced at him with a light smile and began walking over towards the bathroom.

"No peeking, butterfly man." I inquired with a smirk before closing the door behind me and locking it.

"Drat's, foiled again…" Koushaku muttered sarcastically with an eye roll.

* * *

After I was done showering I walked out with a towel around me and rushed over to grab my school outfit before Koushaku said anything. I probably should have had just brought the outfit into the bathroom with me. Opps…

Koushaku was lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling in boredom until he heard me open the door. He pulled himself up and looked at me as I grabbed my uniform from the bed.

"I like that look…" he commented with a smirk and I scoffed loudly.

"LOOK AWAY, PERVERT…! SHEESH..!" I yelped and began running away from him with the uniform and back towards the bathroom to change in privacy.

"Pervert... That's what they call me now-a-days, huh…?" Koushaku muttered amusingly and thought back to the moment had changed into a homunculus and was called a pervert by the body guards of his brother.

I finished up in the bathroom and soon walked back out all ready and dressed for the day. I picked up my messenger bag and noticed Koushaku was sitting there and staring at the wall blankly until he saw me again.

"Finally…" he stated and stood up from my bed.

"Care to walk me to school, Mr. Gentleman?" I asked silkily and brought out my hand for him to take. He smirked at me again and took my hand into his own.

"Depends, what's in it for me..?"

I scoffed loudly and he snickered at my reaction.

"Rude…" I muttered and we soon started to walk out of my room and down the stairs. Nori was in the living room and watching television as always. I don't think she noticed us or cared to notice us as she didn't even bother to look back.

Koushaku and I soon enough began walking down the path towards the school. We chatted with some small talk for awhile but it wasn't until then I felt that feeling again. That feeling like someone was watching my every movement.

I paused on the spot and Koushaku stopped as I did and looked back at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"I don't know… I just feel a bit paranoid… I felt like this yesterday. It's like… I feel like I'm being watched or something." I replied and glanced around me skeptically.

Koushaku frowned and also began to look around a bit in silence.

"You think I'm just being paranoid?" I asked and he glanced back towards me with his frown still on his face.

"I hope so…" he replied and glared out at his surroundings.

"Do you feel like anyone is watching you…? Or is it just me?"

"Not really… But I believe you." Koushaku said and I nodded quietly.

"Maybe I have a fan boy stalker…" I joked and he rolled his eyes at me and began walking along side me again as we attempted to ignore the strange feeling of being stalked.

It didn't last long though as I saw the trees ahead of me look dull and somehow it gave me a sensation of warning. I stopped again and Koushaku looked back at me again in confusion.

"Again…?" he asked.

I was about to nod until suddenly something rushed by and tackled Koushaku away from me and onto the ground roughly.

I gasped loudly and backed away as I saw an abnormal bulky man holding him down.

"KOUSHAKU…!" I screamed and suddenly I felt somebody grab me roughly from behind. I twisted back and my eyes widen as wide as possible as I saw the face of Hotaka Ruji!

"You think you could get away so easily, pet?" he hissed and threw me as hard as he could towards the ground in front of him while taking something out of his long black cloak.

Koushaku wrestled the man off with only a bit of struggle, even though the man had a bit of abnormal strength.

Koushaku threw himself back up and looked over at Ruji as he stood over me.

"HOTAKA…!" he roared furiously with a crazed expression meeting in his violet eyes.

"Ah-ah… I wouldn't come and closer if I were you homunculus." Ruji stated smugly with a wicked smirk as he pointed some kind of spray can at me.

I trembled and looked up at him fearfully. What was in that can..!?

Koushaku shuttered with anger as he glared Ruji as hard as possible.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU..!" Koushaku yelled and Ruji laughed humorously.

"Oh, maybe you will but you will be going down with me…You ruined my life! My entire life's work…**RUINED**… But now…Heheh… I'm going to ruin yours!" he cackled and suddenly began spraying a disgustingly dark yellowish cloud of smoke onto me. I felt my breath instantly catch up in my throat and I couldn't breathe correctly. My whole body just seemed to fall limp in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER…!" Koushaku yelled and suddenly had his gunpowder butterflies surrounding him from every direction.

He smirked widely, "Go ahead and blow me up. You'll blow her up too…" he chuckled darkly and watched me squirm violently on the ground as I began coughing painfully and desperately trying to breathe correctly.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER…!?" Koushaku roared out again and began storming forward and Ruji put his hand out to stop him again as he pointed at me once more with the spray can.

"Stop right there, homunculus. I'm simply destroying the one thing in life that has any value to you. Kind of like what you did to me… If I can't have her NOBODY CAN!"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Koushaku yelled and was about to run forward at Ruji but was pulled back by the muscle man behind him.

Ruji chuckled again and watched Koushaku begin to try and wrestle away from the man's grip.

I looked over at Koushaku weakly but I wasn't even seeing correctly. My whole vision began to blur into different colors. I tried to call out for help in my mind for the plants and they attempted to creep up towards Ruji but he quickly sprayed them and killed the plants instantly.

"I wouldn't try that, little flower. This new and improved gas formula I made is one-hundred times more lethal than that gas I had back at the lab. Well it is only lethal to plant types such as yourself...It's really a shame… And to think we could have done so much together but your little homunculus friend had to ruin that and my life. SO NOW YOU GET WHAT YOU BOTH DESERVE…!" Ruji shouted and began spraying me again.

I coughed painfully and felt myself begin to drift. I've never felt a pain as great as this hit me all at once. I couldn't breathe…I could barely open my eyes. I was fading…And quickly.

Koushaku's eyes never had such a crazed look about them. Koushaku brought his arm back and slashed the man with his sharp nails as hard as he could. The muscle man yelped in pain and stumbled back away from Koushaku as he held himself as blood began to ooze from his chest where Koushaku left a giant bloody gash.

"YUMI…!" Koushaku yelled as he noticed me fading away on the ground. He fell forward on to his knees and tightly held me in his arms.

"Yumi…! Keep your eyes open and look at me!" Koushaku stated in a panic.

I could barely keep my eyes open and I tried to focus on Koushaku's face through barely opened eyes. Everything looked so blurry…

"K-Koushaku…" I muttered barely above a painful whisper.

"It is too late. The toxins are currently entering her blood stream as we speak and attacking her nervous system maybe even her heart." Ruji stated menacingly as he watched Koushaku leaning over my limp body that was beginning to go into a state of shock.

"No…" Koushaku muttered darkly.

"How's it feel, homunculus…? To have everything you could ever want ripped from you within seconds…" Ruji continued and suddenly Koushaku snapped.

He slowly and shakily pulled himself up from me as my eyes had closed and my breathing slowed down immensely. I couldn't even feel anything anymore.

I soon faded… Into darkness

* * *

Papillon stood up and was looking down silently with a deadly air radiating off of him.

Ruji smirked as he stared at Papillon's defeated like stance.

"Life's tougAGH-" Papillon ran forward at an almost inhuman sped as he clutched on to Ruji's throat extremely tightly.

"YOU KILLED HER." He spoke lowly and viciously under his breath.

Ruji grunted and was too busy fighting for air to give a reply as Papillon was holding his throat as tightly as possible.

"I'LL KILL YOU." Papillon hissed out in pure red-eyed anger.

Ruji struggled and attempted to free himself. It was until Papillon threw him so hard into the ground it made a giant imprint into the earth.

He groaned out in pain loudly and looked up in fear as Papillon stood in front of him with maddened eyes the seemed to swirl in hysteria.

The muscle man went running back up from behind and Papillon didn't even move as he made a gun powder butterfly flutter on to his back and explode. The middle of the man's torso exploded and a hole in his chest that went all the way through was all that left as he fell limp down towards the ground to his demise.

"Go ahead Chouno… Kill me… DO IT. IT WON'T SAVE HER! SHE'S DEAD AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

**"BURN IN HELL..!"** Papillon shouted hoarsely and pounced on him like a lion to its prey. The man shouted in blood-curling screams as Papillon began tearing at him from every inch of his body with his razor like nails. Blood splattered all over as Papillon repeatedly slashed and slashed with no mercy left in his eyes. There was never mercy to begin give to this evil man.

His Yumi was gone…

The man shuttered in nothing but pain, blood, and his own guts as Papillon even through his rage carefully slashed only parts of him that wouldn't kill him quickly. He wanted to make it as slow and painful as possible.

"J-just k-kill me…" the man whimpered out hoarsely and Papillon shook his head with the violent madness still twisting in his violet eyes.

"Y-you killed her…" Papillon muttered again seemingly unable to comprehend it.

Papillon hyperventilated as he sat on top of Ruji and was completely bathed in his blood.

Papillon felt another vibe of rage consume him. He slashed and slashed again but this time uncaring of where he hit. Nothing but guts and blood were thrown off to the sides by the time Papillon was done he was basically unrecognizable.

Papillon continued to breathe heavily as he began to pull himself off of what was left of the now dead Ruji Hotaka.

Papillon stared down at him with deadly eyes and suddenly his gun powder butterflies appeared and began fluttering down and covering every last inch of what was left of Ruji.

Papillon turned away bitterly while his head was still hanging down and he let off the explosion. The explosion erupted from behind Papillon and the ground shook and nothing but black smoke filled the area.

Nothing remained left of Ruji Hotaka but a crater in the ground where he once laid.

Papillon stood there in silence for the longest time before looking back over at Yumi's dead limp body.

"No…No…No…No…No…" he muttered over and over under his breath frantically as he stared. He then began to shakily walk over towards Yumi and fall back to his knees in defeat beside her.

"You can't be dead… Why do you think I made homunculi matter for you and not only myself! I wanted to live with you forever in this Hell! I-I can't go on without you…" Papillon spoke to himself out loud as he looked down at her with tears actually blurring Papillon's view.

"J-Jirou ruined everything… I-If you would have had just given me a little more time...I could have created the matter and saved you… You wouldn't be dead… You would still be alive…With me forever like it should be!" Papillon said hysterically as he pulled Yumi's body close to him while resting her limp head onto his lap.

He trailed his hand gently down the side of her deathly pale face.

Papillon didn't hold back the tears as they fell from his violet eyes and down onto Yumi and the ground around him. The trees, flowers, and every plant around Yumi and Papillon had completely wilted, like it had died with Yumi.

"No… I'll bring you back… I will… I-I will…" Papillon muttered as he shook lightly while holding Yumi to him.

Papillon then suddenly stood up while holding on to Yumi with both arms.

"I'll do anything… I will bring you back even if it kills me…! I-I love you…" Papillon continued to speak to himself painfully.

Suddenly the black wings appeared from behind Papillon and he flew up into the air and began flying back to where he had been staying which were the old remains of the H.Q of the L.X.E base.

Once Papillon arrived he went inside and took her over towards one of the chambers that Papillon would use to regenerate himself. He placed her within gently on a chair and looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I know you don't want this but I was going to do it anyways before Jirou destroyed your homunculi matter that day… I apologize but I will not and defiantly, won't take any objections…It has to be done…Especially now… I need you, Yumi…" Papillon spoke to Yumi as if she could still hear him even though she could not.

Papillon frowned sadly and brushed some stray blue hair from Yumi's pale cold face and placing it behind her ear before walking out and setting the chambers setting to keep her preserved until he could attempt to save her from death itself.

Papillon sighed heavily and grieved as he was going to stop at nothing to bring her back. Even if that meant turning her into the very thing she did not want to be…

A homunculus…

* * *

**A/N: Totally not depressing right? Poor Yumi~ At least that Ruji bastard is pretty damn dead. Papillon made sure of that. lol**


	17. Homunculus

_Chapter XVI: Homunculus _

* * *

Papillon isolated himself away, away from the research for the Victorization and everything else. He spent endless days with literally no sleep as he worked himself to the very core as he was creating a new homunculus matter for Yumi. It was the only way Papillon could even assume would be in anyway capable way of saving her. But even then he was not sure the matter itself could bring her back. It couldn't be much different from others. Before he had turned he had found dead animals and turned them into homunculus.

Of course Yumi was much different. He had to make sure everything was completely perfected even as he rushed to get it done as quickly as possible. It would be just like the matter he had used for himself to turn him into the superhuman homunculus he is today, before Jirou had so rudely destroyed Yumi's matter that day under his foot. Papillon had planned to turn her that day too as his self but his plans didn't work out quite as planned.

Papillon couldn't find it in himself to even tell Yumi's father about what had happened. He feared if he were able to bring Yumi back that Beaumont would distrust him even further to find out his very daughter had been murdered by his old friend. So instead he had sent out a message to him saying that Yumi would be staying with him for awhile, without a reason given.

Yumi was preserved well, nothing about her had changed since the couple of days it has been. Actually it has been much more than a couple of days. It actually has been about a week and a hafe.

Papillon ran his hand through his black hair tired, stressed, and still very, very depressed. Now he knew how Yumi felt when she had thought to have lost him. It was more than any kind of pain. This pain was not like the addictive kind he had felt near death. No, it was a different caliber, something much worse. This kind of pain was not addictive at all. It was just physically and mentally draining to the point Papillon fell into a depression like none he has ever had before.

Papillon found himself having a hard time looking at Yumi in this state without breaking down. He tried to think of her as asleep and not dead. The thought of her being met with a permanent demise couldn't quite even comprehend with anything in his mind correctly.

Papillon scowled loudly in frustration for the trillionth time today as he kept working endlessly none stop. In some kind of meager fortune Papillon was working so diligently on it, the matter would be done soon enough. He put his everything into this matter. His blood, sweat, and tears were everything that this matter has been in the last couple of days.

A knocking was heard from the outside and Papillon lifted his head up from a desk as he accidently fell asleep as he waited for a certain process to be finished. He looked over with tired eyes and scoffed from hearing the new noise and the fact that he had most carelessly had fallen asleep. He had no time for sleeping he had to keep working on the homunculi matter for his Yumi!

Papillon reluctantly got up and walked over and pulled the door open to see Ouka and her little pink flying companion Gozen.

He looked down at her and glared her deeply, "What do you want..?" he spat at her nastily, he was in no mood for anyone at the moment, more so than usual.

She gave a surprised expression and Gozen started to flail wildly in the air.

"NOBODY HAS SEEN YOU IN LIKE TWO WEEKS! WE THOUGHT YOU DISAPPERED OR DIED OR SOMETHING!" Gozen yelled frantically and Papillon's grim face never faltered.

"I'm very busy. Leave." Papillon stated bitterly and Ouka looked up and down at him searchingly.

"You look extremely tried… What's going on…?" she pushed on, ignoring Papillon's demands for them to leave.

He scoffed for the trillionth time and glanced back behind him as Ouka and Gozen stared at him expectantly.

"I said I'm busy… Now leave…" Papillon then spoke up and was about to shut the door on Ouka and Gozen but they quickly began to brush past him and inside before he did.

"Something is going on… You wouldn't be researching the Victorization that fiercely would you?" Ouka stated aloud as Gozen followed behind in her in the air.

Papillon glowered and suddenly grabbed on to Ouka by the shoulder roughly, "I SAID LEAVE. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE INTRUPPTED."

Gozen huffed irritably and glared Koushaku, "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM WHY ARE YOU BEING SO UPTIGHT!"

Ouka pulled away from Papillon without a word and glanced over towards where he had been working and she began walking over towards the many different things that he had been working on, not to exclude the actual matter itself that was being worked on at the desk also.

Papillon noticed how close she had gotten to the homunculi matter in work and he quickly rushed over and slapped her hand away and also pushed her from the matter before she laid a hand on the flask in her confusion and curiosity.

"Is that homunculi matter..? Papillon what are you doing..?"

"YEAH AND WHERE'S YUMI…!? IS SHE HERE…!?" Gozen also piped in and crossed his arms while in the air.

Papillon's eyes darkened and he was having trouble in finding words. The dreaded sleep deprivation and stress was working on his mind so much it was having a hard time focusing on anything but one thing at a time.

"You two are being more than troublesome… I told you to leave…" He repeated. He couldn't utter the words that Yumi had died. It just wouldn't come out, no matter how hard he tried too. And telling them of the homunculi matter would just push the topic and he didn't want to speak of it, he just wanted to work on it and finish it.

Ouka stared at him worriedly she knew something was very off about Papillon. He wasn't being extremely cocky or arrogant like usual, he was just being very grouchy. He also seemed severely tired and stressed and it was unknowing to her what was going on. He kept telling them to leave but he wasn't really enforcing it. His mind seemed to be elsewhere and she couldn't quite understand why he would be working on another homunculus matter.

Gozen flew away from Ouka and Papillon as his attention was taken away as he saw something in Papillon's regeneration chamber. He peered in and saw Yumi sitting there looking very much lifeless in a chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH….! HE KILLED YUMI…! HOW COULD YOU..?" Gozen shouted and began to panic as he flew over and hid behind Ouka while peeking over her shoulder and pointing at Papillon accusingly.

Ouka's pale blue eyes widen, "W-what…?"

Papillon finally seemed to process what Gozen said and if his features could look anymore dark and angry then before they succeeded, "How dare you even assume I killed her! S-She… She..." Papillon began to tremble slightly as he looked away as his weakness was prying to come out once more and he certainly did not want that to come out in front of anyone!

"Yumi's dead…?!" Ouka stated with a horrified expression. She turned from Papillon as he looked down and away from them mournfully.

Ouka then began to walk over towards the chamber Yumi was in. Gozen was shaking on Ouka's back as she walked up and peered in to see Yumi there limp and lifeless.

Her mouth went agape and she placed her hands on to her mouth, "W-why…? How did this happen…!?" she inquired loudly while shaking her head in shock.

"She was murdered…" Papillon spoke up and began walking over towards the chamber for the first time in awhile. Right when his eyes gazed over her he felt that depression and anguish hit him at full force.

He set his hand on the glass and looked down painfully. Ouka and Gozen looked over at Papillon in disbelief.

"Murdered…?!" they both stated in unison.

"Yes…" he replied lowly.

"B-By whom…?" Ouka questioned while still staring at Papillon.

Papillon gritted his teeth together and seethed in pure hatred at the thought of the now deceased man that he had personally killed by his own hands.

"Ruji Hotaka…" he continued and Gozen gasped loudly.

"W-WHAT..!? I THOUGHT WE STOPPED HIM..!" Gozen yelped and Ouka frowned. She had heard the story from Gozen a couple days ago, she couldn't believe it.

"No…" he began and pulled hand away from the glass and then stared at his Yumi with sad eyes.

"He had gotten away… He came back and killed her. I tried to…I tried to stop him but I was…Too late…" Papillon said quietly while he looked even more sorrowful as he spoke of it.

"Is he still alive?" Ouka questioned and Papillon shook his head silently.

"I murdered that bastard until he was nothing but a hole in the ground… Not even close to the deserving death he should have had…" Papillon replied again harshly.

Ouka and Gozen stared at him sympathetically in silence for a moment until Ouka spoke up again.

"You can't keep her forever you know… It will only hurt y-"Papillon cut her off with a crazed expression back in his eyes.

"I WILL… IT ISN'T THE END…" he hissed enraged and suddenly sharply turned from the chamber in which Yumi was in and he went back over towards his work angrily.

Ouka looked back over towards him with Gozen doing so too.

"Papillon… There's nothing you can do."

"You're wrong…" he spoke up again as he now placed his hand against the flask of the homunculi matter in process.

"This will bring her back… I have to bring her back…" Papillon said more to himself then Ouka.

Ouka walked forward and glanced at the flask once more, "Homunculi matter..? What do you intend in doing with that?"

"It will do what should have had been done much earlier before, until my bastard of a brother ruined everything for her."

"Excuse me…?"

"I intend in changing her to a homunculus. It will save her life…"

Ouka's eyes widen and Gozen looked just as stunned.

"You can't do that to her, Papillon! I doubt that is what she would want!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Papillon snapped and turned back to look at them with his maddened eyes.

"If it will bring her back to me… I will risk it even if she hates me for it later when she is brought back. It will be worth it knowing she is safe and alive…" Papillon stated blandly and Ouka and Gozen looked worried again.

"That's very selfish! I'm sorry Yumi is gone, that is horrible but you can't turn her into that. That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair…" Papillon muttered darkly as he looked back down and towards the desk.

Ouka frowned and stared at Papillon's back, "You're just doing what you want not what she would want! Have you even told her family about what has happened?"

"No…" he answered quietly.

She scowled in disbelief, "And what if this doesn't work..?"

"IT WILL…Now I've had plenty enough of you. I suggest you both leave or you might end up in her same circumstance and I defiantly won't even glance your way if you do." Papillon threatened sternly while turning back and putting his hand up a bit to summon a black gun powder butterfly that floated above his hand menacingly.

Gozen shuttered fearfully at Papillon's threat and Ouka shook her head while frowning. "This isn't right..." she muttered irritably and began storming away from Papillon knowing that she shouldn't test his patience any further. Especially being in the state he is in currently.

Once Ouka and Gozen left, Papillon scoffed and looked back over towards the homunculi matter with a straight face.

"They can say what they like… I'm not going to give up on you Yumi. I promise…" Papillon muttered and went back to sit down and continue his work.

* * *

A couple more stressful and restless days went by and Papillon had finally completed the homunculi matter for Yumi. Fortunately, for Papillon no one else had come to bother him. He was pretty sure that Ouka probably told Muto about what was going on. Though he had expected Muto and Tokiko to come running in and trying to stop him so maybe there was a chance she didn't say anything.

Either way Papillon was anxious. All his hard-work would pay off to bring her back. He prayed over and over in his head that it would.

Papillon took the flask very carefully and began walking over towards his lifeless Yumi. He stood there and stared at her for a painful moment before frowning to his self and going over right next to her in the chamber.

"CHOUNO…!" a voice shouted and barged in unexpectedly.

Papillon clutched on to the flask tightly and turned sharply with a deep glare to see Kazaki and Tokiko running in through the doors.

"Go away, Muto… I'm very busy…" Papillon said bitterly.

"You can't change Yumi into a homunculus! I might have let that happen to you but I'm not going to let you do that to Yumi!" Kazaki shouted again and ran forward towards him and the chamber.

Tokiko glanced over and looked at Yumi with a frown, "She's really dead, huh?"

Papillon glowered and stood behind Yumi from where she was sitting in the chamber.

"You aren't going to be stopping this process, Muto. This has to be done…" Papillon attempted to state calmly as he began to open the flask.

"Don't do it, Koushaku!"

"MY NAME IS PAPILLON..!" Papillon spat back irritably and was about to take the homunculus matter from the flask but Kazaki ran forward and Papillon had to back away before he attempted to snatch it away.

"I'm not playing with you, Muto! I won't let you get in my way! I'm not going to have this be ruined a second time! Especially not this time…! You wouldn't understand, even if you are a hypocrite."

"What good would it do? She's dead..! You can't change that Chouno! I-I'm sorry this happened… B-but you can't do this to her! She wouldn't want to be that. I might not know her well but I know that much."

"Tch, no matter what you say it makes none the difference. Now leave before I force you both to do so."

"No… No more homunculi. She stays dead." Tokiko stated sternly and suddenly had her Valkyrie Skirt's blades come out and point towards Papillon.

Papillon's eyes darkened into the crazed expression that sometimes reached his eyes. Not again… It wouldn't happen again. He would fight to the very death if that had to be the sacrifice. Papillon didn't want to live in a filthy lonesome world by himself without Yumi. He grew too attached, too used to her presence. He loved her and needed her to go on. He wanted her to be around when he reached the strongest he could possibly become but without her that would never happen.

"Hand over the flask, Chouno... And nobody has to get hurt." Kazaki stated carefully and extended his hand over towards Papillon for the flask.

Papillon glared his hand and growled under his breath.

"You two are complete fools if you honestly think I'm going to give this up… You don't quite understand how crucial this is to me. How important this is to be given to Yumi. This was supposed to undergo the very moment I had become a superhuman but that did not happen because hers was smashed under my brother's foot…Now, I was too late to make a new one and look what has happened…This is my only means of bringing her back to me." Papillon replied lowly in an eerie tone.

"Now whose fault is that? You're not making any more damned homunculi. I don't care who it is or what the reason is! Homunculi must die…! Enemies must die..!" Tokiko sneered and jumped forward and attempted to slash at Papillon. Papillon couldn't fight back because he had to keep the flask safe. He jumped off to the side and dodged the blades while still holding the flask closely to his self.

"Papillon… I know you're hurt… But you can't turn her into what you are." Kazaki attempted to reason but Papillon just sneered.

"And why not..? She would still be Yumi nothing would change that! She would just be a superhuman like myself. She won't succumb to the inflection from this world. She will live freely and forever with me. Nothing will stop us and certainly that means you too!" he said in wicked tone before attempted to lurch over towards Yumi to place the homunculus matter into her.

Tokiko scoffed loudly and flung her blades forward in reaction cutting Papillon slightly but he ignored the strike and the pain as he pulled out the matter of the homunculus.

"NO..!" Kazaki yelled and also attempted to grab on to Papillon's arms before he placed the matter to Yumi.

Papillon and Kazaki struggled and Tokiko watched with a raged expression. Papillon growled loudly and attempted to push forward but Kazaki hit his arm out of the way and suddenly the homunculus matter flew up into the air above them. The three of them gasped loudly and stared up as the matter almost seemed to fly above them in slow motion.

"NO..!" Papillon shouted and watched in panic.

Tokiko then got a wicked smirk on her face and was about to slash the homunculus matter out of thin air with her blades, but Papillon jumped in the way of the attack before it slashed the matter.

Tokiko and Kazaki gasped again and watched in defeat as the matter flew down and suddenly seemed to shift in the air and forwardly zap its way over towards the back of Yumi's neck. Right as it did it clung on to her like a leech and buried itself through her hair and to her skin.

Papillon watched in anticipation from on the ground in which he fell and his expression seemed to brighten to a Cheshire like grin once he saw the homunculus matter latch onto Yumi.

Tokiko and Kazaki watched in horror and waited for something to happen but nothing came of it.

Papillon waited and saw that nothing was happening and his wide grin began to disappear.

"W-why isn't it working…?" he muttered in confusion and scrambled to stand up as he stared at Yumi in worry that his work had not succeed.

"Looks like all that effort was pointless, anyways." Tokiko stated solemnly and put back her blades as she crossed her arms and stared at the motionless Yumi.

Kazaki glanced over at Papillon as he looked hopeful but heartbroken all at the same time. It was an emotion not commonly seen in him and defiantly never seen by Kazaki.

"T-that… It can't be possible! It has to work!" Papillon shouted desperately as he walked over towards Yumi and took her arm to find a pulse but nothing came of it.

"I'm sorry, Papillon…" Kazaki muttered in pity and watched Papillon's expression that was full of panic and distress.

Tokiko huffed and turned away, "Let's just leave him, Kazaki. There is nothing else left to be done." She said coldly and began walking away from them. Kazaki sighed heavily and glanced over at Tokiko as she began to walk away.

"T-this can't be… I was positive it would work… T-this can't happen!" Papillon spoke aloud while clutching the sides of his head. He couldn't believe it! He didn't want to!

Kazaki was about to follow after Tokiko but suddenly she tripped down to the ground. Kazaki stared at Tokiko with his mouth agape as something was twisting around her from on the ground and disabling her to stand up.

Papillon glanced over too and they both saw Tokiko struggling to get free from…Vines?

"UGH, WHAT IS- MMMPHH..?" Tokiko tried to yell but was muffled when green thick vines began to wrap around her mouth very tightly like a python. Kazaki ran over and attempted to pull off the vines but they all seemingly multiplied and began rushing over to wrap around him too.

Papillon stared at them with wide eyes as they both began fighting and struggling in a heap of random vines that had somehow made their way into the building. Papillon came to realization and he quickly looked back at Yumi and saw her eyes were open and the black vine markings were covered all over her body. She seemed to be staring off distantly where Kazaki and Tokiko were with a deep eerie yellow eye glowing glare.

"YUMI..!" Papillon shouted in more relief then he could even comprehend.

Her gaze snapped over towards Papillon and she seemed to eye him just as harshly and dazed as when she looked at Kazaki and Tokiko.

Vines from Tokiko and Kazaki began slithering over like snakes as they grabbed onto Papillon. He looked down and gasped and looked back over at Yumi as she sat there glaring him through narrowed glowing yellow eyes.

"Yumi..! Snap out of it!" Papillon pleaded towards her but she said nothing and continued to glare as if she was in some kind of trance.

Tokiko's blades came back out and tore through as many vines as possible. For some reason these vines weren't like normal vines they were extremely thick and much harder to cut through even with her type of blades.

"What's going on…!?" Kazaki yelled and then yelled Busou renkin for his lance to come out so he could fight his way through.

Papillon ignored Kazaki and he slashed down at the vines with his nails. It separated them but the more he did the more grew back. He quickly began to rush over towards Yumi as she continued to glare blankly.

"Yumi…!" Papillon yelled again and grabbed on to her by the shoulders. The vines rushed over and grabbed onto Papillon's arms from both sides. Papillon growled and struggled to get free. Yumi suddenly stood up from her spot and began walking away from Papillon without a word and over towards Kazaki and Tokiko as they were wrestling her vines.

"Die…" she muttered in an eerie tone and extended her hands towards them and suddenly the vines grew sharp red thorns. Kazaki and Tokiko began to yell in pain as they were being not just pierced by the thorns but mercilessly squeezed to death by the vines that were wrapping around them.

Papillon luckily wasn't dealing with the thorns but he was still being held against his will. Papillon summoned gun powder butterflies and began blasting away at the vines that held him. Yumi flinched as she felt her plants being blasted by his explosions. Her attention was parted from the two alchemist warriors and she looked back over towards Papillon with a blank stare.

"SHE CAN'T HANDLE ALL THAT POWER!" Tokiko screamed as she ripped through a bunch of vines through a blind rage she was beginning to pick up on.

Kazaki kept trying to swing his lance but the vines were doing a good job of keeping a hold of the weapon from being swung.

Papillon ran over towards Yumi and she stared up at him.

"Die..." she muttered blankly.

"NO, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF..! This isn't you…" Papillon yelled and grabbed on to her shoulders. She stood still and glanced to her side at one of his hands blankly.

"DO SOMETHING…!" Kazaki yelled as the vines were beginning to take over to so much they were wrapping on top of Kazaki and Tokiko to the point they were being buried alive in nothing but thorned vines.

Papillon didn't know what to do and began to panic. He wasn't expecting Yumi to react this way to the embryo. She wasn't there, this wasn't his Yumi. She was completely not in control of her self- conscious.

Papillon lurched forward and abruptly crashed his lips down on to her own. Yumi tensed up and didn't move as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The other vines that weren't bothering Kazaki and Tokiko came slithering over towards Papillon to grab on to him. Yumi's eyes widen from her blank stare and she then began to stumble backwards and pull away from Papillon and from the kiss.

The vines grabbed on to him and held him down in his one place. He struggled to get free again as Yumi stood there with wide brightly glowing yellow eyes that were down casted to the floor in shock.

Kazaki and Tokiko were not even capable of being seen anymore as they were flooded in nothing but vines. If something didn't happen and quick they could not just be destroyed by the vines but suffocated.

Yumi started to shake violently as she brought up her arms to hold tightly against her chest. She doubled over and seemingly was in some kind of war with herself.

"YUMI…!" Papillon yelled again and suddenly Yumi glanced up wearily while still doubled over.

"K-Koushaku..?" she muttered meekly and soon after that the vines that had held onto Papillon abruptly just fell off of him and limp to the ground.

Papillon took no time and ran over and grabbed her again and took her into a tight embrace.

"Fight it, Yumi..." he muttered into her hair as she trembled in his arms shakily.

Yumi began to sob out breathily and she slowly began to wrap her arms around him too. She began to cry hysterically and the vines all around the building suddenly began completely limp and motionless.

Kazaki and Tokiko were able to push off the vines that were on top of them and they started to cough and breathe desperately for air. They were pretty badly cut from all of the thorns but they seemed to have had been more affected by the suffocation.

"I-I'm sorry…! I didn't mean…F-for this-"Yumi shuttered and Papillon rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed on him.

"Shhh, it is okay now. Just relax…" he whispered to her and continued to hold her towards him.

Tokiko and Kazaki looked over at them with shocked expressions.

"She's alive…" Tokiko muttered lowly while still breathing heavily.

Papillon kissed the top of Yumi's head and then glanced over at Tokiko and Kazaki wordlessly from over Yumi's shoulder.

"Leave…" he eventually spoke up blandly and they glanced at each other before looking back at Papillon.

"Do it…" Papillon snapped and had butterflies appear around them to threaten them to leave now or else.

"Let's go, Tokiko… They need some time…" Kazaki finally spoke and Tokiko snapped her head to look at him in disbelief.

"B-But..!"

"Let's go, Tokiko…" Kazaki repeated and nodded solemnly towards Papillon before grabbing Tokiko by the arm and dragging her out of the building forcefully.

* * *

I can't… I can't believe that happened… I don't remember much. I just woke up and I saw Koushaku he kissed me and all this chaos surrounded me. I felt so different…So extremely different. I felt powerful and I actually felt very good, but it didn't feel normal. Not like I normally felt. I couldn't explain it at all. What happened…?

I parted from Koushaku though he was still holding his arms around me.

"W-what happened..?" I muttered in confusion while I looked up at Koushaku. He looked so tried and stressed. What was I missing…? Everything seemed so blurry.

Koushaku didn't say anything he just started to grin happily and he brushed his lips up against mine again and began to kiss me like he's never done so in his entire life.

"Koushaku..!" I said in the middle of the kiss and backed off again with a confused expression.

"I-I don't understand! W-what's happening..!?"

"Yumi..! Don't you die on me again..!" Koushaku scolded and leaned in towards my face again but I pulled back from him and narrowed my eyes from confusion.

"Die..!? W-what are you talking about..!?" I yelped and his face went to a solemn expression.

"Don't you remember? Hotaka he murdered you and…and I-" Koushaku trailed off and looked ashamed in his self for some reason.

My eyes widen and the memories flooded back to me and I gasped, "O-oh..! I-I did die…!" I yelped and looked down at myself in shock.

"HOW AM I ALIVE..?" I continued to panic and he finally stepped back to give me a bit of space.

Koushaku shifted uncomfortably on his feet and seemingly battled something in his mind.

"You're alive…" he muttered to himself randomly and was still messing with something in his mind and I looked up from myself and at him and suddenly couldn't help but get a very dumb thought that I had to speak out.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" I stated and started to laugh but he didn't seem to catch the humor as much.

He didn't laugh but he looked back up from the ground and back at me with a very weak smile.

"Don't you ever die on me again…"

"You're forgetting the 'bastard' part…" I inquired with a small smile and he shook his head and suddenly grabbed on to me again and hugged me. Whoa… Did Koushaku have a harder time enduring this then me when I had to deal with something like this? Just how long have I been uhm dead?

"Uhh, how long have I exactly been dead..? And more importantly I'd like to know how I'm breathing and talking to you at this very moment…" I said as he hugged me tightly.

He pulled back once again and sighed, "That is the part I'm afraid you will not like." Koushaku said and I looked at him oddly.

"After you supposedly saved my life...? I think I should be grateful no matter what you did. I-I don't think it was even possible to bring someone back after they died..! I-I mean my Father even tried to do everything to bring back my mom but nothing worked and-"Koushaku then put his finger to my mouth to silence me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you feel any different?" he questioned and I bit the side of my lip and nodded.

"Actually I do… I feel strangely good for someone who supposedly just died." I replied and he nodded.

"I turned you…"

"What..?" I inquired dumbly.

"I turned you into a homunculus."

...

...

"What..?"

Koushaku sighed heavily and brushed his hand against his masked face before repeating himself.

"I turned you into a homunculus."

"You turned what…Wait… Me..? I-Into…A…-H-Hold on…" I replied in disbelief.

Was he trying to tell me he changed me into a… Homunculus…!? Because I swore that is just what I heard him speak from his very mouth.

"It was the only way to bring you back. Just as you said there is no other way to escape death but your Father never attempted the only actual way of possibly bringing your mother back which was the process of changing her into a homunculus."

I stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm a…"

"A…"

"A-A homunculus..?"

Koushaku nodded, "You are now…A superhuman just as I am."

"Whoa… WHOA… No-no… I can't be… No…Please tell me you're making a cruel joke."

"I'm dead serious, Yumi…" Koushaku stated sternly and crossed his arms. "This was supposed to have had happened, anyways. The day I had turned was also the day I had arranged to change you too. I admit, I never told you because I didn't want you to decline it. I wasn't going to take a no for an answer. I knew you would detest it because of what you had been taught by your Father in the past. You wouldn't of had known the many benefits of being a superhuman." Koushaku explained and I just stared up at him taken back. I didn't even know what to say.

"Y-you're telling me this whole time… Those two flasks that Jirou had dropped were both...-"

"Homunculi embryos for both you and I. Jirou had crushed yours rendering it useless but he had only dropped my own. I was still able to possess it because of this."

I shivered a bit as the realization was beginning to over throw me. Part of me wanted to be very angry at Koushaku and another part of me told me to suck it up because he saved my life and I loved him too much to get angry at him. But he has done something serious to me and even planned on doing it in the past without my permission.

"I-I don't want to eat people..!" I suddenly brought up and he raised an eyebrow.

"That is all you're worried about…?"

"W-well no..! B-but I'm no cannibal...! Plus…What the hell am I now..? A human plant hybrid homunculus..!? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE…!"

Koushaku couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, "If you don't have the desire to eat humans then don't…And it doesn't matter what you are considered. You are still Yumi…"

I shook my head and continued to panic as my thoughts kept racing everywhere, "My dad… Oh my God… My dad is going to kill me..!"

"If anyone one he would _'kill', it would be me_. I was the one who turned you. Don't worry about his judgment. This is only going to be a benefactor for you Yumi. Now that you are a superhuman there are many different improvements. You and I can be together forever, which is my most favorite, personally." Koushaku said with a small smirk and I looked up at him shocked.

"I'm kind of like immortal… Sort of..!" I stated and was having a hard time comprehending it.

"Basically…As long as nobody kills you physically...WHICH will NEVER happen again…" Koushaku replied with a bit of bitterness at the thought.

"Wait… What happened to that bastard, Ruji?"

"I killed him, slowly and painfully, maybe not as much as I liked but as close as I could get to it. When I was finished with him there was nothing but a hole in the ground."

"You should have left some for me…" I muttered bitterly and then looked down at myself again.

"I don't look any different…"

"Did you expect to look different?"

"WELL... I-I don't know! You're the expert in that matter… Hell of I know, maybe I'll grow horns, wings, and freaking halo! Why not..!?"

Koushaku gave me a weird expression and started to laugh before saying, "You don't know how glad I am to have you back…" Koushaku exclaimed softly and I hafe smiled back.

"I'm glad to uhh um have you back too...Even though I don't remember much. How long have I been dead? That sounds so weird…"

"About three weeks…"

"WHAT…!? That's a long time..! My Father probably called the whole freaking army!"

"You don't have to worry about that either. I told him through a message on your phone that you would be staying with me for awhile."

"That probably disturbed him to no end."

"Maybe, but I think he would be more disturbed to find out you were dead, which was something I had not told him."

"You didn't…? Well that is a relief…" I replied and then looked over towards the vines that were all around the room.

"I seriously don't even remember how that happened…"

"You seemed to be a bit overwhelmed when you woke up."

"I guess…" I muttered and then commanded the vines to go away and they quickly did.

"I think I have more control over my power… I feel so much stronger than before but I guess that is because I'm uh now a homunculus…?"

"Yes… It would be." Koushaku stated and suddenly another realization hit me and I started to panic again.

"OH MY GOD… MY SCHOOL WORK PILE IS GOING TO BE LARGER THAN MOUNT FUJI!"

Koushaku gave me another weird expression and laughed, "I'll help you get caught up if it makes you feel better."

"Are you serious..!?" I inquired and stopped panicking to look up at him. "I mean… Wouldn't that be considered cheating?"

Koushaku looked at me like I was stupid, "Not like you didn't cheat all the time before."

"Tch, shut up! I wouldn't of had called it cheating…Just helpful assistance on your part."

Koushaku smirked and leaned in and kissed me again lightly on the lips.

"I love you…"

I snickered a bit and smiled, "I love you too…Though…This homunculus thing is going to take a lot of time to adjust too."

"You'll get used to it. I promise…" Koushaku replied and I smiled brightly.

"If you say so… I'm not dining on any people through my hands. No siree…!"

Koushaku snickered again, "If someone annoys you enough you might reconsider it." Koushaku muttered and then began to laugh at me from by irritable expression.

* * *

**A/N: See things are lightening up a little! And Yumi isn't a complete goner woo-hoo~ **


	18. Summer Nights

**A/N: I totally didn't use a song from Grease for the inspiration of the title of this chapter~ hehe~ By the way this chapter is much more light-hearted. It may or may not last for long, who knows? I'm unpredictable. xD**

_Chapter XVII: Summer Nights_

* * *

After the day I had apparently came back to life as a homunculus. I went back home and my Father was extremely worried about me. I couldn't find it in myself to tell him what truly happened. There was no way I could just say, "Oh hey dad, how are you doing? I'm fine I just came back to life from being murdered by your ex-best friend but no worries because Koushaku brought me back as a homunculus."

Yeah that ship would have not sailed. I didn't want to lie to my Father but now was defiantly not the time to tell him anything of the sort. So instead, I told him I just needed to get away from the house for a couple of weeks to 'relax'. It was a horrible excuse. I wasn't a good liar at all. Though seemingly my dad took the excuse, I'm not sure if he believed it but it was better than coming back and telling him the actual circumstance.

I stood in my room and stared back at myself through the mirror as I was getting ready to head to school. I was going to have so much homework it blew my mind to even think about it. Luckily, Koushaku was nice enough to say he'd help me and being the genius he is we would get it done in no time I'm sure.

I sighed lightly and then grabbed my messenger bag and began to go down the stairs and begin heading down the path to the school. It was hard to believe in about a week we would be getting out for the big break. I would be graduating this year which was a very good thing. I don't think I would want to go another year of school without Koushaku ever coming except surprise visits.

As I was walking, I also couldn't help but wonder about this whole transformation deal. I didn't see any difference with myself or really I did not feel any different. Except I felt much more capable or stronger, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I guess Koushaku had put a lot of time and effort into this homunculus thing. I don't know how much time he put into it but by looking at him yesterday he looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

I bit the insides of my gums as I kept mulling over the concept but my train of thought was taken away once I arrived at the school. Nothing out of the ordinary it seems. I sighed and began making my way towards homeroom. Something tells me today was going to be kind of boring.

* * *

The rest of the classes went by and I got nailed with makeup assignments just like I thought. I had to keep telling the teachers lies about someone in my family being sick and I had to leave for three weeks to be with them. I was kind of worried I would have a hard time keeping up with all these lies I was telling. It just seemed like one lie was leading into another lie in some never ending chain.

"Rivers..!" I heard my last name called out. I glanced behind me to see Kazaki running up to me as I was walking down the empty hallway.

I titled my head and looked at him expectantly, "yes…?"

He paused when he ran up towards me and seemingly seemed to scan me up and down like he was expecting me have grown horns or something.

"You're a homunculus now?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I stated plainly while glancing off to the sides timidly.

"Aren't you angry at Chouno? I didn't think you would want to be one. Tokiko and I tried to stop him that is why we were there."

I scrunched my face up a bit and shifted on my feet uncomfortably, "uhh, I don't know… He saved my life I don't think I should be angry at him. I don't really know how I feel about it. It hasn't really drastically changed anything in my life too much it seems…"

"You do realize we have to keep an eye on you know though…You might not know how much it has actually changed you." Kazaki replied sternly and I groaned.

"Why..? I don't plan on eating people or anything. I still think that is more than gross and it defiantly trails off my moral compass. Believe it or not I do have morals…" I implied a matter-of-factly and finally turned my gaze back to Kazaki.

"You almost killed Tokiko and me when you first turned."

"Not my fault. I wasn't even really conscious during that."

"How do you know it won't happen again, though? What if you lose consciousness in what you are doing and hurt people or maybe even kill them?"

I groaned again, "I-I don't know! It's too late now! Get off my back, Muto!" I hissed agitatedly and began trying to storm away from him bitterly.

"Wait..!"

I growled under my breath and suddenly a very familiar voice spoke up nearby.

"I suggest you let her be, Muto." Koushaku's voice was heard from outside the window.

I paused and snapped back to see Koushaku outside and floating there with his gunpowder wings activated. Kazaki also looked over and walked over to open the windows.

"Chouno..?" he muttered.

"Koushaku..?" I also muttered in sync with Kazaki.

Koushaku smirked and looked at Kazaki as he seemingly completely changed the subject and began talking about Tokiko.

"What makes that girl so great? It goes beyond comprehension and almost that of a fantasy. "

"Chouno…" Kazaki said again but a bit louder.

I walked over closer and leaned against the wall behind Kazaki as he was leaning in front of the window.

"Hey…" Koushaku replied while putting his arm up in some kind of pose. Oh Koushaku… Why?

"You're here…? What on the earth are you doing here…Especially after changing Rivers to a homunculus! Just what do you think you're doing?" Kazaki exclaimed and Koushaku glanced over at him while setting his arms back down and onto his hips.

"Maybe, I just came to see Yumi…" Koushaku stated in a bored tone and shrugged before continuing, "But you should know before all that happened I was in my lab, of course conducting research on the white Kakugane."

"Wait… You're planning to make another white Kakugane..!?"

I perked my head up a bit at that. Koushaku was planning on making another white Kakugane…!? Why didn't he tell me that! That could save us a lot of trouble if he were able to do that.

"Now that I no longer have to worry about my goal to transform Yumi into her own super-being, my ultimate goal now is for me, the ultimate super-being, to defeat the human Kazaki Muto! And for that to happen it is essential to have the white Kakugane!"

"B-but Alexandria said...-"

Koushaku cut him off and gave a very smug expression, "humph, when I was a human being, all of the doctors told me that my days were numbered! As you can see I am still alive and kicking!" Koushaku stated and did a small pelvic thrust which made my face go red and my gaze look away in a snap.

WHY MUST HE BE SO EMBARRASSING AT TIMES..!?

"Choices are not something given to you by others! You create them yourself!" Koushaku then said and pointed to Kazaki before getting that look in his eyes that freaked me out sometimes.

"Muto, whichever decision you make…I am not giving up on settling our score!"

"Yeah, I know…" Kazaki replied lowly with a determined looked in eyes as they narrowed a bit.

I sighed and figured Koushaku wasn't going to give up this fight with Kazaki. I still yet to understand why it is so important. I suppose Koushaku does not take any form of defeat well. I just prayed none of this ended in death. I was just so sick of death…

Koushaku nodded plainly and then looked over towards me with a smirk. Kazaki stayed silent and then began walking away from the two of us.

"So you came to see me or torment Muto?" I spoke up with a small smile and then began walking over towards the window from where Kazaki once was.

"Maybe both…" Koushaku replied in amusement.

I smiled and shook my head, "Glad you came… I was beginning to really start to get bored. Do you realize how much makeup work I have? Forget Mount Fuji this is like…Much worse." I stated and chuckled a bit at my own comment.

"I'll assist you…"

"Well obviously you are…! You said choices are not made by others for yourself but in this case you have no choice. No exceptions." I remarked sassily with a smirk and he rolled his eyes and flew over closer to the window to the point we were both facing each other face to face.

"How demanding of you." He replied deviously and leaned in and kissed me on the lips lightly through the open window. I blushed and grinned while I kissed him back before departing.

"So…" I inquired after the kiss randomly, "You are making a white Kakugane?"

"I am…" he replied with a slight nod.

"Then can you promise me one thing, Koushaku?"

"And what would that be?" he answered while looking at me curiously.

"When you do fight with Muto Kazaki…Don't you dare die on me."

He scoffed, "humph, I would be much more powerful than him. He will return as a human and I will be the ultimate super-being. I'll let you guess the odds."

"Still…I worry and I won't stop. I made that choice, Chouno. My own choice…"

"Tch, you keep taking my words and twisting them around."

I chuckled and stepped away from the window a bit with a light smirk.

"I'm not twisting anything around…It's all in your head." I snickered and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course… _Sure._" He replied sarcastically.

I nodded and glanced around me until a dumb idea randomly came into my head which was very off. I think maybe this homunculus stuff has messed with my head.

"Fly me back home…" I said randomly.

His eyes widen a bit in surprise, "Fly you home? Are you ill…? Last time I recalled you were more for teleportation…"

"Oh shut up… Just do it…" I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the window and began putting my leg over the window.

What was wrong with me..!?

Koushaku stared at me in amusement once more and hovered over towards me and grabbed on to me.

"FFF, that tickles…!" I hissed as he grabbed me awkwardly and he rolled his eyes and soon was able to place me in a bridal style held position in his arms.

"See what you've done…! I'm doing reckless things because of this homunculus thingy…"

"It's really not that reckless..." Koushaku replied with a smirk and shrugged and began flying me towards my home.

"No dropping me..!"

"Would you stop…? You were the one that wanted to do this."

"Well yeah…I- I don't even understand myself anymore…" I huffed and he looked down at me oddly and chuckled.

"You're acting weird..." Koushaku mused with a smirk.

"Shut up and fly, Schmetterling…!" I snapped and crossed my arms even as he was holding me.

"Now you're speaking German… _Okay then_…" Koushaku stated and I snickered.

"Just leave me alone… I think I'm a bit delirious…"

"I can tell..." Koushaku teased.

It didn't take long at all for Koushaku to bring me back to my house. He landed down on the ground and I jumped out of his arms happily.

"Thank you! You are like my own personal flying chauffeur!" I snickered and he looked at me oddly with a smirk.

"Still weird…"

"You should talk!" I hissed.

"Now are you going to help me with my work?" I asked while batting my eyelashes and making a puppy pout expression. I think I was acting a bit hyper for no real reason. I was actually kind of annoying myself.

"If you calm down, maybe…" he inquired and I huffed.

"Sorry…" I muttered lowly and he shook his head with a smirk and began walking over towards the front door with me.

"Come on then…silly girl."

I scoffed and then ran forward and walked into my house with him to get my makeup work finished with.

* * *

I had fallen asleep after hours of work and Koushaku had unfortunately got stuck with the rest. Though I still don't understand why he didn't bother to wake me up. It was the next morning I woke up and was tucked into my bed all nice and comfy with Koushaku sleeping next to me. For once he was actually not awake before me! Now I could do something mischievous!

I stared at him and smiled to myself. Should I try to take his mask again? Maybe I shouldn't be so mean after he did nothing but help me but then again, I'm a mean person! Muwahaha…!

I smirked to myself and as quietly and slowly as possible inched my hand over towards his mask. I stuck my tongue out to the side and actually was able to get grip of it. He shifted in his sleep a bit and I froze in tension but he didn't wake up, perfect! I kept smirking and started to pull the mask away from his face and was actually successful. I blinked a couple times in shock as I held the Papillon mask towards myself and watched his now mask-less face. Oh he was going to be pissed!

It was a very odd sensation seeing him without the mask. I have grown so accustomed to it I practically thought it was stuck of his face now like if it were stitched there.

He seemed to shift uncomfortably in his sleep now and his body must have had been reacting to the foreign feeling of the mask being taken away. His hand moved to his face and he made a contorted expression as it had made no contact with a mask. His violet eyes shot open in panic and the first thing he saw was my stupid cat like smirk.

"My mask!" he stated aloud and then noticed I was holding it and his face quickly darkened.

"Yumi…" he muttered lowly in an obviously not amused tone.

"Oh my… Now just how did this get here?" I said in an innocent tone, while hastily hiding the mask behind me so he couldn't get it.

"That isn't funny, give it back!" he replied snappishly and began pushing himself over towards me more as he attempted to reach over and take it back.

I began laughing hysterically as I now put the mask under my body to make it even harder to get. Koushaku grunted in anger and paused to look at me with a glare as he basically was almost lying on top of me to get his precious mask back.

"You know I don't take that mask off for anything! Hand it over, I'm serious." He said dangerously.

"Not even for me?" I replied while giving him a pout that could resemble the "Puss and Boots" kitty pout from Shrek.

He stayed silent for a moment and kept glaring, "No." he answered bitterly and then got on top of me and began digging his hand under me to get his mask back.

"WHAT…!? THAT'S SO MEAN!" I cried out and started laughing as his attempts to dig under me were a bit ticklish.

"Yumi, hand it over!" he snapped at me again and suddenly paused what he was doing and looked down at me slyly. I looked up at him in confusion and blushed a bit at the submissive position I was in as he sat on top of me and looked down at me like I was prey.

"If you don't hand it over…" he started to say lowly in a very seductive tone while leaning himself down and cornering me helpless as his arms were propping him up from both sides of my head.

I stared up at his narrowed violet hued eyes and squeaked a bit with my mouth falling agape. He leaned in and began to French kiss me. My eyes widen but immediately fluttered closed and just as if it were as natural as can be I began reciprocating the kiss. I've never actually kissed with tongues before so it was a peculiar sensation and quite frankly I liked it more than ever expected. He deepened the kiss and things seemed to get a bit steamy as he now propped himself with one arm and began running his hand down my thigh gently. I breathed in and out deeply and moaned a little and was completely ignorant as Koushaku began running his hand behind me and grabbed his mask while he continued to French kiss me.

Suddenly Koushaku pulled back from the kiss, in a sitting position on me and looked down at me with a self-satisfied smirk. I frowned a bit and opened my amber eyes to see him putting back on his Papillon mask.

"Y-you bastard…!" I gasped while he continued to look down at me with a smirk.

"Say it with more love." He teased and I then began to attempt to push him off of me.

"You manipulated me!"

"It's what I do best but by the sounds you were making. You didn't sound too upset by it."

"UGH, PERVERT!" I hissed and shoved him off of me and back to my side and he began to laugh in triumph.

"I can't believe you just used me…" I continued while crossing my arms on the bed with a deep heated blush.

"If it makes you feel better I enjoyed it too." Koushaku replied in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Shut up, pervert. Nobody asked you…"

"Mmm, nobody had too." Koushaku teased again and looked over at me with a devious smirk.

"Humph"

I groaned and then pulled myself out of the bed quickly and went over towards my messenger bag that was on my desk.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night? Don't tell me you did the rest of it." I inquired while glancing back towards him as he was now sitting at the edge of my bed and staring at me.

"I did." He answered and I paled.

"Why..? That makes me feel like an ultra jerk!" I hissed and he shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked too adorable, though next time you do fall asleep around me I might have to do something to you. Since apparently I cannot sleep around you without you attempting to tamper with something you shouldn't."

"I was just messing with you!" I countered in annoyance.

"And I the same." He replied with a charming smirk and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I heard knocking at my door, "Yumi, some girl named Mahiro wants you." My Father said to me from the other side of the door.

"Mahiro…? Ugh… why…" I muttered lowly and Koushaku continued to smirk.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" I called back out to him.

"Alright." He answered and then walked away.

"Your best friend wants you." Koushaku spoke up and I looked over at him with a doubtful glare.

"No…Don't even say that." I replied agitatedly. He sniggered and stood up from the bed and began following behind me as we walked down to the stairs to see the door opened to Mahiro's grinning face.

"HELLO YUMI…!" she exclaimed in her usual chirpy attitude.

"Hey, Mahiro…What do you want?" I asked while trying not to sound overly irritated.

"We're going to the amusement park today!" she said loudly and I made a dull face.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that." I lied and she nodded.

"Yup…! Are you going Mr. Papillon..?" Mahiro asked while glancing behind me to look at Koushaku curiously.

Koushaku gave her a bored expression and shrugged, "Only because Yumi wants me too." He replied blandly and I blushed.

"Not like I can't go and have fun without him." I inquired and I could almost feel his stupid smirk.

"She's lying, obviously."

"Tch…bastard…" I muttered.

"Oh..! I'm so happy! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!" she chirped and began clapping her hands together.

* * *

After awhile Koushaku and I were dragged off by Kazaki's sister to the amusement park. We met up with the rest of the group at the front of the park.

Kazaki turned and saw Koushaku and went wide eyed, "Papillon..!?" he uttered in shock. Tokiko didn't look far from it either.

He crossed his arms and looked at Kazaki and Tokiko irritably, "Yumi wanted me to go." He implied and I growled.

"Stop blaming this on me! I bet you wanted to go, you're just not admitting to it!" I chuckled evilly and he rolled his eyes.

"I could be doing other more important things right now." He resorted and I scoffed.

"Yeah sure…"

Kazaki nodded slowly, seemingly not being able to take the situation seriously, "Well okay, I guess…" he muttered and Tokiko glared.

"THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!" Mahiro squealed and Koushaku glanced at her with an annoyed expression. Now he got to taste just how awfully loud she was!

Kazaki's other friends just stared blankly for a moment until their attention was brought back to the park.

"What should we do first?" One of Mahiro's friends asked curiously.

"ROLLAR COASTER…!" Hideyuki and Kazaki yelled out with an enthusiastic fist pump.

* * *

We all then began walking over towards the nearest roller coaster but when I saw the line I paled.

"Oh jeez…" I muttered to myself as I eyed the hundreds of people that were waiting in a long nasty line to ride the coaster.

Koushaku glanced down at me and back over towards the line of people with about the same amount of disdain, though he wasn't showing it as much as I was.

"There sure are a lot of people that want to ride too!" Mahiro inquired while glancing back and forth at the people.

"Too many…" I groaned.

"Cheer up! I bet it won't be that bad!" Mahiro's pigtailed friend Saori said with a light confident smile.

Kazaki nodded in agreement but Tokiko didn't look thrilled to say the least.

Koushaku glanced at the people in silence for a moment as if he was in thought while Kazaki and friends began moving towards the back of the line. I was about to follow until Koushaku grabbed my hand, preventing me from going on. I give an odd expression and glanced back at Koushaku questioningly.

"Uh, something wrong?" I asked and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and look at me.

"Follow me." He said almost in a mischievous way as we began walking over towards a section where they held different baby strollers and wheel chairs for guests.

"Uhh… What are we doing?" I asked not understanding what Koushaku was doing as he grabbed onto a wheel chair and began walking over to me with a smirk.

"Sit down."

"What…!? Why?" I hissed while scrunching up my face slightly in confusion.

Koushaku rolled his eyes and then continued to smirk at me, "Handicaps get more privileges and tend to go first in lines like these." Koushaku explained coolly.

"What…!? You want me to play defenseless cripple to get on a ride quicker?" I gawked at him in disbelief and he nodded slowly.

"Obviously…Now sit down." Koushaku commanded with a small smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, "That isn't right! I'm not actually crippled!"

"Is it as bad as the time you stole a motor bike?" Koushaku challenged and I made a doleful face as he brought that up.

"…Well no…But two wrongs don't make a right!"

Koushaku rolled his eyes as his patience went thin, "Sit down before I actually make you crippled." Koushaku teased in a morbid way of his.

"Is that a threat, Chouno..?!" I gawked at him and he scowled and grabbed on to my arm and basically pushed me down onto the wheelchair.

I scoffed loudly and crossed my arms stubbornly while sitting down, "This is so wrong! I might as well beat up a blind orphan kid too! I mean morals don't matter, apparently!"

Koushaku rolled his eyes for the millionth time and began wheeling me over towards the roller coaster to my embarrassment and shame.

"What if they notice I'm not actually handicap?" I complained but Koushaku ignored me as he came up with me towards the line and Kazaki and friends were barely far in line as they looked over with shocked expressions as Koushaku began rolling me up in style through a certain other line that was just for handicap people like me, apparently.

"Chouno..!?" Kazaki muttered loudly in shock as he watched Koushaku and me.

"Just what do they think they're doing?" Tokiko muttered in annoyance as she watched us with a glare.

"That's…. Brilliant! We should do that!" Hideyuki commented with starry eyes.

The group glanced at Hideyuki doubtfully and then looked back at the line and then over back towards where Koushaku and I were going through the line quickly.

"It seems wrong…" Kazaki muttered but then suddenly Mahiro piped in.

"LET'S DO IT!"

They all looked at Mahiro in horror as she seemed not a bit ashamed as she began ducking under the roping in the line and heading into the other to catch up with Koushaku and me.

"M-Mahiro..! W-wait up..!" Kazaki yelled out and also went under the roping and soon the whole group began following after us.

The two people working at the front of the line looked at Koushaku and both gave disgusted sheepish looks towards each other as they eyed his getup. They seemed so embarrassed for him that they didn't even dare say anything to us as they quickly opened the gate to the coaster to let us through. I sat there looking down the whole time not wanting to give any eye contact from being afraid they might be able to figure out I'm not actually as innocent as I might look.

"See I told you it would work." Koushaku stated quietly towards me with a bit of a smug tone.

I rolled my eyes and was about to stand up as I forgot cripples can't really do that themselves. Koushaku scoffed and quickly pushed me back down in the seat before anyone noticed.

"Let me help." He almost hissed in irritation at my stupidity.

"S-sorry…" I muttered embarrassed while a blush appeared on my face.

Koushaku then helped me up and sat me down in the front of the coaster and I all I could do was just close my eyes and wait as I felt horrible for being so deceiving.

"We're with them!" Mahiro chirped and pointed over towards Koushaku and me in enthusiasm. Koushaku sat next to me and was shocked to see Kazaki suddenly sit next to him on the other side.

"Muto…" Koushaku muttered dully as he glared Kazaki.

"I can't believe you did that, Chouno!" Kazaki scolded Koushaku in a hushed tone so the employees that were now helping people put seat belts on didn't hear them (though it was so loud already I doubt they would have heard even if they spoke normally).

"It got us on quickly did it not?" Koushaku stated in defense and I glanced over at them and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not doing that again…Just for the record." I piped up and Koushaku and Kazaki glanced at me and Koushaku rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why you're so ashamed about it." He muttered and I was about to respond until I saw Tokiko sit next to Kazaki's other side and begin to glare Koushaku and me down.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I am!" I growled at Tokiko and she glared me harder as Koushaku just seemed to start blocking us out.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" I suddenly heard Mahiro squeal loudly from behind me as she began flailing her legs and began kicking my seat over and over again in excitement.

"MAHIRO..!" I hissed out loud but was once again interrupted as suddenly the coaster began to roll forward as everyone was now secure in their places.

Koushaku glanced at me with an amused smirk as I held a face of pure annoyance as I kept feeling Mahiro kick my seat from behind as she kept yelling ridiculous things and we haven't even gone down a hill yet!

"You look like you're having fun. Still glad you came?" Koushaku asked me, obviously amused by my irritation. I THOUGHT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THIS BETTER NOT WORSE!

"Shut…Up..." I deadpanned with a dark tone.

Koushaku snickered quietly at me and I was finally brought out of my annoyance and constant kicking from Mahiro as we began approaching a very, very steep drop that we had been climbing.

"Hold my hand if you get scared." Koushaku said while looking over at me with that stupid smirk. Somehow, I think he was having more fun than he was letting on.

I glanced over at him and narrowed my eyes at him with a smirk coming to my lips, "Not if you try to hold on to my hand first." I taunted him and he scoffed lightly.

"We'll see about that." He replied as we finally hit the top and were about to begin dropping down the large drop.

"Hold on to your mask, Koushaku!" I yelled out goofily with a stupid laugh as the coaster began dropping down the drop at extremely fast speeds.

Almost everyone on the coaster began screaming or laughing their heads off as we began speeding down the tracks through different sharp turns and upcoming corkscrews and soon enough a giant loop.

I was laughing like an idiot and couldn't help but looked over at Koushaku as he looked like he was putting everything and I mean EVERYTHING into trying to keep a straight face. (Probably to try and "impress" me) I just couldn't help but think how sexy he looked as the wind blew through his short black hair.

God, only I could ogle Koushaku while on a freaking roller coaster!

Kazaki was laughing loudly as Tokiko was attempting to cling to Kazaki at the best of her abilities. She looked absolutely horrified! It was extremely amusing to see her so scared!

Although, I think I heard Hideyuki screaming the most like a little girl from behind Tokiko. Mahiro was just screaming and laughing with Chisato, Masashi, and Saori. And Koji was staying remarkably quiet… He's a very weird individual.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" I began yelling out loud as the adrenaline of the coaster was giving me a "coaster-gasm" as I liked to call it. (I think I need mental help.) Nothing could give me adrenaline highs like roller coasters did. I swear something about roller coasters make me say stupid things.

We were all going through the last drop and I grinned widely as the camera snapped a picture of us as we went down. I swear I thought I heard Hideyuki gagging just as the picture was being taken.

Once the roller coaster came to its end we all got out and quickly went down to the booth to see our pictures.

"Wasn't that fun, Koushaku?" I said goofily while still feeling my coaster-high.

Koushaku glanced at me and shrugged, "Hm, it was fine. I guess…"

"PUH-LEASE…! You had fun! Say it! I know you did…!" I continued to speak to him like an overly hyper child.

Koushaku looked down at me like I was mental, "Are you okay?" he asked in an amused tone with a small smirk reaching his lips.

"Better than okay…!" I grinned cheesily at him and then looked over at the pictures and first saw Hideyuki's face look like a puffed up puffer fish as he was just about to throw up (which he was actually doing now as we speak).

"Ugh, I look so stupid!" I groaned as I looked at myself in the picture as I was grinning stupidly with my hair all over the place.

"Everyone usually looks stupid in these pictures…" Koushaku muttered while glancing at me with crossed arms.

I nodded hafe listening as I looked closer at the picture and noticed Koushaku all calm like and putting up the bunny ear gesture from behind my head! OH NO, HE DIDN'T..!

"WHAT IS THAT…!?" I yelped while pointing at the picture accusingly.

Koushaku snickered and shrugged innocently as he began walking past me and over towards the chatting group of Kazaki's friends.

"You bastard…!" I yelped again and ran after him with a red face.

* * *

After that dilemma we began walking through the park again and walking into the game booth area where they had a lot of carnival like games and different other things.

"I want to get my face painted!" Mahiro chirped cheerfully as she saw a little girl getting her face painted into a cat.

I glanced over at what she was pointing at and was shocked when she grabbed my arm and began tugging me over towards the booth.

"Come on, Yumi! Let's get our faces painted!" she insisted happily while guiding me over towards the booth with her two other girl friends following along with her and agreeing with her as we did.

Kazaki and Tokiko walked a bit away to play a basketball type game and Koji, Hideyuki, and Masashi were all trying to throw rings over some bottles to win a prize. Koushaku put a hand to his hip and watched me obviously in amusement as Mahiro began pointing at different designs and whatnot that could be painted our faces.

"I don't know… I heard paint can dry out your skin." I muttered dully trying to think of any way to get out of this.

"OH, come on! That's just an old wife's tale! You'll be fine! Yumi has smooth beautiful skin!" Mahiro said as she suddenly grabbed on my cheeks and began shaking my head back and forth giddily.

"Mahiro..!" I hissed again and pulled my face away while blushing in embarrassment as Koushaku was smirking to himself while still watching.

"OH, Yumi should get this one!" Mahiro suddenly said as she gazed upon a butterfly pattern that was on the board of different paint designs.

My face went redder if possible and Mahiro grinned and laughed, "You'll be just like your boyfriend!"

"I-I don't think so- AH!" I yelped as Mahiro literally flung me into the chair against my will and told the painter guy to paint my face with the design she wanted for me.

"Mahiro…" I moaned and groaned some more as the painter guy began taking out the different paints to use on my face.

"Isn't this for like children under like… five years old?" I continued to complain and Mahiro just ignored as she kept giggling with her friends and watching me sit there in my despair.

Once the painter was done he took out a small mirror and gave it to me so I could see my face. I gasped lightly and turned my face a bit in different angles to see the very neatly and beautifully done work of the face painter. It looked like a butterfly mask but instead it was obviously paint but the butterfly had gorgeous glittery blues, pinks, and purples. It was very pretty though I didn't really want to admit it aloud. I was kind of embarrassed at the fact I now shared a butterfly façade with Koushaku.

Wasn't I supposed to be the flower…? Not the butterfly…? Oh well…

"WOW, Yumi you look amazing!" Mahiro squealed as she and her friends too had just got done with their face painting. Mahiro's face painting was of a…pirate. She had a painted blue bandana on her forehead with a black painted eye patch that went across her right eye and a black little curly painted mustache and beard. What the hell, Mahiro?

"I'm a pirate, AR..!" Mahiro giggled while making her pointer finger into a hook shape.

"I see that…" I muttered and looked over at her two other friends. Her friend Saori had a white and pink cat face with a feathery type design. It kind of reminded me of a butterfly and a cat at the same time. It wasn't too bad.

Chisato on the other hand these cute little white daisies and small leaves running down the right side of her face which I thought was actually pretty cute.

"We look so cool!" Mahiro piped up with a grin as she clasped onto her two other friends' hands and began dancing around with them goofily. I shook my head and glanced over at Koushaku as he walked over closer to me and looked down at my face.

"Hmm…"

I frowned and raised an eyebrow, "What? Trying to hold it in? Might as well laugh it up now..." I replied smartly while eyeing his thoughtful expression.

He smirked and shook his head, "I like it…It's cute." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… I didn't even get to pick what I wanted. I would have had rather gotten something like Chi's design."

"Humph, you didn't even want it done in the first place, but I do like yours the best, personally."

"Well of a course you do. That was obvious from the start."

Koushaku made an amused expression before glancing over at Mahiro, "At least you didn't get Muto's sister's design." Koushaku said and I snickered.

"Not a pirate person? I see you more of a ninja person, anyways." I teased.

Koushaku shook his head and shrugged carelessly before taking his hand into my own, "Let's go do something before Muto's sister decides to torture you some more."

"Please, I bet you're enjoying my misery."

"Not as much as I enjoy others."

"Well that's nice." I muttered sarcastically with another eye roll as we began walking idly by some different booths.

I glanced over at some of the booths that some random people were playing and suddenly I got an urge to try one out. I glanced up at Koushaku who was looking quietly around, seemingly looking rather relaxed and content which was pleasant to see.

"Hey Koushaku, I want to try out one of the games…" I stated while trying not to sound too "excited".

He glanced at me and nodded, "What would you like to do?"

I paused a moment and glanced around silently. Koushaku seemed to start smirking again as something seemingly popped up in that demented mind of his, "I could see you enjoying something like that." Koushaku said while gesturing over towards one of those tanks where someone sits on a seat on the top and sits there insulting you until you throw a ball at the target and make him fall in the water.

"What..? Why do you think that?" I replied in defense.

Koushaku shrugged while still smirking, "Just seems up your alley."

"Um excuse me, but your more on the sadist side of the court not me."

"And how is that sadistic?" Koushaku interjected with an eye roll.

"Because I said it is. That's why."

"Oh well then that HAS to make it true." Koushaku stated sarcastically and I scoffed.

"Alright, Mr. Smart-aleck…How about we…Do that one!" I said while pointing over towards one of those booths where they have the bottles stacked up and you're supposed to throw a ball at them to knock them down to win a prize.

"Sure…If you want too." Koushaku stated carelessly.

I nodded and dropped his hand as I began running over with a smirk with Koushaku following behind.

"Hey there little lady, wanna try your throw? Knock em' down and you'll win a prize." The man behind the booth said while throwing his thumb back at the bottles behind him with a crooked smirk.

I nodded and took out some money to give the man before he gave me a set of three balls to try and hit the stacked up bottles. Koushaku stood literally right behind me I could feel him pressed up against me. Fortunately, I was too fixated on how to aim the balls right at the target to really notice or react for that matter.

I bit my lip while narrowing my eyes in concentration as I took one of the balls in my hand and was aiming it to the best of my abilities. I brought my hand back and then launched my hand forward with the ball and it flew forward and completely missed. I WAS THAT HORRIBLE OF A THROW?!

I could almost feel Koushaku judging me, that or I just felt paranoid. I growled and took another ball and threw it and it instead of going beside it, it went over the bottles and missed.

"Are you kidding me..!?" I growled and I could almost feel Koushaku's teasing smirk behind me.

"Only one more throw Yumi." Koushaku spoke up tauntingly and I grumbled to myself.

"I was just warming up…" I muttered pathetically before taking my last ball into my hands.

I took another throw and I threw it so hard this time it bounced off the back of the wall of the booth and hit the man working in the booth in the back of the head.

"OW, HEY!" he shouted while rubbing the back of his head irritably. I shot my hands over my mouth with wide eyes.

"Opps..! S-sorry..!" I gushed and he just sent me a bit of a glare in return.

I heard Koushaku chuckling from behind me and I turned to look at him in defeat.

"I'm the worst throw ever…" I muttered darkly, "Guess I won't be winning anything…" I muttered some more and Koushaku shook his head and looked back towards the booth with a frown.

"These games are always rigged in some kind of way." Koushaku muttered and suddenly to my surprise took out some money of his own to take his own turn. What was he doing?

"You're going to play?" I asked in disbelief.

"Obviously." He answered smugly while taking one of the three balls that he was given like I had.

I watched him in awe as he looked towards the bottles with narrowed eyes before he brought back his hand and threw the ball as hard as he could.

Did I mention he's a homunculus who's trying to throw something as hard as he possibly can?

The ball jolted forward and smashed right through the bottles while sending them everywhere and it didn't stop there! It kept going straight through the wall of the booth, leaving nothing but a small hole where the ball made its impact.

The man in the booth's mouth dropped all the way to the floor as Koushaku smirked smugly.

"I think I won." Koushaku replied casually and the man behind the counter stared at Koushaku with wide eyes as he seemed to be still in shock.

"Holy shit…" I muttered also in disbelief.

The man stumbled backwards and grabbed the biggest stuffed animal prize he could find and threw it over, still almost seemingly terrified of Koushaku but who could blame him? Did you see how it plowed straight through the wall of the booth!?

Koushaku took the giant pink stuffed dog and handed it over to me.

"This is for you. Honestly, I don't see how you had a challenge with that." Koushaku said arrogantly as usual though using the kind gesture of giving me the prize.

My mouth was still agape as Koushaku began walking with me away from the booth and the dumbstruck man.

"Well…Thanks...I-I guess…" I finally said after a minute. Koushaku looked down at me with a smirk.

"You are a homunculus, Yumi, and you still couldn't knock them down?" Koushaku said teasingly while seemingly ignoring my awkward thanks.

"I-I have a bad throw, okay?" I blushed while squeezing the large stuffed dog close to me in embarrassment.

Koushaku smiled then kissed my cheek lightly, "you're welcome." He said before taking my hand into his again and beginning to walk with little ol' flustered me.

* * *

Koushaku and I did a couple more things like go into a house of mirrors which was a bit too confusing for someone like me. I actually did run into the mirrors a couple times. We also went into a haunted house which ended up with me basically burying my face into Koushaku the whole time since apparently I'm not very comfortable with random strangers dressed like freaks trying to jump out and scare me. I think I accidently punched one of them in the nose, now that I think of it. I think Koushaku got a kick out of that one.

I tried to get Koushaku to go on the spinning cups but apparently that was cramping his "style" too much but I think he was secretly afraid he'd get sick, Heheh! I rode on the carousel with Kazaki and friends and also was able to ride some go-karts which surprising Koushaku actually did. I don't know how many times he rammed into me on purpose. He's so mean!

We got ice cream and then rode on the "Flying Carpet" which Okakura was basically crying like a little baby by that point. I had to admit I was having more fun than I thought I would. But my favorite part of today was probably when Koushaku and I were in the giant Ferris wheel I have to admit things had gotten a bit, well…sensual. B-but we didn't do anything over the top of course! J-just a lot of kissing, cuddling, and touching…Nothing more…

* * *

Kazaki and friends, including me and Koushaku all finally started to walk out of the park and back out in front of the entrance.

"Did you have any fun, Koushaku?" I asked curiously with a smile as I looked at Koushaku as we stood there a couple feet from the group of Kazaki's friends that were chatting with each other in a group as we waited for Tokiko to come back from the restroom.

Koushaku shrugged and began to examine his painted razor like nails.

I pouted and put my hands on my hips as I glared him, "Well?"

Koushaku glanced at me and smirked mockingly, "It was tolerable."

"Tolerable my ass, you had fun!" I teased and he continued to smirk.

"Hmm, well I did happen to enjoy the Ferris wheel. We should really do things like that more often." He said with a knowing look in his sharp dark purple eyes.

I blushed deeply and kicked the ground in embarrassment, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I muttered while still blushing.

"Yes, I actually would." He pointed out in amusement as I buried my red face into my stuffed pink dog.

Soon enough Tokiko came walking over, "Sorry. So are we heading home?" she asked while glancing over at Kazaki but Mahiro decided to answer.

"Nope..! It's time for the after-party. We're going to karaoke!" Mahiro chirped happily.

Tokiko and I had the same expressions come to our face, which was one of pure horror.

"KARAOKE..!?" we both uttered in unison.

"That's right..! I'll let you hear my hot rock 'n' roll styling!" Okakura said smugly.

"Whoa, I never agreed to this!" I hissed but Mahiro shook her head with a smile.

"You didn't have too!"

"I keep getting played dirty here!" I groaned while once again smashing my face into my pink stuffed dog in frustration.

"Don't worry, I've got earplugs ready." Rokumasu inquired while taking some earplugs out of his pockets. Hideyuki turned and looked at him obviously feeling degraded.

"Why are you carrying those around…?" muttered Chisato as he glanced over at his friend with glasses.

"OR RATHER WHY WOULD YOU NEED EARPLUGS..!?" Hideyuki yelled at him in irritation and Kazaki's friends started to laugh at him.

I groaned once more and looked at Koushaku dully.

"I don't want to sing karaoke…I-I've never sung in front of people before…" I muttered while looking all embarrassed like again.

"Then don't go…" Koushaku stated plainly with a shrug.

"Easy for you to say..! I have a guilty self-conscious!"

Koushaku smirked and shrugged again carelessly.

"Chouno are you going with them?" Kazaki asked while looking at Koushaku suddenly. Koushaku looked at Kazaki with an uncaring expression.

"I would but I do have things I need to do." Koushaku said blandly. I turned to look at him a bit surprised. I guess it was fun while it lasted.

"Alright then…Well, I'm going to head out… We're glad you came by the way. It has been fun." Kazaki said with a small smile and Koushaku scoffed at him.

"I wasn't here for you."

"I know… But we had fun with you and Yumi. We should do something like this again, sometime." Kazaki replied politely and Koushaku gave an irritated expression obviously not feeling like being mutually nice to Kazaki today.

"Humph…I doubt it." was his only response and Kazaki kept smiling. I don't think I'd ever understand why Muto even tries to be friends Koushaku. He was defiantly not easy to be friends with, I'm sure. Koushaku had a nasty habit of hating basically everyone but himself and well me.

"Well I suppose I have to face my torment sooner or later. Cya, Kazaki it's been… fun." I butted in while looking at Muto with a weak hafe smile.

Kazaki looked at me and nodded with a smile, "We're glad you came…Mahiro especially." Kazaki smiled and chuckled. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yea…Heh… Cya Muto." I said with a wave before taking Koushaku's hand and soon enough we began walking away from Kazaki. Though I didn't help but notice the dirty glance back that Koushaku had gave Kazaki as we did so.

* * *

**A/N: Ah amusement parks are fun are they not? I was very disappointed when Papillon wasn't actually there in the anime with them. So I had to change that haha~ Don't get too comfortable though, boys and girls. My next chapter will probably be creeping back into the darker side of the alley way. *lightning crackles and thunder roars in the background* Yes, that is never a good sign... You can hit me over the head later. Ciao~ 3**


End file.
